


Divergent Guardian

by Cloakseeker



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fiends, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 136,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series. For those who have read You And Me Against the World - this is the new YAMATW. The city is invaded by all kinds of monsters, from fiends to vampires and everything in between. the Guardian needs to protect the humans even without them knowing. Tris is the Chosen one. Follow her story as she fights monsters, goes through initiation, falls in love and maybe eats some Dauntless cake in between. Rating might change as well as genre. FourTris on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tris' POV

I am doing my rounds making sure none of the night crawlers is making any kind of trouble. I don't get it. I've been doing this for four years now and they still seem to come from somewhere. I know that there is an entire world outside the fence with other cities that have survived the war, but they are struggling as much as we do. I'm surprised the Council never mentioned anything, but I guess they're trying to keep things in check. Good luck with that.

Tomorrow is the Choosing Ceremony and I'll have to choose a faction. My aptitude test result was inconclusive. The Dauntless woman, Tori I think her name is, said I'm Divergent and shouldn't tell anyone. Great. On top of all else I'm Divergent, whatever the fuck that means.

It was pretty emotional tonight after supper when mom and dad hugged both me and Caleb and told us they love us. They rarely do that, not because they don't, but because it's too selfish or something. I never got that. What surprised me where Caleb's words. When you choose tomorrow think of mom and dad, but also think of yourself. Does he suspect something? I doubt it. Although it isn't really a secret that I don't fit into Abnegation.

It's nearly one a.m. when I sneak back inside my room and sit down on my bed. I quickly undress and put my night gown on. Just as I slipped into bed I hear a soft knock on my door. I groan and get out of bed. I open my door and see mom standing there.

"Can I come in?" she asks. I nod and step aside allowing her to come in. "How was it?" she asks as she sits down.

"Good. No trouble tonight" I say and mom smiles.

"I didn't mean your patrol. I meant your test" she clarifies.

"Oh, that. It was… odd" I say.

"How come?"

"My test result was inconclusive" I say.

"Divergent" mom says.

"What does that mean?"

"It means your mind works in a million different ways. You see the world different. You can look upon a problem from different angles and determine the best solution. It's not a bad thing, but people don't understand it and therefore fear it" she explains.

"Okay. Sounds stupid, but then again we talk about the same people who live their lives ignoring hard evidence" I say scoffing.

"Beatrice, don't be too hard on them. They haven't seen what you have. They can't possibly imagine the horrors the world is filled with, but you can. You saved them plenty of times."

"Mom, please, if there's another speech coming about how I'm the chosen one and whatnot I'm seriously going to smash my head against the wall." Mom chuckles.

"What factions did you get?" she asks.

"Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless" I say.

"It doesn't surprise me. You probably have aptitude for Candor and Amity as well, but those traits aren't as defined as your selflessness, intelligence and bravery" mom says smiling.

"Yeah, maybe. You sure you are okay with me choosing Dauntless. We won't see each other so often anymore."

"Of course I am and eventually your father will come to terms too. You belong there. I've known this for years. You are selfless, but these strict rules here are just suffocating you. Besides as a Dauntless you can protect the city better."

"Unlike now when I'm lurking around the corners to wait for the monsters to come out and play" I say and mom laughs lightly.

"It'll be fine, baby" mom says hugging me.

She leaves my room and I finally go to bed. The moment my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light.

I wake early the next morning and start doing some sit-ups, followed by push-ups and a set of chin-ups. Thanks to my petite form and the Abnegation clothes no one ever saw how defined my body really is. I needed to keep it that way, otherwise people would have started asking questions why I needed to train to become stronger. If they would have known the truth they would have either (a) locked me up in the nut house or (b) freaked out and I would have been the cause of a city wide panic wave.

I go into the bathroom and take a hot shower soothing the pain in my body. When I'm done I let Caleb shower as well as I head downstairs to help mom with breakfast. We don't say anything. Everything was said yesterday. Besides dad could overhear us and I can't have that today.

Breakfast is as plain as always, but this will be the last time I will eat with my family so I enjoy it to the fullest. Dad and Caleb clean the kitchen as I go upstairs to say goodbye to my childhood bedroom.

Like everyone, my family and I ascend the stairs to the meeting room at the Hub where all the dependents will choose a faction to live in. As we enter the room I look to my left where a long table with five bowls, each representing one of the factions, are on display. The room is almost full and as we walk toward a few free seats Jeanine Matthews, one of Erudite's leaders greets us.

"Andrew, Natalie. Good to see you" she says in a sweet voice.

"Jeanine" my dad says and mom just nods.

"How is Marcus holding up? We need to find out who is behind these rumors" she says and I can see a glint of satisfaction in her eyes. I never liked her. She always acted way too friendly. She never saw me, but I saw her.

"I think we all know who is behind them" mom says and dad turns his head to look at her, trying hard to hide his grin. Mom's a feisty one.

"I can assure you, if it's someone from Erudite I will find it" she says and then looks at us. "These your children. I don't think I knew they were choosing today. What are your names?" she asks. Caleb immediately extends his hand to shake hers and says his name and when she lets go of his hand and looks at me, probably waiting for me to say my own Caleb jumps in and says "this is Beatrice". She then goes on about how important it is to know our own minds and whatnot and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. When she finally shuts up we sit down in the Abnegation section of the room and wait for Marcus, our leader, to start.

Marcus gives a small speech about how we won't be dependents anymore but full members of our society. He then starts calling names from Z to A and when he gets to Prior he calls Caleb first. My brother stands up and walks toward the center of the room where the bowls are. He picks up the knife and cuts his palm just enough to draw a few drops of blood. He holds his hand out and I'm convinced he will let his blood drop on the stones that represent Abnegation, but instead hit the shattered glass in the Erudite bowl. My brother chose Erudite and left our parents. Mom looks briefly at me and nods.

"Be brave" she whispers. I nod. We both know that I can't stay in Abnegation.

When Marcus calls my name I stand up and walk to the bowls. I pick up the knife and cut my palm like all the other dependents before me and hold my hand out. Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless: these are the factions I'm compatible with. But there's only one faction for me. I hold my hand over the Dauntless bowl and the moment the blood hits the heated coals a hissing sound is heard and then the Dauntless crowd erupts into loud cheers. I take my place with my new faction, avoiding eye contact with my parents.

The ceremony goes on until the last dependent chose and we are all dismissed. I join the Dauntless crowd and together we run out the building and head toward the train. This will be the first time I will board the train during daylight. It doesn't take long for the train to round the corner and the group gathered here starts running. I pace myself, not wanting to draw attention to me and try to get on among the last few. I clumsily hop on and bump into someone.

"Oh sorry" I say to a dark-skinned Candor girl.

"We made it" she says out of breath.

"Yeah."

"I'm Christina" she says extending her hand to me.

"Tris" I say. It's actually Beatrice, but one night during my rounds in the city I bumped into a faction less man. He was drunk but didn't seem dangerous. I helped him back to his shelter and because he was slurring he couldn't pronounce Beatrice so only Tris came out. It stuck with me. Besides I could be Beatrice during the day, the obedient Abnegation girl, while at night I became Tris, protector of the city.

I chat with Christina and I realize she is really nice, I mean for a Candor smartmouth. At some point a Dauntless woman tells us to get ready. I walk toward the door and watch as people jump out of the train and onto a rooftop. I take several steps back to get into a sprint and Christina follows my example.

"Together?" she asks and I nod. We run as fast as we can and when we reach the door we jump out as wide as we can. The landing is rough. I've done this plenty of times before but I need to keep a low profile for now.

We quickly pull ourselves together and head toward where a crowd has gathered. One of the leaders, a guy named Eric, tells us that we have to jump if we want to get into Dauntless.

"We just jumped. They want us to jump again?" Christina asks and I shrug.

"Well someone has to go first. Who's it gonna be?" Eric asks. There is silence, transfers and Dautless-born alike keep quiet, none wants to go first.

"Me" I say and all eyes are trained on me. I slowly make my way toward the edge of the building and look down. I'm too high up to see anything except the dark hole beneath. I get rid of my jacket and hear a boy say "Yeah, take it off, Stiff. Put it back on" followed by snickers. I don't look back. I climb the step and look down. Now or never.

"Today, initiate" Eric says bored. I breathe in and then take the leap. I feel myself fall, but don't close my eyes. I doubt they wanted to kill us this way. My back hits something and I realize it's a net. I start laughing lightly, mostly to myself, when I feel the net move. I turn my head to my left and see a handsome guy with the most amazing dark blue eyes I've ever seen. Damn, he's hot.

"What, you get pushed?" he asks in a deep, manly voice. Wait. What? What did he ask? Why would he assume I got pushed?

"No" I say. He extends his hands to me and helps me get out of the net. He easily lifts me up and sets me down before him.

"What's your name?" he asks and I find myself staring at his gorgeous face.

"It's Be…" I almost say Beatrice but then correct myself. I left her behind in Abnegation.

"Is it a hard one? You can pick a new one if you like, but make it good. You don't get to pick again" he says. I nod.

"It's Tris."

"First jumper, Tris" he announces loudly and the crowd cheers. He then turns to me smiling. "Welcome to Dauntless." I smile back but then feel someone approach me. I turn around and see someone guiding me down from the platform I'm currently standing on.

One by one all the initiates jump and are introduced. After the Dauntless-born are separated from us transfers the tall handsome guy introduces himself.

"I usually work in intelligence, but during initiation I'll be your instructor. My name is Four" he says. That's an odd name.

"Four? Like the number?" Christina asks amused.

"Exactly like the number" he says with a crooked smile, but I can tell he isn't please by her remark.

"What? One, two and three were taken?" she insists. Four takes a step toward her towering over her. She is taller than me, but Four is taller than both of us. He looks down on her with a murderous look on his face. Wouldn't I have seen scarier things I would have probably shit my pants.

"If you want to survive here you will learn to keep your mouth shut" he growls and Christina nods scared. He looks up and for a brief moment our eyes lock. I can't tell what it is about this guy, but he intrigues me. "Follow me" he says and we walk after him.

As we walk through the dimly lit halls I see some sort of tattoo peeking out of his shirt. I wonder how far down it goes and what it represents. I shake my head. This is neither the time nor the place to drool over my instructor. Four shows us around telling us where we can or can't go and then we reach the Pit. Mom already told me a few things about Dauntless, since she grew up here. After we finish there he takes us into the dorm, our home for the next ten weeks.

To my surprise the dorm is gender neutral, which means boys and girls alike sleep in the same large room. This isn't as bad as the bathroom that have no curtains whatsoever. Four leaves us and tells us to change into the Dauntless clothes the faction provided for us. I find a bunk bed and sit down. Next to me is Christina and on the bed above mine sleeps Al, a tall, bulky Candor guy. We all change into our new clothes and head out to get to the dining hall to eat. As we enter the loud room we look around to find a place to sit. Unfortunately, the only two places left are right next to Four. Christina sits down next to another Candor girl, I think Molly is her name, and I sit between Christina and Four. Across the table from us sits Al and another boy, who's name I don't remember. I look over the food and pick up a hamburger. I put it on my plate and serve myself some baked potatoes.

"Have you never seen a hamburger before?" Christina asks.

"No, I have seen one before, I just have never eaten one" I reply.

"Abnegation eat plant based food with the minimum of seasoning" Four says and we look at him. "You are all Dauntless now. Act accordingly" he adds and looks at us.

"Were you a transfer too? Or Dauntless-born?" I ask trying to make small talk. He looks at me a bit surprised but then smiles.

"What makes you think you can talk to me?" Douche.

"Must be because you are so approachable, like a bed of nails" I say and hear Christina next to me choke on her food. Four stares at me, obviously surprised by my answer. He turns away for a moment taking a sip from his mug and then looks back.

"Careful" he warns and stands up, having finished his meal.

"You, my friend, have a death wish" Christina says with a chuckle. I just shrug but think of what she said. Maybe it isn't such a good idea to piss of people around here. After all, I'm not a member yet.

"What's your name?" I ask the guy in front of me.

"I'm Will. Erudite" he says.

"And I'm Al. Candor" the bulky guy says.

"I'm Tris. Dauntless" I say and they laugh a little.

"Tris is right. We were Candor or Erudite or Abnegation. Now we're Dauntless" Christina says.

After we finish eating the faction leaders come into the cafeteria and address the new arrivals. Max talks about what Dauntless stands for and welcomes the transfers and whishes us all good luck. To all our surprise the crowd gathered here picks all the initiates up and cheers loudly, welcoming us into their midst.

Thankfully, the rest of the evening is for us to get to know the compound. We walk around the Pit familiarizing ourselves with the hallways and the paths. We make mental notes where what is, like the shortest way to the cafeteria, the infirmary, the training room. Four showed us all we needed to know, but I for one like to get a sense of the place.

When my eye catches someone familiar I gesture that person to meet me in a hallway away from the crowd in the Pit. I excuse myself from the others and tell them I need to tinkle. Christina wants to come with me at first but I manage to convince her that I'm shy around others when I have to pee. She accepts my explanation and I rush to the meeting point. At first I thought I took a wrong turn, but then someone grabs me by the collar and pulls me inside a dark room. I almost punch that person when I recognize who it is.

"Hana" I say excited to see my mom's best friend and my ally.

"Sweetheart, I'm so glad to see you. Welcome to Dauntless" she says.

"Thanks. It's so good that you are here. It's almost like mom is here too" I say a little sad. I do miss mom. And dad. And Caleb, come to think of it.

"Did you familiarize yourself with this place yet?" she asks.

"A little. You weren't kidding when you said it is like a fortress."

"How are you?"

"A bit nervous, actually. I need to keep a low profile as to not reveal my strength, at least not for now."

"But don't hold back too much. I heard all kinds of rumors going on here."

"Like?"

"It seems the leaders decided to allow only ten initiates to become members" she says surprising me.

"What? Why?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I think they want to root out the bad ones."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It seems they only want the best of the best. Make sure you are one of those. That's what I told Uriah" she says. Uriah is her youngest son. She often talks about her sons, but I never met them.

"He is an initiate too?" I ask.

"Yes. His older brother Zeke is eighteen. He works in intelligence" Hana says.

"What does that mean?"

"Means he works in the control room. Tris, there are cameras all over this place. Make sure not to do anything compromising, you know" she says raising an eyebrow. I know.

"Wait. Four, my instructor works there too" I say, more to myself.

"Yes. He and Zeke were in the same initiate class. He is a good boy, a bit rough around the edges, keeps to himself, but a good boy nonetheless. I wish my own were a bit more like him" she says.

"You sound like you want to adopt him" I say with a chuckle.

"I kind of have. He is a sweet boy, despite appearances" she says smiling.

"Okay, enough about this guy. I need to know when and where my best window is" I say. I need to go out on patrol.

"Tris, I think it would be better if you would take a step back while initiation is still going on."

"What? Why?"

"I told you, there are cameras everywhere. But there's also a curfew. If you are out after curfew that's reason to punish you and even make you faction less. Also, as an initiate you aren't allowed to leave the compound without a member" she adds.

"Hana, I can't just abandon the city. You better than anyone know what I'm dealing with every night" I argue.

"I know, sweetheart, but if you want to make it in Dauntless you need to play by the rules."

"What about the city?"

"Your mom and I will look into that. Also, Liam promised to help" she says. I scoff. Liam is the worst choice. "Tris, you need to focus on initiation. I'll keep you in the loop, I promise."

"Okay" I reluctantly say. We part ways and I return to the others, but my mind is racing through the city. I imagine every place possible and wonder if some monster or dark fiend isn't lurking around, just waiting for an innocent to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi initiates. This story popped into my head and I just needed to write it down. It is a combo between Divergent, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf and some other stuff I might come up. I always loved strong female characters and the idea of them saving the day against the supernatural or being some sort of comic book super heroine. I don't know how long this story will be but I hope you read it and maybe even like it. As the story continues things will be revealed making you understand the world I'm creating. I would love to hear your opinions and ideas.

2

Tris' POV

The first week of initiation is over. For the better part of it Four showed us what we'll learn and what to expect. Hana was right. There are only ten positions available. If I want to make it I have to be in the top ten, but I need to be careful. Eric, one of the younger leaders, seems to always find his way down to the training room. He watches all of us with a critical eye and I can't help the feeling that he might be one of the bad guys. I mean, he obviously is a ginormous d-bag, but I still have to see him do something to show me he is more than meets the eye. Four on the other hand, while intimidating, he seems fair and genuinely good. I don't get why Hana thinks he is a sweet one, but that's probably just her mother instinct talking.

Speaking of mother. I haven't seen mine. I miss her so bad. Even the constant nagging and correcting and chastising me. But I won't tell her that. I will never hear the end of it. We are currently paired up to fight. I go against Molly, who hasn't lost a fight yet. I made sure to keep a low profile when it comes to fighting and all in all showing of my skills. I don't need anyone asking questions how an Abnegation transfer got so good after just one week of training. I step into the ring and wait for her to move. She is tall and I can tell even after one week she developed some strength and muscle. We round each other a few times and I see Eric watching us from the corner of my eye.

"Start fighting already" he barks.

Molly charges and I avoid getting hit. She charges again and I allow her to hit me every now and then, but then I get distracted by a sudden movement up high and Molly manages to land a really hard punch against my jaw. I stumble over and fall to the ground. Molly won this round. I actually don't care so much. I'm more concerned about the shadow I spotted. I get up and walk toward the ice chest to grab a cooling patch. I put it on the sore spot where I got hit and watch the others fight, but my mind tries to figure out what I saw. I decide to lie on the bench I'm sitting on to look at the ceiling without it looking suspicious. What the hell was that?

"That was pathetic" Eric says as he stands over me.

"Which means there's room for improvement" I say without looking at him.

"Right now, you are the lowest ranked initiate. I doubt you'll make it" he says loud for everyone to hear, even the Dauntless-born who were doing laps up until now.

"Eric, this is their first week" Four says coming over. I get up and look Eric straight in the eyes.

"Wanna make this interesting?" I ask with a serious look on my face. He raises and eyebrow but smirks. "If I can beat you by the end of phase one of training you admit that the Stiff beat your ass to the entire faction." He bursts out laughing and nods.

"Deal, Stiff" he says overconfident. He leaves me be and I look around. Four has an unreadable expression on his face, while most of my fellow initiates look dumbfounded and shocked.

"Have you lost your mind, initiate?" Lauren, the Dauntless-born instructor asks me.

"No. I'm dead serious. I can't wait to see his dumb grin fade when I beat him up" I say smugly. Way to go, Prior. So much to keeping a low profile.

"Don't be stupid, Stiff" Peter says mockingly.

"Well, you're the authority on stupid" I reply and he shuts up for a moment, not sure how to respond to my comment.

"Oh, yeah, well you are ugly" he says weakly.

"You are not so pretty yourself" I say and some of the initiates start laughing.

"You're going to pay for that" he vows.

"Probably, but there's a line. You'll have to wait for your revenge" I say and walk to the punching bags.

What the hell was that thing? I've never seen anything like it. It looked like a shadow, but there was no way a shadow could have been casted there naturally. It must have been a fiend, but what kind I don't know. I'll have to talk to Hana.

I start punching the bag trying to clear my head. I feel someone approach me but don't stop hitting the bag. I close my eyes and sigh. It's Four. I recognize his scent. I feel him getting closer and then his hands touch my middle and I stop. If I wouldn't have paid attention and known that it was him approaching me I would have probably elbowed him.

"Keep tension here" he says and I look up at him. I nod. Despite his unfriendly demeanor he is a good instructor. I turn back to the bag and resume my punching session. Four lingers and I wonder why.

"What?" I ask.

"Why did you do that?" he asks, a concerned look on his face.

"Do what?" I ask innocently.

"Pick a fight with Eric. You can't possibly win against him" he says. At that I get angry.

"You know what? You are just like any of the guys around here. A misogynist asshole" I say and strut away. I pass Christina, Will and Al who have their mouths hanging open. I find another punching bag at the other side of the room and start punching it, ignoring the looks and whispers.

"Girl, you have guts" a tall dark-skinned boy says next to me.

"I think we all have" I reply without looking at him.

"It takes balls to talk to Four like that" a girl says coming over. I close my eyes and sigh. Why can't I have a minute to myself? I look toward the two newcomers and asses them. The girl is about as tall as I am, her head is shaved and she looks a bit scary. I guess that's what she was going for. The boy looks familiar though.

"I'm Tris" I introduce myself.

"I'm Uriah and this is Lynn" the boy says. So, this is Uriah, Hana's youngest son. I extend my hand to him first and we shake and then do the same with Lynn.

"What's going on here?" a tall, blonde girl asks coming over.

"Tris, this is Marlene. Marlene this is Tris, the first jumper" Uriah says with a wide grin.

"Oh, cool. Hi" she says friendly and extends her hand. Somehow their smiles and happiness is contagious and I smile too.

"Back to work" Lauren shouts and the three Dauntless-born resume their workout not far from where I am.

For the remainder of the day people leave me alone, which I'm thankful for, but the moment we get to the dorms Peter, Molly and Drew start their attacks against me again.

"You think you are really smart" Peter says.

"The fact that you acknowledge it means I must be" I say confusing him. It doesn't make any sense, but I like replying stupidly and throwing him off his game. He scoffs and walks away muttering something like "Bitch isn't worth my time".

I walk into the cafeteria together with Christina, Will and Al and sit down at a table. To my surprise Marlene, Lynn and Uriah join us, sitting across from us. I introduce them to each other and we start chatting. Well, they do. I watch Four sitting at the other table in front of ours staring at me with a serious expression. I shrink back a little, although I shouldn't have. Just because he is a guy and a Dauntless member doesn't mean he is better than me. For fuck sake, I saved this God forsaken city enough times to be at least as valuable as any guy.

"Hi, mom" I hear Uriah say and I swallow hard. I feel like I'm in trouble.

"Hello, sweetie. How's initiation going?" she asks.

"Goes well. Mom, these are my fellow initiates. This is Al, Will, Christina and Tris" he says. They all turn around to greet her, but I remain still.

"Tris" she says and I know she wants to talk to me. I've heard her enough times talk to me like my own mother does when she is about to scold me. I turn my head and smile. "Oh, dear. That looks bad" she says and I furrow my eyebrows. "Does it hurt?"

"Mom, it's just a minor bruise" Uriah says amused. Oh, she meant the bruise on my jaw.

"Still. Let me check it out" she says and pulls me up, leaving me no room to argue.

We walk to the infirmary and the moment we are inside one of the empty exam rooms she locks the door.

"What have I told you?" she asks, her hands on her hips. I lower my head a little.

"To keep a low profile" I say.

"That too. Why were you so rude to Four?" she asks and my head snaps up to look at her stunned. Four? This is about that idiot?

"How come I get scolded when he acted like a douche?" I ask.

"Don't get that tone with me, missy" she warns. "I told you he is a nice young man and you all but insulted him, in front of everyone I might add."

"He treated me like he is better than me" I defend.

"I doubt it, Tris. You just overreacted, especially after your argument with Eric" she says.

"How do you know about that?" I ask incredulous.

"I know everything" she says grinning. I raise an eyebrow. "I want you to apologize as soon as you see him again or else I'm going to call your mother" she threatens.

"But Hana" I whine.

"No arguing."

"Fine" I say. This is unfair. She puts a bandage over my bruise, even though I don't even need it and we walk back into the cafeteria. Four is still sitting there and now talking to a dark-skinned man. I want to sprint over to get this over with but Hana pulls me back. It seems she wants to make sure I will apologize as promised.

"Hey, mom" the dark-skinned man says. So this must be Hana's other son.

"Hello Zeke, Four, Shauna" she says greeting everyone.

"Hi, Hana" the girl Shauna says. Four looks from her to me and back to Hana. I feel Hana squeezing me lightly, telling me it's time to apologize.

"Four, can we talk?" I ask.

"Talk" he says coldly.

"I was hoping we can do it in private" I say and he looks at me firmly.

"I'm still eating" he says.

"I'm sure whatever you have to say you can say in front of his friends" Hana says and I look at her. She squeezes my arm again urging me to continue. I sigh.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was immature and foolish" I say.

"How nice of you, Tris" Hana says. "Four?" she asks looking at him.

"If you ever talk to me like that again you'll get extra work" he threatens.

"'Cause a girl can't have an opinion?" I ask sarcastically, my blood boiling again. I feel a pain on the back of my head and let out an "ow". I look to my right and see Hana retracting her hand. "Did you just slap me on the back of my head?" I ask her incredulous.

"You deserved it. What kind of an apology was that?" she asks angry.

"An honest one" I say. Slap. Another one. "Ow. What the hell, Hana? Stop hitting me."

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat" she scolds.

"Mom, what's going on?" Uriah asks standing up.

"Nothing. Go back to your supper" she instructs without looking at him. She stares me down.

"Stop that" I say.

"Stop what?"

"Treating me like I'm some fucking child" I yell. I hate it when she or mom does that. I fucking fight monsters on a nightly basis.

"Stop acting like one and then I'll treat you like an adult" she yells back.

"Mom?" Zeke asks.

"Shut up" both Hana and I turn our heads to him and yell.

"What is wrong with you? You aren't usually this bitchy" Hana says still loud, but her gaze has softened. I close my eyes and sigh.

"I fucking wanna get out of this hole" I say.

"Alright. I'm free until tomorrow morning. I'll go out with you" she says.

"Really?" I open my eyes looking at her hopeful.

"Yeah. If I'd known that staying put would drive you insane I would've taken you out for a stroll days ago" she says with a chuckle.

"Thanks, Hana. You're the best. Let's go" I say and start walking.

"Tris" she shouts after me. I turn around and see her still standing there. "I still need to eat my supper. Be a dear and go bring me some. And don't forget chocolate cake" she yells. I smile widely. I'm so glad I can finally get out of this hell hole. I mean, I like it here, really I do. But being stuck inside for so long just drives me nuts. I hurry to the food line and thankfully it doesn't take me long to get food and dessert and return to where Hana sits with her eldest son, Zeke, that girl Shauna and Four. I place Hana's food in front of her and lift my plate with cake up to eat it. "Sit down" Hana says.

"I'm good" I say and move the fork toward my mouth but the stern look Hana gives me makes me reconsider my standing position and I sit down next to her, a leg on each side of the bench.

"Sit properly" she commands.

"Geez, you are just like mom" I say and roll my eyes.

"While you're here I am your mom. Natalie entrusted me with you. I won't fail her" she says.

"Yes, mom" I say and she grins.

"Mom, could you please explain?" Zeke asks looking from her to me and back to his mother. I notice Four and Shauna do the same.

"Yeah, I kind of want an explanation too" Uriah says.

"Tris' mom and I were best friends growing up" is all she says.

"Your mom was Dauntless?" Uriah asks me.

"Yeah" I say and eat my cake.

"That explains a lot" he says. "Did she ever tell you anything about our faction?" he asks. I go to answer, but my mouth is full and Hana gives me a look that says "don't you dare".

"What?" I ask and some of the cake drops out of my mouth.

"What did I just tell you? Natalie would be most upset to see that her daughter talks with her mouth full."

"I wasn't going to" I say after I swallow down.

"Eat your cake and shut up" she commands.

"Copy that, mom" I say and she giggles. After we finish we stand up and she says goodbye to her sons and their friends. I say goodbye too, but avoid looking at Four. We leave the compound and start walking around.

"Feeling better?" Hana asks.

"A lot, actually. Thanks for doing this."

"If you need to get out just come to the infirmary and we walk out together" she offers.

"Thanks." We walk in silence for a while until I remember the shadow I've seen earlier. "Hana. I saw something. I don't know what it is, but it wasn't natural" I tell her.

"How did it look like?" she asks.

"To be honest, I don't know. It was a shadow, but it couldn't have been something casting it, since there wasn't enough light to do so. I looked out for it, but I couldn't see it again. What do you think it could have been?"

"I don't know. I will consult my books and get back to you. Do you think it's an evil spirit?" Hana asks.

"Could be, but I've never seen anything like it before."

"Don't worry. I'll check it out. I'll call Natalie later and let her know."

"Thanks. Tell her hi from me and that I love and miss her and dad."

"I will. Where do you want to go?" she asks.

"The faction less sector. I need to talk to Liam and Evelyn" I say. We walk toward the tracks and wait for the train to arrive. As soon as he comes in sight we start running along the tracks and then jump the train.

"Huh, I haven't done this in a while" Hana says laughing.

"Well, me neither. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's up with you and this Four guy? Why are you so insistent about him?" I ask not understanding her concern for this stranger. I've never heard her talk about him. But then again, she didn't even talk about Uriah or Zeke.

"He is like a son" she simply states.

"Okay. That doesn't really answer my question" I say, but she ignores me.

"He is a good boy and he is just doing his job. You are just used to train on your own and do whatever the hell you want" she says and looks outside to the passing cityscape.

"Maybe" I sigh.

As the train slows down and we enter the faction less sector Hana and I jump off the train and head toward Liam's shelter. He is a bit of a loner, which usually comes in handy, especially during a full moon. Hana and Liam met a couple of years ago after a fight went terribly wrong and I got injured badly. He saved my life that night and took me to a safe place before getting Hana to heal me. I am capable of healing myself, but I was so badly injured that my body would have given out before it started regenerating. She looked at him suspiciously for a long time, until she saw the real him. He might be this rough werewolf on the outside, but he is a puppy on the inside. We quickly became friends and allies and often spend hours upon hours together. I know he has somewhat of a crush on me, but I made it clear that I'm not interested in him or any other guy. I have my mission and that's it.

We soon arrive and to my surprise Liam isn't alone as I expected. A female voice is heard and I knock on his door.

"Who is it?" I hear him growl.

"The boogeyman" I answer. I hear footsteps and then the door opens wide. Upon seeing me his eyes widen before he embraces me. His grip is so tight that it momentarily cuts off my air supply. I have to hit his back with my palms to let go. "Glad to see you too" I say and cough.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he asks.

"Dauntless. Remember? I told you I would join them" I say and walk passed him inside. I recognize the woman. It's Evelyn Johnson, the leader of the faction less.

"Evelyn" I say and nod my head.

"Tris" she does the same.

"Why didn't you go out on patrol?" Liam asks.

"I had to stay inside. I can't leave the compound after curfew" I say and sit down on the old couch next to Evelyn, while Hana sits on the armchair adjacent to us.

"Like that ever mattered" Liam says under his breath.

"Liam! She needs to play by the rules if she wants to be part of the faction" Hana says.

"Like a faction is so great" Evelyn mutters.

"Evelyn, I get your point, but they are in charge of security in the city. I can really use their tech and surveillance to keep this city safe." Evelyn is the ex-wife of Marcus Eaton, Abnegation leader. I don't know the full story, she never told me, but I got bits and pieces from conversations. It seems like the Erudite reports about him are true, that he indeed abused both his wife and son and that's why the boy left when he turned sixteen. If I remember right he chose Dauntless. Who knows, maybe I'll even get to meet him.

"How do you plan on keeping the city safe if you don't patrol it?" Liam asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"Dude, I told you my predicament. Be a bit flexible. Besides, what are you for?" I ask smirking. "I need to do this, for all our sakes. Afterwards we can resume our nightly patrols."

"Yeah, I guess."

"How's initiation going?" Evelyn asks, sensing the awkwardness.

"Good, although it could be better."

"Tris" Hana warns.

"Am I missing something?" Liam asks.

"No, Tris is just frustrated because she can't have her way" Hana says before I can even open my mouth. "Let's change the subject. Is everything alright around the city?"

"There were no supernatural sightings or even rumors" Liam says.

"The team I put together goes on patrol every night and reports back to me almost hourly" Evelyn adds.

"Good. At least there is some peace and quiet" Hana sighs in relief.

"We might have a problem though" I say.

"What kind of problem?" Evelyn asks, furrowing her eyebrows. What the…? She reminds me of someone, but I can't remember who. I realize that they are waiting for me to explain what I meant.

"Yeah, right. Today during a fight I got distracted by a shadow. I looked up at the ceiling and it quickly disappeared. It was supernatural" I add when I see Liam's grin. He always teases me that I'm paranoid. His grin disappears and is replaced by worry.

"What was it?" he asks.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it."

"I will check my books when I get home" Hana says.

"I will do the same. My team found some very interesting ones in the old library and brought them to me" Evelyn chimes in.

"Thanks" I say. "If something happens or you find something out call Hana and she'll get to me" I say.

"Don't worry, sweetie" Evelyn says coming over and caressing my cheek.

When I first learned that Evelyn Eaton was alive I was twelve years old. I was angry that she faked her death. Her son must have probably been suffering thinking his mother is gone. Mom argued with her and then Evelyn asked to talk in private with her. Mom sent me out of the room, but I lingered outside the door eavesdropping on them. I learned that Evelyn was abused by her husband. She pleaded with mom not to reveal that she is still alive. It was only later that I learned that her son was abused too, but to what extent I don't know. I kept her secret, because it wasn't mine to reveal and besides I never saw her son, I barely even remember him. I'm sure that if I would see him I wouldn't recognize him.

"I can't not worry, Evelyn. It is my job" I say.

"You might be the Guardian, but you are only human. You have allies and friends that will always help you keep the city safe" she says and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes and sigh. I know she is right, but the burden is still on my shoulders.

We stay at Liam's place for another half hour until it's time for Hana and me to leave and return to Dauntless. Both Liam and Evelyn walk us to the tracks and we say our goodbyes. While Liam is telling me one of his stupid werewolf jokes I think I hear Evelyn ask Hana how Tobias is doing. Does Hana know him?

"Come on, baby girl. It's time to go home" Hana says to me. I hug Evelyn one last time and return to where Hana stands and waits for the already in sight train. We start running along the tracks and soon jump in.

I keep glancing at Hana wanting to ask her about Evelyn's son, but I have no idea how to approach the subject.

"Just ask" she says.

"What?"

"Just ask. I know there is something on your mind. Go ahead" she says looking me in the eyes.

"Do you know Evelyn's son?" I ask.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?" she asks.

"Who is it?"

"A Dauntless member" she says vaguely.

"You're not telling me, are you?"

"No. If he wants to reveal himself to you he will" she says cryptic.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, stop being so nosy, you are not Erudite, and focus on your own business" she scolds.

"Ugh" I huff in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please take the time and leave a comment.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Tobias' POV

It's Sunday noon. Hana, Zeke's mom, invited me to have lunch with them just like we often do. I knock on her door and wait for her to answer. Instead Uriah, her youngest son, opens it.

"Oh, hi Four, come in" he says to me, then turns around and yells "Mom, Four's here."

"Stop shouting" I hear Hana from the kitchen. I chuckle and enter. As I make my way to the dining room I recognize some other faces. Lynn and Marlene, Dauntless-born initiates, as well as Tris. What is she doing here? I walk passed them and go into the kitchen to greet my surrogate mother.

"Hey, Hana" I say and kiss her cheek.

"Hey, sweetie" she says and caresses my cheek.

"What are the transfers doing here?" I ask casually as I help her take the food into the dining room.

"Uriah invited them" she says.

"Hey Four, did you know that mom and Tris' mom were like sisters growing up here?" Zeke asks and I raise an eyebrow. I didn't know that.

"Yes. Natalie and I were inseparable. We did everything together" Hana says.

"Was it hard when she chose Abnegation? I mean for you" Shauna asks genuinely interested.

"It was, but we still saw each other every once in a while" she says.

"Isn't it against faction law to do that?" Marlene asks.

"Not really. Besides as a nurse I also have shifts in the city hospital and Natalie often volunteered. That's how I met this little devil" she says looking at Tris.

"Come on" Tris says in mock exasperation.

"What? I don't remember one month since I met you when you weren't in the ER. I think you must have been the most relentless kid in Abnegation. I don't think there's a bone in your body that wasn't broken at least once" Hana says with a chuckle. I can't really remember that, but even though I grew up in Abnegation I didn't have friends there, mainly because of Marcus.

"That explains why she chose Dauntless then" Lynn says smiling.

"It would have surprised me if she wouldn't have" Hana says. "She was born to be Dauntless."

"Mom" she says and surprises us.

"Why do you keep calling her mom?" Shauna asks.

"'Cause she is like my mom. Got a problem with that?" she asks serious.

"Be nice, kiddo or you don't get dessert."

"Hana, I grew up in Abnegation, we didn't have dessert" she says rolling her eyes.

"There's fudge" is all Hana says and Tris' eyes widen and then she grins.

"I'm good."

"Thought so" Hana says returning into the kitchen. I follow her to help her some more. "She's a good kid, a bit rough around the edges, but her heart is in the right spot. A very big heart" she adds smiling fondly.

"A bit of a smart mouth, too" I say.

"Yeah" she says almost sighing. "She doesn't trust people easily. She thinks you are a douche bag" Hana says and laughs lightly.

"I'm just trying to help them all pass initiation" I defend. "And if she doesn't get her head in the game she'll be kicked out" I say, hoping that Hana can talk some sense into her. I tried the nice way, the bad instructor way, nothing works.

"Do you need her to kick ass to be ranked higher?" Hana asks. That's kind of an odd question. I nod my head slightly. "Tris, could you come in here for a minute" Hana shouts and Tris' response comes immediately.

"It wasn't me" she says as she enters the kitchen.

"I didn't say it was" Hana replies. "But just to clarify, what exactly didn't you do?"

"Nothing" Tris says shyly.

"Tris" Hana warns. I look from one to the other perplexed.

"Nothing, I swear. It's just a reflex response."

"Alright. I was talking to Four here and he said you need to improve" she says looking at Tris seriously.

"Did he now?" she asks with a smirk. "Well, I'm as good" she says and faces me now completely, a smug grin plastered on her face "as my instructor taught me to be." At that comment Hana slaps her over the head. "Ow."

"I told you to be nice to him. Stop bugging him. He is a good instructor" Hana praises me and I feel myself blush a little. This is the most awkward situation I've ever been. "Apologize, now" Hana commands.

"Sorry" she says. "So, you want me to be better?" she asks looking at me. I nod. "How good are we talking?"

"What do you mean? Be as good as you can be" I tell her honestly, not understanding what she means.

"Mom?" she asks whining a little while looking over her shoulder.

"Kick ass, but don't kill them" Hana says finishing up another platter.

"Copy that. Okay, Four. Tomorrow I'll kick ass. Anything else life altering or can we eat? I'm starving" she says and hugs Hana from behind.

"One more thing. If I ever hear you bothering Four again I'm going to call your mother and tell her what a little mischief you are" Hana threatens.

"You mean, as if she doesn't know yet?" Tris asks chuckling. Another slap over the head. "Ow. You need to stop that. You're probably causing some serious brain damage from all the slapping" she says and starts laughing.

"I doubt that. You're head is too thick for that to happen" Hana says following Tris into the dining room. What the hell is going on here?

We soon sit down and start eating. The initiates whine about all kinds of things, while Hana and Tris are engrossed in a conversation I can't hear, not that I would eavesdrop. It amazes me to see the kind of relationship the two of them have. I've never heard Hana talk about her or her friendship with Mrs. Prior. I've only known the Prior's briefly and I barely remember Tris. I think the last time I saw her was during my mother's fake funeral, but she was only seven years old and her mom held her hand. But that's about it. In school I avoided talking to anyone, Abnegation or otherwise so I never got to meet her there.

She is so different from the Abnegation girl I pictured her to be. It should have been obvious to me that this girl is one of kind. She is the first jumper. The Stiff jumped first. I am pulled out of my thoughts when Hana talks to me.

"Four, sweetie" she says waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Yes, Hana?"

"I need to ask for a favor" she comes and sits next to me, making sure no one hears us.

"Sure. Go on" I urge her.

"Tris needs to get better, right?" she asks and I nod. "I would appreciate it if you would…" she starts saying.

"I can't show favoritism. I can give her pointers, but I can't spend more time training her than the others" I explain. She smiles.

"I know, sweetie, you go by the rules. That's not what I meant."

"Oh" I say surprised. I was sure she would ask me to train Tris separately.

"I need some extra time with her in the training room, without anyone there. I think she's a little shy" Hana says. I can't imagine Tris being shy. I mean, yeah, she isn't like the Dauntless girls flaunting her body and skills around, but during training she is pretty much showing what she can do, which isn't much at this point.

"Alright, but you can't stay in there for long" I tell her.

"Are there cameras in the training room?" she asks. I look at her surprised. Not many people here in Dauntless know about the cameras. I shake my head and she smiles. "Good." Can this day get any weirder?

On Monday I take the initiates out to the shooting range. I've noticed that Tris examined the gun carefully, as if she doesn't like holding it. She takes her position, aims and shoots. She barely hits her target. She groans in frustration, but tries again.

As I head toward her to help her get better I hear some of the initiates making some ruckus. I turn my head and see that one Candor boy who always picks on Tris swirls around his gun. I get angry and hurry to where he and his lackeys stand laughing stupidly at some dumb joke he told them.

"Peter" I growl. Their heads snap in my direction and the moment it dawns on him that he is in trouble he goes pale. "You are holding a loaded gun. Act accordingly" I command.

"Sorry, Four" he says through gritted teeth. I know he hates me, but I don't care.

"Back to work" I shout. I watch them as they return to their posts. I turn around to watch Tris again. She ignored the fuss behind her and kept practicing. I watch her carefully as she positions her body, aims and hits the center of the target.

"Wow, Tris. You hit the center" Will, one of the transfers praises.

"Yes, Tris, good job" Al, another transfer pats her on the shoulder. She smiles and nearly gets knocked over when Christina, the Candor smart mouth, hugs her tightly.

"You rock, girl" she says.

"It's just practice" Tris says and tries to get out of the bone crushing hug Christina is giving her.

The rest of the morning passes by in a blur. I'm thankful it's lunchtime and I can finally have a minute to myself. I decide to go to my apartment to eat. I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone. As I climb the stairs I see a familiar figure in front of me. Tris. What is she doing here? I decide to follow her. She somehow knows her way around this place, even though it's been only a little bit over a week since the Choosing Ceremony. I recognize the path she is taking, it leads to the roof. What can she possibly be doing there? I follow her and make sure she doesn't see me. She steps outside onto the roof and I remain hidden, behind the access door. I hear her speak, but I can't understand what she is saying. And more importantly, to whom she is talking to. I risk a peek and see that she is talking to a man. He is tall and dressed in black. But I can't say I ever saw him here in Dauntless.

"What is it? What aren't you telling me" Tris says to him.

"There is something fishy going on, but I can't find out what" he says.

"The usual suspects?" Tris asks.

"I'm afraid not" he answers. "It might have something to do with the shadow you saw. Did Hana find something out?" he asks. Hana? What does Hana have to do in all this?

"Not really. She didn't have time to go through all the books and because of that God damn curfew I can't help her much. I haven't seen the shadow again" she says and starts pacing. "Maybe I just imagined it" she sighs in frustration.

"Tris, I've known you for years now. If you say you saw it then you have. Whoever or whatever is behind all this is careful, but sooner or later they will make a mistake."

"I hope so. I hate being in the dark" she says.

"I know. And this dumb initiation is keeping you from doing your rounds."

"Please, tell me there isn't any fun going on without me" she says whiney.

"Not yet, but as soon as the Underworld gets wind of the Guardian's absence they will probably throw a party and sacrifice virgins and stuff" he says with a snicker.

"You are terrible, Liam" she says laughing.

"And yet, you love me" he says. Love? Is he her boyfriend? For some reason this information angers me. No, it hurts me. What the hell is wrong with me? I know I liked her the moment I saw her, but she is my initiate and I can't allow any romantic feelings toward her. However, the idea of her being with someone else disturbs me.

"Yeah, I do" she says smiling. "Liam, understand that I don't love you the same way, but I do love you. You are my oldest friend, even my best friend, but I can't see you as more" she says softly.

"I know, Tris" he says caressing her cheek. "You made that clear and I respect you. I still need to get over my crush" he says in a joking manner, but I can tell he is telling the truth.

"You better" she says punching him lightly. "I'm going to train later in the training room. Hana managed to persuade Four to allow me in there after hours" she explains.

"You want me to come too?" he asks.

"Yes. While Hana goes through her books we will spar. I need a real challenge. These guys around here are really weak" she says. I fight the urge not to scoff at her remark. Since she got here she didn't win one fight.

"Okay. I'll check in with Evelyn to see if she needs me tonight, if not I'll be at the training room. When will you be there?" he asks.

"After nine p.m. Hana has a shift that ends at 8.30 p.m. and then we go together, since she'll have the key."

"On a cheerier note – how's initiation going?"

"You mean since you last asked?" she asks with a raised eyebrow. "It's okay, I guess."

"What about that heartthrob of an instructor?" he asks her teasingly.

"Stop it, Liam" she punches him but I can see her blush. Did he mean me? I mean, I know I'm her instructor, but still.

"You like him, admit it."

"Shut it" she says shoving him around.

"You like him, you like him. Tris and Four sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S." he stops abruptly his silly song when Tris hits him in the face with her heel. She moved so fast I barely saw it. "Ow" he whines as he falls backwards on the ground.

"Serves you right. I told you to stop."

"Babe, you can hit me as hard as you want, but this still won't change the fact that you have a crush on your instructor" he keeps taunting her. Is that true?

"You're out of your mind" she says and gives him the finger. "See you at nine, dickhead" she adds and turns on her heels quickly coming toward the door I'm still hiding behind. I rush away and run downstairs just in time for her opening the door. I manage to exit the staircase and head toward my apartment.

The moment I'm inside I find myself grinning like an idiot. She likes me. Tris Prior likes me. Damn, I act like a girl. What is wrong with me? This doesn't change a thing. She is still my initiate and I'm still her instructor. I lock my door and walk into my small bathroom. I undress quickly and hop into the shower. I need to focus. It doesn't matter if she likes me or not. I need to remain professional around her.

But who is that guy? I've never seen him here. I know I'm not the most social person, but working in the control room allowed me to get a glimpse of practically everybody. He mentioned Evelyn. I wonder if he meant my mother. Could he be faction less? It wouldn't surprise me to learn that Tris is friends with a faction less. As Abnegation she often must have volunteered helping the needy. Maybe that's how they met. Ugh. Why do I keep thinking of her? Perhaps it would be wise to go to the training room tonight, but unseen. I want to see what Tris is hiding.

After I finish in the shower I have a turkey sandwich since I'm not in the mood for anything else. I eat, clean up and return to the training room. It's still early so I go and set up the knives for the initiates to practice when they come in.

Just as I finish they start milling in, followed by Eric and Max. Eric isn't an unusual sight down here, but Max is. I wonder what he wants.

"Four" he says and extents his hand for me to shake. I do so and nod. "How are the initiates doing?" Max asks.

"So far, they could do better, but it's only the second week of training" I answer.

"They are weaklings" Eric scoffs.

"You weren't any different at this stage" I say and Eric glares at me.

"Don't forget I'm one of your leaders" he gets in my face.

"I'm not forgetting anything, I'm just stating the truth" I say in a low, deadly voice.

"That's enough" Max says. "I know you wanted to practice with them knife throwing, but let them do that for about thirty minutes" Max says.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"I want to see how they fight. We will pick randomly from both the transfers and the Dauntless-born" Max informs me.

"There will also be an audience" Eric says with a sneer.

"What?" I ask looking from Eric to Max.

"I want to see how they are doing under stressful conditions." The way Max said that makes me understand there is no way I can persuade him otherwise. I nod and go to where the initiates are lining up to start with the knife throwing exercise.

One by one each throw their knives and most of them just bounce off. It takes most of them a while to keep their knives stuck in the wooden target and even longer to hit anywhere close to the center. But one initiate surprises me. As I want to say something Max walks over to me.

"What's her name?" he asks.

"Tris" I answer.

"Tris" he shouts and she stops, turns around and looks at him suspiciously. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asks. She just shrugs.

"Four taught us and I just practiced" she says. I showed them, yes, but I didn't get any of them this good in such a short time. Max nods and gestures for her to continue.

"Good job, Four" he praises me.

As I keep watching them throw their knives I notice that Al didn't hit his target once. This catches Eric's attention and he walks over to him. I don't hear what exactly it is he is saying to the poor bastard but Al gets pale and then Eric yells at him.

"Everybody stop" he shouts. "Go and stand in front of the target" he commands. "Four, give me a hand." Fuck, now he makes me part of his shit. He wants me to throw knives at him. "Four will throw these knives at you. If you flinch you're out" he tells Al. I grab three knives and glance toward the back of the room. A considerable amount of people, including the Dauntless-born initiates have gathered here. They are all watching. I get in position and just as I want to throw my first knife Tris speaks up.

"Stop" she says and Eric turns to look at her.

"You want to say something, Stiff?" he asks.

"Anyone can stand in front of a target, it doesn't prove anything" she says. I know she's right, but has she lost her mind?

"Then it'll be easy for you to take his place then" Eric says. Tris gives a slight nod and walks toward the target, exchanging positions with Al. He gives her a shy smile and hurries back to stand with the others. I know he has a crush on her. But how can he even pretend to crave to be with her, when he so willingly exposes her to danger? I would never in a million years put her in harm's way, if I can avoid it. Fuck, not this again. Tobias, you can't fall for this girl. But maybe it's too late for that. Maybe I've already fallen for her. She stands there tall, well as tall as she can, and waits for me to start. I position myself, aim and throw the knife. It lands next to her right thigh.

"Uh, Four" Eric says and I grin, trying to mask my annoyance and fear that I might hurt her involuntarily. I aim and throw a second knife. This time I hit the board just above her head. Maybe he will be satisfied now.

"You can get closer" he says. Son of a bitch.

"You want me to give her a little trim?" I ask staring at her, checking if she is alright, but she doesn't even blink.

"Maybe just a little off the top" he replies.

So that's what he wants, to hurt her. I need to play this smart. I reposition myself, aim and throw the third knife. It deliberately flies to close to her ear and effectively cuts her. Her eyes widen when she must feel the sharp pain but she doesn't say anything. She moves her head and I can see the blood. My heart aches thinking that I hurt her on purpose. I never meant to do that. I swore to myself that I would never hurt another human being on purpose.

"Points for bravery, Stiff, but not as many as you lost for opening your mouth" he says. He then goes closer to where she is still standing and whispers something to her, or at least that's how it looks like since I can't hear over the noise made by everyone in the room.

"Everyone follow me to the ring. We will let our initiates fight to see how well they've improved after their first week" Max says and everyone follows him. I linger wanting to check on Tris. She comes closer to where I stand and speaks up enough for me to hear, but not draw attention.

"You cut me" she says accusingly. What was I supposed to do? Let Eric throw knives at you? He has terrible aim. He could have hurt her seriously.

"I meant to" I say busying myself with the knives.

"You meant to?" she asks in disbelief. It angers me that she doesn't understand. I look up at her and see the unmistakable fire burn in her eyes. She looks so beautiful angry and determined.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I would've" I say and turn around. I walk toward the ring, not wanting to stay there any longer alone with her. I might forget myself and pull her close to me. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm head over heels for her. Fuck. This is so not what I planned.

Everyone in the training room gathers around the ring. Max talks to Eric probably asking who should fight. Unfortunately, Eric wants to get back at Tris and she is called to fight along with Peter. I want to protest, but someone holds me back. I look down and recognize Hana.

"Don't say a word" she says and then her gaze turns to the ring and she nods. I look there too and see Tris nodding as well.

"First fight is Peter against Tris" Max announces.

"If you cry I might not hit you too hard" he says mockingly.

"If you eat your own shit you won't puke" she says making him look at her confused. What the hell is she doing?

"Oh for God's sake" I hear Hana.

"What is she doing, Ma?" Zeke asks as he just arrived.

"She's taunting her opponent" she says.

"I gathered that, but why?" he asks. I want to know that too.

"He will be so focused on his anger that he will make rookie mistakes. Although he is one" Hana comments.

"So is she" I say.

"Hmpf" Hana scoffs. This is all so odd.

"You will fight until one of you is out" Max announces. "No one concedes" he clarifies. I hear a few people protest but Max ignores them.

"Fight" Eric tells them.

We watch as Peter circles Tris while she just stands still, her arms next to her body. She just turns her head to watch Peter.

"You scared yet?" Peter asks.

"Like shitting my pants" she says mockingly.

"Would you two start already?" Eric growls. Peter takes out to punch and all Tris does is lift her leg and kicks him in the chest making him stumble backwards. Where did she learn that? I didn't teach her that. As a matter of fact I don't know to do that.

"You'll regret this, bitch" Peter yells at her, but I can tell he has a hard time catching his breath.

"If I'd get a point each time someone told me that I would be rich" she says seriously. Her expression is deadly and I can't imagine that this is the same girl that hasn't won a fight yet.

"You'll pay" Peter shouts and charges at her. She avoids each punch and each kick, making him wear himself out.

"Stop playing with each other" Eric says, although I'm sure he means Peter.

"Alright" Tris says. "Hey Peter?" she calls and Peter looks at her. She grabs both his wrists, jumps up, hits Peter's jaw with her knee, back flips and lands on her feet. But she isn't done yet. She falls to the ground, kicks Peter's legs from under him and hits him so hard in the chest I think I might have heard something crack. When Peter is still whining on the ground she stands up and kicks him in the face knocking him out for good. The crowd starts to cheer and Max walks to the ring announcing Tris as the winner.

"Good job, initiate" he praises and Eric mutters something.

"Anyone else wants his ass kicked?" Tris asks and Max looks at her incredulous.

"I think this is enough for one day" Max says.

"Really? Oh, darn and I really wanted to kick some more ass" she says glaring at Eric. He must have picked that up and struts toward the center of the ring.

"Where did you learn that?" he asks loud for everyone to hear.

"Learn what?" she asks innocently.

"To fight, you stupid bitch" he insults her. I ball my fists and just as I want to charge at him Hana holds me back again.

"Eric" Tris says in a calm voice. "You are a motherfucking piece of shit. I think you suck as a leader and the faction should look for someone more competent than you. As for the insult" she says jumps up and snakes her legs around his neck chocking him in a vice like grip "if you ever talk to me like that again I will cut of your balls, boil them, stuff them down your throat and make you check your shit until they come out of you again" she says. Everyone in the room is quiet and listens to her. She is just an initiate and she just attacked a leader. She will surely be expelled now. "Max" she says looking up to him while she still keeps Eric down on his knees breathing heavily. He tries to get her off him but he can't. Tris moves her right hand to his neck and then he falls forward, unconscious. "Don't worry, he isn't dead. Just fainted. I checked the faction manifesto and the law. It is my right, even as an initiate, to defend myself even from a leader. If I make a formal complaint at Candor he can even be made faction less for his behavior. Although as a leader yourself you value integrity and bravery more than you value a scumbag like him" she says. "As to his question, where I learned all this. I had enough bullies to fight my whole life. I learned a trick or two and if anyone messes with me I will break you down" she says looking around and leaves the room.

"Wait" Max shouts after her and she stops. He then looks at Hana and grins. "It's her, right?" he asks.

"Yes. That's Tris" she says.

"Tris, my office in ten" he says.

"I have no fucking clue where that is" she replies without turning around.

"I'll bring her" Hana offers.

What the fuck just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi initiates, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I would like to get your opinions on the story so far and what do you think is going on.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Tris' POV

I walk out of the training room and wait for Hana to join me. I'm sure there is a lecture on the way. I went too far. I just attacked and humiliated one of the leaders. I hope they won't kick me out. By law, they can't do that just for defending myself, but Eric sure as hell will do everything he can to make me pay for what I just did. Damn. I should have listened to mom and Hana and keep my head down for a while longer. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"That wasn't smart" I hear Hana from behind me.

"I guess" I say, but don't look at her.

"Come on. Max wants to talk to you" she says and leads the way.

"Am I going to be kicked out?" I ask.

"I don't think so. Max might not seem like it, but he is fair. He just wants to meet the Guardian" she says.

"WHAT?" I stop and ask her incredulous. She stops also and turns around.

"You heard me" she says smiling.

"You told him?" I ask confused.

"More or less" she says.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Before you became the Guardian there was another one" she starts saying.

"I know that, but what does that have to do with Max?" I ask still confused.

"It was his mother" she says and I feel like I just got hit in the face.

"Shut up" I shout.

"Keep it down" Hana scolds.

"Sorry. Max is Laverne's son?" I ask in a hushed tone. "The Laverne who defeated the dragon order?" I ask.

"Yes. After she died those of us who knew her promised to her and to each other that we would keep the city safe until the new Guardian arrives. Of course, after the Guardian came we didn't' just leave her with the burden alone" she says looking at me, a smile on her face.

"So, Max is… I mean he knows. Did he know about me?"

"Not until today. I told him that sooner or later the Guardian will come to Dauntless, but he didn't know who you were until now" she says.

We reach an office and she knocks on the door. When the person inside tells us to enter we do so and I'm surprised to see Max already here.

"How did you get here so fast?" I ask looking around.

"I know my way around this compound, Guardian" he says with a grin.

"O-kay" I say awkwardly. "So, you know who I am" I say.

"Yes. Did Hana tell you about Laverne?" he asks and looks at my surrogate mother.

"Yeah, she did. Just now. I'm sorry for your loss" I say. I haven't known her, but the stories I've heard made her ever present and real to me.

"Thank you. It's been a long time" he says with a sad smile on his face. "Please, ladies, sit down. We need to talk."

"Am I going to be kicked out?"

"Not really subtle this one" Max comments.

"No, that's one thing neither her mother nor I could instill in her" she tells him.

"She needs to be more careful around here, especially with Eric" he tells her.

"Guys, I'm here" I say irritated that they talk about me like I'm not even in the room.

"Yes, honey, we can see" Hana says not looking at me.

"Max, can I ask you something?" I ask and he nods. "What's the deal with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asks clearly confused by my question.

"You are a Dauntless leader but you help Jeanine Matthews kill people. Until recently I didn't know why, but now I do."

"First of all, Jeanine is a very powerful woman. Erudite meddled in Dauntless affairs for a long time. I tried to find out what their plan is and tried to figure out how to stop them."

"So, what?" I ask, urging him to offer me more.

"Go on. She is trustworthy. Besides she can smell lies from the grave" Hana says with a chuckle. "It's better you tell her, otherwise she will investigate herself and get herself and you in more trouble than necessary."

"Hey" I say offended.

"Oh, shut it. You know I'm right."

"One time" I defend.

"One is more than enough" she says, her tone final.

"Alright then. Tris, I need you to listen carefully. What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room" Max says and I nod. I'm no stranger to keeping secrets. "The reason why you think I'm helping Jeanine is because I am. Now, before you cut my head off, listen to me" he says when he notices my mood change. "A few years ago, after Jeanine became head of Erudite she came to me telling me about the Divergent and how they are dangerous to the city. I listened to her, let her tell me all she thought she knew about the world without contradicting her. You see, my mother was Divergent" he says and I look at him surprised.

"I didn't know that" I say honestly.

"Not many people do. Jeanine fears Divergents because they are different then us. But in a good way. I researched Divergents on my own, with the help of Hana and a few others. I know a few of them and I can assure you they are not the threat Jeanine thinks they are."

"I know that" I say and now he looks at me.

"What do you know about divergence?" he asks curious.

"Not much. Just that whoever is divergent can belong to more than one faction. I don't really see how that's a bad thing."

"The bad thing about that is that a divergent person doesn't belong to a certain faction and therefore becomes unpredictable, something that Jeanine doesn't like" he explains.

"Well, then she's in for a treat" I say and he gives me a strange look. "Max, I am divergent" I say.

"Really?" he asks and looks from me to Hana.

"It's true. She got three factions: Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite" Hana explains.

"Do you think it's because she's the Guardian or does she have to be divergent to be a Guardian?" he asks.

"To be honest, I don't know."

"Who cares? Fact is I'm both. Max, does Jeanine know what's going on in the city? You know, supernatural wise?" I ask.

"If she does she never mentioned it, but the way she speaks, everything that she can't explain is for her either fairy tale or a threat that needs to be eliminated."

"Well, then. Jeanine can brace herself for the time of her life, 'cause Queen Bitch is back in town" I say with a snicker.

"Tris" Hana says in a scolding tone.

"I don't understand" Max says.

"Don't ask" Hana answers him.

"Does he know about the outside?" I ask carefully.

"Yes. He knew from his mother that there are other cities outside, just like ours."

"Why don't the rest know? I mean all the citizens in this city believe that we are the last ones. All the other cities know that they are not alone, but because of the wasteland and all the dangers out there they rarely if at all venture outside their fence" I say.

"We often spoke about telling people. But how can you explain something that most believe to be a fairy tale?" he asks and slumps back into his seat.

"If they knew about the shit I have to deal with every day they wouldn't be so surprised."

"Be that as it may, for now we better keep the status quo" Hana says and I nod.

"So, Max, you haven't answered my question yet" I say and he raises an eyebrow. "Am I going to be kicked out?"

"No. But beware. Eric will try to either make you quit or try something" he warns.

"Max, with all due respect, I died twice and came back from hell. I defeated the Master of the Vampires, kicked so much werewolf ass that I could have a closet full of fury clothes and I made a few motherfuckers my bitches. I think I can handle a human punk" I say.

"He might be only human, but he is ruthless and he is one of Jeanine's minions" he tells me.

"Really? Can I torture him?" I ask Hana and she chuckles. "Pleaseeeeeeeee."

"Stop that, Tris. No, you can't." I frown and look down. "For now" she adds and makes me smile.

"Tris, try to keep a low profile, but don't hold back when it comes to kicking ass. You want to be a Dauntless member, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then stop hiding. I mean, show Dauntless that you belong here. Most here don't like Eric and he knows it. And you were right about the law. We can't kick you out for defending yourself. We all heard him insult you and if necessary we can ask for a public trial under truth serum" Max says.

"Wouldn't that be risky?" Hana asks and I can see she is concerned.

"Why?" he asks.

"I might not be a Nose, but I think she means I might babble about my sacred mission, you know, being the Guardian and all" I say.

"No one would know to ask that question. Besides, Eric would be interrogated first. I would see to it."

"Okay. Anything else?" I ask.

"No, you are dismissed. Hana, could you stay for a moment?" he asks and she agrees. I bid them goodbye and return to the dorm. To my surprise most initiates and a few others are gathered here.

"Tris, what did Max want?" Christina asks anxiously.

"Are they kicking you out?" Al asks nervous.

"Talk, girl" Uriah urges and a few others talk and ask questions and I don't understand a thing. I spot Zeke, Shauna and Four standing against the wall watching everything. Four's eyebrows are furrowed and I can tell he wants to know too.

"Shut the fuck up" I yell. "I can't answer all your questions if you keep asking more. I won't get kicked out. I had all the right to defend myself against Eric's verbal abuse. Besides, it's not my fault he is such a weak pansycake who gets beaten up by a girl" I say, using the derogatory term Uriah taught me.

"You go, girl" he immediately cheers.

"He will probably want to get back at you" Edward says.

"Yeah, probably" I say but don't elaborate.

"Hey, Tris" someone says and I look up. It's Molly.

"What?" I ask.

"That was cool. I mean, how you kicked Peter's and Eric's ass. Didn't think you had it in you, Stiff" she says with a smile. Even though she called me Stiff I can tell that it was just for fun and that I really impressed her, not that I was going for that.

"Call me Stiff one more time and I'll kick your ass too" I say and a few people burst out laughing.

"See you in the ring then" she says smiling. "Oh, and Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you could teach me a move or two" she says and I can tell she really wants to.

"Under one condition" I say and she looks at me curiously, but nods. "You kick Peter's ass. I've noticed that he is also kind of a jerk with you, even though you seemed to be friends."

"Yeah, we were good friends, but he tried to be this macho hot shot here and follows Eric's example" she says stepping closer.

"Well, if that's the case he'll also get his ass kicked. Just like Eric" I say and people laugh again.

"You are okay, Tris."

"You too." After a while people start to disperse and only my friends, Zeke, Shauna and Four remain in the dorm.

"That was risky, Stiff" Four says, his tone full of authority, but also concern.

"Call me Stiff one more time and I'll hand you your balls for dinner" I threaten him.

"Tris" Hana shouts.

"God damn it. How is she doing that?" I ask whispering. I look up and see Four snickering.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be nice?" she asks coming over.

"It's okay, Hana, I don't mind. I'll make her…" he starts saying and then Hana hits both of us over the head.

"Ow" we say in unison.

"What did I do?" he asks.

"I'll talk to you later. As for you, young lady, we're going out. Max allowed me to take you with me tonight" she says.

"Really?" I ask hopeful. But then I realize something. She wants something. "What's up?"

"Nothing's up. Four, is there any reason why she should be back before dawn?" she asks and Four looks at her surprised.

"Uhm, no" he says.

"Good. Under Max's authority I'll take Tris with me to the city hospital. She'll help me there tonight."

"What?" I ask incredulous. "I thought we're…"

"Quiet. Do you want me to call your mother and tell her what a mischief you are?" Hana threatens.

"But, mom" I whine.

"Hush. Go get your jacket and move your ass to the Pit. I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes" she says and leaves.

"So, unfair" I mutter.

"What's going on?" Uriah asks.

"Hana is pissed and I don't know why" I say.

"Maybe because you kicked Eric's ass" Marlene suggests.

"No, I don't think so."

"Probably because you weren't polite to Four again" Uriah says and I look from my trunk to Uriah and then to Four, who wears a confused expression.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"I've noticed that mom always chastises you when you're mean to Four" Uriah explains grinning.

"You know, I've noticed that too" Christina says.

"That's probably because Hana practically adopted Four and doesn't like it when anyone messes with her babies" Shauna says smiling.

"I wish she would be like that when someone messes with me" I mutter and I don't think anyone heard me. "Whatever. I'm outta here. See you guys tomorrow. Unless I die. Then I'll see you sooner. In your nightmares" I say trying to sound scary.

"That was lame" Lynn says crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah, thought so too" I say. "Bye."

I leave the dorm and hurry to the Pit. I wait patiently for Hana to come and get me so that we can go to the hospital. I wonder what this is all about.

As I wait for her I check my watch. It's still early. I told Liam to come to the training room at around nine p.m. I should try and contact him somehow. Maybe Hana will allow me to stop by at his place to let him know where I'll be tonight instead of letting him come to Dauntless and find the door to the training room locked.

"Ready to go?" Hana asks, startling me a little.

"Yeah. Hana?"

"Yes?"

"What about Liam? I told him to meet me in the training room around nine. I won't be here at all" I say.

"Don't worry. He'll find out soon enough" she says. I see that she's carrying a bag, but I have no idea what it contains. We go to the tracks and wait for the train to come. As soon as we see it approach we start running along the tracks and jump in when it slowed down enough for us to do so.

I lean on the wall opposite the open door looking outside. I can't remember the last time I just stopped running around and watched the city pass in front of my eyes while riding the train.

My life could have been so different if it wouldn't have been for that dream I had when I was twelve.

Just as I turned twelve years old I had this dream. I was in the middle of the city, there were flames and monsters, everything tried to kill me. I wanted to run, to hide, to save myself, but somehow I just stood there. And when they came closer I didn't flinch. When they tried to punch me I fought back. When they tried to kill me I killed them. One by one, until I was the only one left standing.

I woke up covered in sweat, panting and crying and most of all confused. I knocked on my parents' bedroom door and I heard mom softly telling me to enter. I climbed into their bed on my mother's side and she immediately enveloped me in her arms, telling me that everything is alright. I told her about my dream and then fell asleep. When I woke up I remembered the nightmare but I didn't give it much thought.

But mom understood it. She later told me it was the Calling, that every Guardian hears it when the time comes. From that day forward I trained my body and my mind to prepare myself to fight the demons and the fiends, the shadows and the ghosts and every evil in between. I learned that my mother along with her best friend who stayed in Dauntless and a few others made sure the city was safe until a new Guardian came to protect it. Although, the job of the Guardian is more than that. There is only one Guardian per generation and she, because it's always a girl, is always born in this city, the one that once was called Chicago. Why? Because the Hell Gate is here. It is my first job to make sure the Gate remains sealed, because otherwise more of these monsters come through and kill innocent people.

A long time ago my predecessor failed in keeping it sealed, but in her defense someone who was already on the outside wanted that Gate wide open. She fought valiantly, but in the end the powers of evil triumphed. However, with her last dying breath she offered the Pillars of Life, a high council of forces both good and evil who keep the natural balance, her own life and with every drop of her blood she sealed the Gate again, giving humanity a chance.

Her sacrifice wasn't in vain. Courageous people who know the truth continued fighting her battles as best as they could, keeping the monsters away. There are still many of them hiding, but today we are better prepared, we are stronger and a new Guardian is in town: me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think of this Tris?
> 
> What about the storyline?
> 
> Or the characters? I haven't read many fics where Hana's character is explored, that's why I try to include her more.
> 
> What about Max? He is usually part of the villain team. But is he really a good guy? Or is he, maybe, fooling everyone?


	5. Chapter 5

5

Tris' POV

"Get ready" Hana says and pulls me out of my thoughts. I look outside and recognize the faction less sector. I knew the train ride felt way too short.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to the hospital" I say as I prepare myself to jump off the train. Hana doesn't say anything, even after we're out and walk toward, what I now realize, Liam's place. "Mom?" I whine.

"Shut up and keep moving" she says. I don't say anything after that. I know she will tell me when she's ready. We walk in silence and I can't shake the feeling that something's up. Why would she bring me here? I mean, I'm glad that we are not in the hospital, but her silence is killing me.

As expected we walk up to Liam's door. Hana knocks on the door and my friend opens it. He smiles upon seeing us and invites us in. To my surprise mom and Evelyn, as well as Johanna, one of the Amity leaders, are here. I walk quickly inside and pass everyone until I reach my mom and hug her tightly to me. God I've missed her.

"Mom" I say with a sigh.

"Baby" she whispers into my ear.

"What are you doing here?" I ask smiling as I pull away a bit to watch her closely.

"Hana summoned us here" she says.

"Really?" I ask and look at my mother's best friend. "Why didn't you say something?"

"To keep you from shutting up" she says and sits down next to Evelyn on Liam's love seat. I sit next to mom and Johanna on the couch while Liam sits in the arm chair.

"Why did you gather us here, Hana?" Evelyn asks.

"A few reasons, actually. Let's start with the non-supernatural one. Today Max, one of the Dauntless leaders and son of the former Guardian, learned of Tris. We talked to him and he is now aware of the Guardian. He promised to help us as much as he can without causing too much fuss and suspicion."

"That's good" mom says but her eyebrows furrow. "But are you sure he can be trusted?"

"Why do you ask?" Hana asks.

"Well, we all know he works together with Jeanine helping her hunt and kill Divergents" mom says and I look at her.

"I have a question" I say.

"Not now, child" Hana says. "Max can be trusted because he is forced to help her, but at the same time he helps several Divergents to escape the city."

"I can confirm that" Johanna says. "Over the years I helped him smuggle out several Divergents sending them to the other cities, at least the places where we know Divergents aren't hunted."

"I understand" mom says.

"Excuse me, I have a question" I say again.

"Not now, child" Hana says again, a bit more irritated this time.

"I'll have to trust you, Hana" Evelyn says.

"Trust me. I would never gamble with so many lives at stake" Hana says looking at Evelyn.

"Hello? I really have a question" I say and stand up.

"Yes, honey?" mom asks.

"Why didn't any of you tell me more about the Divergents before my Choosing?" I ask. "Mom was vague when I told her and you didn't give me much either, Hana, except Jeanine Matthews kills Divergents. All I know is from your investigations."

"They are reliable" Hana says.

"I'm not saying they aren't I'm just asking why you didn't tell me earlier."

"You had other thinks to focus on" Hana says.

"Okay. There anything else I need to know?"

"Jeanine hunts Divergents because she perceives them as threats, even though they are as harmless as daisies" Evelyn explains. "Everyone who doesn't fit into a category and isn't easily manipulated gets killed. That's Erudite for you" she says with a scoff.

"Evelyn, you are exaggerating" Johanna says.

"Am I?"

"Yes" mom, Hana and Johanna say at the same time.

"Just because one person or a group of people thinks that Divergents are bad news doesn't mean an entire faction does to" Hana says and looks sternly at Evelyn. The latter furrows her eyebrows, clearly upset. Damn. She really reminds me of someone but I can't pin point who.

"I have another question" I say.

"Go ahead" Hana says.

"Are we going to do something about Jeanine and her killing fever or are we just talking about it?" I ask.

"Well, technically, she isn't a fiend, so basically she isn't your problem" Hana says.

"But we have to do something" Johanna chimes in.

"I agree. There are many Divergents in the city who haven't done nothing wrong. We need to put an end to all this" Evelyn says forceful.

"I agree. This is why Max will help with that. While he isn't Jeanine's confidant he is as close as we can get to her" Hana explains and everyone nods. "We'll have to think of something to help Max. For that I already enlisted trusted people to use spyware on the Dauntless computers to gain access to the information we need to bring her before justice, her and everyone who is helping her" Hana says. We all decide to leave the matter at that for now and continue to what we do best: get rid of the monsters.

It seems like Hana brought her books to check them to see if there's any reference to the shadow I saw. Johanna and Evelyn brought some too and to my extreme delight both Liam and I were send out on patrol. Yeah, this is the life. I never thought I would miss going on patrol this much.

"What up, Liam? You've been so quiet this whole time" I say.

"I've been thinking of all the shit that is going on" he says vaguely.

"Liam, you know I hate it when you are cryptic."

"Ugh" he stops in his tracks and I do the same. We face each other and I can tell there's something on his mind.

"What?"

"Doesn't this all feel wrong?" he asks.

"Could you be more specific?" I ask, starting to get irritated.

"Everything that is going on. I mean, up until now we had this thing going on. We go on patrol, kick monster ass, have a burger, I'll walk you home and repeat" he says. Now I get it. He thinks things will change. Well, I guess he is right, we can't stop life from happening.

"Liam, things change, but I'll still be the Guardian and still have my mission. I would like my best friend to still be around for that" I say hopeful.

"You know I'll always be around" he says and surprises me with a tight hug. He lingers and I can tell this hug means more to him than to me.

"We should keep walking" I say and he lets go of me. We walk in silence for a while, but I can't shake the feeling that something more is up. "There's still something that bothers you?"

"Everything is changing" he says.

"Well, yeah. I thought we established that already?"

"That's not what I meant. Until now we had to deal with the lower class demons and monsters, but that shadow is a game changer" he says.

"Maybe I just imagined it. Besides Hana didn't find anything" I say, trying to be cheerful.

"So far" he says. He has a point. She didn't really have time to consult her books. In fact, that's what the rest of them are doing right now.

"Even if that shadow means something I'm sure we can still beat it. I mean, we've been doing this for years. And we are a team. Right?" I ask him.

"Yeah, we are. What do you think of that whole Divergent problem?" he asks me.

"Honestly, I don't know. As I said before, up until very recently I didn't even know anything about Divergents and that an Erudite leader is hunting and killing them. Jeanine needs to be brought to justice, but it's not our job. I mean, yeah, we'll help as much as we can, but we have other problems to take care of." I would like to do more, I swear, but my job is to protect this city from the monsters. That should be my only concern. As long as we humans exist there will always be wars and problems, but better humans deal with human problems while I deal with the supernatural ones.

Liam and I stay in the shadows as much as we can. Fortunately, there aren't many places the bad guys like to hang out. We check those first, but everyone seems to be content with just relaxing. The vampires know that I would stake them if they attack humans, so most of them eat rats. The occasional smart ass tries to fight me, but gets his ass kicked quickly and ends up a pile of dust.

The werewolves aren't a problem tonight, since there is no full moon. All the psycho wolves were either banished or killed and those who remain, while holding a grudge against me, didn't kill any humans. The demons mostly hang out with each other slurping some sick looking drink. They remind me of drunken barflies who couldn't stand on their own two feet even if their life depended on it. They know not to mess with me. Occasionally, a new demon comes to town and riles them up, but he shortly gets his ass kicked. Whoever supported him will get the same treatment. All in all, as long as they stay away from the humans they are allowed in the city. I am no fool though. I know that as soon as a new wannabe leader would appear they would fight me, but over the years I made allies, that gain more by being friends with me, than betray me.

Liam isn't one of them though. He was bitten when he was nine years old and struggled hard to not become a monster. He never once hurt anyone and always tried to be better. Severus however is a different story.

Severus was born thousands of years ago and was turned into a vampire by the Master of the Vampires. For centuries he killed innocent people, but after a while he started to be disgusted with himself. I'm not excusing him in any way, but he proved time and time again that he changed. Well, as much as a blood-sucking fiend can. He doesn't kill people, however. Unless they are werewolves who try to kill humans. It's a bit of a twisted logic, but he helps me keep the streets safe. I've learned many things from him. He has been around for so long that he knows what happened to the world. He was the one who shed some light into why we are in the situation we are in today. The official story is that there was a war, which is mainly true. But not between men, but the forces of good and evil. Many died, both humans and supernatural beings. The center of everything was, of course, Chicago, my home town. The Gate to Hell is here and three hundred years ago a powerful sorcerer known as the Necromancer opened it. He had this idea that humans should be eradicated, them being lesser creatures and only the supernatural should be allowed to live. He even had the nerve to suggest making slaves of the humans, but one of my predecessors fought him and banished him into a grave for all eternity. She sealed his tomb with her own blood and even sacrificed her unborn child to save all of humanity.

We reach the Erudite sector, where Severus has his hideout. We carefully sneak around the surveillance cameras of the faction and climb down into the old sewer system. It's not the most glamorous place, but it's a safe place.

We reach our destination and I knock on Severus' door the way he taught me. The door opens and in front of me stands a middle aged tall man, with pale skin, a crooked nose and white shoulder-length hair. He smiles a little, that, if I wouldn't know better, would creep me out, shit my pants and make my pee run back inside me. I have to admit, Severus is one hell of a scary guy, but he does come in handy.

"Greetings, youngsters" he says.

"Sucker" Liam says, trying to be offensive, but Severus is used to it and just dismisses it by muttering something like "wet dog, should be put on a leash".

The vampire invites us in and we sit down on the couch opposite to his armchair. I have to admit, for a vampire he does have good taste. Other than the fact that we are currently in the sewer in the presence of a deadly predator everything is peachy and cozy.

"What brings you here, children?" he asks in an accent. Severus told me a long time ago that he was born in a place named Britannia, on the other side of the world. In those days, a vast empire ruled the land and the emperor always found ways to be entertained, usually by making slaves fight each other in deadly arenas. Severus told me that he was one of those slaves until one day the Master came and changed him from the worthless slave Gilroy, into the ruthless murderer Severus. But he soon, well, about a thousand years later, realized that the Master was just another emperor and he was still a slave. So, he detached himself from the Master and sought a new life in what he called the New World. Long story short, two years ago, the Master came here to open the Gate and honestly, if it wouldn't have been for Severus' help he might have succeeded. But that's a story for another time.

"Could you stop calling us that? We're not children anymore" Liam says scoffing.

"To me you are" Severus answers glaring at Liam. They don't really like each other.

"I'm nineteen years old" Liam says crossing his arms in front of his chest, trying to make a point. I shake my head. This shit is going on every time we come here.

"I am two thousand seven hundred and forty three" Severus says.

"Old man" Liam mutters under his breath.

"Could you two cut it out? We've important things to worry about" I say and Severus looks my way. His dark eyes widen a little. I don't usually come to him unannounced and when I do it's bad. I don't know how bad this is, but maybe he has some insight. Mom and Hana don't know about Severus and I rather keep it that way, they would just freak out and lecture me endlessly.

"What bothers you, Guardian?" he asks.

"As you might know, I am sixteen years old and by law I had to choose a faction to live in." He nods and I continue. "I chose Dauntless, because they are the protectors of this city and will make my job easier." Severus nods again. "I tried to hold back and not reveal how good I am in hand-to-hand combat, so during one of my first fights I let my opponent win. Actually, she won because I got distracted" I say and Severus raises an eyebrow. God, he looks creepy. "I saw a shadow and I'm positive it wasn't natural."

"What kind of shadow?" Severus asks.

"I don't know. It all happened so fast, but I would say a small one. He appeared and disappeared so quickly that I thought I might have gotten it wrong."

"You don't think you saw wrong?" he asks curiously, not a hint of mistrust of my abilities.

"No. To be honest, I have this nagging feeling in my gut that something is going on. At first I thought it's because of all the change, but whenever I had this feeling something bad was bound to happen. Right now my team is looking into the old books we have, but I don't know if they will find anything or even know what they are looking for."

"A shadow…" Severus says pensive and stands up. He starts pacing in front of us, thinking about something, but he keeps it to himself for the time being. "Did you feel anything?" he asks after a while.

"Feel what?" I ask confused.

"I don't know, anything. Cold? Warm? Were you excited? Or maybe frightened?"

"Seeing the shadow?" I ask and he nods. I think for a moment but I don't recall anything other than surprise and curiosity which I tell him.

"Have you seen it again?"

"No. Do you know what it is?"

"Not yet. There are several kinds of shadows, but I need more information" he says.

"What do you suspect?" I ask.

"It is too soon to say something" he replies.

"Please, Severus, I hate being in the dark. Tell me what your strongest feeling is toward this shadow." He sighs and sits back down.

"It could be a remnant of a demon that was destroyed in that place or near it. It could have happened hundreds of years ago and the energy is attached to the place. It could also be a spy" he says. This piques my interest.

"Spy?" I ask confused.

"Yes, some sorcerers use non-corporeal entities to spy on their enemies" he explains but quickly adds. "But it can be something entirely different. I need to research this for myself."

"How are you going to do this?" Liam asks mockingly. He knows that Severus doesn't like to leave his hideout and when he does he often gets into trouble with the local supernatural thugs.

"That is none of your concern, boy" he answers coldly and I swear a chill just ran down my spine. Boy, am I glad he is on our side.

"Whatever you do, please be careful" I say. "For everyone's sake" I add when I see Liam roll his eyes.

"Don't you worry, Guardian. As soon as I find something out I will seek you out and inform you. Perhaps a poltergeist is trying to get a good laugh out of you" he says and laughs, but unlike a normal person's laugh his is like… well… like the laugh of a maniac who is about to kill you.

"Uhm, thanks. I appreciate it. Okay, Liam, I think it's time to go. No need to bother Severus any longer" I say and get up.

"Farewell, Guardian and be careful yourself" he greets.

"You too" I say and leave his place. Liam follows closely and we don't say anything until we are out of earshot.

"That guy is so creepy" Liam comments.

"Well, he is a powerful vampire after all" I say keeping my eyes straight ahead.

"You are scared of him" he comments again.

"Am not" I say a little too defensive.

"Yeah, you are" he says. I sigh and stop and look at him.

"Okay, I am a little scared, but only because he makes my blood freeze. However, he never once gave me a reason not to trust him. Besides if it weren't for him I would be dead right now. He helped me defeat the Master and he was the one who brought me back from the dead" I say.

"Come on. That time you weren't really dead" he says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Liam, my heart stopped beating. I'd say I was dead."

"Be serious" he says and continues his walk.

"I am serious."

"Come on, Guardian. Last year you died and we had to spread memory serum all over town letting people think you are sick and needed to rest. Your dad still believes you were in the hospital for six weeks, when in fact you were six feet under" he says. "That is really dead."

"Okay, okay. I was more dead the second time. You happy?" I ask and he nods. I shake my head and we walk back to his place mainly in silence.

When we arrive there several books are on the floor and all the women are reading something, but by their expressions I can tell they haven't found anything. Mom sends me to bed and for once I don't argue. The whole day was exhausting and we are nowhere near knowing what that shadow was. I lay down on Liam's bed, while he takes the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Tobias' POV

The following two weeks since Tris' miraculous transformation from being the worst to the best initiate were both exhausting and strange. Max checked in more often wanting to know how the initiates were doing, but I noticed he always lingered around Tris and I don't know what to think of that.

Tris has become somewhat of a legend around here. Not only did she beat up a leader and got away with it, but a lot of Dauntless members randomly drop by to watch her, even if it is just her punching the bag. I wanted to ask them to leave, but Max told me only to kick them out if they interfere or bother the initiates. I agreed, albeit with reluctance.

I can't believe that this girl is the same from the beginning. She is very good at hand-to-hand, knife throwing is like her specialty, she fires much better, although I can tell fire arms aren't her thing. She shortly became something like a superstar around here, everyone wanting a bit of her. Members walk up to her and ask her how she's doing or even ask her to show them some moves. I've noticed, however, that this special attention bothers her, but she always politely declines using the excuse that she is just an initiate and tries to rank between the top ten because she doesn't want to be faction less. In fact, she brings this up every chance she gets.

"How was training?" one Dauntless member asked.

"Thank you, good. I need to be good to not be made faction less," she answered.

"Can you show me how to throw knives like that?" another one asked.

"If I make it into the top ten I will."

"Would you go out with me?" a third one asked and I felt myself getting angry. The guy is at least four years older than she is.

"Uhm, I'm sorry. I have to concentrate to make it through initiation, otherwise I'm faction less. Isn't it just so unfair that only ten of us get in, while all of us do such a good job?"

She isn't even shy about issuing this problem in front of a large crowd and in earshot of the leaders. It is as if she wants to rattle them up and change their minds about the acceptance procedure. No one has told her anything so far, so she continues on this silent crusade of hers. I have to say, girl's got guts. Not even I would rebel against the leaders, but here she is, a mere initiate, trying to change the world. If that only were possible.

Hana still asks me from time to time to give her the keys to the training room and unfortunately I wasn't able to sneak in and get a look of what they are doing there without getting caught. Besides, Hana asked me to help her with her investigation and I can't let her down.

Tonight is Capture the flag. We allowed the initiates to have a half day and rest for tonight. A lot of Dauntless members signed up for this year's competition and I think it's mainly because of Tris.

I decide to have supper in the cafeteria and to my surprise I spot Tris along with her friends. Christina sits on her right, while Al, the guy that has a crush on Tris sits on her left. Even Molly sits with them. At the other table I spot Shauna and Zeke and walk over to them.

"Hey, Four," Shauna greets.

"Hey," I greet both.

"Man, you look exhausted," Zeke comments.

"I am. Between initiation and the Control Room, I don't get much sleep," I tell them serving myself a burger.

"Not to mention all the fantasies you have about a certain initiate," Zeke says wiggling his eyebrows. I glare at him, but that only fuels his teasing. "Four and Tris sitting in a tree," he starts chanting in a whispering tone.

"Zeke, I swear to God, if you don't stop this I'll kick your ass," I threaten in a menacing tone.

"Relax, no one heard me," he defends and stuffs himself with food.

"I heard you," I reply. "It's not funny."

"Of course it's not funny. It's actually serious. And I for one I'm glad, my friend," he says, his mouth full and I roll my eyes.

"Glad about what?" I ask not understanding what he means.

"That you like a girl. I seriously thought that after all those failed dates you were playing for the other team. Not that I would have minded that. You are like a brother to me and I love you," he says.

"Okay, Ezekiel, that's enough," Shauna says amused. "Let the man be. But seriously, Four," she says looking at me. "If you like her go for it," she says smiling.

"Are you two drunk? I don't like her at all. Besides she is my initiate," I say, but keep my voice down.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that," Zeke mocks.

"You are head over heels, my friend," Shauna chimes in.

"Shut up," I tell them and they start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hana asks as she joins us.

"We're just teasing Four," Zeke tells his mother.

"Oh," she says and sits down. "About what?" I look at both my friends, pleading with my eyes to not say a word, but as usual Zeke can't keep his mouth shut.

"Your precious boy has a crush," Zeke says grinning and Hana looks at me a little bit surprised, but with a genuine warm smile on her face.

"Really? How wonderful. Who is she? Do I know her? Is she a good girl?" she asks.

"He's out of his mind. Don't listen to him, Hana," I say, trying to change the subject, but fail.

"Oh, bull crap. Four has the hots for," he says and then gestures for his mother to come closer to whisper the name in her ear, but I can still hear him too "Tris".

"What?" Hana asks surprised and looks at me. "Is that true?"

"Of course it's true. He only talks about her," Zeke says.

"Because she has improved so much," I defend.

"He glances at her every chance he gets," Shauna adds.

"To watch her stance," I clarify.

"Shut up, you check her out," Zeke says scoffing.

"Four, is that true?" Hana asks again, her face serious. "You can tell me the truth. I won't judge you either way. And you two," she says glaring at both my friends "stop teasing him."

"Yes, Ma'am," they say in unison.

"So?" she insists.

"I… I don't know," I admit. I mean, yeah, I like her. But maybe in a friendly way. "I guess I like her," I finally say.

"Romantically or like a sister?" Hana asks.

"I don't know," I say.

"How can you not know?" Zeke asks incredulous.

"Could we please not talk about this here, in the cafeteria, where people are in earshot?" I ask and make a slight movement with my head and Hana looks over her shoulder.

"I understand. Four, I love you like you were my own son and I want you to know I want you to be happy. I've known Tris since she was seven years old and that girl, while having the biggest heart anyone has ever seen, is a trouble magnet. I love her, don't get me wrong, but you should look for someone your own age, someone with less baggage," she says vaguely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, not understanding. She said it like Tris isn't good enough for me, but I feel like I'm not good enough for her.

"It means, Tris is a nice young woman, but you should find someone else," she says and gets up and leaves, not eating at all.

"Now that was odd," Zeke comments and I agree.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Shauna asks.

"I have absolutely no idea. I've never heard Ma talk like that. Do you think something is wrong with Tris? I mean, how the hell did she get that good in such a short time?" Zeke asks.

"She said she had to defend herself from bullies. Stiffs always get picked on. Maybe she started training as best she could to keep them from hurting her," I offer as an explanation.

"But isn't it selfish to fight back?" Shauna asks and I can't tell if she's mocking me because I used to be Abnegation or because she really wants to know.

"I don't know. I just know that Tris doesn't seem like one to hold back and not punch back if getting attacked," I say. I'm kind of glad and proud of her for standing up for herself.

"Hey, Tris? What's going on?" we hear Uriah shout and I turn around and see Tris run out of the cafeteria looking up at the ceiling. What is going on with that girl? Maybe Hana is right. Maybe I should find a nice, uncomplicated girl. Fuck. Who am I kidding? I went on dates, mainly because Zeke forced me to. None of the girls stirred anything inside me the way Tris does and we barely spoke a few words to each other.

I go to my apartment to lie down for a couple of hours before I have to go to the tracks to get the initiates to the Navy Pier for Capture the Flag. As I walk up the stairs I see Tris running toward the roof again. What the hell? Is she meeting with that guy again? And why the roof? I follow her. I want to know what is going on.

I quietly approach the door that is ajar and I peek outside to see something. It's already dark outside and I can barely see a thing, since there are no lights up here.

"Did you see it?" a male voice asks. The person sounds older than the guy she spoke to last time I caught her up here. And he has some sort of accent too.

"Yes. I was just having dinner with my friends when I spotted it," she explains. What the hell did she see?

"Did you feel something?" the man asks.

"In a word: evil," she answers. What kind of a description is that? And what is evil? What did she see? Or feel?

"That isn't much," the man says.

"I know. I chased it, but it got away. Besides I have no idea how to catch a shadow," she says. Now I'm even more confused.

"I have been thinking about what you told me and I've been looking through my books and old personal records. There aren't many options here and to be honest, that makes me more nervous than a million options."

"Not to be a sourpuss but could you be less cryptic? Why do people keep telling me things in riddles?" she asks exasperated.

"Alright. As I told you, it could either be a remnant of a fiend, a spy or…" he stops and starts pacing. The man is tall, but I can't see anything, since he is wearing a cloak of some sort with a hood over his face.

"If you paused for dramatic effect keep going," she says irritated.

"It could be the Dark Spot" he says.

"The what?" she asks. Yeah, the what? What the hell is a dark spot?

"It means, someone wishes your death," he says in a grave voice and I swallow hard. Someone wants to kill her? Who?

"Seriously?" she asks dismissively. I'm surprised to hear that tone. Isn't she concerned?

"Don't take this lightly," the man says and I couldn't agree more. Doesn't she care?

"Severus, there's always someone trying to kill me. In fact, I would be more concerned if someone wouldn't try to kill me," she says with a laugh. What is this girl's problem? I start to understand why Hana told me to stay away from her. She's insane. How could she not care more about a death threat hanging over her head.

"Guardian, this isn't a joke," the man says. Wait. Did he call her guardian? Guardian of what? Why would she be a guardian? She is just an initiate. There are no jobs for initiates.

"I know it isn't but after a while you start to not take death threats so seriously. You should try it."

"You don't seem to understand," he says exasperated himself. I can't blame him. I wouldn't be surprised if he would kick her ass for being so stubborn.

"Severus, I've been the Guardian for four years now. There's always someone who tries to kill me and sometimes even succeeds. I mean, you were there," she says and I find myself gasping. I hope they didn't hear me. Did she just say she died? How's that possible? No, she must have meant something else. "On top of all that I just learned that I'm Divergent," she says and I feel like a brick wall just hit me. That explains a few things. Maybe that's what Hana and Tris kept whispering about.

"Divergence is the least of your problems," the man says. I wouldn't say that. There are people who hunt and kill Divergents. I need to keep her safe. "Listen to me, Guardian, the Dark Spot is a symbol. Someone cursed you, someone powerful. There are only a handful of people in history who could cast such a curse," he says. What the hell is this? Some sort of scary story?

"Okay, Severus. I'm all ears. Tell me more about this Dark Spot," she says and I can tell she is serious now.

"I myself have heard of less than a dozen cases throughout history and witnessed only one myself. It was during the last war, when the Necromancer rose to power, but the Pillars realized that he would disturb the balance. They gave the Guardian, your predecessor, more power to defeat the enemy, but the cost was high," he says. I'm listening to what this man is saying, but he must be insane. How can he speak of the last war? That was over two hundred years ago. And what about guardians and pillars?

"What about that spot?" Tris asks.

"The Necromancer casted a curse to follow the guardian and spy on her. He knew many things about her, including about her family and the man she loved. He didn't know of her child, since the Guardian herself knew of it only after she was able to detach herself from the Spot. The Necromancer killed her entire family and tortured the man she loved in hopes that she would give up fighting him. But she knew she was the only one to stand between him and the destruction of the world. While she wasn't able to prevent the Gate from opening she sacrificed herself to seal it and defeat the Necromancer, sealing her enemy into a tomb for eternity," he says.

"I knew this, well except for the Dark Spot part. Do you think someone tries to play Necromancer?" she asks. What the hell is a necromancer?

"I'm afraid not," he says.

"But?" Tris insists.

"I think it's the same one."

"WHAT?" Tris shouts.

"I believe he managed to escape his tomb and is out for revenge," the man says.

"Are you sure?"

"There is only one way to know for sure," he says.

"Which is?"

"Someone with a pure heart needs to be sacrificed to descend into the cursed tomb and check."

"Really? For fuck sake. Why is everything always about sacrifice and blood and all that shit? Can't it be about candy and teddy bears?" she asks exasperated.

"I might be wrong, but that is worst case scenario. It still can be the remnant of a demon lurking around," he says, obviously trying to cheer her up.

"Severus, I appreciate the pep talk, but let's be serious. When was it ever simple? If possible it's worse than worst case scenario" she says.

"Probably."

"Okay. Stop cheering me up. Seriously. There any way to find out if the Necromancer is back or a copy cat is doing this or whatever without me dying? Again?" she asks and my blood runs cold. Is she serious?

"I will try my best. I will contact you as soon as I have new information regarding the shadow," he says and then he starts walking. I can't see a thing but it almost sounds like he jumped off the roof. Is he insane? I hear footsteps and realize Tris must be coming toward the stairs. I don't have time to run down without her seeing me, so I decide to go outside pretending I wanted some fresh air. I open the door wide and she stops in her tracks when she sees me.

"What are you doing here?" she asks before I can even open my mouth.

"I could ask you the same," I respond quickly, hoping she is fooled.

"I'm out for some fresh air," she replies.

"So am I," I say.

"What a coincidence," she says and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Yes," is all I say.

"You gonna block the way any longer or can I go?" she asks and I realize I'm still standing in the door. I take a step to the side and let her pass. I'm still close enough and her waving hair hits my face lightly and I inhale her scent. She smells so good. Damn it, Tobias. Focus. I wait for her to leave and when I can't hear her footsteps anymore I walk around the roof to check where the mystery man might have gone. But there is no other escape route than through that door. Unless… I slowly walk toward the edge of the building and look down. No. He couldn't have jumped. No one can survive a fall from up here. And even if he jumped to his death there would be a corpse on the pavement below. I shudder a little and decide to go to my apartment. This will be a long night anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What about that? Zeke and Shauna tease Tobias mercilessly, while Hana tells him to stay away from Tris.
> 
> What will he do? Follow Hana's advice or his heart?
> 
> And what about all the things he heard? What is this talk about guardians and pillars and dying? Will he find out on his own or will Tris recruit him to be one of her demon fighting heroes?
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> more drama is on the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to thank all of you who read this story. I know it's a bit odd and not really what you are used to, but it's getting better. I just read a wonderful message that made my night (since it's night time where I am). Thank you Melanie for your kind and encouraging words. I always try to improve and I love writing. I've been making up stories ever since I was a kid and each time one of you says something like "good job", "keep going"", "I want to read more" or even a critique to my writing (which helps me improve as a writer) my heart swells and I blush violently. I'll keep going until my muse leaves me (which I hope she won't for a long time).
> 
> As a little thank you for everyone supporting me here's another chapter for you.
> 
> Hugs and kisses from Cloakseeker.

7

Tris' POV

I wake up to a loud banging. I open my tired eyes and close them quickly because the light in here is too bright. Damn. Who the fuck is banging? I'm gonna kill whoever that is. I hear Christina groan from right beside me.

"What time is it?" she asks me. I force my eyes open and check my watch.

"1.45 a.m.," I answer her.

"What the hell is going on?" she asks groggily.

"Capture the Flag, remember?" I hear Will. Luckily I didn't change into my sleepwear when I went to bed and only have to put on my combat boots and jacket.

"Be at the tracks in ten minutes. There's a train coming at two a.m. If you're not on that train you are out," Eric shouts and a few initiates growl. We get ready and head outside to the tracks. I'm still sleepy, but the cold night air quickly helps erase any remnant of slumber. Geez, why the heck is it so cold? We stand around waiting for the train and I notice a lot of people are here, not just initiates. Uriah, Marlene and Lynn walk closer to us, along with Shauna, Zeke, Lauren, the Dauntless-born instructor and Four.

"Hey guys," Uriah greets and most of us just nod.

"Tired, eh?" Zeke asks grinning.

"Are you high?" I ask him and my question must take him aback, because for a moment his grin falters and he looks serious at me. "What's with this joyful attitude at two in the morning?" I ask.

"Ah," he says and comes closer, putting his arm around me. "Ma told me you are no fun right after you wake up," he says.

"Did she also tell you I have a tendency to grab wiseasses like you by the balls and squeeze tightly?" I ask and he immediately lets go of me.

"Geez, you are worse than Four. No sense of humor whatsoever," he says.

"I don't have time for humor. I need to rank between the top ten to not be made faction less," I tell him.

"I've been meaning to ask you, initiate. Why do you keep saying that?" Lauren asks.

"Say what?"

"That you have to rank in the top ten," she clarifies.

"Well, it's true. Isn't it?" I ask.

"It is. But why bring it up every chance you get?" she asks.

"Why do you think?" Marlene asks a bit sarcastic.

"No one is okay with this new rule," Lynn says in a hushed voice.

"I agree, but we can't change anything by constantly complaining," Lauren says and that angers me.

"How else do you propose to do it then?" I ask snotty.

"Watch your attitude, initiate" she warns.

"Or what?"

"Tris," Four growls. "That's enough."

"Whatever," I say and walk away from them, but unfortunately I bump into someone.

"Hello Tris," Max says.

"Hello Max," I reply.

"Where are you going?"

"To stand someplace else," I retort.

"Let's go back to your friends," he says. I nod and turn around.

"Max," Lauren says surprised.

"Hello everyone. I thought of joining you tonight. I want to see how you handle the war game," he says.

"That's unexpected," Eric says walking closer to us.

"What is?" Max asks.

"That you join. You usually don't' attend these things," he says and eyes Max.

"Just because I usually don't do something doesn't mean I won't do it from time to time. Do you have a particular reason why I shouldn't come with you tonight?" he asks and I can sense an icy cold tone in his voice. He sure as hell isn't so fond of Eric anymore. I wonder if this is part of his plan. He said that Eric is Jeanine's inside man, along with others, but he is her favorite.

"No," Eric replies and walks away. I watch the others share glances but don't comment. Thankfully, the train comes and we start boarding it as it slows down. I'm one of the last to jump in and Four extends his arm to help me on. I can handle it myself, but he did offer his help. I don't want another lecture from Hana.

"Thanks," I say and he only nods. I wonder what his problem is. One moment he's all up my business and the next he is distant and cold. I really don't get him.

My friends start to chit-chat and I steal glances over to where Four stands to the side talking to Shauna and Zeke. Every once in a while he stares back and even though I should feel embarrassed for getting caught gawking I keep eye contact as if nothing. I could swear he smirked a little, but I can't be sure because my vision is obstructed when a figure stands before me. I look up and recognize Max.

"Can we talk?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure," I say. We walk to the back of the car and stand in a corner making sure no one can hear us.

"I wanted to give you a small update on our diversity problem," he says. We decided to somewhat talk in code. We avoid words like divergence or Jeanine or Eric. Instead divergence and divergents are diversity, Jeanine is the Bitch and Eric is the Loser, because he so colossally lost in the fight against me. To be fair, he had no chance. He might be a guy twice my size and a faction leader, but I've been training since I was twelve years old. And unlike anyone here I actually trained to survive. They say they are trained to survive, but there isn't really a reason to fight for their lives. If they would be attacked by any of the monsters I face every night they wouldn't stand a chance, no matter how good they are. They would be overwhelmed by the mere idea of a vampire, werewolf or any other kind of night crawler attacking them.

"What's new?"

"The bitch wasn't happy with the loser making a spectacle out of himself and she asked me to monitor him."

"That's good. That means she isn't sure she can trust his ability to keep it together under stress."

"Maybe. I talked to him and told him that seeking revenge so soon after that fight would only make him more unpopular. Of course, he replied that he is a leader and deserves respect and at that I told him that even as a leader he needs to show fair play. But if at any point later he has the chance to get back at you, I would look the other way," he says and looks forward to check where Eric is and what he's doing. Fortunately, Eric is currently engaged in a conversation with a few Dauntless members and his back is turned to us. Also, a few people started to move around greeting each other and blocking Eric's view if he might turn around.

"That's okay. I can handle that. Any news on how to stop the bitch?" I ask.

"Some of my best and trusted people are working on finding evidence to turn her over to Candor," he explains.

"You know, if you would give me ten minutes with her I could make her talk," I say with a smirk and he raises an eyebrow. "Okay, five."

"Tris, be serious. Besides, let us handle this. You take care of the rest," he says. "Any news on the shadow?" I decide not to tell him about my meeting with Severus. Until we can confirm for sure his suspicions I better keep this to myself. No need to worry anyone if it's a false alarm.

"No. However, I've noticed something odd," I say.

"What?" he asks curious.

"There are no vampires anywhere," I say.

"What do you mean? Maybe they are hiding," he suggests.

"No. I asked Liam to check their usual hideouts. They are gone."

"I don't understand. It's not like they could start a journey to another city. There's no place out there to protect them from the sun during the day. They wouldn't just leave the safety of the city," he says and I agree.

"I know. At first I didn't give it much thought, but the more I think about it the more intrigued I am. I haven't spotted them for a while even before my Choosing. It's been nearly two months since I last saw them. Liam checked their hideouts. They don't care if I know where they are as long as they don't kill humans. They usually seek new shelter when they screwed up and then I know they are scared of me. But now they are just gone. I don't know what to think of that," I say.

"Can I help you somehow?" he asks and I can tell he is genuine.

"No. I'll handle this. One more thing. How about the admittance rule?" I ask. I discussed it with Max before I started making a fuss regarding Dauntless membership. He told me that his hands were tied but if the faction would be outraged enough to ask for a reevaluation of the admittance process he might be able to argue with his fellow leaders, who I learned are all Jeanine's bitches, to rethink the issue.

"They started talking about it and other than Eric they all seem to reconsider the new rule. I will submit it to a vote before stage one is concluded," he promises and I nod.

"We should stop talking now before people get suspicious," I say.

I return to my friends who thankfully were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't see me talking to Max. Well, all except one. Al.

"What did Max want from you?" he asks in a hushed tone and presses himself close to me. I know he has a crush on me, although I haven't given him any kind of hope.

"He just wanted to check how I'm doing. He actually said that if I make it into Dauntless I should consider a job as initiate trainer," I lie. That should suffice. Unlike Christina who could smell a lie from a mile, Al seems to be gullible and I almost feel bad. Almost. He kind of creeps me out with his constant staring and trying to touch me.

"Okay, listen up," Eric shouts for everyone to hear. Thank God for that. At least now Al has to stop talking to me. "The game is simple. Each team gets a flag and the other team needs to find it in order to win," he says and goes on about the rules. Then he picks up one of the weapons and demonstrates, after Molly made a snotty remark, how the neuro-stim darts work. We each get one and then Eric and Four, who are team captains pick their players.

"You go first," Four tells him. Eric grins and calls for Edward. "I'll take the Stiff," he says without looking at me.

They go on like this each picking one initiate at a time before they continue to the Dauntless members who volunteered to come with us. Thankfully, Four didn't pick Al, otherwise I might have shot him myself if he bugged me anymore. He was a bit disappointed and I could swear he shot Four a glare. And to top it all off, Max decided to be on our team too.

Our team gets off the train first and we head toward the Ferris Wheel. Once there, the initiates are asked to come up with a plan to hide our flag and find the flag of the opposite team. Everyone starts talking and I realize they won't get nowhere if they start arguing. Besides best way to win is to scout out the place first. Since we don't have either time nor the people and necessary equipment I look around to see what we could use. I try to say something but Christina took charge of the conversation and argues with Uriah about what to do. I roll my eyes at them. It's obvious they were never in a war or war like situation like I have. I turn around and walk away. I go to the Ferris Wheel and put my gun down before I start climbing the old structure. I'm just a few steps up when I hear someone get closer.

"You're not gonna jump, are you?" Four asks and I turn around.

"No, I'm just trying to get a good vantage point," I say and turn back to the ladder.

"Good thinking," he compliments, whether he wanted me to hear that or not. I hear shuffling and then sense him right behind me.

"You don't have to come with me," I say. I'm more than capable to do this by myself.

"I can't let you go alone. You are my responsibility," he says.

"So are the others," I say.

"Max and Lauren are with them, as well as Zeke, Shauna and a few other people I trust," he says. Just as I want to reply I slip and almost fall but he is quick and grabs me, holding me tightly. He pushes me lightly up and I regain my balance and go on.

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem. I think that's high enough," he says and I look back down. He is far more down than I would have expected. He looks around, unsure of what to do and then it hits me.

"You're afraid of heights," I say and he looks up at me.

"Everyone's afraid of something," he replies. I would have thought that he would deny it, but he just confessed a weakness.

"I didn't think you are afraid of anything," I say and turn around continuing my climb. I really did believe that. Well, not really. I know everyone is afraid of something, but he really seemed like a really tough guy. Maybe Hana's right and he is a softy. I hear him climb after me and hurry up to get to the landing to look over the Navy Pier. If he's really afraid of heights this must be torturous for him. I should hurry and get him back down where he feels safe. He might not be the most pleasant person, but he doesn't deserve this. As I climb higher I can hear him talk softly and in a low voice.

"Come on, Tris. Really?" he asks as I reach the landing. "Are you even human?" he asks from beneath me and I smile. Not really, I want to respond, but I keep that to myself. When he finally catches up with me I watch him carefully. He is all sweaty and breathes heavily, looking around trying to calm his nerves down. I smile to myself.

"This isn't so bad," I say, trying to cheer him up. I don't know where this is coming from, but it feels like the right thing to do.

"Yeah," he replies simply. I look around to see if I can spot the other team or their flag. And I shortly see it on the other side of the Pier.

"There it is," I say and point toward where the yellow glow of the other team's flag can be seen. But as I look at it movement below catches my eye and I suddenly get a bad feeling. "We should get down and tell the others," I say and he nods. I know he wants to get down from here as fast as he can and doesn't argue. However, he insists to go first in case I slip again. I don't argue since that would only prolong our stay up here and we both need to go down fast.

As soon as we are down he starts walking away but stops when he notices I'm not following.

"This is embarrassing," I say and he furrows his eyebrows. "I need to tinkle," I say and his eyes widen a little before he involuntarily grins. "You go back to the others, I'll just go somewhere over there," I say pointing toward the place the person I saw earlier went. He nods, probably thinking I need some privacy to relieve my bladder.

As soon as he is gone I sprint toward where the figure disappeared, checking every dark corner as I go. I enter an old gift shop, by the looks of it and I can hear the person before I see it. He attacks me and we immediately start to fight. I manage to land punches, but so does he. I know it's a man, now that I got a closer look. I avoid blows and kicks, but the attacker manages to hit me in the jaw, making me stumble backwards. I get up quickly and for a split second I get a glimpse of his face: vampire. "What is wrong with you? Don't you know who I am?" I ask, but he keeps attacking me. I have agreements with all the groups in the city. I don't understand why he would attack me. I mean, if the vampires wanted to hurt me, really bad, they wouldn't have send just one of their own to do it, but attacked me as a group. I would have still defeated them, but still. This looks almost like a suicide mission to me. But what is odd is that he doesn't seem to recognize anything. It is as if he is brainwashed or hypnotized. I decide there's nothing I can do, except kill him. I break of a piece of wood and ram it into his heart, turning him to dust. What the hell happened?

I leave the gift shop and hurry back to the others. I'll have to figure this out later. As I get closer to the others Four is the first one to notice me. He takes huge steps toward me and stops right in front of me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What happened?" he asks, his voice low, but grave. How does he know something happened? He reaches out and touches my jaw and I flinch. "How did you get this?" he asks and I realize I must have a bruise from where that vampire punched me.

"I was looking for a good spot for, you know," I say and he nods, rolling his eyes a little. "I tripped and fell face forward. It's not a big deal".

"You have to be more careful," he says more gentle than I ever thought possible. I nod and smile inwardly. He turns his back to me and returns to the group and I realize I should do the same.

I tell my team about the flag and propose a plan. They all listen, even the Dauntless members and agree with my plan to attack the other team on two different fronts. I see Max giving me suspicious looks, probably wondering about the bruise on my face also, but he doesn't comment at all.

The fight between the two teams is fierce and we almost lose when I have to go against Molly, who is guarding the flag. Peter tried his best to keep me and Christina away from the entrance, but while he staked out Christina I did the same to him and we both shot him with a neuro-stim dart each. We left him in pain on the ground, cursing loudly. Molly turned out to be a worthy opponent for Christina, but in the end she knocked her down and captured the flag, winning the game for our team.

If I wouldn't have had that encounter with the vampire I would be pissed right now that she grabbed the flag before I could, despite the fact that everything was my idea. But, what the hell?


	8. Chapter 8

8

Tobias' POV

We won the game and Tris, along with a few other initiates were invited to go zip-lining. Zeke tried to take me there ever since our initiation, two years ago, but with my fear of heights I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I let them all leave and return with the other members back to Dauntless. I jump on the train and look for a quiet spot to just relax. This sure was an interesting day. First the strange man on the roof talking to Tris, saying all kinds of weird things, then climbing up the Ferris Wheel and Capture the Flag. I have to say, Tris is very good at strategy and coordinating. I wonder where she learned it.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when someone comes to talk to me. I look up and see Max standing there.

"Come to my office," is all he says and I nod. What could he want from me? Especially this late. I walk to the door and when the train slows down I jump out. I make a detour to my apartment and grab a muffin to eat. This whole Capture the flag exercise made me hungry. I lock my door and head to the Pire, where the leaders offices are. When I'm standing in front of Max' I knock on the door and wait to be invited inside.

"Come in," I hear Max' muffled voice through the door. I open the door and step inside and to my surprise find Hana in there.

"Hana?" I ask confused.

"Four, take a seat," Max gestures to the chair in front of his desk next to Hana. "I'll keep this short. I know that Hana asked you to do something," he says and I glance at my surrogate mother.

"It's okay, sweetie, he's one of us," she says smiling and I nod. I didn't know that. I knew that Max was involved. "He is the one who came to me in the first place," she clarifies.

"Four, I'm sure you are confused and probably even skeptical, but I assure you my involvement in Jeanine's plan is both minimal and a cover. As soon as I found out what the real reason for her interest in Dauntless was I started gathering information against her, but so far she was very thorough in covering her tracks," he says.

"Max and I have been friends for a long while and he confided in me a few years ago. As you can see we've been investigating for a long time, but it's hard to do that without getting caught. Max needed to gain Jeanine's trust and helped her kill Divergents," Hana says and I stand up.

"WHAT?" I ask forceful looking from Hana to Max.

"Calm down, sweetheart," Hana says and pulls me back onto my seat.

"I didn't kill them for real. Those who were Dauntless I warned in time and together with Hana's help and someone from Abnegation I managed to get them out of the city and to safety," Max explains, although I'm even more confused.

"Outside?" I ask.

"There is a lot you don't know Four, but right now isn't the time. I'm sure Hana will explain more later," Max says and Hana nods. "I asked you hear to thank you for your work in the Control Room and for being such an honest and loyal young man. When I offered you leadership two years ago and every chance since I really meant it. I could use someone like you to help me with the faction," he says.

"Max, what I'm doing is because it's right, not for personal gain," I say.

"I know and I appreciate you even more for it. Thanks to you we have more information than ever against Jeanine and her minions. I know she's up to something, but she made sure to keep me out of the loop."

"I've noticed that every morning Erudite brings equipment into Dauntless, but I can tell what for," I say.

"I know. She just told me that she wants to upgrade our system, but I noticed that she brought vials with an orange serum in it," Max says.

"I saw those too," I concur.

"Serum? What kind of serum?" Hana asks.

"I don't know. I haven't asked yet. I didn't want to draw unnecessary attention," Max says and we nod.

"I can try to find out," I offer.

"Do it, but be careful. One more thing, Four," Max says and looks at me seriously. "I want you to be a leader," he says and I look at him surprised.

"You serious?" I ask.

"Four, I've been serious each time I asked you. I know you rejected the offer because you don't like how things are run around here, but they are about to change. We have more allies here now and I'm sure Dauntless will return to its former glory," he says smiling.

"Sweetie, this is your decision and I'll support you no matter what. Think about it and let us know," Hana says rubbing my arm lovingly. I nod and leave them alone. Wow, I honestly did not expect that. I walk back to my apartment, suddenly more exhausted than I thought possible. On my way home I hear a few people near the chasm shouting and as I look up I see three masked figures trying to push someone over the edge. My heart stops when I recognize the person: Tris. They are trying to kill her. I instantly wake up and run up the path. I hear them argue and just as I round the corner I see Tris kick one of her attackers in the nuts, while the one closest to me tries to push her. I grab him and slam his head into the wall, knocking him unconscious. I look up and see Al who stares at me in fear and runs away. I don't chase him because I watch Tris as she kicks the third guy's ass. I lift her off of him and drag her away.

"Calm down. He is out," I tell her and she turns around to look at me, her expression deadly at first but when she recognizes me her eyes soften.

"Four," she says in a whisper.

"Are you alright?" I ask, still holding her tightly to my body.

"Yes," she says and looks down, but I can tell something's wrong.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," I say and drag her with me. I feel adrenaline rush through my veins and a dozen different scenarios pop into my head. Those fuckers could have killed her. They wanted to kill her. And Al… he is her friend. How could he?

When we reach my apartment I fish my key out and let her enter first. I turn on the light and guide her to my bed. I don't have much furniture so this might seem a little awkward to her, but she remains quiet. She sits down and looks away. I need to check on the two guys who attacked her.

"I'll be right back," I tell her but she doesn't move. I kneel down before her and try to look at her, but she averts her gaze. "You'll be safe here." She nods slightly. I feel this strong urge to hug her, but I control myself.

I pull out my phone and call Max. I don't know what else to do. He needs to know and in case one of the two attackers is seriously injured or worse it's better our leader knows about it.

"Four, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Did you decide already?" he asks. Decide? Ah, right. Leadership.

"No. Something happened. Is Hana still with you?" I ask.

"No, she just left. What happened?" Max asks.

"Tris was attacked," I say.

"What? Is she alright? What was it?" he asks.

"You mean who," I correct him. Why would he ask what? "I recognized one of them, but the other two wore masks."

"How is she?" he asks concerned. I never heard him be so concerned about an initiate.

"She's fine. She's safe. I took her to my apartment and now I'm heading back to the path to the chasm where they attacked her. I knocked one out and she another. I'm on my way to check who they are and how injured they are."

"I'll meet you there," he says and hangs up. As I reach the path I see the one guy Tris knocked out still lying there, while the one I've knocked out starts moving.

"I'd stay down if I were you," I growl and he flinches. I walk over to him and pull his mask off revealing his face. Drew. I look to the still unconscious figure and a thought crosses my mind. If this one over here is Drew, maybe the other one is Peter. I check to make sure and to no surprise Peter is hiding behind the mask.

I watch him lie there with a bloody face and smirk a little. Tris did a great job beating the shit out of this punk. But then I feel this rage building up inside me and all I want to do is punch him some more.

"Four," I hear Max call and turn around. He along with two guards come to where I stand. The two guards pick up Drew and Peter and get them to the infirmary, while Max stays behind with me.

"What will happen to them?" I ask.

"I'm afraid not much," Max says and I feel my blood boiling.

"They tried to kill her, Max," I say outraged.

"I know. But this will help me change the rule about the ten available positions. This only happened because there is a limited number of memberships and they all got nervous. This is what Tris was hoping for," he says and I see red.

"She was hoping to be pushed to her death?" I ask incredulous.

"That's not what I meant," he says sternly. "Is she really alright?" he asks and his gaze softens.

"Yes, just a little shaken," I say.

"Good. Keep her there tonight. It's better that way," he says. "I'll call Hana and let her know." I nod. "Four, take care of her. She is a stubborn one and won't accept help easily. Don't take it personally," he says and I nod. He seems to know her better than I thought. How come everyone knows her better? "One more thing. This is one of the things I want to change around here, the unnecessary violence. But until now I didn't have any real support," he says and leaves.

He really wants me to become a leader. I don't know. I wanted to leave Dauntless and live faction less, not because Evelyn asked me, but because I couldn't stand the injustices committed here. But maybe I can help change that. I don't know. I'm confused and all this shit with Tris is giving me a head ache. Tris. I hurry back to my apartment to check on her.

I enter the apartment and look around but Tris is nowhere to be seen. Maybe she's in the bathroom, but the light is off. I start to panic. Where is she? Did she leave by herself or did someone came here to hurt her? Just as I turn to walk outside I spot her on my balcony. I walk outside, trying hard not to startle her. As I get closer I see her wiping her face from the tears that fell. Once again, I want to hug her so badly but I fight it. She is my initiate and I need to remain professional.

"I screwed up," she says, her voice hoarse. What? How did she screw up?

"What do you mean?" I ask her and stand inches away from her.

"I lost control. If it weren't for you pulling me off I would have kept punching Peter until he died," she says and starts to cry. This time I don't hold back. I wrap my arms around her small frame, trying to absorb her pain. To my surprise she hugs me back, wrapping her arms tightly around my torso and burying her face into my chest. I bend my head down and inhale her scent, relishing in the feeling that I have her so close to me. Damn it. Zeke and Shauna are right. I'm head over heels for her and I have no idea how that happened.

"Tris, they all tried to kill you. I saw that. You had every right to defend yourself," I try to calm her down.

"There's no excuse for what I did. I vowed to protect all humans and here I am trying to kill three of them. I'm a monster," she says.

"Tris, listen to me. They are the bad guys, the monsters. They tried to kill you in the most cowardly way, hiding behind masks. You fought back to protect yourself. There's nothing wrong in that and I don't want you to say otherwise."

I pull her even closer to me and stroke her hair with one hand while rubbing her back with the other. We stay like that for a while longer until the chilly air makes her shiver. I guide her back inside and sit her down on my bad. I only now see her bruised knuckles and walk into the bathroom to get a bowl of water and a clean wash cloth. When I return she is still sitting there and I notice her clothes being ripped in some places. I put the bowl on my table and retrieve a smaller sized sweater I have and give it to her.

"Thanks" she says in a whisper looking up at me with her big gray-blue eyes. I smile a little and then get the bowl. I kneel down before her and reach out for her hand. The moment the wet cloth touches her hand she flinches and puts her other hand over mine. I look up at her and she smiles sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay," I say reassuring. I start cleaning her hands and she absentmindedly looks around.

"I can't believe Al," she finally says.

"You're moving up through the ranks and he's failing. It makes him hate himself, it makes him hate you. He's just afraid," I tell her. I'm not justifying what al did, but I understand it. I've seen it before.

"Everyone's afraid," she replies forcefully.

"I know, but fear does something strange to people like Al. But not you. Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up," I tell her honestly. "I've seen it." She doesn't say anything after that and lets me clean her knuckles. When I'm finished I stand up and look at her. She looks back and for the first time we just stare at each other, I mean really look at the other. She is beautiful. I decide, however, to not let myself be entranced by her. "You should lie down, get some rest." I watch her as she stares at me. "I'll take the floor," I add. She only nods and I leave the room to go to the bathroom where I change into something to sleep in. I think of offering Tris something else to wear too, but I don't know if I have something small enough. It was hard enough to find the sweater. I walk back out, but Tris is already sleeping on my bed. I get some extra blankets from the drawer and lay them down next to the bed. I lie down and cover myself up with one of the blankets and think of what Max told me.

I never aspired of becoming a leader, but I do want to change a few things around here. And Max seems sincere. Besides Hana trusts him. I really don't know what to do. People can be deceiving. I yawn. Maybe I should think about it tomorrow, after I'm rested.

I wake in the middle of the night or rather early morning to strange sounds in my apartment. For a moment I'm confused as to why I'm on the floor, but then the memories of last night rush back into my head. After Capture the Flag I was in Max' office where he offered me leadership. When I was going home I saw Peter, Drew and Al attack Tris. I brought her home with me and now she's lying in my bed. I sit up to check on her. She seems to have a dream or rather a nightmare. She is tossing and turning, the blanket on the floor, sweat covering her face and her expression is grave. I get up and walk to the other side of the bed where I'm closer to her and try to wake her up, when she starts speaking.

"No, please. Don't kill them. Kill me, not them," she pleads in her dream. She fusses around some more and mumbles incoherent words. "No, you're dead. I killed you. You can't be back." My eyes widen. Did she just say she killed someone? "I won't let you hurt them. I'll die before I let you do that," she says and then starts to scream as if she is in terrible pain. Her loud shriek makes my heart ache and a cold chill run down my spine. I've never heard anyone scream in pain like that. Thankfully, I have no neighbors to wake, but I can't take her screams anymore. I put my hands on her shoulder and try to gently shake her awake, but then she grabs my wrists and throws me on the bed, straddling my hips all in one fluid movement. She raises her fist and before it connects with my jaw her eyes widen in shock. Her fist stops midair when she realizes she is awake. "Oh my God, Four. I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asks looking me over. Right now I'm both shocked by her reaction and a bit excited to have her sitting in my lap. And we're in my bed. If I would be like Zeke I might even take advantage of the situation and grab her hips, keeping her in place, or even her cute little butt, that I swear just beckons me to grope it. Agh, Tobias, get your head out of the gutter. The girl just had a nightmare.

"I'm fine. How about you?" I ask.

"Me?" she asks confused.

"Yeah, you seemed to have had a nightmare," I say, but leave out her mumbling and screaming.

"Uhm, I don't remember," she says, but I can tell she is lying, she is avoiding looking at me.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you might wanna get off me now, unless you have something else in mind," I say cocky. I have no idea where that came from but I felt like making a joke to lighten the mood. She looks down and realizes where she's sitting but doesn't move. Instead she just says.

"Maybe I do," and gives me a cocky grin. I swallow hard at what she said. She then sets her right hand on my left shoulder and her left hand on my right shoulder and slowly bends forward until our faces are so close I can feel her warm breath hit my skin. "Tell me, Four. What is so special about you?" she asks penetrating my every soul with her eyes, searching for something I don't know. "What makes you special?" she repeats. I don't know what she means. "Why do I always get beaten up because of you?" she asks with a smirk.

"Huh?" is all I ask.

"Hana seems to love you a lot," she says sitting back up and I realize she was messing with me. I'm a bit disappointed to be honest. I kind of hoped that she would have the courage to do what I've been denying myself, out of cowardice I now admit to myself. I kept telling myself that I shouldn't have romantic feelings for her because she is my initiate, but truth be told I do have them. And all I want in this moment is kissing her soft, plum lips.

"She sees me as her son," I decide answering her, not wanting to let her think I'm weird or something.

"Yeah, I know that. She is kind of a hen, isn't she?" she asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Come on. She is like Queen Hen of Dauntless," she says and I burst out laughing.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" I ask her. She laughs with me, but doesn't break our eye contact.

"To be honest, I've been thinking of it for a while," she finally says, but then her expression changes and she looks troubled. "What will happen to them? To the three who attacked me," she asks.

"I don't know," I say truthfully. Max didn't really give me much detail. She only nods.

"How am I supposed to stay in the dorm now?" she asks. I haven't thought of that. I want to say she could stay here, but that would feel weird, even I know that. Besides people might think something is going on between us, which isn't the case. Unfortunately.

"I could talk to Max to let you sleep someplace else until after initiation," I say.

"No, that would only cause more jealousy between the initiates. Something needs to be done. This shit about only ten of us getting in is turning people into killers. And the worst part is people who normally wouldn't hurt a fly. It changes you" she says but doesn't say anything after that.

"Max mentioned to me that he could use this incident to persuade the other leaders to drop the ten members only rule. It's stupid anyway."

"He should do that. I think I'll just sneak out after the light goes out to make sure I don't get killed before initiation concludes. I still have a lot to do in my life," she says with a half smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Should Four accept Max' proposal?
> 
> Will he find out soon about Tris' secret or will she be able to hide her secret life some more?
> 
> Will Dauntless leadership reconsider the ten members only rule?
> 
> How will Max, Four and Hana stop Jeanine?


	9. Chapter 9

9

Tris' POV

The day after I got attacked the Dauntless leaders announced that everyone will be allowed to be Dauntless members. That didn't sit well with Eric, I could tell by his constant frowning and muttering. Drew, Al and Peter were called into Max' office and he talked to them. I don't know what he told them, fact is the faction doesn't know what happened. However, Four told me that Max told them that if any of the initiates, including me, gets hurt again he will look at them first and even subject them to an interrogation, Dauntless style. I guess that scared them off.

Four thinks I'm scared because I got attacked, which is a bit true. What I'm actually scared of is that I couldn't stop myself when I was beating up Peter. He kept his mask on but I could smell his unmistakable scent. I had no problems whatsoever to use him as my personal punching bag and I'm sure I would have killed him if Four wouldn't have pulled me off. But I can't tell Four that.

After the incident both Peter and Drew avoided me. As for Al he tried to talk to me, ask for my forgiveness, but I just told him to fuck off. To be fair, he came to me just the morning after, playing the I'm so very sorry card, but I couldn't hear him. I know Four said that he was scared and he acted on it, but he was supposed to be my friend. Well, with friends like these who needs enemies?

Phase One of training is almost concluded and I decided to get a tattoo. My friends already got one or more, but I had so much stuff going on, both with initiation and Guardian duty. Besides I wanted to get a tattoo as a reward. I don't know my ranking yet, but I can't be too bad. After beating Peter and Eric up I haven't lost a fight, so I have to be pretty high up in the ranking. But that doesn't really matter. Now that I'm absolutely sure that no one will be cut by the end of initiation I don't worry so much about ranking anymore. And with Max knowing that I'm the Guardian he assured me that whatever job I pick he will make sure that it won't interfere with my Guardian responsibilities. We met several times, clandestine of course, usually in Hana's apartment, since meeting in his office would have been suspicious.

Hana still hasn't found anything on the shadow I saw and I can't tell her about Severus' suspicion. Speaking of, he still hasn't contacted me, but I guess he just didn't find out more. But just to be safe I should pay him a visit and soon.

Christina is babbling about I don't know what cute top she saw and she swears would look great on me. I have to promise her to check it out after I finally get my tattoo. We walk into the parlor and I recognize one of the tattoo artists. It's the woman who administered my aptitude test. I walk toward her and say hi. She looks up at me but doesn't say anything.

"Can we talk?" I ask.

"I just do tattoos," she quickly says.

"Okay," I say and leave her. Clearly she doesn't want to talk. She was the one who send me home that day of my aptitude test, warning me not to say anything about my result. Of course, I told mom. Stranger things are happening in the city than being divergent. I go to the wall with all the tattoo models and look them over. A few birds catch my eye and I know that's what I want. I pick the plastic plate with the model up and walk back to the tattoo artist. She looks up at me with a scowl, but sighs when I hand her the plate. "Tori, is it?" I ask. I'm fairly sure I remember that right.

"Yes," she says.

"Have you always been a tattoo artist?" I ask as she preps me for the tattoo. After I told her I want three birds on my collar bone, the birds orientated toward my heart, she started disinfecting the area and bringing her tools closer.

"Yes," she answers short.

"Do you like it?" I ask, trying to make small talk.

"I wouldn't do it if I wouldn't," comes her snot response.

"Listen, I get it. We don't have to talk about that," I say and emphasize the last word and she looks up at me. She seems to think of what I just said and nods.

"How's initiation going?" she asks after a while. I guess we skipped the awkward silent part and just talk about rather meaningless stuff now. I mean, she has to know how that's going. Everyone in Dauntless knows of the Stiff who jumped first and went from bad to good.

"You know, same old, same old," I say and she actually laughs. From then on, while not talking about anything serious, she actually makes real conversation with me, which gets to an end when she finishes with my tattoo. She shows it to me and I smile.

"Why this one?" she asks.

"To remind me of my parents and brother. Each raven represents one of them. No matter where we are they will always be near me, near to my heart," I say and she smiles warmly.

"I like that," she says. I want to pay her, but she refuses to let me do so. "This one is on the house."

"You sure?" I ask and she nods. "Well, okay then. Thanks."

I bid her goodbye and tell her that I would love to talk some more with her even without getting a tattoo. She agrees and tells me she will look for me in the cafeteria.

As I leave the parlor I hear some noise coming from the Pit.

"Tris, Tris," I hear Christina shout.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"There's some sort of announcement. Didn't you hear?" she asks.

"No. I was getting a tattoo," I say and she stops in her tracks looking at me.

"You did?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say and point at my collar bone. Her eyes widen but then she smiles.

"Those look cool. I like them. What do they mean?"

"They are to remind me of my family I left behind, one raven for each family member," I say smiling. "So, what is this all about?" I ask as we enter the Pit. It seems like the whole of Dauntless gathered here.

"I don't know. Look, there's Will," she says and grabs my hand dragging me to our friend.

"Hey Tris," he says as he sees me. "Nice tattoo," he comments with a smile.

"Thanks. So, what's up?"

"I don't know. I just heard the announcement that everyone should gather in the Pit for some news. Hey, Max is coming out."

I look toward an improvised stage and see Max and the other leaders line up. Eric stands to the far right looking pissed.

"My fellow Dauntless, we are not known for long speeches," he starts saying and a few start laughing. "I gathered all of you here because I have an announcement to make. One of our finest Dauntless and first in his initiate class accepted to be one of your new leaders. I'm sure that with his help we can make great things happen in our faction. Without any further introduction, please, let us give a round of stomps and cheers to our newest leader, FOUR," he shouts the last word. I'm surprised by what I just heard. But I can't say I'm surprised. Four is a true leader, without even trying. He is fair, honest, brave. He certainly will help Dauntless a great deal.

Max tells us that while Four is a leader now he will continue training at least this year's initiates, so we shouldn't rejoice too soon. That causes a round of laughter not only from the initiates but also a few members. After that is concluded the crowd starts to disperse and only a few remain. I see Hana standing with Four, hugging and kissing his cheek, obviously making him uncomfortable.

"Hey, Tris," Uriah says as he comes to stand with us.

"Hey, Uri," I say.

"What cha doin' this evening?" he asks.

"Why?"

"Mom wants us over for supper, ya know, family style," he says. I look toward Christina and Will with an apologetic smile plastered on my face.

"It's okay, Tris," Christina says.

"Yeah, I think we can survive one evening without you," Will teases.

"Alright," I say. I tell my friends goodbye and head toward where Hana and Four still talk. "Congratulations, Four," I say and he smiles.

"Thanks."

"Isn't it wonderful. One of my babies is a leader," Hana beams.

"Ma, stop smothering him," Zeke laughs.

"I'm so proud of you, son," she says and tears gather in her eyes.

"I don't remember Hana ever being so mushy," I whisper to Uriah.

"Only around Four," he copies me and snickers.

"Hey, Ma. I heard you invited us all over for some grub," Zeke says.

"Yes, right. Come on. Let's go home she says," and grabs Four's arm who is leading her to her apartment.

"Oh, look at Four," Uriah says mockingly.

"Such a gentleman," Zeke teases.

"No wonder the quiet one is her favorite. He sucks up," I say and Hana turns around so quickly I swear only her head turned 180 degrees, just like an owl's. Or some freaky monster with no bones.

"Shut it you three," she growls. "Stop mocking my baby or I'll let you eat in the cafeteria." Damn, she can be scary.

"Wow, Ma, you are really scary, you know that?" Zeke asks swallowing hard.

"Yeah. You should be in charge of scaring the shit out of initiates, not Four," Uriah comments. Hana glares at them and then at me.

"What about you, Ms. I always have a witty comment," she mocks.

"I think I peed my pants a little," I say, which might or might not be true. She really startled me when she turned around like that. I see Four grinning like an idiot, but I don't say anything. The three of us bow our heads and follow silently behind Hana and Four.

As we enter the apartment I can already smell Hana's cooking. She must have started earlier, but stopped to be in the Pit when Max announces Four's appointment as leader.

"Tris, why don't you help me in the kitchen?" Hana asks.

"Sure." I follow her in and put an apron on. "Did you know?" I ask.

"Know what?"

"That Four will be appointed leader," I clarify.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say something?" I ask with a pout. Hana chuckles.

"Because it's none of your business. If he wanted to share this news with anyone he would've. Besides, since when do you care?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Just curious," I say and look away.

"Yeah, right. Go set the table," she commands.

"Yes, Ma'am," I salute and she laughs.

As I walk into the dining room I see Four, Zeke and Uriah talk about something, but stop as soon as I enter.

"Let me help you," Four says standing up and getting the plates I was carrying.

"It's okay. I can do it."

"Can't you just say thanks?" he asks with a bored expression.

"Okay. Thanks. So, what were you talking about?" I ask, fully aware that they don't want to share.

"Uhm, we talked about…" Zeke starts saying but then glances at Uriah.

"Four's appointment," the younger brother provides.

"Yeah, right," I say, telling them I don't buy it.

Suddenly someone bangs on the front door. I want to go and open it but Four is quicker. I hear someone talk and Four saying that this isn't a way of visiting someone.

"Listen, dude, I don't have time for this shit. I need to speak to Hana," the new arrival says. Liam? I go to the front door to see what this is all about. As soon as he sees me he pushes passed Four and hugs me.

"Liam? What's going on?" I ask, not understanding his reaction.

"Where's Hana?" he asks letting go of me and looking around.

"I'm here" she says from behind me. "What is going on? What are you doing here?" she asks not angry but surprised.

"I need to show Tris something. I'll bring her back later," he says and grabs my hand, dragging me out.

"Liam, what is going on?" I ask.

"You need to see something. You'll understand. Come on."

He isn't usually this cryptic, which means whatever he has to show me is both important and dangerous and not something I would want to share with Hana. I follow him to the tracks and we jump on the first train that passes. Our ride is short, since we jump off in the faction less sector. He starts sprinting toward an old factory building we usually practice fighting, but haven't been in there for quite some time. As soon as we enter the building I know why he was so secretive. The place reeks of dried blood and corpses. I look at him and his face holds a grave expression.

"I found them earlier. I came to you right after," he says.

"Where is the corpse?" I ask.

"Corpses," he corrects and my eyes widen.

"Corpses? How many?"

"It's hard to tell. You better get a look," he says. A cold shudder runs down my spine. I follow him through the dimly lit space and when my eyes reach what he was pointing at I gasp. There must be at least a dozen corpses of children. By the looks of it they were slaughtered, but I don't understand why and by whom. But as I look to the ground trying to not let it affect me too much Liam taps my shoulder and I look at him. He points toward the wall and my blood runs cold.

This is only the beginning, Guardian.

"Who did this?" I ask.

"I don't know and by the looks of it this can't have happened more than a few days ago."

"I agree. Does anyone else know?" I ask.

"No. As soon as I found this I came to you. I didn't know where you are so I decided to just go and find Hana," he explains.

"We need to tell Evelyn," I say. "Let's go."

We leave the building and hurry to where I know the leader of the faction less lives. Many of them know me and Liam and don't stop us. I knock on her door and she opens it a moment later.

"Tris?" she asks surprised. "I didn't expect you here," she says.

"I need to talk to you," I say and she nods. She steps aside and allows me and Liam to enter her home. We sit down at her kitchen table and I tell her what we found.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" she asks.

"No, but whoever it was wanted me to know," I say.

"This is only the beginning," Evelyn repeats the words we saw written in blood.

"Could you send your most discreet people to clean up the place? We don't need anyone finding those …" I stop myself.

"No problem. I'll arrange something quickly. I'll call Hana and let her know our progress," Evelyn says.

"Don't call tonight. Liam came and dragged me out so quickly there was no time for explanations," I tell her and she nods.

"I'll take you back to Dauntless," Liam says.

"No. I'd rather have you here helping Evelyn," I tell him.

"But…" he starts protesting.

"Liam, I'm the Guardian. That means (a) there are always bad guys after me and (b) I'm strong enough to protect myself. The sooner we start investigating this, the better. Please, do this for me," I ask him and he reluctantly nods. I hug Evelyn goodbye and head for the tracks.

My mind keeps pulling me back to that old factory with all those corpses. Those poor children. Whoever did this will pay. I swear. Even if it's the last thing I'll ever do.

The train ride back to Dauntless is quick. I hop off and for a moment I don't know where to go. If I go to Hana she'll demand an explanation for my sudden departure. If I go to the dorm I will be surrounded by all the initiates, including my friends and right now I'm in no mood to be nice. No, I have to go to tell Hana what is going on.

I make my way to her apartment and when I reach it I knock. It doesn't take long for someone to answer. Uriah.

"Tris, where have you been?" he asks and as soon as my name left his mouth Hana, Four and Zeke come rushing into the hallway.

I look at them. Zeke seems concerned, Four looks between worried and angry and Hana stares at me with a blank expression. She comes closer to me and then glares at me. She slaps me hard over the face, which makes me stumble backwards, but I don't say anything. I probably deserve it for worrying her. Before I can turn my head back to her she pulls me into a tight bear hug and I can hear her sobbing. I tentatively reach out and hug her.

"Stupid girl," she mutters.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"Where did you go?" Four asks, his voice full of authority. I want to glare at him but when our eyes lock I can see concern in them. Was he worried about me? I know we get along a lot better now, but it's not like we're friends.

"Liam had something to show me," I say.

"And you just take off with this stranger?" Zeke asks incredulous and for a split second he glances toward Four. Maybe I just imagined it.

"Liam and I are best friends. I've known him for years."

"But why did you just leave?" Uriah asks. What shall I say? They keep asking questions I definitely can't give them answers to. And Hana won't move so that we can talk privately.

"Liam wanted to show me a pile of dead rats," I say.

"Rats?" Uriah asks. Hana lets go of me and gives me a look. I nod slightly and then she grabs my wrist and drags me inside the apartment and into her bedroom. She slams the door and stares at me.

"Talk," she commands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What does this mean? Who killed those children? And the beginning of what is this?
> 
> Will Four, Zeke and Uriah finally find out what secret Tris shares with Hana?
> 
> How will Tris explain her relationship with a faction less man?
> 
> Does Four have a rival in Liam?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We're getting closer to the truth. Well, part of it anyways. Enjoy this chapter from Tobias' POV and don't forget, today is Theo James' 31st birthday. Happy Birthday, Theo!
> 
> FYI, I posted a new smut in my Kinky Series - And...Action. Check it out.

10

Tobias' POV

We all watch Hana drag Tris into her bedroom and slamming the door shut. I look from Zeke to Uriah and they are both as perplexed as I am.

"What the hell is going on?" Zeke asks.

"I'd like to know that too," I say.

"Maybe we can," Uriah says and goes closer to Hana's bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" I ask. He climbs on a chair and opens an old, unused air vent.

"Listening in," he says grinning.

"You can't do that. Hana obviously wants to have a private conversation with Tris" I say.

"I know. She probably wants to scold her," Uriah's grin widens even more.

"Uriah," I say but then we stop arguing because we hear Hana and Tris arguing.

"Tris, you need to be more careful. Whoever did this wants you dead," Hana says and a cold shiver runs down my spine. What did she say? I look toward Uriah and Zeke and they look as shocked as I am.

"Hana, calm down. It's not like it's the first time," Tris says as if nothing.

"Tris, for anyone going so far as to slaughter a dozen children and leave a death threat for you written with their blood this isn't something to take lightly," Hana says. What? Zeke went pale and Uriah sat down while we listened to Hana and Tris talking.

"Someone killed a dozen children?" Zeke asks in a whisper.

"What about the death threat?" Uriah asks. I shush them to listen some more. I know it's wrong but now that we heard that I can't stop myself from wanting to know more.

"Hana, please, calm down. I need you strong. Liam and Evelyn are taking care of the building right now and they will get in touch with you tomorrow. Whoever is behind this will pay, I promise you that," Tris vows.

"Honey, you need to be careful. You have many enemies. I don't want you to get hurt," Hana says. Enemies? What enemies?

"What enemies?" Zeke voices my thoughts. I shake my head.

"Hana, I'm the Guardian. I had enemies even before I was born. That doesn't change a thing. I'm here for one thing and one thing only: to protect the innocent. I will gladly give my life for them," Tris says. Is she out of her mind? What is she talking about? What is this talk about guardians?

"Don't talk like that," Hana says and I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"Hana, you and I both know the life of a Guardian. We are not supposed to live long, happy lives, with everyday problems, romance, family. We are born to fight evil and keep the Gate sealed. I've accepted my fate a long time ago. As long as I breathe I am the Guardian and I will protect all mankind until my last heartbeat."

"Tris," Hana says sobbing.

"It's okay. I haven't told mom yet and I'd like to keep it from her as long as possible. I don't want to worry her. She needs to focus now on other things. Listen to me," we hear Tris say and hear some shuffling. "Something bad is coming. I can feel it. It's the same feeling I had before my battle with the Master and the encounter with the Monks. Whatever is going on is big. This isn't some lowlife demon. This is the work of someone both powerful and smart. This battle might be my last one," she says and my heart constricts. How can she talk about dying so easily, like her life doesn't matter?

"Don't talk like that," Hana pleads.

"Hana, we both know it's true. When, not if, I'm gone promise me you won't bring me back. Not this time. Let me rest. Let me be dead," Tris says. "I know that what you did was out of love and grief, but I'll tell you something I haven't told anyone before," she says and I feel guilty for listening. I feel guilty for what I've heard so far, but this seems even more private. I reach out to close the vent, but Zeke and Uriah hold me back. I struggle against them but they have a firm grip. "I was happy when I was dead. I wasn't trapped in Hell or in Limbo. I was happy, the happiest I've ever been and then I was pulled out of that happiness. I'm not blaming you," Tris says and I can hear her sniffling. "But what you did to me that day wasn't a rescue. It was a cruel punishment."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. But Natalie and I were desperate. My sweet child, you died in my arms and I couldn't do anything to take the pain away, yours or anyone else's. I can't imagine a world without you in it, my precious little angel," Hana says and I can hear her crying. I've never heard her speak like that to anyone. Tris jokes that I'm Hana's favorite, but it's Tris. It always has been.

"I'm not an angel, I'm just the Guardian and I'm just doing my job," she says. "I love you so much, mom."

"I love you, too," Hana says and I hear both of them cry. Uriah and Zeke finally let go of me and I close the air vent. I turn around and look into the stunned faces of my surrogate brothers.

"What the hell is going on here?" Zeke asks.

"Does any of you know what they were talking about?" Uriah asks.

"No, but I've listened in on two other conversations Tris had with two different guys, one of them was the guy who came by earlier. She talked about strange things and to be honest I don't know what all this means," I tell them.

"Should we tell mom we know? I mean, tell her that we heard what she talked with Tris?" Uriah asks.

"No," I say. "We need to find out more. Hana dragged Tris into her bedroom because none of them wanted any of us to know."

"Four's right. If we really want to know what's going on we need to keep this to ourselves for now," Zeke agrees with me.

"Alright, but I hate lying to mom," Uriah says.

"What? You lie to mom all the time. Just yesterday she asked you if you took out the trash and you lied to her face," Zeke says glaring at his brother.

"That's different," Uriah defends.

"Guys, stop it. They'll come out soon. We all agree to keep our mouths shut?" I ask and they nod.

"How are we going to find out more?" Uriah asks.

"Leave that to me," I say. Uriah is an initiate. He has other things to worry about. Besides now that I know that Evelyn is involved maybe I can find a way to get some information from her.

"Whatever you need, bro, just tell me," Zeke says and I nod. We hear the door open and Hana and Tris come out. They both look like they've been crying. So I heard right.

"You guys okay?" I ask them and the both nod.

"Let's eat, boys," Hana says.

We sit down and at first the tension is palpable. I look at Zeke and Uriah and I can tell they both want to ask them what is going on, but I don't want them to tip Hana or Tris off. Tris looks around, eyeing us suspiciously, but doesn't say anything. She is just about to say something when something catches her eye and she runs out of the room.

"What the hell?" Uriah asks.

"Tris," Hana shouts after her before she too runs out.

"You know, Four, I know we said we won't say a thing, but this is getting ridiculous," Zeke says.

"Zeke, give me some time to investigate. Do you really think that they would just tell us? If they wanted to they would've by now."

"Tell you what?" I hear Tris' voice behind me. Shit. I remain silent and continue eating my food. I look at Zeke and Uriah and throw them each a glare. "I asked you a question, Four," she says angry.

"Tell us what is going on," Uriah says quickly and I give him a dirty look. What the hell? Didn't we just agree to not ask them?

"Nothing is going on. Tris and I had a talk and we both got emotional," Hana explains as she sits down. I can feel Tris staring at the back of my head but I don't move.

"Well, in any case, mom, Tris, if you guys need anything we're all here for you. I know we haven't known each other for long, Tris, but I see you like part of this family, like the sister I never had," Uriah says to Tris and smiles.

"That's so sweet, baby," Hana says lovingly.

"Yeah, sweet," Tris says "I always wanted a sister too. Thanks so much Hana for Uri," she says and Zeke bursts out laughing.

"That's so true, dude. It's like you spend more time in the fucking bathroom than any girl I know," he mocks his younger brother.

"Ezekiel, language," Hana scolds. "Sweetheart, sit down and eat your food," she says to Tris. I hear her move and then she sits down at the table still staring at me.

"What?" I ask irritated.

"You have something on your face" she says serious.

"What?" I ask, not expecting that.

"A frown, Mr. Grouch," she says and starts laughing. What? Next to me Uriah laughs his ass off and Zeke soon joins in.

"Precious," Zeke says when he calms down.

"Mr. Grouch?" Hana asks.

"Yeah, 'cause his always so grouchy," Tris explains as she digs in. They are both putting on a show for us. I wonder how long they've been doing this. On one hand I'm upset that they would both lie, but none of them really owe me anything. Hana treats me like her son, but I'm not. And even if I was she is still entitled to her secrets. As for Tris, while we've spend so much time together, in the training room and at Hana's, we are still strangers. Whatever her secret is it must be big and I can tell it's not something she shares with people. On the other hand, who am I to talk? I have my secrets too. Other than a handful of people no one knows where I came from and who I really am. How can I be pissed with Tris not sharing when I myself am closed off?

"That's not very nice," Hana says and then looks at me apologetically.

"It's okay. I've heard worse," I say.

"Grump bag," Uriah says.

"Master Dickhead," Tris chimes in.

"Oh, oh. I know," Zeke jumps a little up and down on his chair making me smile at his silliness. "Fourplay," he makes a stupid pun. Tris and Uriah look at him shocked, while Hana glares.

"Ezekiel, that wasn't nice," she scolds.

"Fourplay," Tris repeats and then smiles, before turning her head to me. "You do realize your best friend just opened up a whole new realm of teasing material for us," she asks with a devilish grin on her face.

"I'm still your instructor and your leader," I say serious and glare at her, but she doesn't flinch. This usually works, but she isn't scared at all.

"Woah, dude. Relax. I'm sure she was just kidding," Uriah says serious. Right. He is shitting his pants and I'm not even looking at him, while she just keeps grinning.

"Whatever you say, Fourplay," she mocks.

"Tris," Hana scolds.

"Come on, mom. It's just in good fun," she says still staring at me.

"I don't think Four finds it funny," she says.

"Then maybe he should have picked another nickname," she says.

"That's enough," Hana says. "All of you. We are here today to celebrate Four's promotion." Hana reaches out and rubs my left arm and I break eye contact.

"Huh, I win," Tris exclaims.

"Damn it," I hear Zeke mutter.

"Told you, bro," comes from Uriah.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We had a bet going. Tris said she could stare you down, that you would break eye contact first. I said no way are you going to be beat my man, Four. And she was like damn right I will. And I was like wanna bet?"

"This doesn't count," I say, grateful that the awkwardness from before somehow faded away. "If you really want to see who's better we need to do it from the beginning. You up, initiate?"

"You betcha, Four," she says and then adds "play" to continue the mockery. I just roll my eyes. Somehow I can't be angry with her.

"Bring it on," I say. I stare at her and she stares back and I can tell that Zeke is checking his watch to see how long we'll hold the stare.

"Kids, please," Hana says a little amused.

"Come on, Ma. Let them," Uriah says. "I bet you Tris will beat him."

"What do I get if I win?" I ask with a grin.

"You can command me around for a whole day and I won't complain. And Uriah too," she says.

"Hey, why me?" Uriah asks.

"You gave me the idea," she says not breaking eye contact with me.

"Alright," I say.

"And what do I get if I win?" she asks.

"Unlikely scenario, so I'll let you decide what you get," I tell her.

"A bit full of yourself, I see," she mocks.

"I know I'll win," I say.

"In your dreams, pretty boy," she says and grins. Did she seriously just call me pretty boy? Is she flirting with me? "Alright," she resumes. "You can choose from the following options: (a) you wear a dress and strut around the Pit, (b) you make out with Zeke and I am allowed to take a picture and use it as blackmail material whenever I need or (c) you are my bitch for an entire week," she says. My eyes widen a bit but I don't break the eye contact.

"Seriously?" I ask her.

"Tris, that's not very nice," Hana scolds.

"Mom, this isn't about being nice. This is about who is better at staring the other down. This is basically a gender war. Who's better? Men ugh?" she says with a disgusted look on her face, which makes me raise an eyebrow and Hana chuckle. "Or women?" she says and smiles brightly.

"So, your making this little bet between us a gender war?" I ask her.

"Yup. Defending the males everywhere making you uncomfortable?" she asks mockingly.

"Nope. Defending the females everywhere making you uncomfortable?" I ask, using the same tone.

"Like crapping my pants," she says.

"Language," Hana scolds.

"There any rules?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows.

"You know, rules. Like in any competition," she says vaguely.

"Uhm, no. Just staring. Whoever breaks eye contact first loses," I say.

"Good." A wide grin splits her face. What is she up to?

"Tris, no," Hana says seriously.

"Hey, he said no rules." Before I know what's going on I see Tris smirk devilishly and then lift her top and showing of her black lace bra. My eyes move for a split second from her eyes to her chest and that was it. I lost. "Huh. I win!" she cheers and jumps up making a ridiculous victor's dance. "I won, I won," she chants and Uriah joins her jovial outburst. Despite losing I feel myself smile and be happy. But then Uriah hugs her and lifts her up in the air. The mere image of Tris in some other guy's arms makes me jealous, even if he just said he sees her as a sister.

"Alright, that's enough kids. Tris pull your shirt down," Hana says and Tris does as told.

"Congratulations," I say, trying to sound offended, but I'm not. "Even though you cheated," I say.

"How exactly did I cheat?" she asks.

"Come on. Really? You knew you couldn't beat me so you pulled your shirt up," I say.

"You tell her Four," Zeke cheers me on.

"Nobody told you to ogle my boobs," she bites back and I feel myself blush a little.

"You tell him, girl," Uriah cheers her on.

"Despite that, how is it cheating when there were no rules?" she asks with a smug grin.

"Yeah, Four, how is it cheating?" Uriah asks, repeating her question.

"She clearly took advantage of her natural gifts," Zeke says toward his brother.

"I wouldn't call them a gift," Tris says grabbing her boobs and I swallow hard. Why is she doing that? Does she know how uncomfortable she makes me? God, I wish those were my hands. Damn it, Tobias. Focus.

"What are you talking about? You have some nice boobies," Uriah says.

"Really? I always found them small and unnoticeable," she says not looking at any of us. Hana rolls her eyes and goes into the kitchen.

"They are not small, they look good on you, firm and perky," Zeke says. What the hell? Everybody stop looking at her boobs.

"You think?" she asks.

"Yeah. Let me tell you something, a secret," he says. She looks up at him and waits to hear whatever he has to say. "I know that some think that we guys only like big boobs, but that isn't true. Do I look after a girl with big boobs? Yeah, 'cause it's hard not to. But I'm an ass guy. I mean I love Shauna's juicy butt," he confesses and Tris starts laughing.

"Thanks, bro," Tris says and gets up to hug him.

"No problem, sis. What are big brothers for?" he asks and kisses her cheek.

"I'm so glad you guys get along," Hana says as she comes in with a huge Dauntless cake she baked earlier.

"Ma, have I told you that I love you today?" Uriah asks.

"No, dear, you haven't," Hana says smiling.

"Well, I love you Ma," he says.

"I love you more, Hana," Tris says.

"No, I love her more," Uriah glares at her.

"You wish, you dimwit."

"What's going on?" Zeke asks.

"They're fighting over who gets to have the first slice of cake," Hana explains.

"Really mature, you two," I say.

"Oh, shut it, Fourplay," Tris says and gives me the finger.

"You know, I'm still your instructor and leader," I say.

"Not here. Here you are just Hana's little favorite baby," she says in a mock baby voice. At that Zeke bursts out laughing. "Whatever happens here stays here. Deal?" she asks and extends her hand for me to shake. I stand up and shake it. As I touch her warm skin an electric current runs through my whole body, waking me up. Too soon she retracts her hand and grabs the plate Hana is handing her.

After each of us has a slice of Dauntless cake, Tris and Uriah got their second already, Uriah remembers our bet. Of course, he did. If it doesn't involve his own humiliation he is the poster boy for good memory.

"So, Four. What will you choose as punishment for losing the staring contest?" he asks with a dumb smile.

"Right. I totally forgot about that," Tris says.

"Thanks a lot," I say and punch Uriah lightly. He grimaces but then grins again. He loves it that someone beat me.

"So, what will you choose, Fourplay?" she asks.

"What can I do to make you stop calling me that?" I ask with an irritated look on my face.

"Not a God damn thing," she says smiling and shows off her teeth, which are covered in chocolate frosting.

"You have something on your teeth," I say. She sticks her tongue out before running it over her teeth to clean them as best as she can. When she's done she looks straight at me and licks her lips slowly and then closes her eyes before she moans.

"Hm, chocolate," she says and Uriah laughs.

"Somebody who understands me. Finally," he says and eats his third slice of Dauntless cake.

If Tris wanted to get a reaction out of me, well, there is one, but she can't see it since it's covered by the dining room table.

"Four," she says and I look at her.

"What?"

"Your punishment," she says. Right. What should I choose? Well, I'm definitely not going to wear a dress or make out with Zeke. I swallow hard and close my eyes.

"I'll let you boss me around for a week."

"I said be my bitch for a week," she says and even though my eyes are closed I can hear the satisfied grin she must wear.

"Whatever," I say.

"And don't worry. I won't humiliate you in front of the entire faction," she says and I open my eyes.

"Thanks."

"I think I'll film it and broadcast it to the entire city," she smirks.

"You suck," I say.

"You wish," she counters and throws me off my game. Is she doing this on purpose?

"Kids, enough," Hana says.

After that we just talk about my promotion, initiation and the guys and Tris brag about childhood injuries as if they went to war and won medals. My childhood injuries are still there, on my back and in my heart and probably will never fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reads this fic. Zee was happy that I'm not rushing into FourTris. Well, the story didn't allow FourTris too soon. Besides, Four is still intrigued by what is going on. He definitely likes her, but he is confused by her behavior. In a few chapters from now things change drastically. Keep reading to find out more.
> 
> Yesterday I posted two tie-ins for You and me against the world, called Pregnancy perks and Father-son talk. Check them out.

11

Tris' POV

Today Max will announce what our rankings are after phase one. I'm nervous a bit. I know no one will be kicked out and regardless of my ranking I'll do fine with whatever job I'll get. Besides, the job in Dauntless is just to have some money. The real job comes at night and for free. I chuckle to myself which causes Christina to look at me questioningly.

"Just nervous," I say.

"Yeah, me too," she replies.

"You'll do fine, babe," Will says and holds her by her waist.

"Babe?" I ask and raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Christina says sheepish. "We're kind of dating," she says.

"Well, are you or aren't you dating?" I ask, messing with her.

"We are. We just didn't know how to tell you," Will says.

"English is fine," I say.

"Yeah, but…" Christina starts saying.

"Chris, Will, I'm happy for you guys. You don't have to hide from me," I tell them.

"We know. But we didn't want to flaunt our relationship, while you are single. Especially after Al," Christina says.

"First of all, I'm single by choice. And secondly, what about Al?"I ask confused.

"Well, when we got here Christina noticed that Al has a thing for you," Will says.

"Yeah, noticed that too. So?" I ask.

"I thought that if Will and I start dating and you and Al that would be nice, since we're all transfers," she says.

"Chris, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Just because we're all transfers doesn't mean we need to date each other. I'm glad you and Will are dating, but Al and I would've never happened, even without him trying to kill me part," I say. "I know he had or maybe still has a crush on me but I never lead him on and I always made it clear I'm not interested. I told him to his face that I'm not interested," I clarify. "Not my fault he didn't get the message," I say and cross my arms over my chest.

"But," Christina tries to say but Will stops her.

"Tris is right."

"Shush. Max will announce the rankings," Molly says as she comes standing next to us. After the initial disagreement with her she and I became friends. Well, maybe not really friends, but at least we don't hate each other.

"Initiates," Max starts saying loudly over the roar of the people gathered in the cafeteria. The crowd falls silent and he continues. Next to him I spot Four who looks down to us with a serious face. Can this guy ever smile? I mean, I've seen him smile, but it seems he only does that when we're alone. Not alone like him and me alone, but with Zeke and Hana and Uri. I guess he has to be this tough guy with everyone around. "I have to say I'm very proud of you," Max continues saying. "Without further delay, here are your rankings." I watch the names appear on the board.

Edward

Tris

Uriah

Lynn

Peter

Will

Christina

Marlene

Molly

Drew

Myra

Al

And a bunch of Dauntless-born and transfers in between. All in all, we did good. And since there are no cuts, in your face Eric, things are a lot less tensed and violent in the dorm and the training room.

"Phase two of training is mental. Tomorrow is Sunday and you have the day off, but Monday morning you'll be going through your fear landscape. Four will explain to you what that means. Four," Max says and allows Four to step closer to the railing where they were both standing.

"The procedure is simple. You will be injected with simulation serum that will show us your fears. The first time you go through your fear landscape will be tough, but it's necessary for us and you to see how many fears you have. After that you will go in several times trying to either defeat your fear or push it down to keep going," he explains. I know I'm smart enough to understand this but I swear, it's like he just spoke in a different language.

"Did any of you understand what the hell he just said?" I ask.

"No," Will says. "Uriah?" he asks my now surrogate brother.

"No one wanted to explain this to me. They say I talk too much," he says pouting and we laugh. After we're dismissed we hang around in the Pit just goofing off.

I see Four hanging with Zeke and Shauna and every once in a while he glances my way, or our way, I can't really tell. I dismiss it because I'm in no mood to find out what this dude's problem is now. Suddenly, an alarm goes off. I look around and see people being as confused as I am.

"Attention everyone," we hear Max speak through the com. "This is a safety drill. Everyone is asked to return to their homes immediately, lock the doors and let no one in. This is important. Do not let anyone other than family in. The initiates are asked to return to the dorms and lock the doors. Do not open them until one of the leaders comes and gets you. I repeat," he says and repeats this message several times. What is going on? I see Zeke, Shauna and Four come toward us.

"What is going on?" I ask them.

"A drill," Four says, but I can tell he doesn't know either. Hana appears out of nowhere and stands next to Uriah.

"Oh, good. You are all here. You all come with me. Christina and Will, right?" she asks them and they nod. "You too, kids. Come on," she commands and we follow.

"Ma, what is going on?" Uriah asks.

"Drill," she says.

"Yeah, but what kind of drill?" he asks.

"The one where you move faster and shut up," she says and we all stay quiet. Once we are inside her apartment we all look at her, but then I spot Liam.

"Liam? What are you doing here?" I ask confused.

"We need to talk," he says. "Let's go."

"Where are you going?" Four asks, grabbing my wrist.

"Have a talk with my friend," I say pulling my arm from his grip.

"You heard Max…" he starts saying.

"Let her go, Four. You all stay here. Max told me that a select few are to engage in a war simulation. You will maybe here firearms or struggles or shouting. Under no circumstances are you to open the door. I have my key with me," she says.

"Where are you going?" Zeke asks.

"The infirmary," she answers. "Tris will come with me, after she talks to her friend. Do not open the door under any circumstances. This is vital," she says gravely. Okay. Something's up. "Let's go." She closes the door behind us and locks it. As we leave her apartment behind I urge Liam to tell me what is going on.

"The missing vampires," he starts saying.

"What about them?"

"They're here. Hana called me over to help you fight them," he says.

"I don't understand."

"They were picked up by the cameras in the city. Apparently they started marching in the middle of the streets. Thankfully, there weren't many outside, but those who were, are dead," Hana explains.

"And now they're coming here," Liam adds.

"Max called me to his office and showed me the footage. By the path they took it was clear they were heading toward Dauntless. We alerted the other factions that a dangerous group of people is out there and to call everyone in and stay in their homes until we say it's safe again. Thankfully, no one asked for too many explanations and trusted him," Hana tells me.

"So, they're coming here. Do you think they're after me?" I ask.

"Maybe. I don't know. But something is odd about them," she says vaguely.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"They don't seem like their usual selves. They look like they are under a spell or something."

"Could they be?" Liam asks as we hurry to the Pit. The usual load and crowded place is now deserted and a chill runs down my spine. It's like death is lurking around, waiting to claim someone.

"I have no idea. I know there are spells to bind even fiends but I can't imagine anyone doing that. For it to work you need the subject or subjects close to you. Who would go out and capture a group of vampires to put a spell on them?" Hana asks, clearly as confused about the whole thing as we are.

"When you say group, how many do you mean?" I ask.

"A dozen, maybe more."

"Tris, what if someone is using them to kill humans," Liam suggests.

"Why do you assume that?" I ask.

"Think about it. We haven't seen a vampire in weeks. The usual places they are hanging out are deserted for a while. They all seem to be under a spell and they kill people. I know they usually do that, but I've never seen them do it in the middle of the street. I mean, they know that you would slaughter them the moment you get your hands on them. Have they forgotten? The only reason they are still alive is because they're eating rats and other rodents instead of humans. That's why you leave them alone. They can't leave the city, because they wouldn't make it in time to the next city without bursting into flames," he says.

"Liam's right. I thought about that too. I asked Evelyn to check other areas as well. It seems like they've just disappeared, which I know is absurd," Hana says.

Before I can reply or even think of anything to say we hear a loud noise and turn around. The vampires are in the compound and start attacking us. Hana gives me and Liam a wooden stake each and I push her out of the way. She also has a stake firmly in her right hand and now I see a garlic garland around her neck. That should keep them away from her enough for either me or Liam to kill whoever might attack her. I think Hana miscounted. Those are definitely more than a dozen vampires. More like two dozen maybe thirty vampires.

Damn. We are outnumbered.

They quickly charge at us and I brace myself for the impact, but just as I see two of them hurdling toward me I hear a loud bang, followed by another one and another. I look back and see Max with a shotgun firing at the vampires. I look forward and see them turn into dust. He must use silver bullets. Brilliant. Now that he is here with the gun he can take them out from a distance while Liam and I in close combat. I look to the left where my best friend stands and his features change a little revealing his werewolf-self. He doesn't change completely but enough for his fangs and claws to show and rip the vampires apart. I charge and stake one vampire after the other. Hana's right. Something is off. I know I'm stronger than them but they fight like they just turned: erratic, uncoordinated, clumsily. It's like, if it weren't for their natural survival instinct they would die as soon as I raise my hand. We finish all of them off and we look around at a floor covered in dust.

"I'm going to say it out loud," Liam says and we look at him. "That was pathetic."

"Yes. It was like they had no idea how to fight or why they were even here," I say.

"What do you think happened to them?" Max asks, his shotgun resting over his shoulder.

"Hana suggested that they are under a spell, but what kind of a spell turns them stupid?" Liam asks.

"I don't know. I'll ask Johanna and Evelyn to search their books while I search mine," Hana comments.

"I'm going on patrol," I say, leaving no room for argument.

"I'm coming with you," Liam says. I nod.

"I'll clean this up," Max says.

"After your patrol please come back to the apartment. I'll help Max and then I'll go home. I'll tell the others they send me home from the infirmary," Hana says.

"What about Tris?" Max asks. "Won't they ask about her?"

"Tell them we got separated and when the war simulation started you couldn't find me. You thought I came back since I wasn't in the infirmary and when I get back I'll say I went to the roof to just hang out with Liam. You will yell at me and slap me if you want, wouldn't be anything new," I say and they all chuckle. "Afterwards we make up and all is good."

"Be careful, sweetheart," she says kissing my forehead. "You too, Liam."

"Don't worry about us," he says with a smirk.

We leave the compound and go to the tracks where we jump on the first one that passes the Dauntless sector.

"I need to talk to Severus," I say.

"I thought you might say that," Liam says sitting down resting his back against the wall opposite the open door. "Do you think he knows what spell was put on them?"

"That's the thing, I don't think it was a spell. Haven't you noticed something odd?" I ask.

"You mean other than two dozen vampires trying to kill us? No."

"Liam, be serious. While I fought them I could swear their eyes were pleading with me."

"What do you mean?" he asks clearly confused, but also intrigued.

"Hear me out, I might be wrong, but that's my impression of the fight. While they kept charging at us, clumsily at that, I got a glimpse of their eyes. They were focused, unlike their movement, but they were also scared."

"Of course, they were scared. We were kicking their asses."

"Liam, no. I mean, it seemed to me like deep down they didn't want to attack us."

"Now you're talking crazy shit," he says and gets up.

"I told you, it's what I think."

As soon as we reach our destination we jump off and make our way through the sewer to Severus' layer. We knock on his door and the creepy millennia old vampire opens it.

"Good evening, children," he greets us. Chill.

"Dude, you are so creepy when you talk like that," Liam says and enters after me.

"Guys, stop it. Severus I came here because something extremely odd happened. Maybe you can shed some light on the situation," I say.

"I'm listening," he says and gestures for us to sit down. I quickly tell him what happened earlier tonight and my observations about the vampires' behavior.

"In all your time did you ever encounter anything like this?" I ask.

"Yes and no. There are a number of spells that could manipulate anyone, whether it's a fiend or human. But what you were describing is odd indeed. I don't think they were under a spell however," he says.

"How come?" Liam asks and glances my way.

"Earlier this evening I saw a large number of vampires exit an old Erudite building. The public knows that the structure is fragile and that's why it isn't used anymore. However, for the past months I've noticed increased activity underground. Up until now I didn't give it much thought, but tonight I saw those vampires leave that place and head toward Dauntless."

"Hang on. They were in Erudite? What were they doing there?" I ask.

"I couldn't tell you," Severus says and I believe him.

"I know I'm asking a lot, but could you try and spy on them. No one I know could do a better job," I say looking at him hopeful.

"What the hell? I can do a good job spying," Liam says.

"Can you turn yourself into a small mammal?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"No," he says with a scoff.

"Severus, I wouldn't ask if it weren't important. Whatever is going on in there can't be good. If Erudite found a way of controlling vampires this could cause major problems."

"I will see what I can do. As for the shadow we spoke about. I believe it is a spy. A sorcerer must have casted it to follow you around, but because your aura is too powerful it can't attach itself to you completely and only get glimpses of you. Be careful. If the shadow attaches itself to you it can hear and see all you can," he warns.

"How do I know if it attached itself to me?" I ask curious.

"It will become your shadow. In fact, you will have two shadows," he says.

"How can she get rid of it if that happens?" Liam asks and I'm just as curious to find that out.

"By killing the spellcaster," he says. Great. Like my life wasn't difficult enough.

"Thank you, Severus, for all your help." Liam and I get up and leave the room and then the sewer. After we resurface I decide to go on patrol. It doesn't hurt to make sure there are no other mind controlled vampires out tonight.

"What do you think?" Liam asks.

"About?"

"The vampires and Erudite."

"Whoever is behind this must be a member of Erudite and smart enough to create a simulation serum to control them. Also, and this is even more disturbing, the person doing this not only knows of the existence of the vampires but is using them. For what I don't know yet, but we need to find out, sooner rather than later."

"Are you going to tell Hana about Severus? I mean, how are you going to explain to her how you know all this? And about the shadow. Neither she or anyone on our team found anything and now suddenly you have new info," Liam says, making a good point. I promised Severus to keep his identity hidden. He might seek redemption, but he is a vampire, and for most of his life he was a ruthless killer. The others might not be as forgiving or understanding as I am. But I've seen the world at its best and its worst, it chewed me up, swallowed me whole and spit me back out time and time again.

"I'll tell her an informant told me. I think I've earned the right to keep things from them," I say.

"Your call," he says.

We finish our round and then jump on the train. We say goodbye when we reach faction less and he jumps off, while I continue. As I approach the compound I prepare myself to jump and spot someone coming out. I jump and quickly hide behind a large pile of old metal, trying to make no noise.

"They're not here," a man's voice says. He is talking to someone on the phone. "No, I don't know what happened. I waited for them in the agreed place, but they didn't show." Who is this? The voice sounds familiar, but the wind is blowing and I can't hear properly. "Of course, I checked, but all the cameras were turned off. There was a short power surge before Max called an emergency drill. No, I don't know what that was all about. Ever since that idiot Four became leader Max doesn't tell me squad," he says. Eric. This must be Eric. I chance it and lift my head enough to get a peek. Indeed, it's Eric. Whoever he is talking to they definitely talk about the vampires. This means he is somewhat involved in all this.

I wait for him to disappear back inside and wait for a moment before I do the same. The whole way up to Hana's apartment I'm careful to not be seen by anyone. I knock on the door and then I hear Hana ask who it is.

"It's me, Tris," I say and she opens the door. I step inside and she immediately hugs me.

"Where have you been?" an angry Four asks.

"The roof," I answer.

"The roof?" he asks incredulous.

"Yeah," I say. What is he so pissed about? Hana was supposed to be the one scolding me for running off.

"We were all worried something might have happened to you," Zeke says and I look at him.

"I'm fine. I got separated from Hana and then Liam and I went to the roof. We figured it's better than running around like crazy people," I say with a chuckle, but neither Four nor Zeke smile. In fact, both of them are serious. Zeke seems genuinely worried for my well-being, which warms my heart, but Four looks like he could kill someone.

"So, you went stargazing with your boyfriend," he says through gritted teeth.

"Uhm, I…" I stutter. Wait. What? Boyfriend? "Liam isn't my boyfriend. He is like a brother. Ew. And what the hell, Four? You're not my boss," I yell at him, sick and tired of his crappy attitude toward me.

"I'm one of your leaders."

"You know what, oh mighty leader?" I ask and he looks at me, his eyes staring into my soul. "Fuck you!" I yell and push passed him. I hurry into Hana's bedroom and slam the door. I really don't need this crap. Not tonight. Who does he think he is?

I hear a soft knock on the door and then Hana's voice asking me to open up. I let her in and we both sit down on her bed. I'm so frustrated that I can't hold it in me anymore and I start to cry bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think of Four's attitude toward Tris? Was he right or wrong to act and talk like that?
> 
> What about Eric? How much is he involved in what is going on with the vampires?
> 
> When will the truth come out and how will everyone handle it?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi my dear initiates. Before you can enjoy a new chapter of Divergent Guardian I want to say a couple of things. On Christmas Eve I'll post a little Christmas present for you, a Divergent Fairy Tale which is yet untitled. The story is short, but I'll post a chapter every day until the end of the year. You And Me Against The World will be updated soon. I'm sorry for the delay but with the Christmas season and so much work I just couldn't find the time. Those who know my work know I never post just for the sake of it. But I posted two tie-ins last week, Pregnancy perks and Father-son talk.
> 
> For now, enjoy this new chapter.

12

Tobias' POV

We watch as Tris, Hana and this guy Liam leave the apartment, using the most ridiculous excuse I've ever heard. And what about this drill? No one told me there was going to be a drill. I know I'm new at the leading part, but still. A short memo wouldn't have killed anyone.

"What do you think is going on?" Zeke asks.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out," I say.

"I'm coming with you," he says.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Uriah asks.

"I left my phone in my office. I'm going to get it," I say.

"And I'm going with him," Zeke says quickly from behind me. Uriah gives us a look that says that he didn't buy a word.

"Alright. I'm going after Hana and Tris. I want to see what they're up to. You stay here and make sure no one leaves. If anyone asks, I went to my office to get my phone and Zeke just tagged along," I say. Uriah wants to protest but the glare I give him makes him reconsider.

Zeke and I leave the apartment but we have no idea where they went. Just as we want to head down to check the infirmary we hear gunshots coming from the Pit. We hurry there and I almost fall of the edge when I see what is happening down there. I kneel down behind a tall rock and pull Zeke with me.

"Did you see that?" he asks and I nod. "What are those things?" he asks.

"I don't know for sure, but in the old movies we watched I saw something similar," I say and he takes a second glance at the creatures down in the Pit.

"Vampires?" he asks.

"Seems like it."

"Come on, Four. Those are stories," he says.

"Well, Ezekiel, those stories just attacked Tris and Hana," I say. We watch as Liam's face changes and he starts ripping some of the vampires to shreds, turning them into dust. Max shoots them with his shotgun, while Tris fights them with her bare hands, a wooden stick that's all that she's holding. But each time she rams that stick into her opponents' chests they turn into dust. We watch as the four of them finish off the vampires, stunned and speechless.

"I'm going to say it out loud," Liam says. "That was pathetic."

"Yes. It was like they had no idea how to fight or why they were even here," Tris agrees.

"What do you think happened to them?" Max asks, his shotgun resting over his shoulder.

"Hana suggested that they are under a spell, but what kind of a spell turns them stupid?" Liam asks.

"I don't know. I'll ask Johanna and Evelyn to search their books while I search mine," Hana comments.

"I'm going on patrol," Tris says determined.

"I'm coming with you," Liam says.

"I'll clean this up," Max says.

"After your patrol please come back to the apartment. I'll help Max and then I'll go home. I'll tell the others they send me home from the infirmary," Hana says.

"What about Tris?" Max asks. "Won't they ask about her?"

"Tell them we got separated and when the war simulation started you couldn't find me. You thought I came back since I wasn't in the infirmary and when I get back I'll say I went to the roof to just hang out with Liam. You will yell at me and slap me if you want, wouldn't be anything new," Tris says and they all chuckle. "Afterwards we make up and all is good."

"Be careful, sweetheart," Hana says kissing Tris' forehead. "You too, Liam."

"Don't worry about us," he says with a smirk. Tris and Liam leave and Hana helps Max clean up everything.

"Do you think they'll be alright out there?" Max asks a little concerned.

"Who? Liam and Tris? Yeah. It's not the first time for them. Besides, they both had worst fights then this one. But I have to say this was one odd encounter," Hana comments. "What about the cameras?" she asks.

"I made sure they are turned off. We wouldn't want anyone unauthorized seeing this," Max says with a chuckle. How can they be so casual about this?

"How often do you think stuff like this happens?" Zeke whispers.

"I don't know. But by the looks of it they are familiar with it."

"We need to get back, before Ma goes back to the apartment" Zeke says. I want to protest, but he is right. I'm starting to regret my insistence of not confronting Hana and Tris about what we heard. But tonight isn't the night. Who knows when she'll be back anyway?

We return to the apartment and immediately everyone wants to know what is going on. I tell them I just got my phone and that the war simulation is probably still going on. Ten minutes later Hana returns home and gives us the excuse she and Tris came up with. When Zeke and I offer to go look for Tris, even though we know she's not in the compound anymore, Hana panics a little and makes up some dumb excuse to make us stay. If we were alone I would confront her right now. But as long as Shauna and the initiates are here I'm keeping my mouth shut.

To calm us down Hana suggested we should watch an old movie and Zeke deliberately picks one with vampires in it. I watch Hana carefully as she notices what we're watching and she flinches slightly.

"I'm making some mac and cheese. You guys want some?" she asks everyone gathered and most say yes. I'm in no mood to eat so I just watch the movie. Or at least I try. The movie is almost over when we hear a knock on the door. Hana immediately goes to the door and asks who it is. When I hear Tris' voice I let out the breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. I'm relieved she is back and that she is okay, but then I remember how she left and this whole situation. I get up from Hana's couch and walk outside, followed by Zeke.

"Where have you been?" I ask her angrily.

"The roof," she states simply, as if my worry is unjustified.

"The roof?" I ask incredulous. The nerve. She is lying to my face.

"We were all worried something might have happened to you," Zeke says.

"I'm fine. I got separated from Hana and then Liam and I went to the roof. We figured it's better than running around like crazy people," she says with a chuckle. This makes me even more angry.

"So, you went stargazing with your boyfriend," I say through gritted teeth. The idea of that freak being her boyfriend just makes my blood boil. I know a few weeks ago she told him she wasn't interested in anything romantic with him, but a lot can change.

"Uhm, I…" she stutters at first but then her expression changes to an angry one. "Liam isn't my boyfriend. He is like a brother. Ew. And what the hell, Four? You're not my boss," she yells at me.

"I'm one of your leaders."

"You know what, oh mighty leader?" she asks and I look at her. "Fuck you!" she yells and pushes passed me. I watch her hurry into Hana's bedroom and slamming the door.

"Four, what was that all about?" Hana asks angry. She goes after Tris and enters her bedroom.

"Yeah, man. What the hell?" Uriah asks.

"Zeke, please help me bring the initiates to their dorms and Shauna back home. Uriah, you stay here. I need to talk to you," I say staring at the door.

"What did I do?" he asks immediately but I glare at him and he shuts up.

"Let's go," I say and everyone follows. While I take the initiates to their dorm rooms Zeke takes Shauna home. We agreed to meet back at Hana's apartment. When we get back Hana and Tris are still inside her bedroom.

"They haven't come out?" Zeke asks.

"No. And Tris has been crying the whole time. I opened the air vent again but she just keeps crying," Uriah says and a pang of guilt hurts my heart. I didn't mean to make her cry. "Dude, you exaggerated," he says to me.

"No, he didn't. You haven't seen what we have. We need to confront them. Tonight," Zeke says and looks at me. I nod.

"I thought it would be better to investigate it on our own, but we haven't come up with anything new," I say. Just then the bedroom door opens and Hana comes out.

"Where are the others?" she asks looking around.

"We took the initiates to their dorms and Shauna back to her apartment," Zeke says and Hana nods. I look toward my surrogate brothers and they both nod at me. It seems like I have to bite in the sour apple.

"Hana, we know about Tris," I say, but she doesn't move a muscle.

"Know what?" she asks. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. They've kept this secret for so long that none of them has problems coming up with excuses and lies and redirect conversations when they get too close to the truth. I decide to be honest.

"That Tris is a guardian," I say. For a moment Hana looks surprised but then smiles.

"Explain," she says. Okay. I thought that would prompt her to give us more details, but she just keeps smiling.

"We eavesdropped on you when you were pissed with Tris leaving," Uriah says and then Hana's expression goes from happy to sad and angry.

"That's very bad, boys. I'm very disappointed," she scolds.

"Hana, I love you like a mother, you know that," I tell her and she nods. "And while I'm harsh with Tris I do care for her," I admit. "I accidentaly heard two conversations she had with two different guys, in which she mentioned all kinds of weird things. She being a guardian, vampires, supernatural, shadows," I say and Hana must realize that while we don't know everything we do know enough to ask the right questions.

"Sit down. This isn't my secret," she says. "I guess, asking you to drop it is out of the question," she states, rather than asking. We all nod. "It's a very long story and Tris will be so pissed when she wakes up."

"She's asleep?" Uriah asks.

"Yes, she is exhausted," Hana says and sighs. "Four, sweetie, Tris isn't a guardian, she is the Guardian," Hana says with a sad smile. "A long time ago, when the world was created a high council of forces both good and evil, called the Pillars of Life, decided to give one girl the power to do their work. The Pillars are responsible to keep the world in balance, but in the beginning many demons and monsters escaped Hell and roamed the Earth. To protect the innocent the Pillars selected a brave young girl to become the Guardian. They build a Gate to seal off the access to and from Hell and the Guardian has been keeping watch over humanity ever since. A Guardian is selected in each generation. It is her job to keep the Gate sealed and if it's opened to seal it again. She slays all the monsters and demons who threaten the innocent, often putting herself in great jeopardy. The Gate to Hell is in this city, hidden from the humans and untouchable by the fiends. But there are always some who try to open it and cause a new Apocalypse. Throughout the centuries many Guardians have fought valiantly to protect all mankind and often died while doing so. A Guardian's life is full of sacrifice and sorrow and Tris tried very hard to not become friends with anyone. But that's impossible. Her good nature attracts everyone and she is genuinely good and kind and loving. She would take a bullet for anyone if she has to, but when it comes to family she would die and fight the evils of Hell to keep everyone she loves safe," Hana explains.

"Ma, we heard her saying that she died," Uriah says, not sure how to phrase the question that has been bugging the three of us ever since we heard them talk.

"Tris died twice already," she says.

"What?" Zeke asks.

"How is that even possible?" I ask.

"As a Guardian Tris is mortal, but she can heal quicker than a normal person. She is a lot stronger and because she is divergent she is smarter and can easier get herself out of trouble."

"Wait. Tris is divergent?" Uriah asks.

"Yes. She received three factions during her aptitude test," Hana says, somewhat proudly.

"I only got two," Uriah whines.

"Are you seriously whining because of that?" Zeke asks his brother while rolling his eyes.

"Yes. She received Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless," Hana says. "Natalie, her mother, thinks she also has traits from Candor and Amity, but aren't as defined as her selflessness, intelligence and bravery."

"Tell us about Tris dying," I urge her to continue. Hana's smile falters and she looks into her lap.

"The first time it happened two years ago. A powerful vampire, known as the Master, tried to open the Gate to Hell. He, like others, believe that we mere humans shouldn't live or if we do we should be their slaves. It takes very powerful magic to open the Gate and more importantly keep it open allowing fiends to come through and not suck those outside in. But to get even close to the Gate he needed to kill the Guardian. He needed to kill Tris. Poor thing was only fourteen years old and while you two," she says looking from me to Zeke "trained to become Dauntless members she fought to protect the city and the world. Those of us who know her and her role helped as best we could but in the end she's the only one who could save us. For several weeks the Master attacked her, lured her out, he even kidnapped Liam and tortured him to get her to surrender. She didn't do it. While she loves Liam like a brother, she is the Guardian and the fate of the world is on her shoulders. She often plays her role down, but frankly she is the only thing standing between this life, however it may be, and total chaos and destruction. She is carrying a weight that no one should, especially not a child. The Master is thousands of years old and he fought and even defeated other Guardians before her. He drowned her in a small pond. But he too was weakened and somehow Liam managed to free himself and attack the Master. While the latter regained some of his power Liam brought Tris back. He performed CPR and thankfully it worked. Tris managed to defeat the Master, staking him and turning him into dust," Hana tells us. I can't really imagine what exactly happened that day, but if what I saw tonight is any indication then I might have a pretty good idea. Although, this Master guy sounds really bad.

"He's dead now, right?" I ask.

"The Master? Yes."

"What about the second time?" Zeke asks. "You said she died twice."

"That was last year. A powerful group, we don't know the origin of or what they were really after, we just called them the Monks, because they walked around in long dark cloaks and their faces were hidden. They tried to open a portal into Hell using very powerful dark magic. I didn't think it was possible but I saw it. Just as the portal was opening Tris jumped into the stream of energy to block it. She succeeded, but there was an explosion. The monks were killed and the portal didn't open, but unfortunately Tris was severely injured. She can heal, yes, but the injuries were so many and so deep that she died before the healing process could even begin. Poor thing died in my arms," Hana says crying. Zeke and Uriah sit next to her, each on one side and hug her tightly. I kneel down in front of her and hold her folded hands.

We let Hana cry and calm herself down. I had no idea what Tris was doing and what they all went through. Here we are, living our lives, complaining about the bad stuff that is happening to us and these brave women saving the world over and over again, without anyone even knowing, let alone caring. They sacrifice themselves for all mankind and don't ask nothing in return. I don't know what role each woman plays, but I'll never look at them the same.

And Evelyn. My biological mother, who abandoned me when I was nine and went to live faction less, leaving me with the monster that is my father, who beat me almost every day of my miserable childhood, she is in this too. If I wanted to see her before to get information from her now I want that even more.

"Natalie and I were desperate. After Tris died we used memory serum to lie to people about Tris' absence. We tried to find a way to bring her back, to rescue her, because in our minds she wasn't really dead, just her body, and she, her soul, was trapped in Hell or Limbo. If I would have known that she found peace wherever she went I would have never brought her back to life," she says while wiping her tears away.

"How can you say that, Ma?" Uriah asks.

"Because it's true, honey. We thought that she was trapped. Not for one second did we think that she found peace. So we did everything in our power to resurrect Tris, but while we performed the ritual a few vampires attacked us. We defeated them, but as we deemed that the ritual didn't work, we all returned to our homes and tried to figure out what we did wrong," she says.

"What did you do wrong?" Zeke asks.

"Nothing. We did everything right. Except for one thing," she says and looks at the three of us with shame. I wonder why she is ashamed. But before she can answer we hear a heart achingly cry of pain coming from her bedroom. Tris is screaming at the top of her lungs. We all run into the bedroom and I'm the first to see the sheets filled with blood.

"What's going on?" I ask confused and scared.

"Zeke, go to the bathroom and bring the First Aid kit. Quickly," Hana commands. "Tris, baby, please wake up. Tris," she starts screaming and shaking Tris violently. Tris' eyes flutter open and her pupils are so dilated that her usual gray-blue eyes look black. The expression on Tris' face is of pure horror. "Tris, baby, wake up. You are safe. Please, sweetie, wake up," Hana pleads. Tris seems to calm down and her usual eye color seems to have returned. She blinks a few times to focus on her surroundings and then hugs Hana tightly.

"Mom, I was so scared," she says.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. We are all here. Nothing bad will happen to you, baby girl," Hana says, rocking them both. After Tris seems to have calmed down she lets go of Hana and looks around. She sees all three of us standing in the doorway, but she doesn't say anything. "Let's go outside and clean you up" Hana says gently. Tris looks confused for a moment but then winces. She turns around and sees the blood stained sheets. I want to ask how that happened, but I'm keeping my mouth shut. "Come on, boys, let's go to the living room." We all move out of the way and as Hana and Tris pass us I see Tris' shirt sticking to her back. "Take your shirt off, sweetie, I need to disinfect the wounds," Hana says.

"What wounds?" Uriah asks.

"Maybe you boys should leave us alone," Hana says.

"No," I say and everyone is looking at me. "No more lying. What wounds?" I ask a bit forceful, but I'm tired of being lied to. Hana sighs. And goes to help Tris remove her shirt but Tris turns around abruptly.

"Hana, no. You three," she says looking at us angry. "Get the fuck out of here. This ain't none of your God damn business," she shouts.

"The hell we will," I shout back.

"Get the fuck out of here, Four. This doesn't concern you," she yells. I open my mouth but she yells at me again. "If you say that you are a leader one more time I'm going to fucking castrate you." We glare at each other while Uriah and Zeke look from one to the other speechless.

"Honey, they know," Hana says pushing Tris down on the couch.

"WHAT?" Tris asks and jumps back up.

"They've overheard us talk and tried to find out what was going on. I had to tell them before they got themselves into more trouble," Hana says in a soothing voice.

"But Hana," Tris whines.

"Baby, please. They would have followed either you or me and sooner or later they would have faced one of our enemies. I need them to be prepared. Now stop being such a sour puss and take your shirt off," Hana commands. Tris rolls her eyes, acknowledging that she was defeated and pulls her shirt off remaining only in her bra. "Lie down so that I can clean your wounds." Tris turns around and we can see what Hana meant. Tris' entire back is bloody, as if she was whipped for hours. I know how that looks and feels like. It was one of Marcus' favorite punishments for me. Who did that? I ball my fists and grit my teeth. "You boys should sit down. I'll have to explain this to you," Hana says. We do as told and wait for her to say something. Tris turns her head so that she looks at us.

"Does it hurt?" Uriah asks. Of course, it does, you dimwit. There's raw flesh all over her back.

"How did that happen?" Zeke asks as shocked as I am.

"What did you tell them?" Tris asks, her voice softer than before, as if she gave up.

"Just the basics and the two times you died, because that's what they overheard," Hana tells her.

"I knew it. You heard us talk after you were appointed leader and we were here to celebrate, right?" Tris asks, giving me a knowing look.

"Yes," I say. There's no reason to deny it.

"Alright. Two years ago, before I fought the Master of the Vampires he had me tortured. It was either me or Liam and while he is…" she stops herself and looks at Hana.

"I haven't gotten that far," Hana says while starting to clean Tris' wounds with alcohol. Tris must be in excruciating pain. I remember it well, but she doesn't even flinch.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Zeke asks.

"Like hell," she answers with a small smile "but I've learned to live with it."

"My brave little girl," Hana says and bends forward to kiss Tris' cheek.

"You have to promise not to share this with anyone," Tris says looking at us.

"Don't worry, sis," Uriah says and Zeke and I nod.

"Okay. Liam is a werewolf, but he has no pack. He was offered to be part of one four years ago, but it was so that the members make fun of him and get rid of me. He was supposed to kill me and wasn't told that I am the Guardian and really hard to kill. We fought until we realized he didn't want to kill me and I wasn't going to kill him. He told me that a pack put him up to this. Long story short, we beat those shitheads up pretty bad and have become friends ever since. But back to the Master. Liam can heal faster than a human could, but still not faster than me. I couldn't let him be tortured, but while the Master did this to me he kept talking and asking questions. At the time I just thought he is a show off, but not anymore."

"Hang on. The Master did this?" Zeke asks confused.

"Yes, two years ago," Tris answers.

"And it didn't heal?" I ask.

"It heals, but sometimes Tris has very vivid dreams and what she dreams happens to her physically in real life," Hana explains.

"It's complicated," Tris says as she must have seen our confused expressions. "This only happened one other time, so don't worry," she says with a smile, even if it's forced.

"What did you dream that triggered this?" Hana asks.

"About the Master," she says.

"Did you dream of him before?" Hana wants to know. Why? I have no idea.

"No, this is the first time when I actually dreamed of him. And he talked to me. It's not a memory, because I don't remember him saying something like that."

"What did he say?" Hana asks curious.

"He said I'll return just like you did," Tris says and sits up as Hana finishes.

"What does that mean?" Zeke asks.

"Could be anything, but the first thing that popped into my head was my resurrection from last year," she says.

"Tris, that's absurd. The Master is dead. You killed him," Hana says putting away the First Aid kit.

"Is it? I mean, I'm literally living proof that it's possible," she says.

"Yes, but it requires a tremendous power and knowledge to execute such a powerful awakening spell," Hana says.

"What about the monks?" Tris asks.

"What about them?"

"Why did you guys assume they all died after the last battle? They just disappeared into thin air. No corpses, no nothing. The only dead body there was mine. So, why assume they are gone?" Tris asks making an excellent point.

"They didn't cause any more trouble," Hana says, but I can tell that she isn't as sure about that as she wants to appear to be.

"Hana, come on. Even we can tell that that's crap," I say and both women look our way. "I mean, I know we are new to this… whatever this is, but Tris is right. Just because these guys haven't made a move doesn't mean they're gone for good."

"I agree with Four. They could just be hiding somewhere, waiting for a new opportunity," Zeke says, making my point.

"I know, kids. I was afraid of that too, but at the time everyone was focused on getting Tris back."

"I'm guessing there's a lot more to know, right?" Uriah asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, Zeke and Four saw the whole fight and now they all know about Tris' secret.
> 
> Thoughts?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fourtris Trix asked me to update more often. I do what I can, but sometimes I am forced to delay updates. Some of you know me already, but those who don't i categorically refuse to post for the sake of it. I am not a professional writer, but I try to make sure that what I post is high in quality (plot-wise and grammar). I check each chapter at least twice before I post it, but obviously there are slips. In the meantime, if you like, I have several other Divergent stories that are completed or in progress. Check them out. I promise I'll do my best to update as often as I can.

13

Tobias' POV

We spend another couple of hours listening to Hana and Tris telling us about what the Guardian is supposed to do, what Tris has done for the city and the world and what others did before them.

To say we were shocked at the revelation that we aren't the only survivors after the war is the understatement of the century. Tris even went to the nearest city to help them, when they needed her. I am so surprised by all I've learned that I can only nod my head. Uriah on the other hand is a waterfall of questions, Zeke only asks a question when he didn't get something.

I realize that this girl did more for all of us than any of us for her. Most people don't even know she exists, let alone the dangers she faces to keep us all safe. The glimpse I got earlier tonight, apparently, is nothing compared to a real life and death battle. I don't scare easily, but when I saw these freaks attack part of me was glad I wasn't down there. It's not that I'm a coward or that I wouldn't have fought, but Hana was right. Neither of us is prepared for what is out there. I hate to admit it, even to myself, but I think after initiation concludes I'll ask Tris to train Uriah, Zeke and me to know how to put up with supernatural opponents. But I'd rather have she'd ask her friend, Liam, to spar with us.

After Tris yawned for the third time Hana decided that it was time to go to bed. Tris is sleeping with Hana in her bedroom, while Uriah, Zeke and I share the living room couch. It's wide enough to fit all three of us when it's pulled open and after several protests from Uriah and death glares from me we're now finally lying down, but it seems none of us is ready to go to sleep.

"Can you even imagine doing this every night, for the past four years?" Uriah asks.

"No," Zeke and I say at the same time.

"I'm going to ask Tris to show me some kickass Guardian moves to knock out my opponents," he says.

"You do that," Zeke says sleepily.

"Do you think she'll take us with her on patrol?" Uriah asks excited by the idea.

"I don't know," I say.

"Can you believe it that Max' mom was a Guardian too?" he asks and before either Zeke or I can respond we hear Tris from the other room shout.

"Uriah, shut the fuck up!" Zeke and I chuckle and Uriah seems to swallow hard.

"Do you think she has got super human hearing?" he asks in a whisper.

"I don't want to find out," I say and turn on my side. He shuts up after that.

The next morning I'm woken up by a cold shower; an involuntary cold shower. I jump up and look around and see a grinning Tris with a bucket in her hands.

"Morning sunshine, time to get up," she says sweetly.

"What the fuck, Tris?" I hear Zeke groan.

"Five more minutes, mommy," Uriah whines in his sleep.

"How the hell didn't that wake him up?" I ask.

"He is a deep sleeper, always has been," Zeke clarifies.

"Too bad. I wanted to give him the last piece of Dauntless cake," Tris says and as if on cue Uriah sits up so quickly that I have to check for a secret wire that might have pulled him up.

"Did anyone say Dauntless cake?"

"No, ball-less ape," Tris says and holds back a laugh.

"Who?"

"I'd guess Eric," Tris says nonchalantly.

"Hey, why's the bed wet?" Uriah asks, only now realizing it.

"Oh my God. Did you wet the bed?" Tris asks, pretending not to know anything. She hides the bucket behind her back, while Uriah frantically tries to get out of bed.

"No, I didn't," he says forcefully.

"Are you sure? You can tell us, you know. We're family and we won't tell," Tris says rubbing his arm.

"No, I mean, I don't think so," Uriah says unsure.

"She's messing with you, you idiot. She threw a cold water bucket over us," Zeke says pulling the sheets off the improvised bed. I get up and help him.

"You did what?" Uriah asks incredulous.

"Well, I'm hungry and Hana said we should eat together, since she was called to go to the infirmary."

"You couldn't just wake us up like a normal person would?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"What's that like?" she asks.

"I don't know. Shake someone lightly to not startle him," I suggest.

"You mean, like this?" she asks and puts her right hand on my left arm and shakes lightly. "Four, wake up," she says gently. "You up yet?" she asks sweetly. I look from her to Zeke and then Uriah who both grin like idiots.

"Answer her, Four," Zeke says wiggling his eyebrows. I stop myself from rolling my eyes and decide to mess with her.

"No. I want to sleep some more."

"But I'm hungry, Four," she says pouting. God, why is she doing this? I so badly want to kiss her soft, plum lips. "Aren't you hungry?" she asks.

"Yes," I say and she smiles a little wider. I'm hungry for you. Damn it, Tobias. Snap out of it.

"Then move your lazy ass out of bed and make breakfast," she commands, her soft tone from earlier turning into a harsh instructor tone.

"Yeah, Four, move your lazy ass out of bed and make breakfast," Zeke mocks.

"Shut it, Zeke," I say glaring at him, but it's hard not to laugh. "Is that how a normal person wakes another normal person up?" I ask as I go into the kitchen.

"I wouldn't know. I was never normal and you don't seem normal either, "she says as she helps herself to some orange juice.

"Do tell," I urge her to continue her reasoning.

"Do I have to?" she asks whining.

"Stop whining like a baby."

"Why? Am I annoying you?" she mocks.

"A little bit, yeah," I say.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she whines even more. I roll my eyes. She hops onto the counter next to where I prepare the pancake batter and looks at me for a second before she decides to shout."Hey, guys," she yells directly into my ear.

"Damn it, Tris."

"What?" Uriah shouts back.

"Come here," she calls.

"What are you guys doing?" Zeke asks as he comes in, followed by Uriah.

"Four is making pancakes by the looks of it and I'm supervising," she says grinning.

"Why did you call?" Uriah asks.

"Hana told me she'll be in the infirmary today, because a nurse is sick and she took her shift. I thought maybe we could prepare lunch for her and take it to her later or if we aren't finished we can make supper," she suggests. That's actually a good idea.

"That's the first reasonable thing you said today," I say.

"Oh shut it and keep mixing, Grump," she says.

"Grump?" I ask.

"Yeah, 'cause your grumpy," she says grinning before sticking her finger into the batter and licking it clean afterwards. She must be doing this on purpose.

"I'm going to the dorm to change clothes. I'll be right back, my boys," she says and leaves us standing in the kitchen.

"Uri, go clean up the living room," Zeke tells his younger brother.

"Why me?" he whines.

"Stop being such a baby and do it." Uri glares at him but leaves the kitchen anyway. "How are you doing?" he asks me.

"I'm good. Why?" I ask not understanding. He grins and then points at my pants. Damn it. I have a boner. "Come on, it's morning. Like that never happened to you," I say.

"I know it's morning, but you didn't have that coming into the kitchen," he says wiggling his eyebrows. He won't let go. I sigh.

"What do you want?"

"For you to be honest," he says serious.

"Honest about what?" I ask even though I know what he is after.

"How you feel about Tris. You like her, different than Uri and I do. We love her like a baby sister, but you like her like a girl."

"She is a girl," I say and look away.

"I know that. And you know what I mean. So, what's up? Scary Four too scared to ask a girl out?" he asks and even though he asks it teasingly I know he is serious.

"Zeke, she's my initiate. It wouldn't be professional," I say.

"Four, there's no rule against fraternization," he argues.

"I know that. But how do you think others will look at her if she is dating the instructor? Everything she accomplishes will be second guessed. People will think she ranked high because we're dating, not because she deserves it, which she does."

"I get it but no one said you need to flaunt it. Talk to her. See what she has to say. By the way, I think she likes you too."

"How come?"

"Are you blind, man? The way she talks to you and teases you… she likes you, but she isn't sure if you like her back, that's why she tries to treat you like she treats me or Uriah, like brothers. But obviously she doesn't see you like one," Zeke tells me. I look at my best friend and can't believe something so deep came out of him. I mean, he is a nice guy and has many qualities, but understanding the female psyche isn't his thing. I don't think any guy's thing.

"Who told you that?" I ask looking him straight in the eyes.

"What? I can't come up with this on my own?" he asks offended.

"No," I simply say.

"Okay. Shauna. She watched the two of you and she told me. But I happen to agree with her. You guys like each other, but you're moving in a circle and never meet. If you really like her make a move. No one said you have to do all the conventional crap, just tell her how you feel," Zeke advises.

"What if you're wrong? What if she only sees me like another big brother?"

"I doubt that. But in the event that she does at least you tried. I'm sure that after teasing you mercilessly she'll agree not to share your crush on her with the rest of us. Not that we don't already know that." I think for a moment about what he said. I know that he is somehow right, but I don't think it's the right thing to do. At least not until initiation is over, which is in five weeks.

We stop talking after that, Zeke probably noticing how uncomfortable the topic makes me. I start making the pancakes and by the time I'm almost done Tris comes back and into the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" she asks.

"No, I'm almost done. Hey, you haven't changed," I say as I look at her.

"Yeah, I need to take a shower first. You sure you don't need help?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll hurry in the shower then," she says and leaves the kitchen. Shower. She's taking a shower. Right here, next to the kitchen. Naked. Damn.

"You need help, bro?" Zeke asks coming in.

"No, I'm almost done."

"Where's Tris? Didn't she come in?"

"She's taking a shower," I say but don't look at my friend.

"Too bad you haven't asked her out yet. You could have taken a shower with her," Zeke whispers into my ear. I turn my head to him and he grins widely, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stop that. It's not funny," I say.

"I can tell," he points at the bulge in my pants.

"Stop that. Help me set the table," I say a little angry.

"Relax, I'm just teasing," he says and gets plates and forks.

While we set everything up to have breakfast Tris finishes in the bathroom and comes out in short shorts that barely cover her ass and a tank top that reveals her collar bone and her tattoos.

"Tris, you look hot," Uriah says.

"You should go put something on. We don't want the male Dauntless population having a mass wide stroke," Zeke says amused.

"Dude, it's like a million degrees. I'm too hot. This is the only place I can just unwind and wear something comfy like this. Or do you think I can run around the dorm wearing this?" she gestures up and down her body. I swallow hard as I watch her from head to toe. I've seen her before in the training room with her tight clothes on, but this is the first time she shows off so much skin. She is petite and slender, her skin is white and seems soft, her lips are plum and rosy, her eyes are sparkling and her hair is up in a messy bun. She looks gorgeous. I avert my eyes from her to my plate. She plops down on the chair next to me and fills her plate with pancakes. "So, what are we going to cook for Hana?" she asks and takes a forkful of her breakfast.

"How about lasagna and some lemon cake?" Zeke suggests.

"Hana would like that," I say.

"But mom makes way better cake than we could," Uriah says.

"At least we can try," Tris says. "But that's not enough," she says and we all look at her. "Hana is doing so much for us. We should clean the place up for her."

"That's actually a good idea," Zeke agrees and I nod.

"Does this mean we're not going out with our friends?" Uriah asks.

"You can go," Tris says. "You don't have to stay. I'm sure between Zeke, Four and me we can clean the apartment, cook the lasagna, bake the cake and even bond a little, you know, family style. You don't have to stay," Tris says to Uriah leaning back in her seat.

"I guess I could help you guys," he says.

"Nice guilt trip," Zeke comments.

"Thanks. You in Uri?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Zeke?"

"Yup."

"Four?"

"Sure," I answer and she smiles at me.

We finish breakfast and then start to clean up. Tris made a list of things to buy and sent Uriah and Zeke to the Pit to get them from the stores. Tris decided to clean Hana's bedroom, since it would have been awkward if any of us guys would have done that. While she's in there she starts humming a tune I don't know and at some point she starts singing. It's not loud or powerful but sweet and gentle, almost like a whisper. I'm pulled toward the bedroom where I watch her change the sheets and make the bed. She hasn't noticed me yet and continues her task. When she turns around she is a little startled to see me but smiles.

"Shouldn't you clean something up too?" she asks coming where I stand in the doorway.

"I came to ask if there is any laundry?" I lie. She hands me the sheets and I take them to the washroom.

"We're back," I hear Zeke call through the apartment.

"How do you guys wanna do this?" Tris asks.

"What do you mean?" Zeke asks her as he puts away the groceries he bought for his mother.

"The cooking and cleaning? Who does what?" she asks.

"Me and Uri will clean up this place and you and Four can cook. I'm not so good in the kitchen and Uriah is a disaster," Zeke says chuckling.

"Am not," Uri shouts from the living room.

"Okay. Four, you okay with this?" she asks looking at me a little unsure.

"Sure," I answer and she smiles again. She looks so beautiful when she smiles.

"Okay then. I'll start with the living room then," Zeke says and winks at me on his way out making sure Tris doesn't see him.

"By the way, I cleaned Hana's room as best I could," Tris says.

"Thanks, sis," I hear Zeke call as he already stepped into the living room. Tris beams at the term of endearment and I can't help the smile that spreads on my face.

"What are you smiling at?" she asks teasingly.

"He always wanted a baby sister," I say and she nods.

"Let's start cooking. Do you even know how to cook?" she asks.

"I know a thing or two," I tell her vaguely. "I had to learn to cook for myself."

"Or you just could have gone to the cafeteria," she says.

We pull out all the ingredients for lasagna and the lemon cake. I decide to cook, while I let her bake the cake.

"What's next?" she asks after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"Initiation. What comes next?" she clarifies.

"The fear landscapes," I answer.

"Yeah, I'm not really clear on what that means," she tells me with furrowed eyebrows.

"You are injected with simulation serum and then you go through a simulated world where all your fears unfold. You have to either fight them or slow down your pulse to go on to the next fear until there are no more fears left," I explain as I continue working. When she doesn't say anything I look at her. She looks out the window, her expression serious.

"Will anyone be with me in that room?" she asks.

"Yeah, usually one of the instructors. Most likely me, while Lauren will administer the serum to the Dauntless-born," I explain. Tris nods, but still looks serious. She now stares at me and I feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What I see happens just in my head, right? I won't talk or anything?"

"No. But I'll see your fear on the monitor," I say and her eyes widen.

"What?"

"The serum and simulation program will allow me to see inside your head and watch your fears like a movie," I tell her. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds," I try to reassure her.

"No, it's worse," she says and I stop what I am doing to fully face her.

"Why are you saying that?" I ask confused.

"What if any of my fears involve anything Guardian related? Whoever sees that will know something's up," she says a little panicked. I step closer to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Tris, calm down. I'll be the only one who sees your fears until the final test. Until then they can change," I try to calm her.

"Four, you don't understand. I've seen and done things you can scarcely imagine. What if any of those memories show up?"

"Tell you what. Tonight, after Zeke starts his shift in the Control Room, I'll ask him to manipulate the cameras so that we can sneak into the fear landscape room and you can go through it before tomorrow. That way we can know if there is anything you don't want others to see and think of an excuse," I suggest.

"You would do that?" she asks incredulous.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I ask her curious.

"You always seem so stern and by the rules and so approachable," she says the last one sarcastic reminding me of the first day she got here, when she compared me to a bed of nails. I laugh lightly and she soon joins.

"I'm not that bad. I'm just like that so that you guys learn and do a good job."

"He also doesn't like to be known as a softie," Zeke says coming in. I immediately let go of her, not wanting to give my best friend more reasons to tease me. "What are you guys doing?"

"Talking about the fear landscape," Tris answers before me.

"What about it?"

"I told Four that I'm worried about it," she says.

"You don't have to worry, sis," Zeke says giving her a brotherly side hug.

"Zeke, you don't understand," she says. "As the Guardian I've seen things you have only heard of in scary stories or seen in the old movies. How can I explain them if anyone other than you sees them?"

"I told Tris I would take her later tonight to the fear landscape room and let her go through hers," I tell Zeke and he nods. "I need you to manipulate the cameras so that no one sees where we're going and turn off the camera in the fear landscape room."

"No problem. Don't worry, Tris, everything will be fine," he says reassuringly and kisses her temple.

"I hope so," she says serious. Zeke leaves us alone after that and returns to the living room to finish cleaning up. I watch Tris as she works. She's concentrated and silent and I start to worry that there might be more than the fear landscape that is bothering her.

"I know we aren't exactly friends," I start saying and her head snaps in my direction.

"What makes you say that?" she asks with a crooked smile.

"Come on. You know what I mean. Anyway, if there's something that is bothering you my shoulder is free," I say and she looks at it.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," she says.

"You sure?"

"Yes," she says, but then sighs. "I'll be fine." I decide that I better leave her alone. When and if she's ready she'll talk, either to me or Hana.

We finish cooking and cleaning in time for lunch and decide to surprise Hana with an improvised picnic in the infirmary. The five of us sit in the nurses' station and enjoy both meal and company. Uriah tells his mom that we also cleaned up her place and she's so touched that she actually starts crying which prompts a group hug.

We go our separate ways after that and I tell Tris to meet me back at ten p.m. at Hana's place so that we go to the fear landscape room together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tris and Tobias are getting closer together. I wonder when they're finally admit to their feelings.
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Any thoughts?
> 
> What do you think will appear in Tris' fear landscape?


	14. Chapter 14

Tris' POV

It is nearly ten p.m. I'm on my way to Hana's apartment where I'll meet Four. Four. I just don't get this guy. He is sending me mixed signals. One moment he is nice, the other he is a jerk and not just for appearances. But to be fair, since he and Zeke and Uriah found out about me being the Guardian and the reasons why I'm so secretive they seem all to have relaxed around me. It's actually nice being able to talk about it with people my own age, other than Liam, about what is going on. And all three of them seem so understanding and not at all freaked out.

When I approach Hana's front door I see Four standing there checking his phone.

"Hey," I say and he looks up and smiles a little. "You should do that more often," I say and he gives me a questioning look. "Smile," I explain. "It looks good on you." What? Why did I say that? He is my instructor. Besides he probably doesn't like me, at least not more than a baby sister.

"I usually don't have reasons to smile," he says and his smile widens. Did he smile because of me? Oh, wake up, Tris, he is way too hot for you. And you don't want to get involved with anyone. That'll only end up in a tragedy. No, as the Guardian I need to stay focused on my mission. "Come on, let's go."

I follow him down the hall and then to a staircase. We take several turns until we reach a small hallway. A large metal door is in front of us and Four fishes out a key to unlock the door. He opens it and steps inside. I follow him but stay in the doorway. He looks up at me and says "shut the door." I do so and wait to see what is coming next. The room looks a little like the one where my aptitude test took place. Four comes to me and tells me that he will inject me with the serum. I sit down on the recliner and he cups my face with his left palm while injecting the serum into my blood stream. The simple touch of his palm against my face ignites a fire in me. But maybe it's just the serum. He attaches some pads to my forehead and tells me to lie back and relax. "Be brave" is the last thing I hear before I'm enveloped by darkness.

When I open my eyes I'm on the field outside the fence, where that large, rusted ship lies. I look around and can't really understand what this is supposed to be. I see a fire ignite to my left and then a squeal makes me look up. A few dozen crows fly high above me and then suddenly toward me. I start running, but I step into a swamp like area and get stuck; the crows attack me and I lie down on the ground covering my face. The sound of squealing and fluttering seizes and I'm enveloped by darkness again. When I open my eyes I'm tight to a pole and surrounded by fire. I try to get out but it's difficult. The flames come closer and I can feel the heat against my skin. The only way to escape is to break my wrist to be able to twist it out of its confinement. I do so and jump over the flames to safety. The darkness returns and I am now in a tank that starts filling up with water. I try to break through the glass but the harder I pound against it, the more resistant it seems to become. I then remember that this isn't real. The glass isn't there. I start tapping the glass with my right index finger creating hairline cracks that soon spread and shatter the glass liberating me from this watery tomb. The darkness envelops me once again and I'm lying down. It's dark and hard and I can barely breathe. And then I remember. This is more than a fear. This is a memory. The memory of me waking up after I was dead for three months. Waking up in my casket, buried six feet under. Panic courses through me and I start to scream but the louder I scream the more scared I get. I do the same I did before, I claw my way out of my tomb. My fingernails are all broken off, my hands hurt, my lungs burn, my despair is overwhelming me. Oh God, I can't escape. They left me here. They forgot to dig me out again. I panic more and then I hear a voice. A male voice. Four.

"Be brave."

I close my eyes and start to calm down. Panicking won't help me. I need to focus and then I'll figure something out. But when I open my eyes again I'm in the middle of the abandoned industrial section of the city and a few dozen vampires, werewolves and demons have me surrounded. They come closer to me and as I brace myself for the fight I feel something strange. I look down on myself and recognize twelve year old Beatrice. This is another memory. I think. They all attack at once and I fight them back as good as I can, but I'm outnumbered and I'm not as strong as my sixteen year old self. I feel myself get stabbed, just like it happened four years ago. Then a claw almost ripping my side open. Then I get punched and kicked and then darkness. When it dissipates I see my family and my friends, but they are either dead or turned into vampires or werewolves and behind them stands the Master, very much alive.

"You've lost everything, Guardian. You are nothing. Your precious humans are gone or turned into fiends. You failed," he says and starts laughing his sinister laugh, like the time when he strangled me to death and pushed me into the pond. I let out a scream and fall to my knees. I shut my eyes closed and repeat over and over again that this isn't real, this isn't happening, I haven't failed, they aren't dead, the Master hasn't won. I open my eyes and feel strong arms holding me while I cry like I've never cried before.

"It's okay, I'm here," Four says gently, rocking us both to calm me down. I realize I somehow migrated from the chair to the floor. I hold onto Four like he's the only thing that matters in this world. He holds me tighter and whispers that everything we'll be fine, that it wasn't real. But some of it was. Who's to say the other things won't come true too?

After my tears start to subside Four stands up pulling me with him in the process and together we leave the fear landscape room behind. We take several turns, climb a few flights of stairs and then stop in front of a door. I look up and realize we came to his apartment, but before I can ask or say anything he ushers me inside. He turns on the light and we sit down at his table. He offers me some water and I take it, grateful to moisturize my dry throat with it.

"I need to think of something to say when it comes to the last two fears," I say.

"First of all, congratulations," he says and I look up quizzically.

"For what?"

"You made it through your fear landscape and you have only six fears," he says rubbing my hand that is resting in front of him on the table. Unlike before, his touch sooths me and when I look up he looks at me with awe and something else that I can't place.

"Four, those fears," I start saying but he interrupts me.

"They aren't real," he says with a small smile.

"Some of them are," I say and his eyebrows furrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember my fourth and fifth fear?" I ask and he nods. "They are memories. I realize that the three before that were just manifestations of my fear of being unable to control something or being restraint, but my fourth fear is the memory of when I woke up from the dead and was still in my casket, buried alive, while the forth is my first fight as a Guardian. I admit, there were far less opponents that first time, but this doesn't change anything. What am I going to tell people when they see my fears?"

"Calm down, Tris," he says and grabs my hand in both of his. I look at him and feel tears gather in my eyes again. "We can say that you watched scary movies and that lingered in your mind and just turned into something scarier than it really was. Trust me, I've seen fears weirder than yours," he says trying to cheer me up.

"Four, I know this might sound weird, but can I stay here tonight?" I ask and look away. I feel dumb for even asking, but the fear landscape really took a toll on me.

"Sure," he says and I look back at him. He is serious but he smiles a little. "I'll take the floor again."

"No, I'll do that. It's your apartment and your bed and I practically invited myself so stay here."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll take the floor."

"How about this? We both take the bed. It's big enough for the both of us," I say and he scowls a little looking toward the bed. "I won't bite," I add.

"Tris, I shouldn't," he starts saying.

"Listen, if you don't want me here just say it, but I won't let you sleep on the floor. It's hard and cold and you shouldn't suffer because I'm a sissy about my fears," I say and get up.

"Tris, that's not what I meant," he says with a sigh. He looks back toward the bed and then to me. "Alright. I'll see what I have to give you to sleep in."

He walks toward his dresser and rummages through it. He finally pulls out an old tee shirt and some shorts. I thank him and go into the bathroom to change. The shirt is long on me and goes passed my butt, but I can barely keep the shorts on. I roll them up on my waist a little and thankfully they stay put. I grab my clothes and exit the bathroom to find Four sitting on the bed looking toward the bathroom. When he sees me he smiles again and then gets up. He enters the bathroom, but leaves the door ajar.

I sit down on the bed and think of my fear landscape. I know Four said that it isn't real, but two of my fears are actual memories, two moments in my life in which I felt truly terrified. My last fear didn't even come as a surprise. Ever since I learned of my mission I feared that one day I might fail and not be able to save my loved ones and they all die. Or worse turn into the monsters I'm hunting and killing. I could never kill them. Not my parents. Not my brother. Or Hana. Or Zeke and Uriah. Or my friends. Or Four. I look up and see him standing there dressed for bed, a loose shirt and sweat pants.

"What?" I ask.

"I could ask you the same," he says. "What's bothering you?"

"The fear landscape."

"You'll get used to it. Do you want to talk about it?" he asks looking me straight in the eyes. God, he has beautiful dark blue eyes. I could get lost in them. Wait, he asked me something. What was it?

"I'm tired. Let's talk tomorrow," I say and he nods.

"Which side do you prefer?" he asks and I look back on the bed.

"Right."

"Alright."

I crawl to the right side of the bed and settle under the warm blanket. He slips in as well and turns off the light. For a long while none of us says anything but I can tell he is still awake.

"Hey, Four?" I ask and he hums in response. "Remember when I said I wouldn't bite?"

"Yeah."

"I just remembered. Sometimes I bite in my sleep," I say and to my surprise he bursts out laughing.

"Go to sleep, Tris."

"I'm just saying. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I'm walking through the city, doing my rounds as usual. For some reason Liam isn't here, but that's not completely unusual. I pass the Erudite sector and reach the abandoned building where the vampires came out. I decide to check it out, but as I reach for the doorknob the building fades away and I am suddenly back in Dauntless, in the Pit. I look around and see a mob gathered around a cloaked figure. I make my way over there and realize that mom, Hana, Evelyn, Max, Johanna, Zeke, Uriah and Four have weapons trained on the figure. I walk around to get a peek and see Severus. He looks at me with what I can only describe as an insatiable hunger.

"What is going on?" I ask no one in particular.

"This vampire killed Liam," Hana says, her voice filled with hatred.

"What? Why?" I ask confused.

"A sacrifice must be made. The answer shall not reveal itself without a blood offering," Severus says in a grave voice.

"What sacrifice? What answer?" I ask him and step closer.

"The answer to your question. What you seek can only come in death," he says and then turns into dust. I look from the pile of dust up and see Hana with a crossbow in her hands.

"Why did you do that?" I ask her angry.

"He is a vampire, a killer and he killed Liam. He needed to be punished," Hana says, her voice cold and it almost sounded like the Master. That's impossible.

"She is friends with the vampires, she lost her way. She needs to be punished," Johanna says and suddenly they all train their weapons on me and just as I brace myself to the pain I wake up with a jolt and scream.

"Tris, Tris," I hear Four, but he sounds far away. Strong arms envelope me and my first instinct is to fight back, but somehow I'm calming down. "Tris, it's alright. I'm here. You are safe," he almost whispers in my ear as he holds me from behind and presses my back to his chest.

"Four?" I ask in a whisper, my voice hoarse and unsure.

"Yes. I'm here," he says and tightens his grip on me, but I don't feel uncomfortable as I usually would. I feel safe, for the first time in my life I feel really safe. I feel like I could close my eyes and still be alive when I wake up. I wiggle my way out of his embrace and turn around. He looks at me with a concerned look on his face and I feel tears gathering in my eyes. I don't know what comes over me but I launch myself in his arms and wrap my own around his neck and start crying. It only takes him a moment to hug me too and pull me closer.

He lets me cry for what feels like forever, rubbing my back and whispering things into my ear, but I can barely hear them let alone understand them. When I finally calm down I let go of him and notice that I've soaked his shirt with my tears.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"It's okay," he answers softly and wipes away the few stray tears off my cheeks.

"It's not. I should be stronger than this," I say frustrated with myself.

"Tris, you're only human. It's normal that sometimes you feel overwhelmed and just need to get it out of your system."

"But I'm the Guardian," I say, my voice breaking.

"Tris," he says and pulls me close to him. I rest my head on his chest and lift my face a little, nuzzling his neck in the process, but he doesn't seem to mind. He rests his left cheek on my forehead and holds me tightly to his warm body. "I can't even begin to understand the responsibilities that lie on your shoulders. But you are not alone. You have your family and your friends that love you and will always stand by you," he says.

"What if I do something they don't agree with? What if they hate me then?"

"That will never happen."

"What if?"

"Tris, listen to me. You've done so much for this city and beyond it. I doubt anyone who really knows you will ever hate you," he says.

"What if they don't really know me?" I ask.

"Then I'll stand by you," he says and I look up at him. Even in the dark room I can see the contours of his smile.

"You don't even know me," I say and lay my head back where it rested before.

"Then let me know you."

"There are things that aren't pretty," I argue.

"There are things that aren't pretty in my past," he vaguely says.

"Probably. It's not like I really know you," I say. I always make dumb jokes in serious situations.

"We should change that. Come on," he says and gets out of bed pulling me with him. "Get dressed," he says. I'm standing still for a moment before I nod and pick up my clothes. I go into the bathroom and change quickly, wondering what he is up to. As I exit the small space I see him fully dressed and waiting for me.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we take our fifth turn.

"To the fear landscape room," he answers and continues on his way but I stop abruptly. I don't want to go back there. He must have sensed that I stopped because he turns around and gives me a questioning look. "Don't worry. You're not going through your fear landscape," is all he is saying. He reaches out his hand and grabs mine, giving a gentle squeeze. "Come on." I nod and follow him. The whole way to the fear landscape room he hasn't let go of my hand and I feel giddy that I can hold his. But at the same time I can't help but wonder why he is doing it. I don't want to get my hopes up.

As we approach the fear landscape room Four pulls out the key and unlocks the door. He lets go of my hand and enters the room starting to prepare everything like before. I am still standing in the doorway when he looks up.

"Shut the door," he says and I'm pulled out of my daydream. I shut the door and wait for him to explain what is going on. I watch him as he takes off his jacket and I admire his well sculpted body that is revealed in this tight shirt he is wearing.

"What are we doing?" I ask unsure of what to expect.

"I texted Zeke while you changed and told him we are going back in. He manipulated the cameras on the way here and turned the one in here off. I've noticed that you were too good in your fear landscape," he says, surprising me a little.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"It's not too bad. It's because of your divergence," he says and I nod, even though I don't really get it. "We're gonna practice, so that you get through it like a Dauntless would," he explains further.

"In my fear landscape?" I ask.

"No. In mine."

"Are you sure?" I ask and he hums in response. "Alone?"

"No, we're going in together."

"Are you sure? I barely know anything about you and you want me to see inside your mind?" I ask incredulous.

"Are you scared?" he asks looking me straight in the eyes.

"You aren't?"

"No," he answers short and without hesitation. I don't know what to say. I watch him as he injects himself with the simulation serum after setting up the program and then exchanges the needle with a new one to inject me with it. He sits down on the recliner and attaches pads to his temples and motions me with his hand to sit between his spread legs. He attaches pads to my temple too and smiles when he notices me staring. I quickly look away, embarrassed to have been caught staring. I feel him pull me backwards. I'm resting on his chest, feeling every breath he takes, every muscle contract and relax. But I can't dwell long on the sensation because I'm enveloped by darkness.

When I open my eyes I'm halfway between two tall buildings, connected by three metal pipes that run from one building to the other. I look up to see Four's dark blue orbs and realize this is his fear.

"Fear of heights. I'm not surprised," I say as I stand up and watch him struggle to get up as well. I look around. It looks real enough, but it isn't. "It's not real. We could just jump," I say and he shakes his head lightly.

"Divergent would jump. Dauntless would find a tool, a method to survive," he says and turns around slightly. "We need to get to that building," he says and spreads his arms to keep his balance. I copy him and we head toward the building he indicated. "You need to fight the urge to just do what feels right. Do as a Dauntless would to avoid discovery." We reach the building and he crawls inside a large air vent. As we continue inside he lets me go ahead, but then I hear a sound from behind us. A trap door shut closed and sealed us in. And to make things worse the walls started to close in on us. "Fear of confinement," he says. I only nod. I wonder where these fears come from. I look around but there's nothing in here to stop the box from shrinking and squishing us in the process. "Don't hurry. I'm just enjoying myself in a shrinking box," he says sarcastic, but I can tell he is nervous.

"Okay. New plan. You said when you first explained what we need to do during a fear that if we can't face it we need to calm ourselves down. Since this is your fear you need to calm down."

"That's easier said than done," he says, his voice strained.

"Come here," I say and hold my arms open in front of me, motioning him to hug me and let me hug him back. "Relax, close your eyes and focus on something pleasant," I say.

"I can't," he says and I can feel his anxiety.

"You know, most guys would be thrilled to be trapped in closed quarters with a girl," I say, trying to lift his spirit.

"Not claustrophobic people, Tris." I try to think of something to calm him down, but nothing seems good enough. But then I remember what mom always does when I wake from a nightmare. I grab one of his hands and guide it over my heart.

"Feel my heartbeat?" I ask and he nods. "Feel how steady it goes?"

"It's fast," he replies.

"Well, that's not because of the fear," I say before I can stop myself. Way to go, Tris. "Every time I breathe you breathe with me, okay?" I ask and he nods. We do this several times, our bodies pressed close together until darkness surrounds us and when the light turns on again we are still crouched down holding onto each other. "That wasn't so bad," I comment and stand up. He soon follows and I look around to see what this next fear is. I see a small table with a gun on it and a girl I've never seen before sitting on a metal chair. "Who is she?" I ask.

"An innocent," he says and takes the gun. "I have to kill her." I look at him incredulous. "As a Dauntless soldier you sometimes have to obey orders you don't always agree with," he explains. "I have to kill her," he repeats. "But I can never watch," he says and pulls the trigger. The girl falls down dead and darkness envelops us once again.

When a new image appears I'm stunned that I'm standing in an Abnegation house, just like my old home. I look toward Four who seems to be even more nervous now than before. He breathes heavily and sweat beads are gathered on his forehead.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

"The greatest fears are in the deepest regions of our minds," is all he says and then I look around as I hear someone come down the stairs. I look toward the figure and think I recognize Marcus Eaton. And then it clicks.

"Tobias?" I ask and look at him. He doesn't answer but watches the figure approach us. It has to be him. Evelyn's son. Of course, that's why I thought he looked familiar and why Evelyn reminded me of someone. They are mother and son and reminded me of each other. Four gets even more nervous as simulation Marcus comes closer, a belt firmly in his right hand. I look up and see two black beads as eyes and Marcus' mouth looks black and foul, like the one on corpses.

"It is all for your own good," simulation Marcus says and raises his arm to hurt Four.

"No," I yell and get in between just as he unleashes his wrath and I feel the stinging pain of the leather hitting my skin, splitting it and causing blood to spill, but before I can react Four punches his father or the simulation version of him and we both wake up in the fear landscape. I look at my right forearm where I got hit but there is nothing to even indicate I was scratched. But then my focus turns from my arm to Four and I look at him. He is panting heavily and seems to find it hard to calm down. I get up off the recliner and pull on his hands to help him get up as well. Once he is standing in front of me I hug his waist and lay my head on his chest.

"Tris," he says in a whisper.

"It's okay. You're safe," I say repeating the words he said to me not twelve hours ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, we went through both Tris' and Tobias' fear landscape, all in one chapter.   
> What do you think? Especially about Tris' fears.   
> Is she right to assume some of her fears becoming reality?  
> What will happen next between Tobias and Tris?


	15. Chapter 15

Tobias' POV

The walk through my fear landscape was more challenging than I thought. I wanted to show Tris the real me, but I realize the real me is weak. It was her who stood up to Marcus, her who helped me through my fear of confinement and it was her who held me when we came out of the sim and I was a mess.

I haven't even realized it but it's morning. The sun is rising. I sigh and try to calm my heart beat.

"Four? Four fears?" she asks as she joins me outside on the balcony. I look up at her and see her smile, the morning sun just rising giving her a surreal appearance, like an angel watching over me.

"Four then, four now," I answer honestly. Nothing has changed in my fear landscape since I first went through two years ago until today.

"You are Marcus' son, Tobias," she says and I nod. "I'm sorry for what happened to you," she says and I look at her. Whenever anyone learns of my past they look at me with pity, like I'm damaged and need special attention, but not her. She looks at me like I'm a survivor, which I kind of am. "Marcus deserves a similar if not worse treatment," she continues, her eyes sparkling with anger and determination.

"He isn't worth it, Tris," I say.

"Four, he deserves punishment."

"Don't call me that," I say and face her now completely.

"What should I call you then?"

"Call me Tobias when we're alone." She smiles at me.

"Tobias," she says my name and it never sounded better. "I like that." Her smile fades however and for a moment I think she might change her mind about me. "I know your mother," she confesses. I wouldn't have thought that she would admit it. I decide to be honest too.

"I know."

"How? Did she tell you?" she asks confused.

"No, I haven't seen her in months."

"Then how did you know?"

"There are a few things I haven't told you. Please, don't get mad."

"Usually when people say that it means there are plenty of reasons to get mad," she says leaning against the railing.

"Beside the conversation you had with Hana, the one before we confronted you two, I overheard two other conversations you had with two guys," I tell her.

"So you were there the whole time I spoke to Severus," she says and when she sees my confused expression she adds. "The day when you randomly decided to get a mouth of fresh air."

"Yeah. And before that I saw you go up to the roof and meet with a younger guy," I tell her.

"Liam."

"I guess. I heard you speak of all kinds of things, but didn't understand them at the time. To be honest, I still don't understand a lot of what is happening," I say.

"Tobias, there is a lot to learn and I learned most of it the hard way. You can ask me anything you want, but I'm not promising it'll make sense," she says with a chuckle.

"Is it true you died? I mean I know Hana said so, but I don't really understand."

"It is true. Two years ago, a powerful vampire, known as the Master, came here to open the Gate to Hell. By doing so he would have unleashed a plague, an apocalypse that would have resulted in many humans dying. There is a lot to say about the Gate and what dangers lie beyond it. I'll keep it short though. The Gate to Hell is a magical doorway to a world where demons, fiends, vampires and such live. Throughout history that Gate sealed and unsealed countless times. Just by unsealing it doesn't mean that demons will come out. It requires a powerful sorcerer to keep the portal open and steady, otherwise the portal will change its polarity," she explains and I'm even more confused.

"Polarity?" I ask.

"Imagine the following. The Gate is like the door to the cafeteria. If you are outside the cafeteria and you push the door to the inside what is out gets in and vice versa. You get it?" she asks.

"I think I do. Depending on how you open it demons can either enter Hell or come out," I say hoping I got it right.

"Exactly. It isn't too hard to break the seal. The hard part is to keep the portal steady and not get sucked in. The Master tried to open the Gate to bring more vampires into the world, even though he could make new ones at any time," she says and I furrow my eyebrows. "You can turn into a vampire if you get bitten and die," she explains. "The newborns however aren't as strong as ancient vampires who live in Hell. And to be able to defeat the Guardian, me, he needed really strong ones. What he didn't know was that one of his former apprentices became my ally. That's who you heard when you came out on the roof," she says and my eyes widen.

"You are friends with a vampire?" I ask incredulous. From all I've heard they are bad news.

"I wouldn't call that friendship. But Severus does come in handy. I mean, I love Hana and mom and Evelyn and Johanna, but all the books they have aren't nearly enough to help me fight the really dangerous enemies. Severus however lived for thousands of years and has seen many things. He was my invisible ally during the battle against the Master. He taught me a relaxing technique that made my heart rate slow down and prepare my body to die. I knew that the Master would kill me, but Severus prepared a potion to revive me. The official story is that Liam kicked ass enough for me to recover, because that's what we told everybody. He is the only one who knows about Severus. Well, and now you. But you have to promise me to keep it a secret. They wouldn't understand and I promised Severus that I wouldn't hunt him as long as he doesn't kill humans."

"Can you trust him?"

"So far, he hasn't betrayed my trust, but I'm always prepared."

"I don't know if you should keep this from Hana and the rest," I say.

"You know, I could beat you up," she says giving me a look.

"I know, but you won't."

"Yeah, you're right. But please promise me," she pleads. I nod reluctantly. But I'll keep an eye out for this vampire. I won't let him hurt her. "One more thing. Never invite a vampire into your home," she says.

"Hana told us that."

"Good. Once invited he can come back anytime. I don't really know how it works, but vampires can't cross thresholds of homes."

We remain silent for a while. I need to digest what I just heard. It seems that there are even more secrets to tell than I thought. We both watch the sunrise in silence until she speaks up again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's your tattoo?" she asks and I smile. I thought she would maybe ask something else, but she just wants to know what is hiding underneath my shirt. I grin even wider at that thought.

"Want to see it?" I ask and she nods. I turn around so that my back is toward her. I pull my shirt over my head revealing my tattoo to another person for the first time since I got it. Not even Hana or Zeke have seen it.

"Wow. That's amazing," she says with awe and then her fingertips touch me lightly. Her touch sends electric current through my body and every nerve ending feels like it's lit on fire. "The factions. Why do you have all of them?"

"I didn't want to be just one thing. I want to be brave and selfless, honest, intelligent and kind," I say and turn around to face her. "Well, I'm still working on kind." I look her in the eyes and then my gaze travels to her parted lips and I can't fight it anymore. I cup her face and bring my lips to hers, pressing them determined but gentle against hers. When she doesn't respond I almost regret doing it, but then her arms snake around my neck and I embrace her. I pull her closer to me pressing our bodies together and relishing in the feeling of having her in my arms. She tilts her head slightly and parts her lips and I take my chance and slip my tongue inside her mouth. She responds immediately, tangling our tongues together and I sigh into her mouth. But then she pulls back abruptly and I feel like I might have stepped over some invisible boundary.

"Put your shirt on," she commands, her expression serious.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask a little unsure. She looks up at me and her features soften.

"No, but we are not alone," she says and I give her a questioning look. She looks up toward the roof and I do the same but I can't see anything. "You can come down. He knows. He can be trusted," she says and then a hooded figure appears and jumps down on my balcony.

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" the man asks and I recognize the voice. It's the man she met on the roof that disappeared into thin air afterwards. He is the vampire.

"Shouldn't you be inside somewhere?" she asks. "The sun is up."

"The cloak will protect me until I get to safety," he says and even though I can't see his face his voice alone creeps me out. "I needed to talk to you, Guardian."

"Go ahead. He knows about me," she says tilting her head toward me.

"Very well. I have investigated the problem as I promised. It seems that someone in Erudite recruited vampires," he says.

"Recruited? For what?" Tris asks.

"It seems they are injected with some sort of serum to obey commands."

"That makes sense. I thought something like this might be going on when we fought the ones that attacked Dauntless," she says.

"Did they go there voluntarily?" I ask and the vampire turns his attention to me. He lifts his head slightly and I can see the pale skin and white hair, the dark colored eyes and the thin mouth. A chill runs down my spine.

"I don't think so. It is not in a vampire's nature to be this obedient, especially not toward a human. I think they were taken and the serum was forced upon them. I have watched their movements for a while to confirm my suspicions. It seems that whoever is using them is sending them out to kill divergents. But since their will is broken their instinct is taking over and they kill other people as well for nourishment."

"Jeanine," Tris says.

"Possibly. I haven't seen her entering or exiting the hidden laboratory, but I can't say for certain there isn't a secret passageway," the vampire explains.

"So, not only is Jeanine out to kill divergents, but she's using vampires. You know, I've dealt with all kinds of monsters, but she trumps them all," Tris says disgusted.

"You need to be careful, Guardian. I don't know how she controls them but she does. The fact that she knows about our existence is disturbing. She probably knows about the Guardian too. However I can't say if she knows of your identity," he says.

"That's irrelevant. We need to find those vampires and either bring them back to their old selves or kill them. We can't risk them running around killing people, divergent or otherwise."

"I'll leave that to you, Guardian. Farewell for now," he says and jumps off the building and disappears into the shadows.

"How is he doing that?" I ask.

"He is a vampire. He can do stuff like that," she says and turns to look at me. "So, we were doing something when we got interrupted," she says with a smirk. I can't help but grin too and pull her into my arms again. I capture her sweet lips again and kiss her thoroughly.

I don't want to let her go, but I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull back and groan and she giggles a little. I take my phone out and check it. It's my wake up time.

"We should go downstairs to the cafeteria," I say.

"Do we have to?" she whines and I laugh.

"Stop whining. We need to eat and then start the fear landscapes," I tell her and she scowls. "I'll leave you for last. Okay?" I ask her and lift her chin with my index finger. She stares at me and then nods. I kiss her one more time before I let her go.

"We should keep this between us," she says and I nod, but decide to tease her.

"You ashamed of me?"

"A little bit, yeah," she says nonchalantly.

"Hey. I'm a catch," I say as we enter my apartment.

"Oh, yeah, a grumpy catch," she teases back.

We exit my apartment and I let her go ahead to go to the dorm. I will meet her in the cafeteria anyway. As I enter the large, crowded room I spot my friends sitting at our regular table and some of the initiates as well. I sit down next to Zeke who sits across from Shauna and Lynn.

"Hey, man. You look happy this morning," Zeke comments and gives me a knowing look.

"You're imagining things. You must be exhausted from your shift," I say as I pour myself some coffee.

"Where's Tris?" he asks in a whisper.

"Dorm," is all I say and he nods.

"Is she alright?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah. Well, as alright as one can be," I say and he nods again. We all went through our own fear landscapes and know how hard that can be.

"Good morning kids," Hana says as she sits down next to Shauna.

"Morning, Ma," Zeke says and the rest of us greet her too.

"Get the fuck out of my face, Al. I don't give a fucking shit if you're sorry or not. You are a fucking coward," we hear Tris yell before we see her. She stomps toward our table and when she gets there she looks at me and then closes her eyes. "Move over," she bellows. I push Zeke a little to make room for her and she plops down next to me. I put my left hand on her knee and squeeze it a little to offer her my support, but make sure it's unseen.

"Good morning to you too," Hana says.

"What's going on, sis?" Zeke asks. It has become a thing with both him and Uriah to call Tris "sis" or "sister" which makes me happy, because she deserves a family who loves her and both Pedrad brothers absolutely love their new baby sister. And more importantly, I'm glad they love her as a sister and not as a girl. That would have been awkward.

"Argh, Al. He came to me while I was changing and tried to apologize again. I don't want to hear it," she says.

"Tris, sometimes you need to forgive people to move on," Hana says gently.

"Ma, he and those other fuckers tried to kill her," Zeke says and Hana glares at him before she says "Language."

"I'm not going to forgive anything. Everyone is scared of something. If he was so afraid to be kicked out of Dauntless and thought that I'm good enough to push him out maybe he could have asked me to help him instead of trying to kill me," she says angry. I rub my palm up and down her thigh trying to calm her down but she seems like a blazing fire that needs to burn brighter before it finally starts subsiding.

"Tris," Hana says, but Tris glares at her.

"Enough of this. I said I won't forgive him and I won't. Stop lecturing me." Hana stops after that. I look around and realize a lot of people are looking at us but Tris doesn't seem to notice or to care. I don't know what to say to her or if I should say anything at all when she grabs my hand under the table and squeezes it. I turn it around so that our palms face each other and we intertwine our fingers. I so badly want to hold her in my arms, but it would be inappropriate to do so. I squeeze her hand trying to signal her that I'm here for her.

We finish eating breakfast and all the initiates, Lauren and I walk to the fear landscape rooms. Lauren goes through all the Dauntless-born and I take the transfers. It's a long day and both Lauren and I decided to call them in randomly. I watch one fear landscape after the other. Most initiates have the same or similar fears: spiders, bugs, heights, drowning, but also more unique fears like failing math or waking up in the middle of a crowded room completely naked. I write down the number of fears and how much time it took the initiate to go from one fear to the next and the total amount of time to go through the entire fear landscape.

By lunch we all take a break and go to the cafeteria. I slip a message into Tris' pocket and make sure she knows about it. She nods slightly and we split up for lunch. She sits with the other initiates talking about the fear landscapes, while I sit with Shauna. Zeke apparently is taking a nap after his long night shift.

"Spill it, Four," she says.

"Spill what?"

"Come on," she says giving me a knowing look. "What's going on between you and Tris? I've seen you two holding hands under the table." Damn it. I thought we weren't so obvious. But then again, Shauna was always more perceptive than Zeke and she and I have been friends for a lot longer than he and me.

"Keep it down," I say and she smirks. I'm so busted. She moves over from where she is sitting across from me and sits down right next to me.

"Tell me," she says and nudges my shoulder.

"There's not much to tell," I say honestly. But by the look she's giving me I can tell she won't let me leave the cafeteria until I tell her something. "I talked to Tris yesterday, mainly about the fear landscapes and told her she shouldn't worry. We then talked about several other things and one thing led to another and," I say and stop myself. Should I really tell her that I kissed my initiate? Shauna is my friend and I know I can trust her not to tell anyone.

"Did you kiss her?" she asks and I nod. "Oh my God," she squeals.

"Keep it down," I say and look around. Fortunately no one seemed to have heard her.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did she kiss you back?" she asks whispering.

"Yes."

"Oh, Four, I'm so happy for you. You really deserve to be happy," she says and gives me a hug.

"Can I eat now?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Sure. One more thing," she says and I nod, telling her to continue. "Is she your girlfriend now or what?"

"Uhm, we haven't really discussed that yet," I tell her. We didn't have time really. "But," I start saying and she watches me carefully. "I want to take her out on a date."

"A date? Where?"

"The net. I have the key to the door toward the net and I can ask Zeke to manipulate the cameras so that no one knows that I'm taking her there," I say a little excited. The idea came to me while monitoring one initiate. I thought of taking her to dinner or do something fun like going dancing, but we can't walk around and show people we're dating while she's still an initiate. I don't want anyone to think that she didn't earn everything she accomplished, because she did.

"Why the net?" Shauna asks.

"That's where we met and it's secluded and we can just be alone without fearing anyone will drop in," I tell her and she nods.

"Do you need any help?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah," I say and go on to tell her what I need her for.

I finish my meal and say goodbye to my friend. I walk out of the cafeteria and hurry down to the path that leads to a hidden passage down to the chasm. Shauna found it a few years ago and after I transferred here and was lonely she took me under her wing, so to speak, and showed me this place. I decided to take Tris there because that's another place where we can spend some time together alone, without fearing anyone interrupting us. I wrote the directions down and hope she'll find it. To my surprise Tris is already here, waiting for me.

"Hey," I say as I approach her.

"Hey," she says smiling. "What are we doing here?" she asks.

"I wanted to take you to my special hiding place," I tell her.

"You have a hiding place?" she asks.

"Yeah," is all I say and lead her to the hallway that takes us directly to the chasm, where the water runs rapid through the aged stone. I let Tris take in the sight and to my delight she likes it. "You like it?"

"I love it. Did you find this place?"

"No, Shauna did. She was my first friend here in Dauntless, even my best friend. She took me here whenever I felt down or just needed to unwind," I tell her as we sit down on a rock nearest to the water.

"Do we have some time before we need to head back to the fear landscape room?" she asks.

"Yeah, about an hour," I tell her.

"Good," she says grinning. She grabs me by the collar and pulls me closer to her, wrapping one arm around my neck and the other around my middle. "Now, what do I have to do to get you to kiss me?" I smile from one ear to the other when I hear her ask that and crash my lips over hers in an instant.


	16. Chapter 16

Tris' POV

Tobias asked me to meet him in a secluded hallway and then showed me his hiding place. He told me that he sometimes comes here to think and just forget about everything around him. Well, right now we both forget about everything around us.

"Tobias," I say breathless, after we made out for way too long. Not because I didn't enjoy it, but I can barely breathe. I feel like I've ran a marathon or something.

"Sorry," he says.

"Why are you apologizing?" I ask with a chuckle.

"I don't know. Felt like I had too," he says with a laugh.

"Never apologize for kissing me. Especially not like that," I say and he kisses my nose.

"Deal."

"How much time do we have left?" I ask with reluctance.

"Another twenty minutes," he says and smiles.

"Including the time it takes us to get to the fear landscape?"

"No, we need about five minutes to get there. We have twenty minutes just to ourselves," he says and his dark blue eyes sparkle. I've never seen him like this, happy. He looks me straight in the eyes before cupping my face in his large hands. "Tris, I really like you," he says and I feel my heart pound violently against my chest. I feel warmth spread through my body, seemingly concentrated in my face. I must be blushing.

"I really like you, too," I say and his smile somehow widens.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asks and even though he tries to be smooth and confident I can tell he is nervous. Maybe just as nervous as I am.

"You want to go on a date with me?" I ask in case I misunderstood him.

"Yeah," he says smiling.

"Tobias, we can't," I say and his smile falters. "I didn't mean I don't want to, I meant we can't be seen in public without causing suspicions and I can't promise I wouldn't kiss you if we go on a date," I say, hoping he understands that I wouldn't want anything more than go out with him. He smiles again.

"That won't be a problem. Meet me at the net after supper, let's say around nine p.m."

"The net?" I ask and raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah. The door to the net is usually closed but I have the key. No one would come there and we could just spend some time there alone," he says and looks at me with almost pleading eyes.

"Alright, meet you there at nine."

We kiss again but soon get up and leave the chasm. He lets me go first and I head back to the fear landscape room where I find Christina sitting next to Molly chatting, while Will discusses something with Edward in the corner. I sit down next to them and they both eye me suspiciously.

"And where have you been?" Christina asks.

"For a walk," I say, but don't elaborate.

"You know I can tell when you lie," she says and gives me a knowing look.

"You know I can kick your ass," I reply.

"That doesn't really help your case," Molly says with a chuckle. Ever since there have been no cuts Molly has become more relaxed and after the attempted murder on me, courtesy of Peter, Drew and Al she detached herself from the guys and we allowed her to hang with us. She told us that she never really liked Peter, but she had a crush on Drew for the longest time. The reason why she hanged with them was because she wanted to get good and make sure she wouldn't get cut. But thankfully Dauntless leadership revised their attitude regarding admission and now no one gets cut.

"Shut up," I say and fake annoyance.

"The more you deny it the clearer it gets," she says and starts laughing, but then Tobias appears, his Four persona taking over the sweet guy I just recently learned lies beneath the hard mask. He calls Molly in and they close the door.

"You scared?" Christina asks after about ten minutes since Molly entered.

"A bit. Why?"

"I don't know. Just asking," she says and plays with the hem of her tank top.

"It'll be fine. We are Dauntless, whether or not we are full members or just initiates," I say trying to cheer her up.

"You seem to have that all figured out, Stiff," Peter says coming over.

"Why don't' you go fuck yourself?" I say and his eyes widen a bit.

"My, my, not very Abnegation of you to talk like that," he says with a stupid grin on his face.

"In case you missed it, asshole, this is Dauntless," I bite back.

"You think you are something special, don't you?"

"More special than you, for sure. I mean, I'm special enough for some shitheads like you to try and kill me," I say and he is taken aback by my forwardness.

"Oh, get over yourself. We were just messing with you. We wouldn't have killed you. Stop being such a fucking drama queen," he says and just as I want to reply the door opens and I see an angry looking Tobias glaring daggers into Peter's back.

"Peter, you're next," he growls and Peter turns to look at him, before turning around and mouthing "you'll regret it". Oh boy, am I scared.

"Hey, Pete," I say and he looks back. "If you cry we'll get you a teddy bear to cuddle you at night."

"Bitch," he mutters and enters the room. Tobias gives me a disapproving look, but I just ignore him. Molly sits down on the opposite bench of where Christina and I sit. She looks pale and shivers. I feel for her. Unlike my fellow initiates I went through my fear landscape yesterday evening, but I'm not looking forward of going through it again. In the meantime, I'm trying to be there for my friends and support them as best as I can.

One by one they each enter the fear landscape room until it's only me and Al in the waiting room. He keeps glancing my way and I fight back the urge to punch him. I'm still mad at him for what he tried to do and for what he actually did. I understand that he was afraid, but it wasn't my fault. I know Tobias said that fear made him do those things but frankly I don't care. He supposedly had feelings for me but he sold me out first chance he got.

"Stop that," I say when I catch him glancing again.

"Tris," he starts but I stop him.

"Save it, Al. There's nothing you could say to me that would make me forgive you. What you did was despicable and cowardly. I don't even know how you got here. How you chose Dauntless when you're such a coward. You were my friend or at least that's what you pretended to be. Friends don't try to kill their friends, they help each other. But you sold me out first chance you got. And for what? Peter doesn't respect you. He sees you like his lapdog, like the idiot he can push around. I would have rather lived faction less than hurting my friends but you chose differently. And I don't even blame you. I don't think I'll ever forgive you."

"I'm sorry, Tris," he says defeated and looks down to his shoes. The door to the fear landscape room opens and Will exits as Tobias calls Al inside. He glances my way and I just nod.

It seems like forever until the door opens again and Al exits, shaking and sobbing. I've never seen him like this, even during the times he cried for his mommy. Tobias motions with his head for me to enter and I do so.

"You okay?" he asks while typing something on the computer. Unlike last night and early this morning the camera is now on and we have to act all business.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Al seemed extra sad when he came in," he says.

"He apologized for the millionth time and I just told him to save it," I say a little bitter.

"Tris, I'm not trying to excuse his behavior," he starts saying.

"Then don't. I don't want to hear another word about Al or his sad story. You know who should feel sorry for herself? Me."

"Tris," he says and turns around facing me. "I don't care about Al. But I care about you," he says and my eyes widen a little. "We'll talk later," he quickly says and comes over with the syringe. He holds my face like he did yesterday before pushing the needle into my neck injecting me with the serum. I lean slightly into his touch and he gives me a small smile. "Be brave," he tells me and attaches the pads to my forehead. Soon I'm enveloped by the already familiar darkness.

Here we go.

After I came out of the sim Tobias entered my time and number of fears. Fifteen minutes and six fears. He even joked that he'll start calling me Six now, but I told him if he does that than people will know why he is called Four. He just laughed and told me we will see each other later. I nodded and left the fear landscape room.

I check my watch and it's almost eight p.m. I go to the cafeteria where I find my friends gathered there some of them eating others chatting.

"Hey, sis," Uriah says and I smile.

"Hey, bro," I reply and he reciprocates the smile. "What up? How did you guys do?" I ask.

"Ten fears and twenty minutes," Uriah says proudly. The others tell me their times and number of fears anything ranging between eighteen to thirty five minutes and fears between ten and fifteen. All in all they did good for their first time but we all agree we could live the rest of our lives and never go back into our fear landscape.

"How did you do?" Molly asks.

"Fifteen minutes," I say and a round of "wows" and "ohs" goes around.

"And fears?" Will asks.

"Six," I answer.

"What? Only six?" Christina asks incredulous.

"Still bad," I say. "Doesn't matter how many fears you have but how intense they are."

"I guess, but still," she says. We continue talking about our fears and what was worst and what we could handle.

As it gets closer to nine p.m. I excuse myself telling them that I want to go for a walk before I head to bed. Even with my six fears I want to put my thoughts together. They don't argue, understanding my need to be just by myself.

I hurry to the net and make sure I'm not followed and stay as much as possible in the shadows. When I reach the door that leads to the net I can't see Tobias anywhere, but I try the door regardless. I didn't expect it to open but when it does I step inside the room and I'm amazed by the sight before me. The place around the net is decorated with dozens of little lights giving the room a romantic vibe. I look around to see if I can spot Tobias but I can't see him. Suddenly I feel someone covering my eyes and I instinctively grab the person by one arm and throw him over my shoulder. To my horror, when I look down I see Tobias lying there flat on his back and groaning.

"I'm so sorry," I say and crouch down to check if he is okay.

"It's okay. I should have known better than to approach you from behind," he says with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Tobias," I say again as he gets up. I follow him and stand before him scolding myself for being such an idiot.

"Really, it's okay," he says and cups my face before kissing me softly. When he pulls back he stares into my eyes and smiles. "Do you like it?"

"The kiss or the surprise?" I ask cocky.

"Both," he says smirking.

"I like them both, very much, and the guy who delivered them." He kisses me again before he pulls away again and walks toward the door. I follow him with my eyes and see that he is locking the door.

"There's no other way in here than through that door and that whole," he says pointing toward the gap in the ceiling. The sun is still going down, but soon we will be able to see the stars.

"So, what now?" I ask.

"Now we start our date," he says grabbing my hand. He pulls me toward the net and helps me in and follows me closely. We lie down on our backs pressed as close together as possible and just stare up to the sky. After none of us said anything for a while I turn to look at him and because of the net I practically lie on top of him.

"Listen, I have a confession to make," I say and he nods. "I have no idea what to do on a date. This is my first," I say and he chuckles.

"I figured," he says.

"How come?"

"Well, you came from Abnegation," he says.

"So? I could have gone crazy with some vampire or werewolf," I say a bit defensive.

"Have you?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"No. But that's not the point," I say.

"Then what is?"

"Uhm, okay. There's no point. So, date? What do people do on dates?"

"Well, I can only tell you what they shouldn't do," he says.

"Okay."

"For starters, you should never let your best friend set you up on a blind date. Then you should never tell a girl that she can go if she doesn't like your company. Or that you don't think dating is really relevant. Or anything that might cause a girl a meltdown," he says and I start laughing.

"Yeah, you can stop. Zeke already told me about your dating history," I say.

"He did?"

"Yeah. He said that you are the most insensitive guy that ever walked the Dauntless halls."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah, he made it sound like you are terrible and I should avoid even thinking of dating you," I tell him.

"That's interesting, because for a long time he kept teasing me about asking you out," he tells me seriously.

"He did?" I ask and Tobias nods his head. "Does he know? I mean about us? Well, whatever us means."

"No, he doesn't. The only one who knows is Shauna. She figured it out this morning. She saw us holding hands and then confronted me during lunch. She actually helped me with all this," he explains.

"That's nice of her," I say.

"I asked her to keep this to herself for a while. I will tell Zeke later, if you are okay with it."

"Sure, but let's have some fun with him first," I suggest and he raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know yet, but I definitely wanna mess with him. Should teach him a lesson," I say.

"I'm in." He leans in and kisses me gently before pulling me to lie completely on top of him. Our bodies are pressed together and I wrap my arms around his neck, while his go around my waist keeping me close and unable to move away, not that I wanted that. When we let go of each other to breathe in much needed air I rest my head against his and smile. I never felt this happy in my life. I never thought that I would ever experience anything like it. "Tris, I know this is new to you and to be honest to me too. I only went on a couple of dates because Zeke made me and it usually ended after ten minutes. And it was always my fault," he says and I chuckle. "But I'd like to give it a try with you," he says and I can feel his rapid heartbeat.

"Try what?" I ask.

"Be with you, have a real relationship with you. I told you I like you, a lot actually."

"I like you too."

"Tris, would you be my girlfriend?" he asks sweetly and my heart melts when I look him in the eyes. I pull back a little to search them and his face for any sign of deception but I can't find any. He is honest and he wants to be with me. He chooses me over all the girls here in Dauntless, who are much prettier than me. I realize he is waiting for an answer. I decided a long time ago that I would live every day of my life like it's my last, but I don't know if I can ask him to be with me when my life is so unpredictable.

"Tobias," I say and his smile disappears. He must be thinking I reject him. I can't let him think that. "My life is unpredictable and dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself," he says a bit forceful. He still thinks it's him when it's in fact me.

"This is different and you know it."

"It's okay if you don't want to," he says and I can hear the hurt in his voice and see it in his eyes. He wants to push me off him but I stay put. I spread my legs and pin him down before cupping his face. "I would say yes without hesitation if I weren't the Guardian, but I am. Everything I do now and from this day forth will affect you the way it affects everyone who ever came close to me. Do you understand?" I ask and he nods, but I can tell he doesn't. "Damn it, you idiot. I'm saying yes I want to be your girlfriend, but I shouldn't, because I'm a ticking time bomb," I almost yell. He looks at me serious before a wide smile splits his face in two and he shows off his white teeth.

"You want to be my girlfriend?" he asks.

"I do, but I shouldn't," I repeat in hopes he will get my point.

"Tris, let me be the judge of what I can or can't handle. I know who you are, part of it anyway, but I want to know more of you. I want to learn about what you do and I want to help you," he says still smiling.

"NO," I say loud and he frowns. "Under no circumstances are you going to be part of my world," I say.

"Tris, I am part of it, whether you like it or not," he says.

"It's too dangerous," I argue.

"Tris, is everyone who is helping you a Guardian?" he asks.

"No."

"Neither am I, but I want to help you. I'll let you train me and prepare me for what is out there. Besides with all the shit that is going on do you really think you can protect me by keeping me in the dark? By keeping me holed up in a cave?"

"But," I try to say but he kisses me passionately. When he finally releases my mouth I am breathless and panting.

"No buts, Tris. If you have me I'll be by your side and I'll learn how to fight those monsters who try to get to you," he says determined.

"There's no way to change your mind, is there?" I ask and rest my forehead on his again.

"Not a chance," he says firmly.

"I'll guess I have to respect that," I say and look into his eyes.

"I'll ask you again. Tris, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asks.

"Yes," I say without hesitation this time. He smiles and crashes his mouth over mine pulling me impossibly closer to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi initiates. I thought you might enjoy another chapter of Divergent Guardian. By the way, this is my new You and Me against the world, so yeah I'm invested.
> 
> Just a short info/request on my part. Recently a user reviewed one of my explicit stories. I am still a little bit upset. Why? Because that person called it shitty, with too many details and that the characters don't talk at all like normal people. Now, I could go on how a fanfic isn't reality, how even best-selling authors insist on details and yeah people do talk like that (just because some don't doesn't mean others have to either). I really can't understand why that person thought that and to be honest I'm not eager to finding out. 
> 
> I am absolutely okay with constructive criticism and I more than welcome it since it helps me grow, but be constructive. I respect everyone's opinion but the moment you write a review or just a small comment you are supposed (or that's how it should be) help the author improve. A comment like "you write like shit" is just an insult and nothing more.
> 
> I'm sorry for this, but I just had it on my mind. Thanks for reading this or any other of my stories.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tobias' POV

It's been three weeks since my date with Tris. We've been sneaking around, stealing kisses in dark corners or meeting after lunch in the chasm. On weekdays Tris sleeps in the dorm and last weekend we all slept at Hana's. She had to work again and Tris, Zeke, Uriah and I spend the weekend together. We are still keeping our relationship a secret and I asked Shauna not to tell Zeke. She agreed albeit telling me that he deserves to know and that he would be happy for me, for both of us. But I told her that Zeke has a tendency to speak too much when he's drunk and I don't want him to blabber. She finally agreed, since she knows I'm right.

The guys and I used the time to get to know Tris better. She started telling me more about her life as a Guardian and all kinds of fights she had with several kinds of monsters. I noticed, however, that she isn't as sharing with Zeke and Uriah as she is with me, which I don't mind. Only makes the bond between us stronger and more special. Whenever we can we stay close to each other and lightly touch the other. It's like we can't help it. I know I can't. It's even more difficult tonight.

I invited Tris to spend the weekend with me. Zeke has a double shift and won't be able to get together with us and Uriah is orbiting around Marlene, trying to charm her. Hana had to go to Amity to help deliver a baby and the initiates are already used to Tris hanging out with either Hana or her sons. I doubt anyone will suspect anything. Besides we are very careful.

Tris is lying in my bed reading one of my books. She managed to hand me a change of clothes to bring over to my apartment for her to wear when she's here, but she's still wearing the clothes I gave her that first time. I plop down next to her and lay my head next to her shoulder. She looks away from the book and to me and smiles.

"You okay?" she asks putting the book away and turning on her side.

"Yeah, just tired."

"You look exhausted. We shouldn't' have gone out on patrol. I could have gone alone or with Liam," she says. I cringe when I hear his name. "Oh, man up," she says. We had this conversation before. I trust her and I know she only cares for this guy like he is another brother, but he clearly likes her more than that.

"I haven't said anything," I say defensively.

"You don't have to. It's written all over your face," she says. "Don't be jealous, babe," she says and pushes me on my back, crawling over me and straddling my hips. I love the way she feels so close to me. We haven't been shy around each other, but I never told her that I want more. Which I do. However, I let her set the pace. Whenever she's ready is fine. I'm in no hurry. I'm glad to be able to hold her and kiss her albeit not each time I like, but once she's a member we can make our relationship official and date publicly. Besides there are only two more weeks left.

"I can't help it. You are my girlfriend and I don't like it when another guy," I say and she slaps me over the head stopping me from talking. "Ow."

"Shut up. I'm with you because I choose to, not because I have to. Liam has been my friend for years and I've made it clear that I don't want anything other than friendship from him. Now, are you going to waste our time talking about Liam or are you going to kiss me, you jealous idiot?" she asks and despite the insult she makes me smile. I pull her down for a deep, passionate kiss that leaves us both panting.

I roll us over and am now hovering over her. I am still kissing her and let my left hand travel up and down her body. She never stopped me but I always made sure that she is okay with it. The farthest we've gotten was making out on my bed in our underwear. That was two nights ago when she had a nightmare and came knocking on my door in the middle of the night. She didn't want to talk about it and I didn't want to push her. It started out innocent really. We were in bed, I held her close to me, trying to comfort her but somehow little kisses to her forehead turned into a heated make out session that quickly undressed us to our underwear and got me rock hard. She didn't say anything but I know she felt me pressing against her stomach, much like right now. I push myself off of her and she frowns.

"We should stop, while we can. While I can," I say and look down our bodies to indicate what I mean.

"What if I don't want to?" she asks and my eyes widen in shock. Did she just say that or did I hallucinate?

"Tris, we don't have to," I say.

"I know we don't have to, but I want to," she says smiling a bit shy. I can tell that she is nervous, but she also seems to have made up her mind. "Unless you don't want to," she adds and looks away hurt.

"No, babe. I want to. God, I so want to. But I don't want you to feel like you have to. I'm okay with waiting until you're ready," I tell her trying to reassure her.

"Tobias, I wouldn't be here, like this, if I didn't want to," she says with an adorable smile. I lean in and kiss her gently. I can't believe she wants this. And I can't believe she wants me. I liked her from the moment I saw her and the more I got to know her, the real Tris, the more I cared for her. No, it's more than caring, but I'm not sure this is the right time to tell her that. It's still early in our relationship and I want it to be special.

I gently let my hand travel to the hem of her tee shirt and push it up slowly revealing her soft skin underneath my fingertips. She arches her back and moans into our kiss which makes me grin. She likes this as much as I do. I lift myself up, kneeling between her spread legs and pull her up to sit, so that I can remove her shirt. She looks me straight in the eyes and all I can see is trust. I kiss her tenderly before slowly pulling the shirt over her head. To my surprise she isn't wearing a bra which makes me grin. She smiles up at me shyly, as if she doesn't think I enjoy this, but boy do I enjoy this. I swiftly get rid of my own shirt and lay us back down. Our bodies are pressed together and I can feel her warm, soft skin against mine. I kiss her lips again and allow my hand to massage one of her breasts eliciting soft moans from her. My lips leave her mouth and travel down her neck to her collar bone where her three ravens fly toward her heart. I kiss each of them and push my way down her body until my face is at level with her chest. While one hand is kneading one breast my mouth starts worshiping the other. I lick and suck and nibble her erect nipple making her squirm underneath me. I switch breasts and I feel myself getting more and more uncomfortable in my pants. I so badly want to get rid of all our clothes but this is our first time. Somehow I'm glad I haven't done this with someone else, although I would have liked to know more. I know the basics, school taught me that much and hanging with Zeke sure helped me a lot, but I want to make sure that this is perfect for her. She deserves it and more.

As I make my way to her navel Tris arches her back and reaches out to grab my hair. It's short but she still manages to mess it up tangling her fingers in it. I don't mind, if anything it turns me on knowing that I can make her feel good and lose herself in the sensations. I sure do.

When I reach her shorts I look up to see if it's okay to continue and when I see her brilliant smile and dazed look I know that she's ready to move further. I pull her shorts down and for the second time tonight I'm pleasantly surprised to see that my beautiful girlfriend isn't wearing any underwear.

"Did you plan this?" I ask with a grin.

"Not really. While I took a shower I kept thinking of you," she says with a blush. I hold her gaze curious to hear more. "I trust you Tobias and I want you to be my first," she says with a shy smile.

"I want you to be my first too," I tell her. I've told her fairly soon that I'm still a virgin and that everything that is happening is new to me as well. She shouldn't feel embarrassed or anything and just talk to me. I guess that helped us a lot getting our relationship going and working so well, despite having to keep it secret.

I capture her lips again but this time the kiss is short and sweet. I smile at her before I travel down her body again and settle between her legs. I push them up making her bend her knees and keeping her feet flat on the bed. She looks at me with a questioning look.

"Trust me," is all I say and she nods. I heard a few things over the years and for once I'm glad that Zeke is my friend. I know that they say sex comes naturally but it doesn't hurt to know a thing or two. As I watch her lying down on my bed, bare and breathing heavily, excited and nervous for what is about to come I myself get more aroused. I smile before my lips kiss her most intimate place and I hear her sharp intake of air. She wasn't expecting it but she doesn't seem to mind. I boldly stick my tongue out and run it over her folds and I hear her moan softly. I lick her a few times and I'm surprised at the sweet taste and scent that is just Tris. I think I just found a new favorite dessert. I lap at her a few more times before I swirl my tongue around her sensitive bundle of nerves making her arch her back and groan. I hold onto her, keeping her down on the bed as I relentlessly tease her nubbin.

"Oh God," she moans and my grin widens.

I take it a step further and push my tongue inside her, probing her gently, alternating with light sucking and nibbling. Her moans get louder and I feel myself getting harder. If we keep this up I might come before she does, but I'll be damned if I let that happen. I detach my mouth from her womanhood and lick my index finger before slowly pushing it inside her. I don't go deep but I tease her just enough to make her squirm. While thrusting my finger in and out of her I resume licking her folds and occasionally biting her clit. She is a writhing mess by now and I'm proud that I'm the one who gets to do this with her.

"More," she moans and I lick and insert a second finger pumping her faster than before. I feel her getting closer and soon her walls clench down on my fingers and she comes while shouting my name. I lick her clean and then crawl up the bed. I lie down next to her and watch her come down from her high. Her eyes are closed, her chest is rising and falling with each breath she takes, a sated smile grazing her face. I smile to myself. I did that. I made her feel good. She opens her eyes and looks at me. "That was…wow," she says breathless. "Can't wait for the real deal," she adds and I laugh.

"Me neither, honey," I say and kiss the tip of her nose. She smiles that adorable smile at me and then looks down and scowls. "What?"

"You, mister, are overdressed," she says lifting herself up on her elbows. I smirk and stand up. I drop my pants and briefs and watch her as she sees me completely naked for the first time. Her gaze travels down my body and stays still on my member. For a moment I feel self-conscious and when she looks up with a frown I think she might have changed her mind or maybe I'm not what she expected. "You are gifted," she says and her frown turns into a smirk. "This is going to be interesting," she adds and reaches her hand out for me to take. As soon as our hands join she pulls me back down on the bed and I resume my hovering position over her. I start kissing her again and work my way from her lips to her neck.

"You have to stop me if you change your mind," I say.

"I won't change my mind," she assures me.

"Or when it is too much. I don't want to hurt you," I say peppering her collar bone with little kisses.

"Tobias, it'll hurt a bit, it's normal, but if this is half as good as what you just did then bring it on, baby," she says and I laugh. I know she is nervous. She always tries to deflect from her real feelings by making stupid jokes. I will make sure however that she is as comfortable as possible and try to not hurt her too much. I know that it'll hurt, but it bothers me that I'm the one inflicting it. On the other hand, I'm happy and proud that she shares this experience with me for the first time just as I am about to share mine with her.

I reach out to my nightstand where I kept a box of condoms ever since Tris agreed to be my girlfriend. It's not like I was planning anything, but a guy can hope and dream and especially be prepared. I take out a condom and look at Tris as she watches me put the latex on. She is breathing fast and I know my breathing isn't steady at all. But this is it. We both want this. We both are ready. We both want to become one.

I settle between her spread legs and rub the head of my manhood against her entrance. She is wet and ready and I look from down there up to her eyes. They reflect trust and affection, hopefully to the same levels as mine is for her. I position myself right at the entrance and lie down as much as I can, covering her with my body and kissing her soft lips as I slowly enter her for the first time. She is tight and I feel every muscle of her womanhood claiming me as hers, but I don't mind. I am hers, I want to be hers as much as I want her to be mine. I slowly push further inside watching her face, making sure she can handle it, but she is a brave one, my Tris. She looks me in the eyes and smiles. I feel a barrier and know that this is it. Once I push through she will no longer be a mere girl, but a woman, my woman. I never felt so possessive about anything or anyone but as I look down on her, as I push myself inside her for the first time, as I claim her virginity and give her mine in return I know that I want her. I want her to be mine and I want to be hers for as long as she wants me. Hopefully for a very long time. I never felt like this for anyone and I never thought I will.

"Go ahead," she encourages. "I'm ready. I want this. I want you," she says and this is all the encouragement I need to push her and me into a new stage of our relationship. I watch her as her face contorts in pain and I stop my movements. "I'm okay. Just give me a second to get used to the feeling," she says, her eyes closed. I kiss her lips and her cheeks, trying to make this a sweet memory for her and make her forget the pain as much as possible. She opens her eyes and looks at me for a moment before she smiles a little. I lean down and kiss her gently and then I feel her wrap her legs around my waist and pushing her heels into my backside. I pull away just enough to see if it's really okay and she gives a slight nod.

I kiss her again as I pull almost completely out of her only to slide back in. I repeat this motion a few more times helping us both to adjust to the feeling of being united so intimately. But soon I increase my pace as I watch her enjoy this more and more and then it seems like the pain she just felt a few minutes ago completely left her body and was replaced by pleasure.

"Faster," she pants and I increase my speed ever so slightly. "Deeper," she asks and I kneel between her legs and lift her butt just enough to reach another, deeper angle which causes her to moan loudly. "Harder," she commands and grabs her boobs kneading them as she closes her eyes and arches her back. I hold onto her hips as I slam into her, the sound of flesh hitting flesh is mixed with our combined moans and grunts. Tris meets each of my thrusts with jerks of her hips and I soon feel her walls clench painfully around my pounding member, telling me that she'll soon come. I increase my speed one more time, giving everything I have to this woman, give her all the pleasure I can before I finally let go myself. By some miracle we come together, each shouting the name of the other as we reach a peak none of us ever thought of. I collapse on top of her, unable to sustain my weight any longer, but Tris doesn't seem to mind. She wraps herself around me like I'm her only anchor to reality and maybe I am, because she is mine.

After a while I roll off of her and discard the now filled condom. I toss it in the trash bin and return to bed where Tris already snuggled under the warm comforter. I slip inside and she immediately attaches herself to me and I wrap my arms around her.

"That was amazing," I tell her.

"Yeah, it was. Thank you for being so gentle and caring," she tells me before giving me a short peck on the lips.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"It hurt a bit, but I would take that pain any day if it leads to all this," she says with a satisfied grin. "Besides, now that we took our toys out and played with them this can only get better," she says and we both laugh at her joke.

"I'm really glad you chose Dauntless, sweetheart," I tell her and kiss her temple.

"Me too."

"Come on, let's get some sleep," I say and pull her closer to me.

"Goodnight, honey," she says sweetly.

"Goodnight, love," I tell her without thinking. She doesn't comment, but it makes me realize something. I feel it. It's real. I will tell her. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: They finally did it *victory dance*. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm waiting to hear from you.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello initiates. I'm sorry for the delay. A guest reviewer saw a mistake in chapter one. Instead of Caleb dropping his blood over the bowl with water he chose the one with the glass. I corrected that, but the site registered it as if I posted a new chapter earlier today.
> 
> I'm currently working on a new modern day Divergent story, but it's still a work in progress. Last week I got it by an idea and have been writing ever since. But enough of that for now.
> 
> Enjoy.

18

Tris' POV

I wake up the next morning when the sun hits me directly in the face. I try to get up but something or rather someone is holding me back. I turn my head slightly and see Tobias' face, his lips parted slightly as he still sleeps profoundly. The events of last night come back to me and I smile to myself. That was one of the best if not the best experience of my life. And I shared it with Tobias.

When he told me that he was still a virgin I couldn't believe it at first, but he had no reason to lie. I'm glad we experience all our firsts together. We were each other's first kiss, first time. I wonder what other first's we'll experience. I know one, but I'm not sure he feels the same. I don't want to push it.

This whole thing has a downside, though. I'm the Guardian. I'll never be normal, I'll always be in danger and everyone around me will be in danger too. But I'm selfish. For once in my life I'm thinking of myself. I want to be with him and for some reason he chose me out of all the girls he could have had. He chose me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks in his husky morning voice.

"That I hate Mondays," I lie.

"It's Saturday, babe," he says and kisses my bare shoulder. He pulls me closer to his naked body and I suddenly feel more awake than a minute ago.

"I know, but tomorrow will be Sunday and then comes Monday and then a whole week until the next weekend," I whine a little.

"I know. I wish everyday was Saturday and you could stay here, in bed, preferably naked," he says and bites me lightly.

"That's not how a leader should talk," I say teasing him.

"I'm not talking like a leader right now. I'm talking like a guy who wants to spend some quality time with his girlfriend, naked preferably," he repeats the last part and I laugh. I turn around in his arms and manage to snake my right arm under his head and cup his face in my left palm.

"Morning, honey," I say. It sounded strange at first calling him that, but the more I say it the more I like it. He is my honey, my sweetheart, my baby, my cuddle bear and every shitty name any girl has ever come up with. But more importantly he is mine.

"Morning, beautiful," he says and kisses my lips.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask as I play with his hair.

"Never better," he replies with a grin. "You?"

"Well, it was okay. But you see this guy I know, ugh," I say and make a face "kept pulling me to him and geez it was sooooo hot. It felt like a sauna," I say teasingly.

"Really?" he asks and raises an eyebrow, barely holding his grin back. "What a douche," he says.

"Yeah. But he has his moments when he's really sweet."

"Good for him."

"What are we going to do today?" I ask him.

"I know a couple of things we could do," he says and presses himself closer to me so that I can feel him already awake in certain areas. I chuckle.

"Perv," I say.

"Hey, this is not my fault. I can't help it when my sexy girlfriend sleeps in the nude. The little guy likes that and wants to get some attention," he says and I burst out laughing.

"Damn, Tobias. You spend way too much time with Zeke. Or me. I never thought I would hear you talk like that. It's so not you," I say and kiss his nose.

"Just because you haven't heard me doesn't mean I don't talk like this all the time," he says and kisses my nose in return.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Okay, let's say I believe you. What is the not so little guy going to do to get my attention?" I ask.

"This," he replies and pushes me into the cushions and covers me with his hard body. He kisses me passionately that leaves me weak in the knees and I'm thankful I'm currently lying down.

We spend the better part of the morning exploring each other and experimenting new positions. We're still holding back, well he is. I think he doesn't want to push me, which I'm grateful for. I'm not a prude, but I don't want to rush this. I want to enjoy every single minute I spend with Tobias to the fullest, make every moment a pleasant memory. I need them. Maybe sooner than planned. I need them to remind me that there's someone on this side that cares for the real me. Not the Guardian, not the Dauntless, not anything other than Tris, plain and simple as I might be.

By late morning we finally get out of bed. We're not bothering to get dressed completely. He is only wearing his sweat pants and I'm wearing my panties and one of his tee shirts.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask.

"You're my guest. I'm cooking," he says.

"Tobias, I don't mind. But if you want we could cook together."

"Sounds good. How about some spaghetti with meat balls? I think I have everything," he says as he checks the fridge and his cabinets.

"Alright. How about I make some vanilla pudding for dessert?" I ask as I look over a package.

"Nah, I want another dessert," he says and hugs me from behind, kissing my cheek.

"You're terrible," I say with a laugh.

"Am not and even so, you're stuck with me now."

"We'll see," I say and he stiffens. Oops, he might have misunderstood that one. "I meant, I'll prove it to you, that you're terrible," I clarify. "I know I'm stuck with you," I say looking over my shoulder. He looks at me serious. "What?" He doesn't answer. "Tobias, what? Tell me."

"I thought… I don't know what I thought," he stutters.

"Yeah, you do," I say and turn around in his arms.

"For a moment I thought that maybe you regret this, us," he says and I can tell I hurt him with my stupid comment.

"No, I don't regret anything. There are a few things in life I regret but being with you isn't one of them," I say with a smile and I hope he believes me. He smiles back, but then his expression is serious again.

"But the next moment I thought maybe it's not me. Maybe you mean something else."

"Like what?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Tobias, please, tell me. If we want this to work," I gesture between us "we need to talk."He sighs and closes his eyes.

"I thought that maybe you won't stick around," he says almost in a whisper.

"Honey, I told you, I want this, I want you. It was stupid, please let us forget about this whole thing," I say.

"I can't. I know that you didn't mean to get rid of me. I'm afraid," he says and I look up at him.

"Afraid of what?"

"That I might lose you. I know that you are the Guardian and you have a mission, but I need you to promise me that you'll come back," he says, his gaze penetrating my eyes and staring deep into my soul. He is afraid for my safety and that I might die. If my life wouldn't be as unpredictable and dangerous I would gladly promise him that.

"Tobias, I can't promise that I won't get hurt or even die. It is my destiny to fight evil. I was chosen to do that. Until now that was all that mattered to me, but I came to realize that there is more to life than just that. I was dead, I told you, and I experienced the afterlife. I'm not afraid of it. Death is not the end. But I'm afraid of not being with you," I tell him honestly. I thought about it lot. Every time I close my eyes I see him, I keep thinking of him at random times. When I think of what I would like to do or eat or read I think of what I could do with him together. He is on my mind more often than not. The only thing I would regret leaving this world is leaving him behind.

"Tris," he says my name in a whisper and rests his forehead on mine.

"The only thing I can promise you that I'll try to come back to you. I love you," I say. There, it's out. But I don't regret it. After Hana and mom brought me back from the dead and I came to terms with that I promised myself to never waste time, to go for it, to live every moment like it's my last. And that's what I'll do.

"What?" he asks and looks me straight in the eyes. He searches them for something I don't know. And then he smiles. It's shy and barely there, but a smile nonetheless. "Say it again," he says.

"Tobias, I love you," I say, my voice steady. I love him and I'm not afraid of telling him that. His smile widens reaching his eyes. He bends down and captures my lips in a hungry kiss that leaves me breathless. Again, he rests his forehead on mine and looks at me with those beautiful dark blue eyes.

"I love you, too," he says. I look at him shocked. I didn't expect that. But maybe he only said it because I did.

"Tobias, you don't have to say it back if you're not ready," I reassure him and he frowns.

"I know that. But I love you, Tris. I've been in love with you for quite some time now, but I didn't think you were there yet."

"Oh, I've been there for a while. Just gathering up the guts to tell you," I say with a chuckle.

"Me too," he says and we laugh before we kiss again.

"Not to spoil our moment, but I'm hungry," I say between short kisses. He laughs and kisses me one more time before we somehow manage to take our hands off the other. We start cooking together and suddenly I feel a change. We've changed. Confessing our feelings made our relationship more real and the weight I felt and he probably too is gone.

We eat our meal talking about initiation. For the past three weeks I had to go through all my fears, but unlike the first time each initiate had to go through one fear or two a day. Tobias tells me that next week, probably on Thursday, the ranking for the second stage will be announced and then stage three starts in which we go repeatedly through the entire fear landscape and we are ranked according to our overall performance.

"You okay?" he asks as he hands me a plate to dry off.

"Yeah, I just kept thinking," I say.

"About? Initiation?"

"No. I'm not so worried about that. It's been quiet," I say.

"Isn't that good?"

"Too quiet. That's never good. It only means something's coming," I say and he frowns.

"Do you think it has something to do with the missing vampires?" he asks.

"Yes, no, I don't know. A lot of weird stuff is going on. The vampires are under Jeanine's control, but the killings in the faction less sector are clearly the work of someone else," I say.

"Are you sure it isn't Jeanine?" he asks.

"I doubt it. First, we have no prove that Jeanine knows of the Guardian or who the Guardian is. Besides their deaths are both a ritual and a statement."

"Have you talked to that vampire again?"

"No. Severus told me he would investigate further and contact me, but I should pay him a visit tonight," I say and he frowns again. "What?"

"I don't trust him," he says.

"I know that, honey, but I'll be fine."

"I'm coming with you."

"No," I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"You can't stop me," he challenges.

"As a matter of fact I can. I could chain you to the pipes," I say with a smirk, but he isn't amused by that.

"I'm serious."

"Me too." I look at him and know he won't stay put. "Alright, but please, don't offend him. Because (a) he is a vampire and could kill you in an instant and (b) Severus is my ally. He has been very helpful over the years and I don't want to jeopardize that relationship," I say serious.

"I understand. Why would you think I'd offend him?" he asks curious.

"Liam. He has a tendency to speak before he thinks," I say and Tobias frowns again. "Don't even go there. I love you and I'm with you."

"I know and I'll try to keep my jealousy at bay," he says and kisses my cheek. "Have you told him? About us?"

"Not yet. Just after I became your girlfriend I wanted to go on patrol with him, but then I noticed Eric lurking around whenever I wanted to leave the compound, so I pretended to just take a walk. I couldn't leave again until a few days ago. I wanted to tell him but we kept talking about what is going on and I couldn't find the right time to tell him and I want to tell him this face to face," I tell him.

"Are we going to pay him a visit too?"

"I'd like to say yeah, but I think it'll be better if I talk to him alone," I say.

"I guess that would be better. I could pay Evelyn a visit," he suggests.

"That'll be nice. She misses you," I say and he looks at me serious and a little hurt. "I know she didn't do a very good job as a mother, but she always regretted leaving you. I told you, I heard her talk to mom and Hana. She seemed sincere. But whatever you decide regarding her I'll support you," I say and rub his arm.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He leans forward and kisses me gently, but then deepens the kiss. I moan into it and I feel him smile.

"Sounds like someone enjoys this," he says smugly.

"Almost as much as kicking vampire ass," I say and he laughs.

"Almost?"

"Well, I haven't decided yet. Maybe you should show me why this is better," I suggest and he throws me over his shoulder, taking me to his bed.

We spend the better part of the afternoon in bed, occasionally on the ground, trying to get to know each other more intimately.

We're lying down on the bed, the thin blanket covering us, as the sun sets. I look toward the wall in front of his bed and read the words "Fear God Alone".

"Did you write that?" I ask.

"Yeah. I decided in order to face my fears I need to stop cowering away from them. I can't change the past, only learn from him, but I can try to decide my own future."

"Wow, that's deep," I say and he chuckles.

"You can mock me all you want," he says.

"I'm sorry. I actually like that."

"What about you?" he asks.

"I pretty much live every day like it's my last. I don't back down and keep going. I don't plan things, I just go with the flow."

"Really? I would have thought as the Guardian you would be more, I don't know, businesslike," he says and we look at each other.

"'Cause nothing says more kickass than a thought through plan," I say mockingly.

"Come on."

"Listen, everyone plans, by everyone I mean mom, Hana, Evelyn, sometimes even Liam. Fact #1 their plans are always so perfect. Fact #2 there are always complications. Fact #3 plan goes to shit. Fact #4 I usually kickass my own way a.k.a. no plan just kicking," I tell him and he laughs.

"Are you going to introduce me to the monster fighting gang?" he asks.

"As my boyfriend?" I ask unsure of what he meant.

"That too. But what I meant was, when will you introduce me as your ally?"

"Uhm, soon. I think it'll be a good idea to bring Zeke and Uriah as well. That way it won't be too suspicious that I bring you into the fun circle and not them," I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"Fun circle?" he asks amused.

"Yeah, that's what Liam and I call the hens," I say and he gives me and amused look. "Mom, Hana, Evelyn and Johanna. Well, now with Max joining the circle it's not just the hens," I say and he laughs. He kisses me and rolls on top of me. "Babe," I say and he looks at me. "We're out of condoms," I say and he scowls, which makes me laugh.

"Wait here. Don't move. I'll get some," he says and jumps out of bed, almost toppling over in the process. I start laughing and he fake glares at me. "Not funny," he says and pulls his pants up.

"From where I'm sitting it's hilarious," I say.

"You're going to regret this, initiate," he says trying to sound like his instructor persona.

"For me to regret it you'll need to buy those condoms first, sweetheart," I tease him.

"Right, be right back, hon," he says and leans over to give me a quick peck on the lips. He storms out of the apartment and I smile to myself.

I never thought I would feel like this. But I'm happy I'm experiencing this, especially with him. I decide to put on his shirt again and get some fresh air. Thankfully, he has no neighbors and we can be as loud as we want. I smile to myself again. I've never smiled so much in my life. I guess I am happy. I was happy before, I would lie if I would say otherwise, but with him I'm truly happy. I've never shared so much with anyone and no one ever understood me the way he does. He still doesn't understand many things, but he listens to me, allows me to talk and have my own opinion without judging or correcting me. He treats me like his equal, nothing more, nothing less.

I stand outside on the balcony and watch as the sun slowly goes down. God, we've spend the whole day in his apartment, shielding ourselves from the world, forgetting it even exists outside these walls. It was so easy to forget. Forget the dangers that lurk around the city, the monsters that wait for me to attack and possibly kill me. I know I should distance myself from Tobias, keep him safe, but he knows me and I know him and he will always try and find me and that's what scares me. He will come after me and put himself at risk. How can I protect him if he's as stubborn as me?

"Guardian," I hear Severus' voice beside me. I haven't noticed him.

"Severus," I acknowledge.

"I have news," he says. I turn to look at him. He is wearing his long cloak that covers every inch of his pale skin.

"Go on," I tell him.

"I'm afraid something evil is in this city and very dangerous," he says.

"Did something happen?" I ask. I know he can be a bit much, but this is even too melodramatic for him.

"In the woods, in Amity, twelve virgins were sacrificed and I found this," he says and hands me a long, black feather.

"What does it mean?" I ask.

"It's the feather of a crow, it's soaked in innocent blood," he explains.

"Wait, isn't this one of the symbols of the dragon order?" I ask.

"Yes. It seems some of the members have survived or came back to Chicago to unseal the Gate once again," he tells me.

"Does anyone else know of this?" I ask.

"No. As soon as I could I came to you."

"What do you mean as soon as you could? Were you there all day?"

"Yes. I found them during the night, but while investigating the sun started coming up. I hid in the trees, shielded from the sun until it was safe to come to you. No human found the bodies. You need to hurry."

"Thank you. I'll try to come visit you soon," I tell him and he nods. Just as he jumps down and hides in the shadows, before turning around a corner, I hear Tobias' door open and close. I get back inside and see him grin but as soon as he sees me he becomes serious.

"What is it? What happened?" he asks concerned.

"Severus came to see me," I tell him. He sets the bag with the condoms on the kitchen table and takes a few huge steps toward me.

"Are you alright? What did he want?" he asks looking me over, checking if I'm unhurt.

"He found twelve bodies in Amity. We need to investigate. Now," I say firmly. He nods. He kisses me fiercely before letting go of me and allowing myself to get dressed.

"Should we call Hana?" he asks. Damn. How am I going to explain how I know this?

"No. I have to go to Liam. He'll say he found them and came to inform me," I say.

"I'm coming with you," he says. I want to argue but I know it won't help. I nod and we leave the apartment. We go toward the entrance and none other than Eric crosses our path.

"Where are you two going?" he asks with a stupid grin on his face.

"To fuck," I say and walk passed him, leaving him speechless behind. I rush toward the tracks because I saw a train coming.

As soon as the train passes Dauntless we run along the tracks and jump on, first Tobias than me. Once inside I notice Tobias looking at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?" I ask.

"Why'd you say that to Eric?" he asks.

"To walk passed him. We can think of a plausible explanation later. Or did you prefer we stick around and have a chat with that idiot?"

"You didn't have to say that," he says as he leans against the wall opposite to the door.

"Okay. What would you have said?" I ask crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I don't know, but not that."

"Babe, the moment he saw us together his mind made up reasons and rest assured us sleeping together is in the top ten. You said it, there's no rule against fraternization. Besides I don't give a fuck about him."

"He's one of the faction leaders," Tobias says serious.

"So are you and Max. Listen, I only said that because he didn't expect it. If he tries to blackmail any of us let him try."

"Oh God, what are you up to?" he asks.

"If it comes to it I'll say I'm attracted to you and I wanted to seduce you. Big deal," I say.

"We're doing nothing wrong. But if he outs us then I'll take the blame."

"The fuck you will. If that happens we'll tell the truth. We're attracted to the other but that's it. If anyone doubts my abilities I can always demonstrate them. Besides half of Dauntless saw me fight and even commented that I should have been number one after phase one. Next week all initiates will be ranked for phase two. Up until now what we went through was just training. No ranking based on that, right?" I ask and he nods. "We'll ask Max to rank the transfers and say you had to do some leader thing and couldn't. That way no one can say that I got my rank after phase two because I'm dating you. As for phase three you told me that's a final test monitored and ranked by a committee."He thinks for a moment and then nods slightly.

"What are we going to tell Max?"

"The truth. We like each other and don't want anyone to think that I got whatever rank because of you. In fact, call him now," I say and he looks at me curious.

"Now?"

"Yeah, now." He pulls out his phone and dials a number. He waits for the call to be answered.

"Max, it's Four. I need to talk to you," he says but before he can say anything else I yank the phone out of his hand.

"Max, Tris here. Listen, Four and I need to talk to you. Come to Liam's place as soon as possible and bring a truck," I say and hang up.

"That was rude," he says.

"He'll get over it." I look outside and see the faction less sector. As the train slows down slightly I go to the opposite side of the door and sprint toward the exit, jump out, flip over and land on my feet. Tobias lands close by and stands tall next to me.

"That was awesome," he says.

"Yeah, Dauntless weren't the only passengers on these trains," I say with a chuckle. "Come on, this way," I say and lead him to Liam's place. Oh, boy. This will be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What about the sacrifice in Amity? Is this order, an old enemy of the Guardians, back to cause trouble? Or is it maybe a copycat?
> 
> How will Liam react when he finds out that Tris is dating and more importantly in love with Tobias.
> 
> How will Evelyn react to the news and having her son close by?
> 
> What will Eric do to harm Tobias/Tris?
> 
> And why didn't the brainwashed vampires attack again?
> 
> I'm waiting for your opinions.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi initiates! Are you all excited to see the new Allegiant trailer? Well, I am. Until it's online enjoy a new chapter of Divergent Guardian!

Tobias' POV

I follow Tris on the path that leads to her friend Liam. We get to a weird looking building, that looks like a shed, but I could be mistaken. I've only been here twice so I don't really know how the faction less live. While I grew up in Abnegation Marcus didn't allow me to go out of the house, even if it was for volunteering. Whenever I was allowed to do that he was always there, watching me, making sure I don't embarrass him or talk too much. After I joined Dauntless I came here once because Shauna ran away and I came looking for her; Zeke had just had another date with a girl and Shauna couldn't take it. I came looking for her but I found her soon, so I didn't really enter the sector per se. The second time I met with Evelyn, but it was near the Dauntless border. This is the first time I'm entering the sector, but I already feel unwelcome here.

Tris knocks on the door and soon that guy, Liam, opens it. When he sees her he smiles and immediately hugs her. I ball my fists and grit my teeth, but I don't say anything. I know he is her friend and she told me she loved me. I believe her, I have no reason not to. But the obvious affection between the two is bothering me. I can't help my jealousy.

"You brought a visitor?" he asks as he sees me.

"Yeah. Can we come in?" she asks looking over her shoulder at me. Liam steps aside and allows us to enter. The room looks clean and in order, not really what I expected. He has some old furniture, but it looks like he or someone worked on it to make it usable again.

"What do I owe this honor?" he asks, taking a small bow in front of her and she giggles.

"We need to talk," she says and sits down on the couch, patting the place next to her for me to join her. I do so and Liam eyes me suspiciously, but doesn't comment. He sits down and gestures for her to continue. "First, I want to tell you something personal," she says and grabs my hand. "You already know Four, my instructor," she says and Liam nods, but I can see how her gesture hurt and angered him. I know he has feelings for her, more than she does for him. "Four and I are a couple and I wanted you to be the first to know. You are like my brother, my best friend and I didn't want anyone else to know before you did," she says and Liam looks from me to her and then to our joined hands. He doesn't reply in any way, but leans back into the chair he's sitting on and sighs.

"If you're happy, that's fine by me. But if you," he says and points his finger at me while giving me one hell of a murderous look "hurt her in anyway, I'll rip you apart," he says and before my eyes his teeth grow and his eye color changes from green to yellow. I try to keep it together. Tris told me he is a werewolf, but seeing one up close isn't really fun. I have to say, he scared me a little, but I won't admit that out loud.

"Liam, stop that," Tris says and Liam changes back. "Four won't hurt me. And besides, I could take you any day," she brags.

"No way," he says and smiles at her.

"Way. But stop now. There's a second reason why we're here. Severus stopped by earlier and told me he found another sacrificial site, in Amity this time," she tells him.

"What?"

"Yeah. He said a dozen virgins were sacrificed this time. We need to check it out. I already called Max and told him to come here. He'll take us to Amity," she says.

"Let me get ready."

"You're not coming."

"What? Why?"

"Because I have to say you told me about it and I went to check it out with Max and Four. You need to find Evelyn and tell her to contact mom and Hana. Tell them I asked them to check the books for virgin sacrifices," Tris commands.

"But," Liam protests.

"Liam, I need you to do this. I can't tell them where I got the info from. I'll contact Johanna from the truck and let her know we're coming."

"I really think I should come too," he says and looks from her to me and glares.

"Liam, you either help me or not, but you're not coming with me. I need you here. You need to check out the building where the vampires are held. Use the ventilation shafts to snoop around but be careful. Another thing, tell the fun circle to look for crow feathers," she tells him.

"Crow feathers?" he asks confused.

"Severus found one. It was covered in dried blood. He says it's a symbol of the dragon order. Tell them to look for what it means. If they know, fine, if not I'll trust Severus that he's right. Although, from all I've read in the Chronicles crow feathers are a symbol of the dragon order. Let them check nevertheless."

"You know, eventually you'll have to tell them the truth about where you get this info from," he says.

"I will. Eventually." A knock on the door makes us all look toward it. "That's probably Max. Four, could you open it?" she asks me and I nod. I stand up and walk toward the door while I hear Tris tell Liam to not tell anyone about me being her boyfriend. She wants to do that. I smirk to myself and open the door.

"Four, what is going on?" Max asks.

"Come in, Tris will explain," I say and he enters.

"Max, good. Listen, Liam stopped by earlier and told me he found a dozen dead bodies in Amity. It looks like another ritual. He'll alert the women to check the books, while we check out the site."

"Uhm, okay," he says a little unsure. "Shouldn't we," he starts saying but Tris interrupts him.

"Let me be clear, you two might be Dauntless leaders and eventually my bosses within the faction, but everything that has to do with Guardian duties means this is my jurisdiction, which means I'm God almighty and what I say goes, no bullshit. Are we clear?" she asks standing up and glaring from me to Max and back.

"Guys, this is the part where you nod yes and bow, because she just made you her bitches," Liam says with a snicker.

"Tris," Max tries to say something but she holds up her hand.

"If you want to say we should plan or wait for backup or talk to the fun circle or whatever crap that isn't what I say I don't want to hear it. You all have this wrong impression that I'm actually going to listen to you," she says and gets in Max' face. "I had this talk plenty of times before with mom, Hana, Evelyn, Johanna, even Liam over here," she says pointing at him. "I am the Guardian, I fight all evil, I get my ass kicked, I am the one kicking ass," she says and Liam says from behind her "I kick ass, too". She turns swiftly around and glares at him before she turns back to look Max straight in the eyes. "In the end I'll be the one who will have to make the tough decisions, who will have to decide what is right and what is wrong and I will be the one who eventually will have to sacrifice herself for all mankind. So, when I say something, then that's the law. We clear?" she asks loudly.

"I suggest you nod yes, 'cause she can go on all night long," Liam says with a chuckle.

"Shut it!"

"I'm just looking out for you," Max says. Tris glares at him at first but then her eyes soften.

"I know, everyone is. But I don't need it. Everyone wants to protect me, but I was born to protect all of you. I need you to trust me. I won't go and do something foolish, I'm not an idiot. But ever since I became the Guardian everyone tried to keep me from getting hurt. That will never work. Trust me and my abilities. I wouldn't be the Guardian otherwise." I know Tris has a point but I can relate to what Max is saying. I too want to have her safe, but I know that she won't have that. She has her mission and I can only hope that I am a reason for her to come back alive.

"Liam, please do what I asked you," she says looking at him and he nods, albeit a bit reluctant. "Let's go," she says looking at Max and me. We leave Liam's place and get into Max' truck. There's enough room for the three of us to sit in the front, even though it's a bit crowded, but Tris presses herself closer to me, which I don't mind.

"You gonna tell me what that phone call was all about?" Max asks after a while.

"Uh, yeah, right. Forgot about that," she says casual. She glances my way and I nod slightly.

"Max, I need a favor," she says and Max looks at her for a brief moment, trying to figure out what she wants and needs.

"Okay, if I can help you," he says.

"You can. Starting Monday all initiates will be evaluated to determine their ranks after phase two, right?"

"Yes. But how can I help you with that?" he asks confused.

"You need to do that instead of Four," she says and Max looks from the road to her and then to me before returning his gaze to the road.

"Why? Four has an incredible work ethic and I trust his judgment," Max says and I smile a little.

"Yeah, that's great. Problem here is we started dating," she says and Max hits the breaks abruptly, stopping the car.

"What?" he asks staring at us.

"What's so hard to get? Four and I started seeing each other, you know, romantically. And despite his work ethic and all I don't want to get him in trouble or folks to think that I only ranked whatever rank because of him. Up until now we just prepared for the evaluation, so however good or bad we, the initiates, were doesn't matter. We will only be ranked this next week and I need you to do that, while Four gets a different assignment," she explains.

"You are kind of bossy, young lady," Max says after a while and smiles at her.

"Yeah, get used to it," she says and he raises an eyebrow and looks at me.

"I can vouch for that," I say.

"So, you two are dating?" he asks.

"Yes," I answer. "But it's more than that. We're in love with each other," I say and look at her. She smiles warmly at me but then looks outside. It's dark except for the part highlighted by the headlights of the car. She pushes herself passed me and runs out. "Tris," I shout after her. I want to chase after her, but Max pulls me back.

"Gun, back," he says and I look at the backseat where a variety of weapons are. I haven't even noticed them until now. I grab a shotgun, a knife and a handgun and storm after Tris, closely followed by Max, but when I reach her she is fighting… I don't know what she's fighting.

"What is that?" I ask staring at the thing charging at Tris. It's tall and big, at least three times bigger than Tris. It looks like a devil, if I remember it right from pictures I've seen in Hana's books.

"Demon, but I've never seen any like that," Max says pointing the gun at it.

"Shouldn't we help her?" I ask.

"No. If she knows what that thing is then she'll know how to defeat it. If not she needs to figure it out," Max says.

"That's insane," I say outraged and run toward my girlfriend, but just then she flips that thing over her head and throws him a few feet away from her. The beast is lying down on its back, breathing heavily.

"What is that?" Max asks as he comes closer and I realize he has a torch. He shines the light on the beast and I can see it better. It looks like a reptile, the head similar to a lizard, body green and covered in scales, on the head are two pairs of horns, two smaller in the front above the eyes, that look like they still need to grow and only the tip is visible, while the pair in the back is large and curved forward, like a bull's. The beast has two sharp teeth looking out of his mouth and it's claws are long and seem like they could slice you in half.

"A Chimera," Tris answers and I look at her. It's only now that Max shines the light toward her that I see that she's hurt. I rush to her and look over her body. She is covered in cuts and little bruises, her lip is split and she has a bad looking cut on her left arm. There's so much blood that I can't see where the wounds are.

"Tris, we need to get you back to Dauntless and take care of this," I say forceful.

"No," she stubbornly says.

"Tris, this is not up for debate," I say and tower over her, trying to be intimidating, making her understand that I won't let her go on wounded like this.

"You're right, it's not. It's my decision," she says glaring at me but then her gaze softens. She takes my hand and holds it over her heart. "This is nothing, honey, I promise."

"How can this be nothing?" I ask angry and confused.

"She's the Guardian, Four," Max says from behind us.

"I know that, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Tris says smiling. "Look," she says pointing toward the wound on her left arm. Max shines the light directly over it and I gasp. Before my eyes her wound starts healing, the only thing indicating she was ever hurt there is the dried blood and the torn shirt.

"How?" I ask.

"As a Guardian I fight the supernatural, which means I am more than just human. I am born like one, I die like one, I get hurt like one, but I heal quicker. I need to in order to protect humans," she explains. "We talked about this before."

"I know we did, but I didn't think," I say but then we hear a growl. The beast is waking up again. Before I can react Tris climbs on top of it and when the beast opens its eyes they stare at each other.

"Who send you?" she asks. Does she expect that thing to answer?

"The Master shall rise again," the beast answers in a deep, smoked voice. Master?

"The Master is dead. I killed him," Tris says coldly.

"He shall rise again and destroy you, Guardian," the beast says and I can only assume it smiled.

"We'll see about that," Tris says and plunges something into the beast's chest turning it into ash.

"A vampire? That was a vampire?" Max asks incredulous.

"That was an abomination, a Chimera. Someone made him," Tris says standing up. I recognize what she's holding now, a wooden stake.

"What about the Master?" I ask.

"That's absurd. Tris killed the Master two years ago. Right?" Max asks and looks from me to Tris.

"I did. But I was dead also and yet here I am. I've learned one thing during my Guardian career. Nothing is what it seems. The way Hana found a way to resurrect me, who's to say someone didn't find a way to bring the Master back?"

"We should go back and talk to Hana about this," Max suggests.

"No, we're going to Amity. Nothing changed. Let's go, boys," she says and starts walking toward the car.

"Boys?" Max asks and looks at me. "That girl is really bossy," he comments with a chuckle as we follow her.

"Tell me about it," I say. We get in the car and Max drives off. I keep glancing toward Tris, checking for her injuries but they slowly but steadily start to heal. It's surreal to watch something like this happening right in front of your eyes.

"You know, I killed people for less than just staring at me," she says and turns her head to look at me.

"I was just looking over your injuries," I say a little defensive.

"Relax. I don't mind you looking at me," she says with a sweet smile. She leans her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her.

"So, you two a couple then," Max says.

"Yes," I answer.

"How long has this been going on?" Max asks.

"Three weeks," I answer and Max glances at us.

"Really? How did you keep this quiet for so long?" he asks.

"We kept to ourselves and you know I don't like to flaunt," I say.

"I know that, I meant how come she kept her mouth shut?" he asks and chuckles.

"Hey. I can keep a secret," she says a little loud and he starts laughing. I kiss Tris' temple and pull her even closer to me.

"I know you can, but once it's out you can't shut up," he says and laughs harder.

"Ha, ha," Tris says sarcastic. "Hey, Max, why don't you give Johanna a call? Let her know what's going on?"

"Why don't you?"

"'Cause I'm busy," she says.

"With what?" he asks amused.

"Being awesome." Max bursts out laughing and we soon join him.

"I'll call her," I say and take my phone out calling her. I inform her briefly of what is going on leaving out the details of where we're heading, mainly because I don't know. I just tell her that we'll keep in touch.

As we approach the fence and reach the Gate Max stops the car and goes to the fence guards to talk to them. I take advantage of the fact that Max isn't here and turn Tris so that I can kiss her.

"I've missed doing this," I say and rest my forehead on hers.

"Me too. After we get back I want to resume our bedroom workout," she says and I laugh.

"You got it, babe," I say and kiss her again. We can't deepen it, because Max returns to the car.

"Don't let me bother you," he says with a chuckle.

"Hey, I'm not paid enough to put on a romantic show for you," Tris says and punches Max lightly in the arm.

"You're not paid at all," he says and laughs.

"You're nuts, babe," I say and kiss her temple.

"About you," she says and kisses my jaw.

"Ugh, stop it. You guys are making me sick," Max says making a disgusted face.

"Oh, shut it," Tris says and laughs.

"Is this how things always work?" I ask after a while.

"What things?" she asks confused.

"I mean, you fight the monsters and then you go back to your usual life?"

"Pretty much, this is what keeps us sane, the normal, boring stuff."

"So, I'm boring?"

"The most boring of all," she says and kisses my cheek. "But I love you," she whispers.

"I love you, too," I whisper back and peck her lips.

"Okay, seriously now, you guys are freaking me out. I don't remember ever seeing Four acting like a lovesick puppy," he says. "Man up, Four, don't let the women folk soften you. The Dauntless men are looking up to you," he says dramatic and I laugh.

"You do realize that I can hear you and beat the crap out of both of you, blindfolded," Tris says.

"You know, you're always promising that, but never deliver," Max counters.

"Alright. How about we two have a fight? Next week after the fear landscapes?" she asks.

"You have a deal, Guardian," he says with a snicker.

Tris explains to Max how to get to the site, based on the vampire's description. When we get there Max leaves the headlights on and each of us grabs a torch. Tris is the first to inspect the place and when I look at it I feel my stomach turn. I barely keep myself from throwing up and wonder how Tris does it. The bodies are sliced open in the middle and they are put in a circle.

"It's a summon," Tris says.

"What was summoned?" Max asks serious and keeps his distance while Tris steps closer. "How are you not throwing up?" he asks and I wonder that too.

"You think this is my first time seeing something like this?" she asks not looking at us.

"Well, I know weird things go on in the world but this is just disgusting," Max says.

"After you watch a person eat another while the victim is still alive you get over these things," she says casually and Max gags next to me.

"Someone actually did that?" I ask incredulous.

"Well, in his defense he was under a spell," Tris says as she crouches down and inspects the chest cavity of a victim with a stick she picked up off the ground.

"So, you saved him," Max says uncertain.

"Uhm, no. I killed him. Was a bit difficult at first," she says and comes back to where we stand.

"Was he a big opponent? A demon? Like the one tonight?" I ask.

"That was a Chimera and no. He was human, that's why it was difficult. I couldn't break the spell and I had to decide what to do. I told you, I'm the one who has to make the tough calls, no one else."

"I didn't know Guardians are supposed to kill humans," Max says, clearly surprised by her admission.

"We're not supposed to, but there's no law that prohibits it clearly. As long as said human is evil it is my duty or any Guardians duty to ensure mankind's safety."

"What about this?" I ask.

"It's a sacrifice," she says.

"But why twelve? And why do you think they are virgins?" Max asks.

"Most summoning rituals involving the dark arts require twelve sacrifices and they are virgins because they're young and pure; the purer the heart the more powerful the magic spell. Whoever did this knew what he was doing. Question is what for?"

"Maybe the Chimera was summoned," I offer.

"No. You don't need such a powerful spell to create or summon a Chimera. I could do it, so it's not that hard. No, this is something else."

"I'm calling Johanna to inform her," Max says and both Tris and I nod. He walks a little further away, probably being repulsed by what we found and I can't blame him.

"I think we should have a meeting, all of us," Tris says.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"You, me, the guys, the fun circle, Liam. We need to meet and see what this is all about. Too much crap is going on in this city and I realize it will be tough and very dangerous."

"Why do you say that?"

"I have a feeling, a bad feeling. Just like I did before I fought the Master and before the final battle against the monks," she says and looks at me seriously. "I also want to inform everyone that we're a couple," she adds smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay. While I checked for spelling or grammar errors I stopped to see if the new trailer was posted yet and it was. It's amazing and i can't wait for March 18th to come.
> 
> Who killed the virgins? What for? Is the Master really back? What will the rest of the group say when they find out about Tris and Tobias?
> 
> Stick around and find out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a short announcement. I finished "Conquer Yourself". I posted the last chapters on Wednesday. I'm still working on the new modern day AU but hopefully it'll be ready soon to post. "Divergent Guardian" will probably be posted once a week, just like YAMATW was. I hope to update "A Series of Kinky Events" soon. But those who know me already know that I won't post for the sake of it. Quality over quantity, folks.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tris’ POV  
After Max returned from speaking to Johanna on the phone I tell him that I want a meeting with everyone sooner rather than later. But since tonight was exciting enough we leave it for tomorrow.  
“Can I borrow your phone?” I ask Max. He nods and hands it to me. I look for Hana’s number and call her.  
“Hello Max,” she answers and I can hear the smile in her voice.  
“No, it’s me Tris,” I say.  
“Tris? Why do you have Max’ phone?” she asks confused.  
“Max, Four and I went to Amity,” I start saying but she interrupts.  
“Why?” I sigh.  
“For a picnic,” I say sarcastically.  
“Don’t take that tone with me, young lady,” she scolds.  
“Sorry. Liam informed me of another sacrificial site. I went there to check it out and thought of taking the boys with me,” I say.  
“I’m right here,” Max says but not too loud.  
“A sacrificial site?” Hana asks surprised.   
“Yes. We need to have a meeting, but not tonight. I’m too tired. We’ll meet tomorrow night at Liam’s. Please call Evelyn and mom and I’ll ask Four to inform Uriah and Zeke to come as well. Max will call Johanna.”  
“What about Liam?” she asks.  
“Ask Evelyn to tell him and if he throws a tantrum she should tell him to fucking suck it up or I’m going to be really pissed,” I say.  
“I don’t think we should bring the boys,” Hana says.  
“Do you want to explain to them why they were left out? And need I remind you that you told them about me?” I ask.  
“I had too,” she says defensively. I’m not pissed and I get where she’s coming from.  
“Mom, they need to know and better yet need to prepare themselves. Something bad is going on and maybe we’ll need more manpower than ever before. In case Zeke has the night shift in the Control Room tomorrow tell him to call Max to arrange something. It’s important everyone comes,” I say.  
“Alright. Watch yourselves,” she says and we hang up.  
“You heard what I said. Max you call Johanna and Four you’ll inform the guys.”  
“What about you?” Max asks.  
“I fought a Chimera. I’m done for tonight,” I say with a grin.  
“That’s convenient,” he says with a chuckle. They both contact Johanna and the Pedrad brothers and we soon arrive back at the compound. Max parks the car and the three of us get out. I get inside and to my misfortune I see Eric coming toward us.  
“Care to explain?” Eric asks and looks at Tobias and Max. I glance backwards and then turn around with a cocky grin on my face.  
“I was in the mood for a threesome,” I say and walk passed him, leaving him speechless for a second.  
“You could get kicked out for this, Stiff,” he calls after me.  
“Why? ‘Cause I fuck them and not you? A bit petty, even for you, Eric,” I say and keep walking.  
“Don’t listen to her, Eric. She’s delusional,” I hear Max say. “Four, go and beat some sense into that girl,” he says. I know he doesn’t mean it and I know Tobias would never hurt me, even if he could. I hear footsteps behind me and pick up the pace but then he grabs my arm. I know it’s Tobias; I recognized his scent.   
“I know,” I say and keep walking.  
“I haven’t said anything,” he says as he walks beside me.  
“Let’s talk when we are alone,” I say. From the corner of my eye I see him nod. We take the stairs that lead to his apartment and once we’re inside I brace myself for the lecture, but he surprises me by crashing his mouth over mine and kissing me passionately while his arms snake around me pulling me close. We’re both breathless when we part and smile at each other. “Didn’t see that coming,” I say with a chuckle. He smiles and then frowns. Here we go.  
“You shouldn’t have said that,” he says sighing but still keeping me close.  
“I know. But in my defense, I didn’t plan it. It just came out that way,” I say and he shakes his head.  
“Let’s hope Max convinces Eric to drop it,” Tobias says as he locks the door and we walk to his bed. We change our clothes and get inside. I’m too tired for anything right now. I know I said we would resume our earlier activities but I’m just beat. We both quickly fall asleep and don’t wake until the next morning.  
The smell of pancakes fills the entire apartment and wakes me up, luring me into the kitchen, where a shirtless Tobias cooks breakfast for us.  
“Morning, handsome,” I say as I wrap my arms around his waist leaning my head on his muscular back.  
“Morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?”  
“Very well. Sorry for not staying awake last night, you know,” I say and I can feel his laughter through his body being so closely pressed to him.  
“That’s okay, babe. We have the entire day today. I spoke with Max earlier. We’ll all meet at nine p.m. at Liam’s.”  
“Did he say anything about Eric?” I ask and step to the side to see him. He looks at me for a moment and then kisses me softly on the lips.  
“He said Eric raged on about improper behavior and whatnot. He said it’s not fair that I bang one initiate while the others work their asses off.”  
“Did Max offer him to bang a few too? Maybe then he’ll think it’s fair,” I suggest but Tobias isn’t amused. “Alright. But let’s face it. The moment that dick saw us yesterday leaving together he already had his mind made up regarding the two of us,” I say and he nods.  
“This is why Max told him we started dating and that he knew about it.”  
“But we just told him.”  
“I know. But like you said, everything that happened so far was just practicing, no ranking based on that. Therefore I didn’t help you in anyway and if necessary your fear landscape can be checked by the entire leader board to see if I helped you in any way, at least the way Eric suggests. Max will make the official announcement tomorrow that he’ll take over and he’ll also say why. Better the truth is out than people thinking all kinds of things about us and your ranking,” he says.  
“I guess. We’ll talk about it later with Max. Now,” I say and snake my arms around his neck. “Good morning, baby,” I say and he grins. He puts the frying pan to the side and embraces me and we kiss properly for like ten minutes before we finally let go of the other and have our breakfast.  
Just like the day before we don’t leave his apartment at all and just enjoy our unrestricted time together.  
By eight thirty p.m. we all meet in the garage. Max is already there when Tobias and I arrive, but there’s still no sign of Hana or her sons.  
“Eric is really pissed,” Max comments, but then we see Hana come over.  
“Let’s talk about it later,” I say and he nods. We all get in the car, Zeke, Hana and Uriah in the back, while Max, Tobias and I in the front, just like yesterday. The drive to Liam’s place isn’t long and I can tell everyone wants answers, but by my unwillingness to engage in any conversation they quickly drop it. We get out and are greeted by Liam and Evelyn. Upon seeing Tobias her eyes widen and I see him signaling her to follow him. We talked before we went down to the garage. While everyone knows that he is Tobias Eaton he prefers being called Four. So, he said he would ask her to refrain from calling him anything else. I doubt Evelyn will deny him that since she’s desperate to mend her relationship with her son. I see her nod and a small smile grazing her face, while she reaches out to caress his cheek. He doesn’t move but doesn’t seem to indulge in any more familiarities with his mother. They soon return and I see a second truck stop close by. Johanna and my mom get out and I run toward my mother to hug her.  
“Mom, I missed you so much,” I say and breathe in her scent.  
“I missed you, too, my sweet baby girl,” she says and kisses my temple.  
After I hug Johanna and Evelyn as well we enter Liam’s house and all go into the living room. The women sit down on the couch and chairs while the guys sit on the floor. I’m the only one standing.  
“I called you hear tonight to talk about several things. But first things first, I want to introduce you to Zeke and Uriah Pedrad, Hana’s sons and Four,” I say and they nod when they hear their names. “They will join us from now on. Hana spilled the beans so if you look for someone to blame, blame her, ‘cause it wasn’t me,” I say and most here chuckle or even laugh.  
“Welcome,” Johanna says and Evelyn nods, smiling at Tobias. He remains serious and ignores her a bit.  
“They still don’t know much about what is going on, but I hope this will help them to understand our world better,” I say. “Once my initiation is complete I will start training them so that they know how to fight fiends. If you guys thought initiation is, or was, bad you are in for a torturous surprise,” I say with a grin. “Liam, you’re helping me making some men out of these boys, right?” I ask teasingly and Tobias scoffs.  
“Sure do,” he answers with a laugh.  
“To the second topic before the gruesome show starts. I have a boyfriend,” I say and they all look at me surprised.  
“You have a boyfriend?” Johanna asks incredulous.  
“Yup.”  
“Didn’t you say men are absolute scum and not even worth your spit?” Evelyn asks amused and Tobias frowns.  
“Yup.”  
“Who’s the poor bastard?” Uriah asks amused.  
“I am,” Tobias says and stands up leaving everyone speechless. I look around and other than Max and Liam who knew already everyone’s mouths are hanging open, their eyes wide and they stutter.  
“Four?” Uriah asks incredulous. I see Hana looking from us to Evelyn and then back.  
“I know what you think. What devil stung her now to accept this not supernatural guy? Well, it’s simple. He likes me for me and that’s it. In case anyone has any objections I suggest you share them now,” I say and grab Tobias’ hand in mine squeezing it lightly.  
“You’re so young,” my mom says, not angry but surprised.  
“To fall in love?” I ask.  
“You’re in love?” Johanna asks smiling. “I’m so happy for you,” she says and gets up to hug me and then hug Tobias.  
“We are,” Tobias answers for both of us and smiles at me.  
“Wow, you’re already using the L word,” Zeke says standing up and hugging me and then Tobias. “Congrats, sis, and congrats bro. But if you hurt her I’m going to hurt you,” he says to Tobias.  
“Shouldn’t you be telling me that?” I ask amused.  
“Nah, you’re our baby sister,” Uriah says hugging me first and bro hugging his friend.  
“Thanks, guys,” I say.  
“How long are you two a couple?” Hana asks as she comes to us, followed by mom and Evelyn.  
“Three weeks,” Tobias says smiling.  
“And you haven’t said anything?” Hana asks incredulous.  
“No,” I say.  
“Why not?” mom asks.  
“Because it was new and we were still getting to know each other. I don’t need an audience or a jury for that,” I say a little defensive.  
“Alright. I’m happy for you, my girl,” mom says and hugs me close to her.  
“Thank you, mom.” Hana hugs Tobias first and then me, without another word. All that’s left is Evelyn. Tobias and she look awkwardly at each other before she dares to hug him.  
“Congratulations,” she says in a whisper, but I heard her since we’re standing so close together. Tobias nods when they let go and then she hugs me. “Make him happy,” she whispers in my ear and then smiles when she pulls back. I know that she made mistakes in the past but I also know she’s a good person. She always treated me like a normal person, very much like Tobias. She knew from the beginning that I’m the Guardian but she always treated me like I’m a normal teenage girl with normal teenage problems. And I’m really happy she isn’t opposed my relationship with her son, although I don’t think that would have mattered to Tobias.  
“Did you know?” mom asks Liam.  
“Yeah, she told me yesterday,” he says and smiles a little.  
“And you?” Hana asks Max.  
“Also yesterday. They told me on our way to Amity,” he tells them.  
“What about initiation? Won’t this be a problem?” Uriah asks.  
“No. Max will announce tomorrow that I won’t be an instructor for the remainder of initiation. I resign to be able to date Tris properly. Up until now phase two consisted only of exercising going through your fear landscape. Starting tomorrow initiates will be ranked and Max will do that instead of me so that no one thinks Tris got any of her ranking because of me,” Tobias informs.  
“Will you make it official?” Zeke asks.  
“What?” I ask him confused.  
“Your relationship,” he clarifies.  
“Yes,” Tobias answers immediately.  
“I’m sure the Guardian didn’t call us all here to discuss her romantic life. Could we all please get back to the real issue here?” Liam asks and I glare at him, but he just grins.   
“Liam’s right. You didn’t call us all here to tell us about you and Four,” Hana says and I nod. Everyone resumes their sitting position while I still stand.  
“Yesterday, on our way to Amity, we encountered a Chimera,” I say.  
“What’s a Chimera?” Uriah asks.  
“I’ll explain later,” Hana says with a chuckle.  
“A Chimera is a being made of different other creatures. Can be demon, vampire, werewolf, witch, you name it,” I explain and he nods but I doubt he really got it.  
“What happened?” mom asks.  
“The usual. It was mainly vampire and I destroyed it quickly. But that’s not the interesting part. He said that the Master will return,” I say and they all gasp.  
“But that’s impossible,” mom says.  
“You destroyed him two years ago,” Evelyn says.  
“Guys, really? Look at me. Do I look dead to you?” I ask with a raised eyebrow. “Let’s stop assuming things. The Chimera said that the Master will return and I believe it to be true. Too many strange things happen lately that we can’t ignore any longer,” I say and Johanna and Max nod.  
“What about the site?” Liam asks.  
“Twelve virgins in a circle, chest cracked open, hearts removed and a bloody crow feather,” I say.  
“A summoning,” Johanna says.  
“Crow feathers were a symbol of the dragon order,” Max says.  
“Yes. I think the dragon order has returned and they want to open the Gate again,” I say.  
“What do you think they’ve summoned?” Evelyn asks.  
“I don’t know but no one uses that kind of magic for little spells,” I say. “We need to establish focus groups. There are way too many problems and we can’t operate all on all fronts. This is why I’m putting Max, Four and Zeke in charge of spying on Jeanine Matthews to find out what she plans to kill the divergent population, Liam, you are in charge of the brainwashed vampires, Evelyn, Johanna and Hana, you research your books for what the rituals could have meant and look for protection spells, mom I need you to be charming and gather intel from dad and anyone on the council. All this shit that is going on must have raised a flag on someone’s radar and I doubt the city council isn’t at least a bit curious. Find out what they know,” I say and she nods. “It interests me especially that no one seemed to be worried that first twelve kids went missing and now the twelve virgins. Those are twenty four people of different ages and presumably factions that are unaccounted for. Why isn’t anyone worried? I didn’t really recognize anyone in particular, but I doubt they came from outside the fence.”  
“What about me?” Uriah asks.  
“You and I need to finish initiation before we go all badass,” I say with a smirk and he mirrors it.  
“But seriously,” he says.  
“I need you to do something an Erudite would love to do,” I say and he raises an eyebrow.  
“What?” he asks apprehensively.  
“Read.“  
“Read what?”  
“The Guardian Chronicles. Read about our history. Zeke and Four won’t be able to with the job they have, but I need a fresh pair of eyes to read the text and not be familiar with it. That way you’ll ask more questions and maybe it’ll jump start our memory,” I say.  
“That sounds boring,” he says.  
“You’ll learn about every Guardian so far and will know more about it than Four and Zeke and to be honest your work will help me the most,” I say. I mean it. We all have read the Chronicles and know the stories. I’m confident that by making him read it he will be filled with questions that we’ll have to answer and maybe he finds something we’ve missed or forgotten.  
“Really?” he asks a little excited.  
“Would I lie?” I ask and he grins widely. “Okay, then that’s settled. Tonight I’m taking you three,” I say and point toward Zeke, Uriah and Tobias “on patrol. I want you to get a feel of what the Guardian is doing and how dangerous things are,” I say and it occurs to me we might get attacked. “Liam, you come too.”  
“I thought you forgot me,” he says jokingly.  
“How can I forget you? You smell badly, like wet dog,” I say and he scoffs. We often insult each other, not to hurt the other but to provoke a reaction.  
“Bitch,” he says.  
“Hey,” Tobias stands up but I step in front of him.  
“Lapdog,” I say.  
“Kids, please. We don’t want to scare the newbies,” Johanna says.  
“You and me,” I say and Liam nods. We storm outside and he turns into his werewolf form and we start to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How is it that no one noticed the missing victims?
> 
> Will the monster fighting team be able to find out what all the sacrifices mean?
> 
> Will they be able to stop Jeanine?
> 
> How much does Jeanine know? And how did she find out about the vampires?
> 
> Is the dreaded dragon order back?
> 
> And what about the Master?
> 
> Which one of you will try to guess? Who knows, maybe you'll get it right. :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my dear initiates! Just a quick announcement. I wrote a new modern day AU Divergent story which I started posting last Saturday. It's called "The heart's melody". I would love for you to check it out, if you haven't yet, and let me know what you think of it.
> 
> Love you all.

Tobias' POV

We watch Tris and Liam run out of the house and by the time we follow them Liam has turned into a werewolf charging at Tris.

"What the hell?" I hear Zeke next to me.

"That thing is going to attack Tris," Uriah says.

"Kids, why do you always have to fight?" Hana asks.

"You show her Liam," Max cheers.

"Don't say that," Mrs. Prior says to Max and smacks his arm lightly.

"Liam? Where is he?" Uriah asks.

"Right in front of you. He is a werewolf, remember?" Hana asks. "Come on inside. Let them smash their skulls. They'll return eventually," she says and returns inside, dragging Mrs. Prior with her, followed by my mother and Johanna.

"Max, you coming?" Evelyn asks.

"In a minute. I wanna see this," he says.

"Isn't Tris afraid of him?" Uriah asks.

"You kidding? Tris is twice as strong and fast as him. But it's fun to watch Liam getting his ass kicked," Max says.

"You serious?" Zeke asks incredulous.

"Yesterday she fought a chimera that was three times as big as her. I think she can handle Liam," Max explains and both Zeke and Uriah look at me for confirmation. I only nod. Still, I don't like it that my girlfriend is fighting this guy.

"Come on, Tris," Uriah cheers.

We watch as Liam, in his werewolf form, charges at Tris. She jumps, ducks, avoids getting bitten, scratched or knocked out. She uses similar techniques to the ones in the ring when she fights initiates. If they knew that she could pulverize them they would crawl back to their mommies and daddies.

Liam manages to hit her and throws her a few feet until she crashes against a wall. I want to run toward her but Max holds me back. I glare at him and he shakes his head smiling before tilting it toward where the two opponents face each other. How the hell did she move so fast?

"How did she do that?" Uriah asks incredulous.

"As the Guardian she needs to be quick. If this would be a real life and death fight any delay in getting back on her feet could result in her getting injured or even killed. Not to mention we would die too," Max says.

"That would suck," Uriah says.

"She is awesome, though" Zeke comments.

"Yeah, she is," I say and smile.

"I know you think she's awesome, she's your girlfriend," Zeke teases.

"That has nothing to do with that. She is a great fighter. Which brings me to something important," I say and all three men look at me. "We need to learn how to fight these things. Tris and Liam should train us," I say.

"You would really fight your girlfriend?" Zeke asks, knowing that I would never hit a girl unless absolutely necessary.

"First of all, I wouldn't fight to hurt her. Secondly, she is the best option to teach us how to fight these monsters and come out alive. And lastly, she could kick all our asses in one move," I say proudly.

"Four's right. I haven't had a good sparring partner in a while. Oh," Max says looking toward the fight and we follow his gaze. Tris threw werewolf Liam several feet away, knocking him unconscious. She turns around and smiles when she sees us. She sprints toward us and launches herself in my arms.

"That was great, babe," I say and kiss her lips.

"You're just saying that because you don't like Liam," she whispers.

"It's one of the reasons," I admit and she laughs.

"Hey, Tris," Zeke says next to me. She turns her head, but remains in my arms. "Yeah, I know you want to smooch Four here, but we were all wondering if you would teach us some of your badass moves?"

"Only if I can smooch Four some more," she says grinning, using Zeke's words. He rolls his eyes and nods his head smiling.

"Oh, good, I get to get smooched," I say and they laugh.

"That was lame," Liam says coming toward us, changed back into his human form.

"What? That I smooch my boyfriend?" Tris asks over her shoulder.

"What? No," he says and grins. "That fight. I think you're getting soft. Ever since you joined Dauntless you are fighting like a baby," he challenges her.

"Hey, not true," she says pouting.

"Uh, yeah. And what's with the pout? If I would have said something like this to you three months ago I would have had a cracked skull, a broken arm and at least two bruised ribs," he says and Tris moves so fast, wrapping herself around him, kicking, pounding and tackling him down, that I think I might have imagined it. The next moment all we know is that Tris pins Liam down and he screams for help, which gets the women's attention and they run out.

"Tris, let him go. Now," her mom scolds.

"He started it," she whines.

"I don't care. Let him go."

"But mom," Tris whines even more.

"Now, Beatrice Prior," her mother says in a stern tone.

Tris pouts and finally let's go of him. Max helps Liam up and I would have expected him to whine or look like he is in pain but he just grins and mutters "that's my Tris". I clench my fists and grit my teeth, but don't say anything. Tris isn't his nothing. She is my girlfriend.

She must have sensed something, because she comes over to me and wraps her arms around me resting her head on my chest. I embrace her and keep her close, breathing in her strawberry scent. I smile to myself thinking of other scents.

"Calm down there," she says with a chuckle and I shift so that I can see her. She looks up and stares into my eyes, before she laughs and gently grinds against me. Damn, I'm hard. But I'm not surprised. Whenever I'm with her I'm turned on like a Christmas tree. I smile and kiss her.

We head back inside and spend another hour with the rest of the group before Liam and Tris get up and walk to the door.

"You guys coming or wanna chat with the ladies some more?" Liam asks. Uriah, Zeke and I get up and follow them. Tris holds out her hand for me to take and I gladly do so.

We walk from the faction less sector to the tracks where we take the train. I have no clue where we're going but I trust Tris. While I lean against the wall with Tris in my arms, her back pressed to my chest I whisper sweet things to her. I don't know where all this mushiness comes from, but I can't help it. And it's not like I'm telling her all this because I have to, but because I want to. I love her and want her to know just how much. We both stare out the door, which we left open, to watch the passing scenery, while Liam entertains Zeke and Uriah with old battle stories, leaving out the really bad ones. I think they all figured that Tris and I want to be left alone and decided to pick Liam's brain for a while.

Just as I lean in to kiss Tris under her ear she abruptly pulls back and stares at the door.

"Liam," she says, her voice grave. "Protect them," is all she says before she runs to the door, swings upwards and I guess lands on the roof. I go to the door but Liam closes it. I look at him both confused and angry before we all hear a loud thud. Something or someone fell down on the roof.

"Don't. It's dangerous," Liam says sternly.

"I have to help her," I say and push him a little, but he doesn't leave his spot.

"You can't, because (a) she would kill me if something would happen to any of you and (b) you would distract her," he says.

"Distract her from what?" Uriah asks.

"Vampires," he says.

"Vampires?" Zeke asks.

"Yes. She must have sensed them too. They are controlled by some Erudite chick and they are super weird. Let her handle it. If she needs help she'll yell for it," he says with a smirk, but I can tell he is serious.

"But," Uriah starts saying and Liam cuts him off.

"Listen, bro. That girl fought more bad guys than all of us combined. She knows what she's doing. And I know she can be stubborn that it borders on stupidity, but she knows her limits. But if the three of you rush to her help, like she's some fucking damsel in distress, she will get so pissed that I don't know what will be worse: you getting killed by the vamps or by her. And trust me, the vamps are a lot more merciful than Tris," he ends his speech and smiles. Uriah and Zeke share a look and then they look at me, seemingly for confirmation. I know he is right. Besides we aren't prepared to deal with supernatural opponents. Heck, Uriah is still an initiate. I nod slightly and they both back down. Before any of us can say anything the door opens and we all look toward it alerted, but instead of some monsters Tris comes through. Her hair is disheveled, her clothes torn in a few places, she has a bruised eye and a split lip and a bite mark on her neck. What? The moment I realize what it is I rush to her. I tilt her head a little to inspect it better and Uriah and Zeke step closer too.

"How many were there?" Liam asks.

"Half a dozen," Tris says as she continuously pushes my hands to the side. "Stop that," she says a little annoyed.

"You got bitten," I say.

"So?" she asks confused and when she sees the disbelief in my eyes her gaze softens. "Right. I'm immune to bites, scratches etc. I won't turn into a werewolf or vampire or anything like that. Can't say the same about any of you, though," she says.

I watch as her wounds start to heal and Zeke's and Uriah's reaction mirror mine from yesterday.

"How the hell is this even possible?" Zeke asks.

"I'll let Uriah answer that after he reads the Chronicles," she says smirking. She turns around briefly to see where we are and I follow her gaze: Candor. "Time to jump," she says and we all jump out one by one.

As we walk with her and Liam I listen to the two of them talking. They aren't too loud, but they keep their voices down. I walk behind with Zeke and Uriah because she asked me to. I'm not really happy with that guy being so close to her, but at the same time I don't want her to be pissed at me. She told me Liam is just her friend and that she loves me, but the way he stays close to her, touches her annoys me.

"Relax, dude," Zeke whispers next to me.

"What?" I ask looking at him.

"You keep glaring at Liam like he is the enemy," Zeke says.

"You're imagining things," I say.

"Am I?" he asks giving me a knowing look. I sigh.

"I just hate it when that guy gets so close to Tris," I whisper.

"They are friends, have known each other for years. Besides you and her are in love, aren't you?"

"Yes," I say, but don't sound too convinced.

"Four, you're my best friend and Tris is like a sister to me. I know I haven't known her for long but she doesn't seem like the kind of girl that jumps from one guy to the other. And if she would have really been interested in Liam she would have been his girlfriend a long time ago. But as it happens she is yours," Zeke lectures.

"I know, it's just," I start saying but stop, not knowing what to say actually.

"Just what?" Zeke insists.

"They have this bond," I say.

"Of course they do. They fight evil monsters together and whether we," he says emphasizing the last word "like it or not they have been doing it for a while now. Of course they have a bond. But she told you she loves you. Didn't she?"

"Yeah," I answer and stare at them as they laugh.

"Dude, Tris isn't one to bullshit around. She wouldn't have said that to you if she didn't mean it. Now, man up and get over it. That girl loves you, a blind dead man could see that," he says and I stare at him.

"When did you get so wise?" I ask him.

"About the same time you got stupid, my friend," he says with a snicker.

We stop when Liam and Tris stop. They both turn around and start explaining why we're here. Liam goes on to explain how they go on patrol in various parts of the city and alternate their route. They usually decide that same night. Tris explains they do this for two reasons: to patrol the city as best they can and to avoid giving their enemies the opportunity to attack them. If no one knows where they're going their enemies can't prepare to strike.

Liam continues and explains that nearby is a gathering place for the demons. But until Zeke, Uriah and I aren't better prepared for an actual fight with a demon or similar creature we won't go anywhere near the action, as he put it.

Every once in a while the three of us have questions, which Tris and Liam both answer as best they can. I realize that despite their earlier playfulness they are all business now and I can tell that they take this serious.

Tris often tells me that she keeps this as casual as possible for both the people around her and her own sake. The less they worry the more concentrated she is on her job. She can't avoid the monsters and the fighting, it's her destiny, but at least she makes the best of it. I understand more and more why Tris is the way she is. She lives each day like it's her last, because it might be. She doesn't over think everything and acts mostly on instinct and experience. I start to understand why she doesn't listen to the women when they work out plans: they really never work.

I am extremely proud of her and at the same time scared to death that something might happen to her. But I will start my training. I will go on patrol with her and fight alongside her. And I'll protect her as best as I can.

When the clock is nearly midnight we return to Dauntless while Liam goes home. The ride back is mostly silent, Uriah asking the occasional question. I ask Tris to join me tonight, especially since first thing tomorrow morning Max will announce that she and I are dating. Starting tomorrow I don't have to worry about that anymore.

We say goodbye to Zeke and Uriah, each going his own way, while we go up to my apartment. The minute we both lay our heads down we fall asleep and don't wake up until the next morning, when the alarm goes off.

"Ugh," Tris groans beside me.

"Rise and shine, baby," I say and kiss her lips. She makes a face and turns around making me face her back. "Come on, babe. We need to go down to the Pit. Max will announce my resignation as your instructor and we can finally make out in public," I say and she laughs.

"Five more minutes," she pleads without opening her eyes or moving an inch.

"Tris, if I stay one more minute with you in bed I'm going to devour you," I say and my voice is much deeper, filled with desire. She turns her head around to look at me.

"Perv", she says smirking.

"Hey, you're my girlfriend," I say pouting a little.

"So? Still a perv," she says and turns around completely, snaking her arms around me and pulling me close to her body. "Morning, honey," she says and I smile. I love it when she's like this and I know she is more outgoing than me, but she reserves this particular side only for me.

"Morning, love," I say and capture her lips in a sweet kiss. "How did you sleep?" I ask when we part.

"Okay, I guess," she says and sighs.

"Just okay?" I tease her.

"I'm so freaking tired," she says and lays down on her back.

"I can ask Max to call you in first or among the first, so that you can come up here and take a nap," I offer.

"Will you take a nap with me?" she asks looking at me.

"Sure," I say grinning and she smacks my arm. "What was that for?"

"I meant napping, sleeping, not fooling around," she says with a light laugh.

"Okay. We can do that too," I say and kiss her nose. "Come on. Let's go down to the Pit and then have some breakfast."

We get ready and leave the apartment. I refrain from holding her hand. We both decided to wait until Max makes the announcement. On our way to the Pit, which is unusually crowded this morning, but since this is an official gathering most wanted to know firsthand what is going on, we run into my personal nemesis: Eric.

"Fucking the initiates," he says with a sneer. "Very Dauntless of you."

"At least he doesn't have to fuck himself," Tris counters. I turn around and glare at her. I might be a leader and Max might be okay with our relationship, but Eric is a leader also and more importantly a threat. Why does she keep antagonizing him?

"You better watch it, Stiff," he threatens.

"Or what? You going to kill me? Or persuade some dumbasses to do the job for you?" she challenges.

"Get over yourself. You're not that important," he says and gets in her face. I step between them and push him away from her. He looks from her to me and glares. "You two will pay. After whatever Max has to say I will expose you so that the whole of Dauntless knows that you go around screwing initiates," he threatens.

"You go do that," I tell him still glaring. He turns on his heels and I look at Tris. "You have to stop doing that," I say.

"What?" she asks.

"You know what," I say sternly and she stubbornly crosses her arms in front of her chest.

We are soon joined by Zeke, Uriah and the other initiates. I watch Tris as she pulls Christina to the side and tells her something. Christina looks shocked and then looks at me and then back at Tris. She must have told her friend about us, because the next thing I see is Christina grinning widely, winking at me and hugging Tris. Tris motions her to shut up and Christina nods enthusiastically. When they both come over Christina barely contains her smile.

"What's with you so freaking happy this early?" Lynn asks.

"Oh, nothing," she says and looks from me to Tris.

"Stop that. You're freaking me out," Molly says and eyes her suspiciously. Will pulls her into his side and kisses her temple. Tris told me that these two are a couple, but I didn't really care.

Max appears on the improvised stage and starts congratulating all the initiates for their hard work and their performance in the fear landscapes. He explains that this week they will be ranked according to how well they do. Everything that happened these past three weeks was just training; it's only now that they will be tested and ranked. That being said he announces that I resigned my position as this year's transfer initiation instructor because I didn't find it ethical to train the initiates and date one of them. He tells the whole crowd, which is now a lot larger than before, everyone listening intently to what he has to say, that I came to him early, just as the fear landscapes started and told him that I developed feelings for one of my initiates. He also tells them that he decided to let me continue training them until rankings would come up and because neither one of us knew if a romantic relationship was even a possibility. But because I started seeing someone romantically I decided to step down and let him handle the rankings. Before he can continue one Dauntless asks who this girl is, since everyone knows I'm not the type to chase some pretty girl. At that Max smiles and points toward us. Tris snuck closer to me while Max spoke and now I'm holding her by her waist and she embraces my middle looking toward the crowd. They all look at us stunned for a moment only to erupt in loud cheering and stomping and congratulating us both. I decide to say something. I take Tris' hand and walk with her toward the stage. The crowd gets quiet and I take the microphone from Max.

"Thank you. I wanted just to say that while some think that I go around screwing initiates," I say and find Eric in the crowd who seems like he just got run over by a train, the shock still evident on his face, "Tris and I liked each other but kept our distance. But then we couldn't fight it anymore and we started seeing each other." I decide to go with what Max said. "I talked to Max and consulted him if what I'm doing is wrong in any way. There is no rule against fraternization, in case some of you didn't know, and I'm sure most of you saw Tris fight and know that she deserved her phase one ranking. As for phase two I decided to step down and leave it to someone who is impartial. I am not a Candor, but I am honest. I don't want you to think that I tricked you, because I have not. This was new to both me and Tris; we didn't want to rush things and make our relationship public before we even knew what it was. And if anyone thinks we should have waited until after initiation then you clearly haven't been in love before," I say and they cheer and clap and stomp again.

"You go, Four," someone yells.

"Nice girl, Four," another Dauntless joins. A few others yell some other things, mostly about how beautiful and awesome Tris is and some of the girls yell that we are cute together. Someone actually yelled very loud that we would make some damn beautiful babies. Both Tris and I blush, neither one of us liking to be in the center of anyone's attention, let alone a crowd of outspoken, crazy Dauntless. We both laugh and thank them for their support and get off the stage. I can't take it any longer and turn to face her. I cup her face and press my lips to hers, her arms snake themselves tightly around my back pulling me closer. The crowd gets louder, whistles are heard and some other things I don't even understand. The only thing I care about is this gorgeous girl in my arms and the fact that I can now do that as often as I want. I'm so going to kiss her senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, the secret is out. At least one of them.
> 
> What do you think Eric will do now that his plan of outing our favorite couple went to s***?
> 
> What will happen next, now that initiation is almost complete?
> 
> Poll. Tris for leader.
> 
> Yes
> 
> No
> 
> You decide, but do it quickly. "You don't get to pick again." (Four, Divergent)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi my dear initiates. Thank you all for reviewing and sharing your opinions with me. In this chapter Tobias will offer Tris leadership. Read to find out what she thinks.
> 
> Also I have a few things to say.
> 
> #1 This week I posted two one-shots: "A father's approval or how to not get Andrew Prior to kill Tobias" and "Three Little Birds".
> 
> #2 I will post a one-shot for Valentine's Day, like a special FourTris-tine gift from me to all of you.
> 
> #3 On Thursday, Feb 11 2016, I became Dauntless. I got my own tattoo. If you like you can see it on my blog christiwind. tumblr. com (no spaces).
> 
> Enjoy this new chapter!

Tris' POV

Tomorrow Max will announce the rankings after phase two. I'm both excited and nervous for that to happen. I never thought I would care so much about that, but ever since I came here and found these new friends who slowly but surely became like a family to me I feel like I want to be part of all of it. For the first time since I've learned of my fate as the Guardian I want to live. It's not just because of Tobias, who plays a pivotal role in this, but also my friends.

I was so happy when the Dauntless accepted me and Tobias dating. After the announcement Monday morning many Dauntless came and congratulated us. Well, mainly Tobias, since they've known him longer. They had nice things to say, albeit a little inappropriate. Tobias grinned widely and thanked them and each time he got the chance he kissed me. I know he is usually more reserved, but that day he just couldn't help it. Not that I minded or made anything to stop him.

I was a little bit worried about other initiates. Obviously, Peter made some stupid comments but Tobias yelled at him to piss off and the little shit just ran away. All in all, everyone was okay with the way things transpired and as Tobias said, there's no rule against fraternization and if anyone doubted my fighting skills I can easily prove them in the ring; as for the fear landscapes, Max is the only one allowed to rank all the initiates, transfers and Dauntless born alike.

Eric was furious because of the announcement and stormed off. I bet he wanted to hurt Tobias. He dislikes me, especially after I humiliated him during that fight we had, but Tobias told me he had a grudge against my boyfriend ever since their own initiation. Eric hates Tobias and was more than unhappy when Tobias became leader.

Since I'm not really required to sleep in the dorm, just to stay inside the compound, Tobias invited me to stay with him the night before the rankings came out. After tomorrow we would have a few days off until Monday when all initiates will practice going through their entire fear landscape in preparation for the final test.

"What are you thinking?" he asks me as he lies down beside me in bed. This is so familiar by now. I always feel welcome in his apartment and I've spent so many nights here that I honestly can't wait to sleep in his bed again. And it's not the amazing lovemaking, but the simple fact that he and I can spend some quality time alone makes me happy and more alive than ever.

"The ranking tomorrow, the problems in the city, Jeanine, the sacrifices, you name it," I say with a dramatic sigh.

"We'll figure things out. One problem at a time," he says as he props himself up on his elbow and caresses my cheek with his free hand.

"That's another problem. It seems that all problems converge and demand an equal amount of attention. I'm afraid that if I don't take care of all of them one might become bigger and I don't know what to do," I tell him and turn on my side to face him.

"Babe, we'll work it out. There are plenty of us. You are not alone. Whatever we can do to help you just tell us," he tells me reassuringly.

"I wish it were that simple. I wish we had answers, but the more we investigate the more questions we have. I don't know which matter is more pressing: Jeanine killing the divergent, Jeanine using vampires, Jeanine knowing about them in the first place which makes me wonder what else she knows, then there are the sacrifices and the fact that the Master might return. What also bothers me is the lack of information regarding the missing children. Over the past three months at least two dozen children of various ages went missing and no one, absolutely no one is concerned. Max checked the other factions and no one reported anything. I even considered the possibility that the children were from outside the fence, but how would they get here?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out. We just need to be patient. Zeke, Max and I are on Jeanine, at least on the divergent front. Liam and the vampire investigate the lab where Jeanine experiments on the vampires. The women check their books for the ritual and what might have been summoned. As you see we're covered," he tells me.

"Yeah, but I still feel like something's missing. And another thing. I haven't seen that shadow again. Is it gone or is the person casting it trying to make it more powerful?" I ask mainly rhetorical.

"I don't know, but we'll find out. I promise. Now, try to rest. You have an important day ahead tomorrow."

"Max is only announcing the rankings tomorrow," I say and yawn.

"Yeah, that's true. But later you and I have a date," he tells me and I look at him surprised.

"You haven't told me anything about a date," I say chuckling.

"Well, it was kind of a surprise. So, surprise," he says and we both laugh.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"Nah, not telling. You'll find out tomorrow, so stop pouting," he says as he saw me do that. I laugh and he kisses my lips.

The next day we are all gathered in the dining hall where we wait for Max to announce our rankings. I'm not really interested and try to busy myself with casual chit-chat with Marlene and Christina. Lynn and Molly talk about going to the training room later, while Uriah and Will decide to get a new tattoo each.

"Tris," Christina says waving her hand in front of me.

"Huh?" I look up and see her smile brightly. "What?"

"You did it girl. You ranked first," she says and I look up at the board. It's true, my name is right after the number one. "Congratulations," Christina says and walks around the table to hug me. One by one we hug each other but somehow I can't feel happy. I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that says that something bad is coming. Maybe it has something to do with the missing vampires or any other crap. I nod my head in acknowledgement but my mind races through the city, hoping to see something my eyes can't. Maybe I should go check in with Severus again, but I'm not really in the mood to be scared to shit my pants.

After my friends calm down I see Zeke, Shauna and Tobias come over to our table, all of them grinning widely. Tobias sits down next to me and kisses me gently on the lips, not allowing it to get any more heated than it already is.

"Congratulations, babe," he says and I smile at him, but he senses that I'm not entirely happy. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say and he gives me a skeptical look.

"Congrats, sis," Zeke says cheerful and I smile at him.

"Yeah, congrats Tris," Shauna says.

"Thank you," I say looking from one to the other.

"Wanna go back to the apartment?" Tobias asks. I nod my head. We excuse ourselves, but as usual our friends make a fuss. I smile at them and their playfulness and hope that the bad feeling I've been having will go away.

Last night I had that nightmare again. I came into the Pit and everyone I love was gathered there with weapons trained on Severus. They told me Liam was dead and then Severus repeated the same phrase as before: "A sacrifice must be made. The answer shall not reveal itself without a blood offering." I'm still confused about what it might mean. What answer? Who's blood? Does this mean Liam will die? Or Severus? I wish I knew. This constant lack of information is driving me crazy.

We enter Tobias' apartment and I go straight into the bedroom. I don't even wait for him to follow. I get rid of my boots and get into bed, face forward, lying on my tummy and letting out a sigh.

"Tris, what's wrong?" Tobias asks as he joins me. He lies down behind me and starts rubbing my back.

"I don't know. I have this bad feeling," I say.

"Does it have anything to do with the nightmare you had?" he asks. He is always so wonderful when I wake him up in the middle of the night because I had a nightmare. He never makes me feel childish or stupid for crying because something I dreamed scared me. Instead, he holds me close and calms me down, whispering how much he loves me and that he will always protect me. I know that I'm much stronger than he is, but I believe him when he says those words to me.

"Yeah. I know it's stupid but I can't help it."

"No it's not. You carry a heavy burden on your shoulders and it's only natural that from time to time you feel overwhelmed. It's okay to cry, baby; I won't judge you or love you less if you do," he tells me reassuringly. We remain silent for a while.

"Thank you," I finally say and turn around to look at him. He smiles warmly at me and leans down to kiss me. When we part he rests his forehead on mine briefly before he pulls back further. He looks at me intently and I wonder what he's up to. "What?" I ask.

"I have to ask you something," he says. I wonder what it is. I contemplate asking him before he speaks up again. "It's actually two things, one private and one professional. Both are good, I hope," he says smiling nervously.

"Just tell me," I say smiling. I watch him as he closes his eyes as if trying to figure out what to say and then he takes a deep breath.

"Would you consider moving in with me?" he asks and I'm stunned. I wouldn't have expected that. I mean, sure, I spend a lot of time in his apartment. But what if he gets bored and wants his space?

"You want me to move in with you?" I ask him unsure.

"Yeah. I love you, baby, and I want to spend every minute of the day with you," he says overly enthusiastic. I giggle at his exuberance. "So?" he asks anxious. "You don't have to, if you don't want to. I'm just offering you," he starts rambling and I grab a fistful of his tee shirt and pull him down for a passionate kiss. We are both breathless when we part and I smile widely.

"Yes," I say.

"Really?"

"Really. Besides, I have a feeling you wouldn't have accepted no for an answer," I say and he nods.

"Awesome. And you know what?" he asks smiling widely.

"What?"

"Because I'm a leader we can get a bigger apartment."

"I kinda like this one," I say.

"I like it too, but the new one would be ours from the beginning," he says sweetly and it melts my heart. Why does he have to be such a sweetheart?

"Whatever you want, honey," I say and he kisses me again. "What's the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Max asked me to talk to you about something. It's not really a done deal yet, but if you accept we could arrange something," he says vaguely.

"Accept what?"

"Leadership," he says with a grin.

"Leadership?"

"Yeah. Max and I thought you might join us in leadership. We need honest and trustworthy people to run this place." Tobias keeps telling me what he and Max have in mind, but my mind drifts as I think of what he said.

Leadership. Do I really want this? I never saw myself as a leader. I don't even know what that means or what I would have to do. And would I even be a good fit? I mean, I have so much responsibility already. Do I really want more?

On the other hand I could work closely with Tobias. But maybe this wouldn't be such a good idea. We would be working and living together. What if he gets bored with me?

But then as a leader I would have access to files and places I otherwise wouldn't have. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

But my duty as the Guardian might suffer. I can't let that happen. And I'm sure Liam would tease the crap out of me if I become a politician. We used to make fun of them and now I become one? Tobias isn't one. Max either. I mean, sure, they can be diplomatic, but still. I don't think I could keep my mouth shut. I'm too outspoken.

"Tris," I hear Tobias' voice. I realize I have my eyes closed. I don't even know when I closed them. I open them to look straight into Tobias' dark blue ones.

"Huh?" I say.

"Babe, I thought you fell asleep," he says with a chuckle.

"Uh, no. I kept thinking about what you told me. I'm not sure if I should accept," I say and his expression changes dramatically.

"You've changed your mind?" he asks a little unsure.

"It's not that I'm not flattered, but I don't know if it's the right move. And not just job wise, but also for our relationship. I mean we would see each other the whole time. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you, but maybe working and living together would be just too much. I don't want you to get bored with me," I say and search his face. He seems conflicted. While I spoke I saw several emotions cross his face: confusion, hurt, anger, more confusion.

"Tris, I told you it's okay if you're not ready to move in yet," he finally says. What?

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"You and me living together. I get that you don't feel up to it. Maybe I should have taken into consideration that this is new to you, well it's new for me too, but maybe you need some space and I was selfish. I just wanted you to myself," he rambles.

"Tobias, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I understand if you changed your mind and don't want to live with me," he finally says. Damn.

"Babe, you misunderstood. Shit. We were talking about two different things," I say with a chuckle which makes him raise an eyebrow. "Honey, I still want to live with you. I'm not sure if becoming a leader is such a good idea," I say clarifying the misunderstanding. He looks at me intently, before he sighs in relief. He smiles warmly and kisses my lips.

"You sure you want to live with me?" he asks tentatively.

"Of course I want to. I love you, more than anything. I'm all for it if you want it too," I say and smile.

"Oh, I want it and I want you," he says grinning and resumes kissing me.

We end up making out for a while before we pull apart and lie down facing each other on the bed. Tobias plays with a strand of my hair while I watch him in silence.

"I'm sorry for making you think I didn't want to move in," I say bashful.

"It's okay. I wasn't really paying attention. When you said you weren't sure my mind automatically raced to my offer to live with me and I forgot the job opportunity completely," he says looking me straight in the eyes.

"Is it okay if I turn down leadership?"

"Babe, do what is right for you. I love you no matter what. Besides, the job was only for you, not for anyone else. But I would like you to talk to me and tell me what your true concerns are, because I know you could be a great leader," he says complimenting me.

I decide to lay out all my concerns and find solutions with him together. I never did that before. I usually do whatever the hell I want. But it's nice to have someone to talk to about such normal things like living arrangements and job. It seems like I could almost be normal.

Tobias tells me that a good leadership job with less responsibility than an actual leader's would be ambassador. There are enough ambassadors to not have to work overtime, which would allow me to do my job as the Guardian too. And after a year or so I could be trained to be in charge of security. Both jobs would allow me to have flexible hours and I could perform my duties without any problems. I would also have access to files and places, but unlike a leader I would need a leader's permission, which wouldn't be a problem since both Max and Tobias could help me with that. I decide to sleep on it and make my decision about it later.

"Babe, why don't we take a nap?" he asks and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Since when did "taking a nap" become a euphemism for sex?" I ask with a chuckle.

"About the same time we started napping," he says suggestively. I roll my eyes but don't argue.

He gently pushes me backwards on the bed and lays over me. He starts kissing my lips while his right hand roams my body. With each touch I get more excited about being with him. I think we could make love a thousand times and it would still feel just as amazing and thrilling as it did the first time. I am happy that I can experience this with him.

Until I met him I didn't know what love was. I could only imagine it and now that I know I see how little I knew. Love is more than just passion and sweet nothings spoken in your lover's ear. It's respect and understanding, supporting the other no matter what, but at the same time calling out the other's mistakes or wrongs. It's not like either of us minds. I'd rather have him tell me if I'm wrong about something or made a mistake instead of him keeping it from me. Sometimes we agree and others we don't. But we learned to listen to the other without judging and weighing our options before making decisions.

Sometimes it feels like a lifetime ago that he kissed me for the first time only to feel like it was just yesterday. I don't know how or why but I feel closer to him than to anyone. I guess it's maybe because we both keep secrets from the world. He guards his identity and I guess I do that too. Other than my mother no one in my family knows about my sacred mission. Tobias however knows more than anyone else, even more than Liam. Sure, Liam knows about Severus, but I can actually have a real, grown-up conversation with Tobias about the century-old vampire. He still voices his concern about Severus but understands that I need an ally with his knowledge of the world. I promised Tobias to take him with me when I visit Severus the next time so that he gets a feel of how things work. But enough about work…

Tobias' lips leave mine and I breathe in urgently, filling my aching lungs with much needed oxygen. He kisses down my neck and I turn my head to give him better access as he leaves a trail of moisture in his wake. I moan softly and feel his grin against my heated skin. I let my hands roam his magnificent back, taking in every inch of him through the thin layer he is wearing. He pulls away and I open my eyes staring into his. They are dark, almost black with lust and I imagine mine are the same. He sits up and pulls his tee shirt over his head exposing his upper body to me. I copy his movements and toss my tee shirt to the ground, my bra following closely.

It doesn't take us long and we're soon rocking against each other in the familiar dance of our lovemaking. I love how he feels inside me and I relish in the feeling of being so deeply connected to him. I can't imagine how my life would be without him.

We're lying on the bed in the aftermath of the bliss we reached together, my back pressed to his chest; we're both sweaty and still trying to catch our breaths. I absolutely love these moments afterwards. I'm happier than ever.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks before pressing a kiss to my shoulder.

"Us. I love how we cuddle right after we make love," I answer with a huge smile on my face.

"I know what you mean. I heard the guys complain about having to do that with their girlfriends, but I'm a sucker for cuddling," he says with a laugh and I join in. I feel him lift his body slightly, probably to check the time. "We need to go soon," he says.

"Go where?" I ask confused.

"Our date, babe. And I don't accept no for an answer," he says chuckling.

"Alright. But give me a hint. Where are we going?"

"Nope. Not gonna tell you. But we'll leave the compound," is all he is saying.

Two hours later we're on the train heading toward I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out where he is taking me, but I'm positively distracted by his exquisite kissing. When he pulls away and looks up I follow his gaze and recognize the Navy Pier. I look back up at him and see him grinning like a kid who got a new toy.

"Are we climbing the Ferris Wheel again?" I ask raising an eyebrow and he laughs.

"No way," he says and I burst out laughing.

We jump off the train and walk together hand in hand toward the Ferris Wheel. I wonder what he is up to. If we're not climbing it, what are we doing there? But my question is soon answered when I see that underneath the old structure Tobias prepared a picnic for the two of us. I look at him flabbergasted and his warm smile makes me all giddy.

"How did you do this?" I ask.

"I had help," is all he says but doesn't elaborate. "I know this is not a traditional date and I thought of doing something normal now that we can, but at the same time I thought that we could do all the normal stuff anytime. But today is special," he says. I think for a moment. What's so special about today? It's Monday, so that's not special. The rankings were announced. That's kind of special, but it would be more for me than the two of us, even if I did rank first. What else? He looks at me intently before lifting my right hand to his lips and kissing each knuckle, before repeating the gesture with my left hand. "At first I wanted to go down to the Chasm or the net," he starts saying and a light bulb goes on in my head. I'm such an idiot.

"Oh my God, we've been together for a month," I say realizing it finally.

"Best month of my life," he says. I smile at him.

"Mine too. But I didn't get you anything. In fact, I didn't know that was a thing, you know celebrating your one month anniversary," I say bashful.

"Well, it isn't or it doesn't have to be for us. I know you don't like all that girl stuff like Shauna, Christina or Marlene. But I wanted to celebrate with you. Each day is worth celebrating and I promise we'll do this as often as we want. I don't need a special occasion to celebrate us or tell you how much you mean to me," he says sweetly.

"Me neither. But let's have some days we celebrate definitely," I say suddenly excited.

"Okay. Which ones?"

"Well, obviously Christmas. I never celebrated it, just got glimpses from other factions," I say excited. The more time I spend with him the more normal I feel.

"Deal. How about Halloween?" he asks grinning.

"Perfect. For one night I can dress up as a monster instead of fighting them," I say.

"What do you know of Halloween?" he asks chuckling.

We sit down on the blanket and talk and laugh and just enjoy the warm sun above us. We are normal; normal teenagers, with normal problems, normal dates, normal jokes, normal hopes and normal dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> And on a non-Divergent note. Whether you like superhero movies or not I recommend "Deadpool" to watch. I don't think I laughed that hard ever before. It's worth your time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A big thank you to all the new readers/followers of this story. It's always exciting to see how people react to my stories and how some of you get really involved. Thank you for being part of this experience. I love you all.

Tobias' POV

Today is the final test. I'm more nervous today than before my own. I know Tris will make it. There's no doubt in my mind that she will rank first. She is born to be Dauntless, but her divergence still keeps her selfless and intelligent. I'm very proud of her.

I'm so glad she accepted living with me and even if she decides not to become a leader she could still help Max and me do good around here. If only we could get rid of certain people.

I watch as Eric talks to Jeanine across the room. They try to keep it professional but I can tell she isn't pleased about something. Whether it's something he did or not I can't tell.

"What are you doing?" Max asks as he comes to stand next to me.

"Watching those two," I say without taking my eyes off them.

"Stop staring. Don't tip them off," he scolds and stands in front of me. We're about the same height and I can still see Eric but Max is right. "So, how's our little badass doing?" he asks smirking.

"She's nervous. Yesterday I went patrolling with her and Liam and we saw two werewolves fighting. Apparently they did it for money but when Tris asked them to go someplace more secluded they just flipped her off. Tris wiped the streets with them; literally. I've never seen her so mad or out of control. Even Liam said she was angrier than usual," I say with a frown.

"Did you talk to her about it?" Max asks concerned.

"No, she didn't want to and I didn't push." We had sex, really wild, rough, but awesome sex. She wasn't in the mood for gentle lovemaking. She just wanted to get her frustrations out. I tried to argue with her but in the end I couldn't say no. When she woke up in the morning she apologized profusely for her behavior and for putting me in that situation in the first place. I told her it was fine, but that we needed to talk about it. I don't mind rough, wild sex, but not as an excuse to work out frustrations. That's not healthy. Unfortunately, we couldn't do that this morning, since the final tests start at ten a.m.

One by one we observe the initiates go through their fear landscape. We decided to go alphabetically which puts Tris near the end. I watch Jeanine observe the monitors looking for something that would betray divergence. We only have three this year: Tris, Uriah and to my surprise Myra. Max and I made sure to instruct them well. But I'm still nervous. Myra will be the first to be tested out of the three and Tris the last.

"Congratulations, Myra," I say as Tori helps her walk outside. She gives me a shy smile and I pat her shoulder.

It takes a while until it's Uriah's turn. We don't even stop for lunch since Erudite wants to get this over with as soon as possible. And to be frank, me too. I want these science junkies out of here. I feel like I'm under the microscope and observed.

When Uriah finally finishes his fear landscape Max is the one escorting him out. I remain inside, not wanting to miss my girlfriend's test.

I watch as Tori calls in the next initiate. I know it's Tris, but as she enters I see a bruise on her cheek and her lip split. I want to go over there and ask her who dared touch her but Jeanine walks over very interested.

"My dear, what happened to you?" Jeanine asks, faking concern. I know from the e-mails I intercepted between her and Eric that she hates Andrew Prior and implicitly everything and everyone who has anything to do with him.

"Had some rough sex with a unicorn," Tris snorts. I'm between laughing and groaning. Why is she always aggravating people?

"It is not polite to talk to you superiors like that," Jeanine says.

"(a) You're nothing to me, (b) you're Erudite, (c) I'm fucking Dauntless and if you don't like the way we talk than go back to your pristine lab," she says leaving Jeanine speechless. Some of the Dauntless here whistle in approval and even applaud. Eric looks around, glaring daggers at anyone who seems to approve, while Max, suppressing his laughter, tries to calm them down. He walks Tris to the chair and injects her with the serum. He is telling her something in a hushed tone, but I can't hear them.

"You need to keep a leash on your girlfriend," Eric says.

"Or what?" I challenge.

"Guys, please. Let us get this over with," Max says coming to us. Eric scoffs and walks away. "What was that all about?"

"Same old. What did you say to Tris?"

"To calm down; she's going into her fear landscape and we both know what awaits her in there," Max says.

"Will she get in trouble for the way she talked to Jeanine?" I ask.

"Not really. Most people here don't like Jeanine, those who had to deal with her hate her. And to be honest, Tris is a superstar. If she would ask the faction to elect her to be their queen, I'm sure they would. There are so many people here who love her. They are fascinated by the way she fits in so well, her toughness and yet her fair spirit. The way she fights and helps others. Trust me, if anything the faction will throw a monster party in her honor," he says with a chuckle. I can't retort because we see as Tris' fear landscape starts unfolding.

The familiar desolated field outside the city appears and soon we hear and see crows as they fly toward Tris. She starts running, trying to escape them, but they come closer and closer until they finally reach and attack her. A fire bursts out and Tris picks up a branch to light it only to direct it toward the birds who start to retreat. The image blackens and Tris is still on the field but now she's tied to a pole surrounded by fire. A familiar face appears. Peter.

"Smells like burned Stiff," he snarls.

"No, it smells like rain, you piece of shit," Tris swears and the Dauntless start laughing loudly, while the Erudite scowl at them for interrupting. Tris manages to free herself from the pole by holding her hands toward the fire to burn the rope. The image blackens again; Tris is in the water tank. Usually, she would tap her finger against the glass wall, but that would mean she understands that what she is experiencing isn't real and give away her divergence. As instructed, Tris starts to push the glass wall with her feet but it doesn't buckle. The more she tries the higher her heartrate gets. We planned for this and then Tris realizes (or pretends to) that the only way to escape is stop the water. Simulation Tris takes her leather jacket off and blocks the pipe and obviously stops the water from rising further.

The image fades and blackness fills the screens. The Erudite think something is up when they hear knocking. They look toward Tris and realize this is a fear. I hear someone ask "is she afraid of darkness?" but I can't tell who it was. I see Eric smirking and ball my fists.

"Let me out," Tris screams at the top of her lungs. She repeats her plea, but nothing happens. This is a tricky fear. Sometimes she calms down, others she doesn't.

"Be brave, Tris," I whisper.

I'm certain she couldn't have heard me but slowly her heartrate slows down and by the appearance of a new image we know she conquered her last fear. But to my surprise it isn't the battle with the monsters that appears but the incident over the chasm, where Peter, Drew and Al almost killed her. I'm surprised to see that, but ever since I quit as instructor I haven't seen her fear landscape. I watch as the scene unfolds, but unlike reality, where she humiliated Peter, she only slightly manages to beat him up. Instead I appear like a knight in shining armor to rescue the damsel in distress. Something's not right here. But the image fades and the last fear appears. But like before I'm surprised.

In her last fear Tris was supposed to see all her loved ones either dead or turned into demons, but instead before her stand Andrew and Natalie Prior, as well as her brother still dressed in Abnegation gray and next to him it's me. We watch as Simulation Jeanine orders her to kill us and Tris stubbornly puts the gun to her head and pulls the trigger. The sound is so loud in the large cavernous room that it almost seems real. She conquered her last fear, but while the screens are black indicating the fear is over, Tris hasn't woken up. Does she have another fear?

But then I look up and see a shadow. What the hell is that?

"What is that?" I ask Max who is standing next to me.

"What?"

"That shadow over Tris," I say. I watch as the shadow hovers over her.

"I don't see anything," Max says and I look at him incredulous. How can he not see it? But while I looked away the shadow descended over Tris and now she's convulsing. I want to run toward her, but I'm stopped by guards and Jeanine walks closer to her.

"Get away from her," I yell. "Let me go," I growl at the guards, but just as Jeanine reaches out to touch Tris she opens her eyes and the next thing I know she punches Jeanine. The latter falls backwards on her behind and startled by the commotion the guards loosen their grip on me and I run toward my girlfriend.

"Tris, baby, are you alright?" I ask looking her up and down. She is pale and sweaty and her eyes are unfocused.

"Blood shall be spilled. The Master will return. The dragons will rise," is all she says before she faints.

I pick her up and carry her bridal style out of the room. I can hear everyone talk and ask questions but all I care about right now is Tris and her well-being.

I hurry toward the infirmary. People look surprised at me as I carry her through the Pit. I barely register what people are saying and I don't really care.

"Four, what's wrong with her?" Uriah asks.

"Go find your mom," I order him. He nods and runs ahead. Whatever happened it's not natural. I hope Hana knows what is going on and can help her. And what was that shadow?

We reach the infirmary and one of the doctors helps me with her. I lie her down on the examination table and see as Hana comes in.

"What happened?" Hana asks anxiously.

"She fainted," is all I say.

"Four, please leave the room," Hana instructs, but I shake my head.

"I'm not leaving her," I say a little loud.

"Four, sweetheart, please. Let us do our job," she says, her eyes soft and pleading. I kiss Tris' forehead and leave, albeit reluctantly.

I wait outside the door glancing at it, willing it to open and someone to come out and tell me what is going on. While I'm pacing nervously our friends all came to see if she's alright, but it's been over half an hour since I left her there. Max joined us about five minutes ago, but was on the phone. Jeanine was brought in to and Eric promised that Tris would pay for hitting a leader. If it wouldn't have been for Zeke and Edward to hold me back I would have wiped the floor with that bastard.

"Four, calm down," Max says.

"I can't. She's been in there for over thirty minutes. No one came out and I have no clue what happened," I say exasperated. We walked a little down the hall so that we can have a private conversation. "What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know. I called Natalie to let her know, but asked her not to come. Today is a bad day for an Abnegation to be here, especially a Prior," he says hinting at Jeanine. I nod my head. "You said you saw a shadow," Max says and the memory of it comes rushing back.

"Yeah. It was like a little translucent cloud hovering over her and then it enveloped her and she started convulsing," I tell him. He looks toward the door of the examination room and then turns back around.

"That's peculiar," he says.

"What is?"

"That you saw it," he says.

"Why?"

"It must have been magical; no one else saw it. Maybe it's the one Tris said she saw, but I don't understand why you saw it. Not even Liam saw the shadow and he is supernatural," Max says, but mainly to himself. Now that he said it, Max is right. How come I saw it and no one else? I'm just human. Right?

As I keep busying myself with these thoughts the doctor comes out and looks around. I hurry to him and demand answers.

"She is stable. It is my professional opinion that the fear landscape took a toll on her. She needs to rest, but other than that she's fine," he says. He asks if she has any family here and I immediately step closer. He gives me a prescription for some sleeping pills but tells me she should only take them if she has trouble sleeping and some for anxiety. I thank him and then enter her room. No one else was allowed in and I'm thankful for that. Tris has her eyes closed and I watch as her chest rises and falls steadily.

"Come closer, sweetie," Hana says. She is sitting right next to her on the chair, holding her hand.

"Is she alright?" I ask as I sit on the chair on the other side of the bed, gathering Tris' other hand in mine.

"Yes, she's just exhausted," Hana says smiling. We remain silent for a while.

"Darkness is coming, mom. I don't know how to stop it," Tris suddenly says.

"Tris?" I ask.

"Darkness is coming and it's worse than ever before. Sacrifices need to be made, blood needs to be spilled. I need to die," she says, her eyes still closed. I gasp at her words.

"Tris," I repeat and her eyes flutter open.

"The shadow connected me to the sorcerer casting it," she says looking at Hana.

"The shadow? It came back?" Hana asks incredulous.

"Yes. Right after my fear landscape. I felt it hover and then it descended on me. It tried to fight it but it was strong. It tried to get inside my mind and search for something," she says still looking at Hana.

"I saw it too," I say and both women look at me surprised.

"You did?" Tris asks.

"Yes. It looked like a translucent cloud hovering over you. When I asked Max what it is he told me he didn't see anything," I tell them.

"That's odd," Tris says.

"Usually non-magical creatures can't see magic," Hana says.

"That's what Max told me."

"Maybe he can because of Evelyn," Tris suggests and I look from my surrogate mother to my girlfriend.

"No. Evelyn isn't a real witch. Not yet." I look at her with a questioning expression on my face, which compels her to elaborate. "You are either born magical or you learn the trade. A born witch is someone with the gift already in their blood. But you can also learn the trade. A born-witch is usually more powerful, but non-magical creatures can also learn the trade. Evelyn, your mother is one of the latter. She's good, but I don't see how she could have passed magic onto you," Hana says.

"Maybe there was an ancestor in their family and the gene skipped a generation or two," Tris says.

"I don't know. You would have to ask Evelyn," Hana says. I groan. I don't really want to talk to my mother.

"Regardless, he saw it," Tris points out.

"Tris, when you opened your eyes in the test room you said something," I say.

"What?" both women ask curiously.

"Blood shall be spilled. The Master will return. The dragons will rise," I repeat her words. "What does it mean?" I ask looking from one to the other.

"Isn't it obvious? The Master is coming back and he'll spill blood," Tris says sitting up, but soon holds her head.

"You alright?" I ask her concerned.

"No, I'm dizzy."

"You need to rest, sweetheart. We'll talk about this later. Take a nap. I'll bring you something to eat, for both of you," Hana says smiling at us.

"Thank you, Hana," I say. Hana leaves the room and I look at Tris. She looks exhausted and fragile. She pats the bed motioning me to lie next to her and hold her. I smile and do as requested. I take off my boots and get into bed, settling her between my legs, her back against my chest. We often lie like this in bed in my apartment. Tris told me it's comforting for her and I can't find it in me to deny her wish.

We don't talk. She is just lying against me, her eyes closed, but I know she's awake. I kiss her temple every now and then and play with her strands or caress her hands. I watch her smile which brings a smile to my face.

"The sorcerer tried to invade my mind. He saw you," she finally says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"The shadow is a spy. Severus told me that it is used to spy on me and I wasn't focused or strong enough to block it. It saw your face," she says and I feel her shiver.

"No matter what, I'll protect you," I say.

"I know. But I'm not worried about me," she says and turns her head to look at me, a concerned expression on her delicate face. "I can protect myself, but I can't have it to know you in any danger." I want to reply but she puts her left index finger over my lips. I kiss the tip of it and she smiles. "I know you are this tough guy, Dauntless prodigy, legendary Four," she says in a dramatic voice and I chuckle, "but the supernatural is a different thing. The spellcaster now knows about you and how important you are to the Guardian. After the final rankings are announced we need to start training. We will train every day at least two hours in the morning and two in the evening. No exceptions. Zeke and Uriah, too," she says sounding like an instructor and I smile. "What?"

"You would be a damn good instructor," I say and kiss her lips but when she flinches I look at her concerned. It's only now that my attention is drawn back to her split lip. "How did that happen?" I ask.

"Peter," she says. At the mention of that bastard I growl. "He made some stupid comment and I wasn't in the mood to listen to him," she says vaguely.

"What?"

"Not important," she says dismissively.

"Tris," I say in a warning tone. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"He said I only ranked first after stage two because I banged Max, just like I did you before stage one concluded. And he wondered if I had to gangbang the entire leader squad this time," she says scoffing.

"That bastard," I growl. "I'll beat the shit out of him if I get my hands on him," I say threatening.

"No need. He's in the infirmary. I was told he has a broken leg, three broken ribs, his left clavicle is cracked, his left wrist isn't broken, but it'll take some time to heal and his larynx is damaged and he won't be able to talk for a while," she says laughing a little.

"What did you do?" I ask a little amused.

"Well, let's say some Dauntless weren't happy to hear him talk like that, since they respect both you and Max greatly. They wanted to beat him up, but Uriah said that if Peter thinks I only ranked second after stage one because of you, Peter sure won't mind challenging me. That's how we ended up in the Pit in a fight and watched by half of the faction," she says with a chuckle. "Harrison, one of the other leaders, refereed the fight and told us there won't be any repercussions. That he allowed us to beat the crap out of each other."

"Harrison is your secret fan," I tell her.

"Really?" she asks and turns her head again to look at me. I smile at her and then kiss her lips.

"Yeah. He watched you from the beginning and often came in to watch you fight. He was very happy when you beat Eric. He doesn't like that prick," I tell her.

"It seems Eric has quite a fan club," she says sarcastically.

"Yeah and every day there are more members to join," I say and we both laugh.

We remain quiet. There's a lot we still need to talk about, but she needs her rest. Between the fear landscape and that shadow she was drained of her energy.

It takes Hana another hour to come to Tris' room with a tray of food. It seems she brought enough for the both of us and I'm thankful for it. I don't want to let go of Tris, but I'm starving. We dig in, while making small talk with Hana when a knock on the door announces someone. Zeke, Uriah and Max enter and take a seat on the available chairs in the room.

Max informs us that Jeanine's nose is broken from Tris punching her and that the final rankings will be announced later tonight. Tris asked me to help her go to the cafeteria later to see where she ranked, despite my attempts to keep her put. But then Zeke suggested I give her a piggy bag ride and she agreed grinning. As long as she can leave the infirmary she'll do about anything.

"I talked to Four. After tonight we'll meet up in the training room every day, morning and afternoon, to train. You are involved now, all of you, and I need you to be prepared for everything that is put there," Tris says sternly.

"I'm all for it. Can't wait to learn some badass Guardian moves," Uriah says and we all laugh.

We decide to start next week, allowing our two initiates to relax after the long initiation. Besides, I'm hoping to move with Tris into a new apartment soon.

"Has Four told you about our offer?" Max asks her after Hana and her sons leave.

"Yeah, but I'll decline leadership. Ambassadorship sounds good, though, if that offer still stands."

"Of course, it does," Max says smiling.

"We're also moving in together," I say.

"I figured. You should stop by my office after the rankings are announced so that I can give you the chart with the available leader apartments and the keys to each one so that you can check them out. You can bring them back whenever you like," Max tells me.

"Thanks." He too leaves and once again Tris and I are alone. "Would you like to check out the apartments tonight or rather wait until tomorrow?" I ask her.

"I don't know. Depends on how tired I am later. Is that okay with you?" she asks leaning her head on my shoulder and looking up at me.

"Whatever you want. There's no rush," I tell her.

I manage to persuade her to take a nap before the rankings are announced. To be honest, I'm tired too and I wouldn't mind a couple of hours of peace and quiet.

I'm startled awake when someone is shaking me. I blink a few times and try to figure out who is still shaking me.

"Four, sweetheart, it's time to get up," I hear Hana's voice. I close my eyes shut one last time before opening them and looking straight into Hana's chocolate colored ones. They are always so warm. I smile at her and she reciprocates it.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's seven p.m. The ranking will be announced in half an hour. I brought you some sandwiches," she says and I look to my left on the table where indeed two sandwiches wait for me and Tris to eat them. Tris. I look down to my chest and see her lying there still sleeping.

"Honey, wake up," I shake her gently. She stirs a little.

"Tris, there's fudge," Hana says and Tris practically jumps up.

"Where?" she asks frantically. Hana starts laughing and I look stunned at my girlfriend.

"Fudge is to Tris what Dauntless cake is to Uriah," Hana explains. I start laughing an Tris turns around glaring at me. She frowns.

"There's no fudge, is there?" she asks and when Hana confirms her suspicions she hangs her head in defeat. "That was mean."

"I'll make you some, I promise. But you need to get up. The rankings will be announced in half an hour. I brought you and Four a couple of sandwiches. I need to go check on a patient. See you in the Pit," Hana says and leaves us.

"So, fudge," I say after we sat up and grabbed a sandwich each.

"Shut up," she says and I start laughing.

We hurry eating our meager meal and then head to the Pit where a large crowd already gathered. It seems like the entire faction heard about what happened in the test room. Some fist pump her for hitting Jeanine, others for flipping the Erudite off with her attitude, while others seem genuinely concerned about what happened to her. But most just congratulate her for having only six fears.

Normally, I should stand next to Max and the other leaders right up there on the improvised stage, but I prefer standing next to Tris. She needs me now. This is an important moment for her and I want to share it with her. She holds my hand tightly. It's a little sweaty, but I don't mind.

"How ridiculous am I for being nervous?" she asks into my ear.

"You're not ridiculous. It's normal," I tell her reassuringly and kiss the tip of her nose.

"Yeah, it is. I mean I know I won't get kicked out. Why am I so nervous?"

"Because your life is changing. You will no longer be a dependent or an initiate, but a member of a faction. These are the last moments you are just a girl. After this you are a grown up with responsibilities and duties. Of course, that's a bit scary," I tell her, trying to reassure her that it's normal what she feels.

"Where you scared?" she asks.

"Yeah. I still am sometimes, but lately not so much," I say and look her straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, after seeing the crazy crap that happens in this city," she says absentmindedly. I chuckle and she looks at me curiously.

"I meant, now that I have you, life doesn't seem so scary anymore," I confess. It's true. With her by my side I feel like I can do anything, be anything I want. I love the person I've become because of her. The person I've become is worth being.

Max steps in front of the microphone and gives the speech he always does. Thankfully, he, like everyone else here, doesn't stretch this out and the names and rankings of all the initiates appear on the electronic board. To no one's surprise my Tris ranked first. The moment the faction sees that they erupt into loud cheers and Dauntless specific stomping, chanting her name. I envelope her in a tight hug.

"Congratulations, baby. You did. You are Dauntless. And you ranked first," I say. I pull back and look into her grinning face. I kiss her hard and with abandon; everything else fades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> What happened to Tris?
> 
> Is what she said true or was her mind confused from the fear landscape?
> 
> How is it Tobias could see the shadow?
> 
> What will happen next?
> 
> I'm curious to see what your opinions are.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi initiates! Please forgive me for delaying the post. I had a lot on my plate this weekend. Those of you who read "The Heart's Melody" I posted a new chapter yesterday and I post every two days a new one, unless something might come up. 
> 
> "A Series of Kinky Events" will be updated probably in a couple of hours. As you might have noticed I alternate between Tobias' and Tris' POV. I can already tell you that the one I'm writing right now is about a special train ride :p

Tris' POV

I'm so happy. I knew I wouldn't get kicked out, but I was still nervous about how I'd do altogether. To say I was surprised to see my name next to the number one is an understatement. Tobias hugged me tightly and then kissed me. All my friends congratulated me and I them. And numerous Dauntless members came to welcome all of us.

The party afterwards was epic. I've never experienced anything like it, but I was to worn out after the fear landscape and whatever happened next with that shadow that I asked Tobias to go home. He immediately agreed. He seemed just as tired.

We're lying in bed facing each other. We've been up for about ten minutes just looking at the other. I love the peace and quiet.

"Do you want us to check out the apartments later?" he asks, a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah, I would actually. When are we going to pick jobs?" I ask.

"Probably on Friday, but Max will hand out the list of available jobs soon."

"Honey, can we eat here? I don't really want to go to the cafeteria," I say and he smiles warmly at me before he nods and kisses me gently on the lips.

"Sure, but I don't think I have much food wise."

"We can eat what there is and go shopping afterwards," I tell him.

"You wanna take a shower first?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"You mean shower or shower?" I ask suggestively and he grins widely. He jumps up so fast and picks me up that I don't even know if I should groan or laugh at him for making me move out of the comfortable bed.

He carries me into the bathroom and sets me down to turn on the hot water in the shower. After he deems it at the right temperature he lifts my night gown, which is actually one of his larger shirts and tosses it on the floor. I'm standing just in my panties right in front of him, but what once would have been embarrassing now seems familiar. He quickly gets rid of the only item he is wearing, his briefs, and I do the same with the last piece of cloth that covers me.

We step inside and are immediately hit by the warm spray. I know we should clean up but as we keep staring at each other I feel desire bubble up inside me and I reach out to wrap my arms around his neck and torso, pressing myself flush against him. He envelopes me in his strong, muscular arms and crashes his mouth over mine in a scorching, passionate kiss. We moan into it and I start to grind against him making him groan and I can feel his member harden and press against my stomach. His arms loosen around me and his hands start to travel along my body, caressing every inch they can until his large hands land on my behind and lift me up in one swift movement. Tobias presses me against the cold tile and I moan loudly. The cold of the wall, combined with the steamy air and hot water, as well as the all too familiar lust makes my head spin and my core overflow with juices. Tobias leaves my lips and sucks on the sensitive flesh of my neck leaving a mark, no doubt.

I pull him closer to me using my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He starts grinding and pushes me more into the wall. I feel the tip of his rod push against my slick entrance, begging to come inside where it's safe and warm. I bite his shoulder and a guttural, feral moan escapes him and I feel how he starts pressing inside me. The tip is in and I hold my breath, bracing myself to welcome his entire length when suddenly he pulls back. I open my eyes to see what happened and a panicked expression is all over his handsome face.

"What's wrong, baby?" I ask confused, my voice husky.

"I almost slipped inside you without protection," he says, his voice thick with lust, but also remorse. He almost puts me down, when I pull him closer and he looks at me confused.

"With all the commotion yesterday I forgot to tell you something," I say shyly, slapping myself mentally for forgetting in the first place. He looks at me curious and nods for me to continue. "While I waited outside for my turn I kept thinking of how we will live together and be together," I say and tilt my head to suggest that we would make love a lot, which makes a cocky smile appear on his handsome face. "I knew it'll take a while for me to enter the test room, so I went to the infirmary," I say.

"Are you alright? Are you sick or hurt?" he asks alerted. I smile at him. He is always so concerned about me, despite knowing that I can heal faster than normal people do. But I can't find it in me to scold him for that. It's adorable and I understand it. I'm worried about him too and not just because he is only human, but because I love him.

"Yes, baby, don't worry. I figured, since we're a couple and we both know we won't seek other partners," I say and he nods reassuringly, "I figured, I mean, it would be a waste of points to spend them on condoms when there are better solutions," I say and he looks confused. "There is this contraceptive shot that I would have to take every month, at the same time as the one before, and we would be protected. It only protects against unwanted pregnancies and that's why it isn't recommended to people who aren't in stable relationships with only one partner," I offer additional explanation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks. He doesn't seem angry or upset, just curious.

"Well, it was a spur of the moment thing. I didn't even know about the shot until I asked the doctor and he explained it to me. And honestly with the fear landscape and everything I forgot afterwards. I'm sorry," I say bashful and avert my gaze. Tobias kisses my jaw before turning my head to face him again. He smiles lovingly at me and I reciprocate it.

"It's okay, babe. I was just curious. But is it okay? Are you feeling okay? I don't want you to do something that is uncomfortable or might harm you in any way," he says serious.

"I'm fine. The shot is less invasive than the contraceptive pill and it's a better option than condoms," I tell him.

"Honey, you don't have to worry about money. I can buy a year's worth of condoms and it wouldn't ruin me," he says seriously, eyebrows furrowed and his gaze penetrating that it makes me wet.

"I know, but I talked about it with the doctor. The shot is safe and the little sting is nothing. Besides I could buy all I need from the pharmacy and then administer the shot myself or you could do it. You need to inject it into my bloodstream, just like with the serum," I tell him.

"Are you sure you want it like that? I mean, I don't mind the condoms," he says.

"Yes, I am. The shot is perfectly safe and I already got the first dose yesterday. The doctor knew that I was going to be injected with simulation serum later that day and told me it would be perfectly fine. I just had to wait for at least twenty-four hours to be on the safe side."

"When did you get the shot?" he asks.

"Uhm, must have been around ten a.m. yesterday," I say.

"It's too early yet," he says and I frown.

"I'm sure it's fine," I say wanting to keep going, but he puts me down and to my surprise leaves the shower and the bathroom. I feel a little rejected and feel tears gathering in my eyes. I know it's irrational to feel that way. He is right. We can't just go ahead and fuck our brains out when there's a chance I might get pregnant.

I wonder if I ever will…

Before I can dwell any longer on these thoughts I feel his strong arms encircling me and pulling me closer to him. I lay my head on his shoulder and keep my eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"For what, love?"

"For pushing you again," I say, remembering how I practically forced him to have sex with me after I was particularly frustrated.

"You didn't push me," he says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I did."

"No, babe. You want me just as much as I want you. How can I be mad about that? But I doubt you want a little Four running around chasing demons and vampires," he says with a laugh and I can't help it but join in. The image of a mini Tobias kicking vampire ass both amuses and frightens me. I don't want my son to chase after demons and get himself in danger. What am I thinking again?

"You are right, though. We should wait until we are protected before we do it without any," I say.

"Or we could just use the condom I put on and do it bare after the twenty-four hours pass," he says and presses his lower half against me letting me feel his latex covered rod. I turn my head slightly so that I can see him and he smiles down at me, his eyes dark with lust. He kisses me gently at first and then he pushes his tongue inside my mouth mating it with mine.

We get lost in our ministrations and once again he lifts me up, pushes me into the tile behind me and in one powerful stroke enters me. We both let out growls and grunts and he remains still for a moment allowing me to get used to his girth. I crash my lips over his, searching his mouth, memorizing it and soon I roll my hips downward signaling that I'm ready for him to make me his. He jerks upwards pushing even further inside me letting out a long, guttural moan, while I gasp. I dig my nails into his shoulders, drawing blood; my head falls backwards and I hit the wall but I don't mind. The sharp pain from the blunt blow awakens my senses even more and before long we start moving in sync climbing invisible mountains to a realm of bliss and love.

His thrusts are long, strong and powerful. I feel him hit a deep spot that leaves a tingling in its wake and makes me crave even more of his relentless teasing. He reaches between our bodies and circles the throbbing nubbin making me squirm and fall apart in his arms as a wave of pleasure washes over me. He increases his speed once my breathing returns somewhat to normal and soon his thrusts become quicker and shallower than before. My own climax is building up again. I hold onto him tightly, my nails dig deeply into his shoulders, his hips jerk upwards at a menacing pace. I lick and kiss his exposed skin as much as I can; the salty taste of it only turning me on even more. I feel him get bigger inside me and I'm giddy at the thought that we are so intimately connected. His breathing is ragged and my vision becomes blurry when I feel yet another orgasm crash over me just in time with his own as we scream each other's names, testimony of our belonging to the other.

Tobias slumps against me, his knees buckle underneath our combined weight. I unwrap my legs from around him and slide down with him the tile wall, until we're sitting on the floor. We shift so that Tobias leans against the wall and I straddle his hips leisurely. I pull his face close to my chest and whisper how much I love him. I think the aftermath of our lovemaking is my favorite part. We are both spent but happier than any other time. I hold onto him and he holds tightly onto me. Our breathing calms down enough for us to speak.

"I love you so much, Tris," he says. It's not the first time he says that to me, but somehow, in this moment, when we're completely exposed to the other, it's so much more. It's a vow that I gladly reciprocate.

"I love you too, so much. I never thought I would ever love anyone as much as I love you." I grab his face between my hands and push him slightly away from me so that I can see into his eyes. "Before you I just existed. I had only one purpose and that was being the Guardian. But now I'm not just that anymore. I'm alive for the first time. I don't just breathe, I breathe for you. Each fight I fight is for you. Every time I choose to live I do it for you." As I speak these words out loud I realize how cheesy they sound. I chuckle.

"What?" he asks confused.

"I just thought of how cheesy that sounded. What I mean is, I know I might overthink this, but this is how I feel. Dying taught me to not waste time, to not waste opportunities. And I don't want to waste either when it comes to you. I'm not afraid of dying, I'm afraid of living without you. I'm not scared for myself, but for you. You mean more to me than you might even realize. You are the reason why I haven't," I stop myself from saying it.

"The reason you haven't what, Tris?" he asks, his eyes searching my own for the answer. He won't like this.

"Why I haven't plunged a athame into my chest," I say. Athame sounds so much better than knife.

"A what?" he asks and gets even more serious.

"Athame. It's a ceremonial dagger used during magical rituals."

"Tris, what are you saying?" he asks and looks at me intently.

"Severus told me that an old enemy of the Guardians might be alive again," I say.

"The Master?" he asks.

"Worse. The Necromancer. He was the one who caused the last war, the one that got us in this situation in the first place. He wasn't killed but banished into a tomb where he was to spend eternity. But recent events made Severus and myself believe he might have returned. Tobias, if that's the case we are doomed. It nearly destroyed the world last time he tried to open the Hell Gate."

"Tris, what do you mean by dagger?"

"Blood shall be spilled, a sacrifice must be made," I say the words Severus said to me in my dream. "The tomb the Necromancer was banished to is magical. You can't enter it unless you are a magical creature and a powerful at that. And even then you might not make it back."

"Baby, please tell me you're not saying that you are going to kill yourself," he says desperately.

"It might be the only way. But before you say anything," I say when he opens his mouth. "I won't do anything until we have more clues. Even if the Necromancer is still in his tomb someone might want to get him out. There were rumors that he recruited powerful wizards, descendants of dragons, nearly impossible to defeat or kill."

"Tris, please, don't do anything stupid," he practically begs.

"Tobias, that's what I'm saying. I love you and you are the reason why I haven't. In the olden days I would have just prepared the ritual, plunged the dagger into my heart and hoped for the best. I love my family, I do, and I love my friends, but while I was gone, while I was dead, I was in a happy place. I could be there without them. But the simple thought of not being able to see you, touch you, be with you frightens me. Whenever we are apart, no matter for how long, I feel like something is missing; like a part of me just vanished. You are that part and I'm not sure how to handle that."

"I feel the same way. The more time we spend together the more I feel like we were meant to be. I know it sounds crazy, especially since we haven't known each other for too long. But I trust you completely and I know what you want and what you like even without you telling me, just as you know everything about me. It's like we're in sync. We think the same way; even our decisions match. We have our fights, but nothing serious. Tris, you are not just my girlfriend, you are my equal, my partner. I never once saw you as anything less. When I came to you, offering you leadership, that was my idea. Max just agreed with me. I understand why you refused it, but I believe you would make one damn good leader if not the best," he says.

"Tobias, I don't have the time or resources for that. I know you mean well, but leadership would be too much. Please, understand me," I say a little frustrated.

"I do. I'm not trying to push you into doing something you're not ready for. I'm just stating a fact. But please, tell me if you're planning to do something about this Necromancer character," he says desperate.

"I will. I promise. We still have a lot to figure out. And we'll start with how it is that you could see the shadow. We need to talk to Evelyn. I know you don't really want to and I respect your decision to stay at home, but I'll visit Evelyn later to talk to her about this. I need to know if there's a possibility anyone in your family had magical ties. It's not unheard of and some people are born with the gift, but without enhancing it, it remains dormant and the person lives his or her entire life without even knowing about it. Maybe that's the case with you. Evelyn never mentioned anything, at least not to me," I tell him and he scowls.

"I'll come with you," he says.

"Tobias, you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to. Not just because of you, but because I need to hear it from her. And I want to talk to her. If it's okay with you I would like to talk to her myself." I look at him surprised.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Hana kept bugging me ever since the truth about you came out. And after we made our relationship official she became even more persistent. I still can't understand nor forgive my mother for leaving me with that monster, but I realized there are many secrets in this world."

"Tobias, I've told you, I only saw remorse in her eyes each time she spoke of you. If I had known sooner what that monster did to you I would have beat him up myself. And I think Evelyn genuinely thought that he was a good father to you. I confronted mom a few days ago when I went out patrolling and you had that leader meeting. She told me that Evelyn called her the night you told her about Marcus. Mom told me that Evelyn was devastated to learn that her former husband abused her child. It took mom and Hana both to convince her not to go after Marcus and it seems they all vowed not to tell me. But what they didn't know is that sometimes I eavesdropped on them. It was because of Liam that I didn't knock on Marcus' door to smash his head against every wall in his house."

"Liam?" he asks me incredulous.

"As crazy as he might seem, he is very smart and saved me often from doing stupid things. You know me by now. You know how I go with the flow and don't really think things through before I make my move," I say and he nods. "Liam convinced me to do it the right way. He made me realize that there must have been a reason why neither Evelyn nor you stepped forward and unmasked that monster. I never understood why and even now I have difficulties understanding it. But it is your decision, yours and Evelyn's," I say and he nods.

"It's part of the past. He can't hurt either of us anymore," he says seriously. I'm not so sure. A sociopath like Marcus will always find a way to hurt the people around him. But I will make sure he won't hurt anyone I care for ever again.

I suddenly feel tired again. The lovemaking and our conversation drained me of energy. There is so much more we have to talk about, but we need to postpone that for another time. We get up and clean ourselves up before we step outside and get dressed for the day. Tobias is ready first and heads into the kitchen where he makes us breakfast.

I think I should visit Liam while Tobias talks to Evelyn. And later we need to visit Severus. Maybe he can help us figure out our next move. We can't just wait for the next sacrifice or something worse to take action.

I join my lover in the kitchen where he already prepared scrambled eggs with bacon and brewed us a pot of coffee. I sit down at the table and Tobias puts a plate in front of me. We eat our food in silence. We are both engrossed in our own thoughts; at least I am.

"Do you wanna go to the factionless sector now or after we check the available apartments?" Tobias suddenly asks me.

"Whatever you want," I say.

"No. It's what we both want," he corrects serious, but I can see the smile forming on his face.

"Then let's see the apartments first. Afterwards we can have lunch in the cafeteria," I suggest.

"Sounds good, babe."

I offer to clean up since he was kind enough to prepare our meal. It doesn't take long and while I wash the dishes he retrieves the keys and the chart from the nightstand where he left them and waits for me to finish in the kitchen. Once I'm done he holds out his hand for me to take and we leave his apartment to find our new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading this story. ICYMI I updated "The Heart's Melody" yesterday. Update schedule for "The Heart's Melody" every two days a new chapter, while "Divergent Guardian" every weekend, preferably Saturdays. As for "A Series of Kinky Events" I don't have a schedule. I try to come up with exciting situations and write short stories for each of your requests. I made it my goal to honor each request, not just because you, my readers, asked for it, but because I want to explore more writing-wise, to come out of my shell so to speak. Therefore, I'm trying to make them as good as possible and not rush them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tobias' POV

We checked out two apartments already, but neither of us liked them much. One particularly not because none other than that bastard Eric is living next door. There's one final apartment at the end of the hall and it's a two-level apartment. From what I see on the chart it's big, but Max assured me that whichever we pick would be okay with the other leaders. At least most of them.

I pull out the key and unlock the door. It's rather dark inside but I can tell by the position of the apartment that sunlight will fill the space throughout the afternoon.

I let Tris enter first just like the other two times and she turns on the lights. We take in the large space. It's even bigger than I have imagined.

"Wow," Tris says and steps inside.

"Yeah," I say and look around. The apartment is completely empty. We would have to buy everything, but with two salaries that won't be a problem. Besides for the past two years I haven't spent that many points. Growing up in Abnegation I learned to value what I have and not indulge in unnecessary luxuries.

We explore the apartment and I glance toward my girlfriend. Her expression is serious and I wonder if she doesn't like it. It's a great apartment and from all we've seen I like this one the most. I can see myself live here with her and maybe one day, some day in the future, we can have a family here. I smile to myself.

I watch as Tris exits the living room and explore the balcony. My heart nearly stops when I watch her jump on the railing and stand tall watching over the city ahead of her.

"Tris, what are you doing?" I ask, my voice filled with anxiety.

"Checking the railing," she says without looking back.

"Hon, could you please get down," I ask her and step closer.

"No."

"Tris," I say a little exasperated.

"Tobias, there's something out there. I can feel it. I can't pin point where or what it is, but I feel a presence," she says and I look at her confused.

"Presence?" I ask.

"Yes. It's out there. I can feel it," she says and lets out a frustrated sigh. She turns around and jumps in front of me.

"You really aren't scared," I say with a chuckle. She looks up and grins.

"Nope. I've been doing this since I was five. Why do you think I had to go to the emergency room so often?" she asks and laughs. I shake my head and pull her into my arms.

"Do you like the apartment?" I ask.

"We still haven't seen everything, but so far it's the best of all. Come on," she says and pushes away from me. "Let's explore the upper level." She grabs my hand in hers and pulls me inside. We ascend the stairs to the second level and find four doors. On the left side of the hall are two identical rooms, while on the opposite side is a large bathroom with an included laundry room and the master bedroom at the end. We enter it to look around. After all, this will be our room if we choose this apartment.

"What do you think?" I ask her.

"I think we're gonna need lots of money and lots of help to make this look like home," she says and turns around to face me. A grin splits my face and I pull her back in my arms before I kiss her on the lips.

"So, this is it?"

"Yeah. I think this would be perfect to call our home."

I look around some more and realize that we have a large walk-in-closet, that ends with a small bathroom. This is perfect. The two rooms on the other side of the hall could be nurseries someday, if Tris wants that. I hope she does. Woah, Tobias. Way ahead of yourself. You are both too young to think of kids.

"Shall I call Max and tell him we decided on a place?" I ask her.

"Yeah and ask when we can move in."

"Whenever you want, babe," I say and she smiles.

"Great. Let's do it as soon as possible."

I pull out my phone and inform Max that Tris and I decided on apartment ten and he immediately congratulates us for our choice. I check my point count on the phone to see how much we have available at the moment before we head downstairs to the furniture store.

As we walk through the Pit people greet us and keep congratulating Tris on her ranking. She politely shakes their hands, but I can tell the attention she receives makes her uneasy and she often blushes when someone compliments her.

I usher her through the door of the furniture store. We walk around for a while just taking in what the store has to offer before we decide on what to actually buy.

"Do we even have money?" she asks, her eyebrows furrowed and I smile before I kiss the crease.

"Yeah, don't worry. For now, we'll just buy what we need and then we can always add or improve," I tell her and she nods.

"Feels kind of weird," she says after about fifteen minutes of browsing.

"What does?" I ask not understanding what she means.

"This," she says and I look at her surprised. "This is so normal," she says with a chuckle.

"I guess," I say not really knowing how to respond.

We decide to buy a couch, a loveseat, an armchair and coffee table for the living room, a kitchen island and bar stools. We decide to buy a dining table later after Tris starts working. The next thing we buy is a bed. But which one?

We go into the back of the store where bedrooms are exhibited and look around for one we might like. There are so many to choose from. To my surprise Tris sits down on a few, but scrunches her nose in dislike. I chuckle at her behavior but she doesn't seem fazed by it.

She stops in her tracks and for a moment I think she sensed something. But then she turns around, a wide grin on her face and I look at her dumbfounded. Did I miss something?

"What about that one?" she asks and points her right index finger toward a large canopy bed with red curtains.

I step closer to inspect it and the more I look at it the more I like it. I was never for extravagance but this bed looks cozy and inviting. I can picture myself making love to my sweet girlfriend for the rest of my days in that bed. A large smile forms on my lips and Tris wraps her arms around my neck.

"I take it you like it," she says as she lets go of me.

"Yeah. I like it. I like it a lot."

We look for a few more items for the bedroom, such as nightstands, vanity table and lamps. I let Tris explore further as I go to talk to the sales woman and place my order. She tells me the furniture will be delivered tomorrow morning, since today we might not be available to receive it and I pay for everything.

After Tris is done we look for kitchen appliances, a TV, a stereo, a laptop for Tris and I buy her a phone, so that I can reach her or she can text me if something's up. We decide to buy silver wear and other kitchen utensils later and proceed to go to the cafeteria where we find all our friends chatting cheerfully.

"Hey, you two," Zeke says winking at us and I roll my eyes.

"You totally disappeared last night," Uriah says.

"They probably went to celebrate on their own," Molly chimes in.

"So what? We're adults, we're in love. Suck it up, Molls," Tris says and the whole table starts laughing.

We tell our friends about the new apartment and ask if they would like to help us set things up. Tris and I could do it by ourselves but it would be nice hanging out with them. They all agree and we decide to meet at ten a.m. the next morning. Uriah and Zeke promise to bring drinks for everyone, while Shauna and Marlene tell us they will bring some sandwiches.

After lunch Tris and I bid our friends goodbye and leave to go to the tracks. To my misfortune we run into Eric who looks like he could kill someone.

"Oh, look, two Stiffs," he snarls.

"Oh, look, a dick," Tris counters.

"Watch it," Eric warns her.

"Or what? You gonna beat me? You gonna put some idiots to do your job?" she antagonizes him.

"Four, make this little bitch respect her superiors," he says disrespectful. At that I grab him by the collar and push him against a wall.

"You apologize now, Eric, or you might have to watch yourself," I say in a threatening voice. He flinches, not accustomed to see me retaliate like this. He knows I'm stronger than he is and that I, unlike him, became a leader because I earned it, not because Jeanine forced me down everyone else's throat.

"Listen to me, Eric, and listen carefully. I know your game. But keep in mind, unlike you, the entire faction loves me. They all adore me and can't get enough of my awesomeness. How do you think they will respond if I tell them that you constantly offend me, call me names, try to provoke me to fight you? I am not afraid of you and even if you're a leader there are laws and rules that even a leader can't deny or disobey," Tris says in a low, threatening voice.

"Are you threatening me?" he asks with a half chuckle, but I can tell he knows we're both serious.

"Eric, sweetheart," she says in a sing-song voice but her eyes betray her distaste for him, "I do not make threats. I'm not like you. If you ever come near me or anyone I care for, even remotely care for, ever again, I'm going to end your pathetic existence. You see, accidents happen. Who knows? Maybe one day we will fish you out of the chasm or you will end up a mindless lab rat for Erudite."

"You little bitch," he growls and I press my forearm against his throat keeping him in place as he glares at me with hatred.

"Ts, ts, Eric. You seem to be underestimating me, but that's okay. You wouldn't be the first. Let me be clear," she says and steps closer. She stands on her tip-toes to whisper in his ears. "I have ways to find out all of your secrets. If you bother me anymore I will become your worst nightmare. You can consider me your own personal boogey man," she says and whether she intended it or not she can be really scary.

"What? You trying to scare me or something?" Eric asks in an attempt to keep his dignity, but I can tell that her little speech and the way she defies him doesn't sit well with my nemesis.

"Yes," she says in a hiss and starts walking toward the exit. I let go of Eric, who glares at me, and follow Tris outside. We walk in silence toward the tracks and start running when we see the train slow down enough for us to jump on.

Once we're inside Tris goes toward the bench and sits down. She is staring out the open door and I can tell she is deep in thought. I sit next to her and try not to bother her, but I know something's up.

"You disapprove," is all she's saying. She turns her head toward me and frowns.

"I didn't say anything," I say defensively and she gives me a look that says to cut the crap. "Actually, I don't. That punk deserves to be put in his place and if I wouldn't have seen you fight worse enemies than him I would have been more upset."

"Ah, but you are upset," she says and leans her head against my shoulder looking back outside.

"A little, but not with you, well, a little with you. Eric can be dangerous. We don't know how much he is involved in Jeanine's plan or what he is telling her. He must be telling her something about you. I mean, you are an anomaly around here. The Stiff who jumped first, who beat up a leader, who became a superstar in no time, who punched a leader from another faction and I could still go on."

"You forgot who started dating her instructor," she says with a chuckle. I turn my head slightly and kiss her head. I put my arm around her and keep her close.

"I will never forget that. I haven't been happier since that day," I tell her honestly.

"I know he is dangerous, but he needs to know that I'm too. I am sure that he is behind the attack on me. Sure, Peter would have loved seeing me dead, but Al and Drew don't seem like the murderous type."

"But they did try to kill you," I point out.

"Yes, but neither of them really wanted that. Do you have any idea what it feels like to take a life?" she asks and looks at me. I never killed anyone, but I can't imagine it to be a good feeling.

"No."

"It's awful. It's like you rip a part of yourself out. As the Guardian I need to look past my own discomfort and do the right thing. I told you, once I had to kill a human. He was under a spell, but nevertheless human. The first time I killed a vampire was no different. I kept telling myself that he was already dead, but in the end I finished him off for good. Taking a life, any life, is never easy. And even if Drew and Al never went through anything like that before I'm sure they must have had second thoughts. Whether Peter intended to kill me all along or came up with it just as they tried to scare me is not important. All three of them hesitated for a moment. It might not have looked like it, but I fought enough opponents who did everything to kill me to know this," she tells me as I probably look skeptical at her.

"I don't know, Tris," I say.

"I know what you think, but trust me. Eric, on the other hand, he is the murderous type. He is only holding back because Jeanine asked him to and because he knows deep down that he wouldn't stand a chance against either of us. Not to mention Dauntless would lynch him."

"But did you really have to threaten him?" I ask, trying to get back on topic.

"Yes. Like you said, I'm an anomaly and he probably told Jeanine already about me. Whether she is aware who I really am or not is another issue I want solved. But, I need Eric to know that I'm not one to mess with. Otherwise he will always try to get under my skin and sooner or later he will and I'm afraid it won't end well. For him," she says with a small grin.

I decide to drop the topic for now and just enjoy the few more minutes I have with her alone before I meet with Evelyn. I pull her closer to me and smell her sweet scent. I close my eyes and imagine how our lives would be like if we would be just two regular people. But maybe if we were we wouldn't be together. There are so many reasons why I love her, but what makes her Tris is what I love the most.

We get up once the factionless sector is in sight and walk to the door. Tris jumps out first and I follow closely. I grab her hand in mine and we walk silently together until we will have to split. But just as I bend down to kiss her lips goodbye I see Evelyn emerge from Liam's house. I peck Tris' lips before we both walk toward my mother.

"Tris, Tobias," she says happily.

"My name's Four," I say harshly and she frowns.

"That's not a name," she counters.

"It's my name," I reply angrily.

"Guys, please," Tris says exasperated. "Is Liam in?" she asks and Evelyn nods. Tris walks past us and enters the old structure, leaving me alone with my mother.

"I need to talk to you," I tell her.

"We can go to my house," she says, a hint of excitement in her eyes.

"I'd rather not. Can we go for a walk?" I ask.

"Of course, Tob… I mean Four," she says and I nod. We walk for several minutes both keeping our distance and remaining silent. I don't know where to start. "Will you allow me to speak without interrupting me?" she suddenly asks. I wonder what she wants. I nod nevertheless, trying to figure out how to ask my questions. "I know you hate me for leaving you with Marcus. I have no excuse and I don't blame you for treating me the way you do. I left you behind and Marcus took his anger out on you. At the time I thought I was doing the right thing. He never seemed to be abusive toward you; I certainly never saw any signs. But he kept abusing me in ways I don't want to tell you. Leaving him was the only way for me to survive, but leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did. Each day I lived here without you I told myself that you were better off. You had a home, a parent who took care of you. You had the chance to grow up and be happy. I tried to get glimpses of you, but I never could. I asked Natalie to look out for you, but she too only saw you during a few occasions. If I would have known that Marcus was beating you I would have killed him with my own two hands, you have to believe me Tobias. I can swear this under truth serum, if you don't believe me," she says and I look at her incredulous. She told me this same story two years ago when we met for the first time in years. I am not sure if I should believe her; Tris does and from all I know from her and Hana Evelyn really didn't know. Unless, Evelyn tricked them all. However, I want to believe that at least one of my parents isn't evil. I sigh.

"I don't hate you, Evelyn. I did at some point; when I believed you were dead, every time Marcus beat me up and I craved your soothing touch, every time I had a nightmare and you weren't there. I really needed you, I needed my mother. But she chose to leave me," I say angry.

"And I'll never forgive myself for that. I won't ask for your forgiveness any longer, because I don't deserve it," she says, surprising me. "I decided to help Tris and Natalie because I wanted to redeem myself in the eyes of God for what I did. I hoped that one day when I'll meet my maker he will forgive me for leaving my dear child behind. But I swear to you, Tobias, I love you and I always did. I didn't leave you because I didn't want you, but because Marcus threatened to kill me the next time I disobeyed him. I truly, honestly believed he was a good father. It wasn't until we met again and you told me the truth that I saw what a monster your father truly is. I fought real monsters, you know that, but they pale in comparison to him. If I could I would rip out his heart and feed it to wild dogs, if he even has one."

"Evelyn, stop. Tris told me you wanted to go after him," I tell her and she looks at me surprised.

"Tris? How did she know?" she asks. Oops. Tris eavesdropped. I forgot. "Did that girl eavesdrop again?" Evelyn asks a little angry and turns on her heels heading back to Liam's house. I run after her trying to stop her, just as Tris and Liam come out. "How dare you?" Evelyn growls.

"It wasn't me," both Tris and Liam say at the same time.

"Of course it was," Evelyn yells at them.

"Hang on. Just to be in the clear. What exactly did I or Tris do?" Liam asks confused.

"You eavesdropped on me," Evelyn says and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Have not," Tris defends.

"Sounds like us," Liam says smirking and Tris punches his arm.

"You, young lady, are in trouble."

"What? Why? I didn't do nothing. I was right here. How could I eavesdrop?" Tris asks both confused and angry.

"You heard me talk to Natalie about killing Marcus, didn't you?" Evelyn asks. Tris stares at her and doesn't say anything.

"Yes and if it weren't for Liam I would have probably helped you. I didn't know Tobias then, but no one deserves to be tortured like that, especially not by his father," Tris says, using my real name.

"You should have said something," Evelyn chastises. Tris smiles a little and steps closer. She opens her arms and hugs my mother. I stand back dumbfounded as my girlfriend seems so at ease with Evelyn.

"Evelyn, you know I always eavesdrop. You guys never tell me shit and I would be completely in the dark otherwise," she says and Evelyn laughs at that.

"Still."

"I'm sorry. I love you," she says to my mother, leaving me speechless.

"I love you, too, sweetie. Damn, why do you have to be so sweet sometimes?" Evelyn asks with a chuckle as she lets go of Tris.

"To save my ass each time I'm in trouble?" she asks with shrug making us all laugh. "Did you and Four talk?" she asks using my nickname again.

"A little," Evelyn answers and turns her head to look at me. She smiles, but her eyes are sad.

"But not why we came here for," I say and Tris nods, while Evelyn looks confused.

"Liam, lets visit Glore," she says. I wonder who or what that is, but keep my mouth shut. I'm thankful she allows me to talk about this in private with my mother. I don't want Liam to know. I still feel jealous of him, but I trust Tris completely.

"Oh, goodie," Liam says clapping excitedly like a preschooler. They leave us alone and I try to figure out how to say and ask what I need to know.

"What did you want to talk about?" Evelyn asks.

"During Tris' final test I saw a shadow hovering over her. No one else saw it, but me. Max told me that usually only magical creatures can see it, but Liam never saw it and he is a werewolf. Hana and Tris think maybe there's someone in our family who is or was magical. They told me you learn to be a witch, but that wouldn't explain why I could see it," I tell her and she looks at me confused.

"They are right. I don't know of anyone on my side of the family to have been a witch or anything magical. I can't say for sure about Marcus' family. He never spoke much about them. His mother died when he was a child and his father after you turned two. I don't think you remember him," she says and I shake my head. Come to think of it, Marcus never spoke of his family. But when it came to Marcus he had only a few words in store for me.

"Do you think someone in Marcus' family was magical and I inherited that?" I ask her.

"I don't know. I will talk to Johanna and Hana to see if there's a way to find out for sure," she says. I nod my head, not knowing what else to do. This feel awkward. The last time I was alone with Evelyn we had a fight and I stopped seeing her for almost two years.

"Where did Tris and Liam go?" I ask after a while of uncomfortable silence.

"To a demon bar," Evelyn states as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

"A demon bar?" I ask confused.

"Yes. They go there sometimes. You wanna go?" she asks with a smile. I nod, but I'm not sure if that's a good idea.

We walk toward the inner circle of the factionless sector before Evelyn enters an old building that looks like it'll fall down at the slightest touch. We walk through a semi-darkness before we reach a door. I watch as my mother pulls out a knife and cuts her finger before smearing the droplets of blood over the rusted door creating a symbol I don't know. I want to ask her what she did but as she lifts her finger off the door it opens and loud music can be heard. She enters first and I follow closely behind her.

We follow the sound of the music down a flight of stairs until we reach a basement like room. It's dark and red light bulbs are the only light source in here. There is a mixture of strong scents, from sweet to rotten to sour and the occasional mildew scent combined with stale water. The room is filled with all kinds of creatures, demons I suppose, all of them sitting around tables and talking to each other in strange languages.

I follow Evelyn as she cruises through them and stops in front a table where Tris and Liam sit. Evelyn takes a seat next to Liam and I'm thankful that I can sit next to my girlfriend.

"Did you have a nice chat?" she asks coming closer to my ear. I'm certain neither Evelyn nor Liam heard her over the music.

"Not really. Can we talk about this at home?" I ask her and she nods.

"By the way. I haven't told Liam about the shadow. I know you don't like him and I wasn't sure you want to share this until we know more. But keep in mind there are enough people who know about this already." I nod.

"What do I bring you?" a raspy, deep voice from behind me asks. I turn around slightly and flinch a little. Behind me stands a tall dark-green creature with horns coming out of its head. His claws are yellow and thick, cracked in some places and the little hair that covers his body is black and puffy. He sure is one odd looking fella but all of these freaks are.

"Glore, this is my boyfriend, Four," Tris says cheerful, acting around the demon like he is an old buddy.

"Ah, yes, the famous Four," Glore says and attempts to smile, revealing black teeth and a foul stench coming out of his mouth. I try not to gag as the smell hits me. "You have one fine girl here. I hope you appreciate her," he says.

"Of course, he does, Glore. My son would never hurt our girl," Evelyn says from right next to me.

"Your son?" the demon asks incredulous and looks back at me. "In that case, welcome, boy," he says and slaps my back making me cough. Liam starts laughing while both Tris and Evelyn rub my back.

"Glore, don't hit so hard. He is not a dumb dog," Tris says and Liam stops laughing.

"Hey," he yells.

"What?" Tris asks shrugging.

"You okay?" Evelyn asks. I nod.

"Sorry. Drinks on the house," the demon says and leaves.

"But something we mere humans can actually drink not the piss you usually serve," Liam yells after him.

"You have to forgive him, babe. He looks like a meanie, but he is like a puffy bear. He means well," Tris says and kisses my cheek. I nod again not sure I can talk again. Max was right. If a slap on the back causes me to lose my breath a real fight with a demon would be impossible to win. We really need to start training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there initiates!
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay. 
> 
> Thank you to all new followers and everyone who keeps reviewing. Your support is highly appreciated and welcomed.
> 
> A question from me to you.
> 
> What new characters would you like to see/read about next in "Divergent Guardian"?
> 
> I have a few in mind and micro-plots sketched out as well as some twists involving them. Nevertheless, I would like to know from you and why I should introduce the character.
> 
> And one last thing. I wrote a letter to the "Allegiant" movie-makers. If you're interested reading it I posted it on my blog.
> 
> christiwind . tumblr post / 141135409193 /honest-letter-to-the-movie-makers-of-allegiant (no spaces, I can't share the link as it is because won't allow it).
> 
> Love you all,
> 
> CloakSeeker

Tobias' POV

I am lying in bed looking up the ceiling. Yesterday was eventful. Our friends helped us set up the new apartment and we ended up having a little housewarming party with them. I didn't get a chance to talk to Zeke and Uriah about the shadow I saw and my first experience in a demon bar, but we decided to meet up at Liam's place today after lunch. Max arranged that Zeke doesn't get the afternoon shift and since Uriah still hasn't picked a job he is free anyways. Hana is also free today and I know from Tris that both Johanna and Natalie confirmed that they were going to attend our meeting. I'm a little bit nervous about the whole thing, but with Tris by my side I'm sure I'll manage anything.

The talk with my mother was very emotional and while my mind understands her reasons my heart is hurt and I still can't forgive her for leaving me. I believe her when she says that she feared Marcus and at the time she wasn't as strong as she is today. Tris didn't push when I told her about my conversation with Evelyn; she told me enough times that Evelyn probably suffered just as much, at least emotionally, while we were separated. But she also promised me that no matter what I will decide regarding Evelyn she will stand by me.

I don't know what to do. A part of me is angry and wants to punish her, but there is another part, the scared child inside, that wants his mom back. But if I'm honest, I don't know if I can trust her. She ran away once when it got tough. Who's to say she won't do it again?

"You okay, honey?" Tris asks from beside me. I turn my head to look at her and the morning light shines just right over her delicate face, making her seem like an angel, my angel. In a way she is. My life has become so much better ever since I met her and fell in love with her.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," I say and lean in to give her a chaste good morning kiss. She smiles softly when I pull back. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?" she asks.

"Yeah. This is one fine bed, babe. You chose a very good one," I praise.

"Well, I try," she jokes. "It wouldn't have been nearly as good if it weren't for you sharing it with me," she says sweetly.

I lean in and kiss her and she moans softly. I pull her into my arms and hold her pressed against me. I love having her like this and for just these briefs moments everything else disappears and it's just her and me. We should get out of bed and start our day but I am so happy in this moment that I wish I could freeze it.

Being with Tris changed my life. It is as if something was missing and the moment she jumped she completed me. We are different and alike at the same time. We both have strong personalities and often argue, but we make each other strong. I admire her so much for her sacrifice and while she always keeps saying that she can heal and it doesn't hurt I know she lies. It does hurt and not just physically but emotionally. It drains her and I don't know how to help her. I wish I can be strong enough for her, especially when she needs me.

"What is it?" she asks, while a concerned look is creeping on her face.

"Nothing," I lie. She gives me a skeptical look and I sigh. "I wish I could help you more," I say.

"What do you mean?" she asks confused.

"I mean, I know how hard it is on you, your mission and all. I wish I could help you more."

"Tobias, you are helping me. Sure, you aren't as strong yet, but once we start training and prepare you, Zeke and Uriah to fight demons you'll feel much better. I know how you feel. I had to train too. It isn't just about strength but also technique and knowing your enemy. Liam and I fought against all kinds of enemies and know their strengths and weaknesses. We will share these things with you," she tells me while caressing my cheek lovingly.

"It's not just that. I know how hard the fights are on you and I don't mean physically. I wish I'd be a better support for you," I say and look down to her lips.

"But you are supporting me. You are my rock. You help me more than you think. Your simple presence is more soothing to me than a hot bath after a battle," she says with a chuckle. "Or even fudge," she adds and we both laugh, but then she turns serious again. "I never had anything like this before. Liam is my best friend, but I could never talk to him as openly as I can with you. I always held back because I didn't know how he would react to certain things. He is always such a clown and sometimes I just need someone serious who can listen and give me actual advice. You are more than just my boyfriend, Tobias. From all people I trust you the most. I know I can count on you and I know you won't judge me or sugarcoat things for me. You don't keep secrets from me and I know I don't have to keep any from you. There are still things we haven't shared, but we will in time," she says and I open my mouth. There are things we never got the chance to talk about. The most important aspects of my life she already knows and I think I know about hers, but she's right. There is a whole life we've lived without knowing each other and even if the things we haven't shared aren't secrets it's only normal to forget about them.

"I just want to help you, that's all," I say and kiss the tip of her nose. She smiles happily before pressing her lips to mine. When she pulls back she remains close and stares into my eyes.

"You help. You are my partner from now on and no one will change that," she says. Her partner. I repeat it in my mind and the more I think of it the more sense it makes. We share everything with each other and we're partners in more than one way. Partner also means we are equal, which I never considered differently. If anything, she is superior to me in many ways and not because of her sacred mission.

We lean into each other and start kissing. It's sweet and chaste at first but then passion takes over and soon I hover over Tris, her legs spread and I'm settled between her. We slept in our PJ's and I can feel how my penis is pushing against the fabric of my pants, painfully trying to escape its confinement. I start grinding against her and I'm soon rewarded with soft moans and jerks of her hips trying to get closer to me.

I don't know who moved first or which one of us removed what clothing item but I look down at my beautiful girlfriend completely naked, eyes glazed with desire, cheeks flushed, her rosy lips parted, her chest rising and falling heavily as she draws in air to steady her nerves. My own appearance and actions mirror hers and I fight a losing battle to not devour her as I watch her absentmindedly lick her lips.

I crash my mouth over hers, searching out her tongue to mate it with mine as I lay down covering her body with mine. Her knees bend and I position myself at her already slick entrance and slowly push inside her. Her walls hungrily flutter around my hard rod, swallowing me in, but I can't complain. This is where I'm supposed to be; this is where I want to be. This is home.

I remain sheathed inside her for a long moment kissing her lips lovingly, savoring her sweet scent. When my lips detach from hers my mouth travels along her slender neck and I pepper feather-light kisses along the heated skin, while she threads her fingers in my short curls tugging lightly. She arches her back as my mouth latches onto her left nipple suckling lightly, while my left hand caresses her right breast. I feel a scorching heat where we are so intimately connected and her hips jerk upwards, signaling me to move. I pull out almost completely as I keep up my ministrations of her chest. She moans and I watch her mesmerized as she writhes beneath me, enjoying what I'm doing to her.

The desire I feel for her is so strong that I can barely breathe. I hold myself up on both arms as I increase my pace and ram into her at a frenzied speed surrendering to the love I feel for her and as I approach my climax I watch her face contort in sweet agony as she plays with her breasts. I kneel down for better leverage lifting her behind slightly to reach a new angle as my left thumb finds her sensitive bundle of nerves stimulating it. The only sounds in our bedroom are our labored breaths and the sound of flesh hitting flesh in a passionate ode to love.

We come together, each shouting the name of the other as I empty myself inside her welcoming womb. Each time we make love bare is more fascinating and more titillating than the one before. I think Tris made the right decision with that shot.

I lie down over her, exhausted from the physical exertion, but as usual she doesn't mind. In fact, she wraps her legs tightly around me, keeping me still inside her as I nuzzle my nose into her neck and kiss the salted skin I can reach.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you, too," comes her immediate response, albeit breathless. I kiss her a few more times before I lift myself enough to look into her eyes. "That was awesome," she says smiling brightly at me. I kiss her lips sweetly and feel like my heart is bursting with happiness.

We lay there in bed for a long while just looking at each other, caressing and kissing. I wish I could lie here my whole life just staring at her, but I know we both have responsibilities and need to face them sooner rather than later.

We get up and get dressed or at least enough to not jump our bones again. Together we walk into the kitchen and while Tris makes pancakes I brew us some coffee and check my phone for text messages. Thankfully, other than one from Max telling us that we'll meet for lunch and then head to the factionless sector I don't have any.

Tris and I eat in silence each of us deep in thought. The prospect of going back to the factionless sector makes me nauseous. I'm torn between wanting to see my mother and avoid her. And then there's Liam. He doesn't hit on Tris like most guys would; I've seen it often enough. But it still bothers me. I know Zeke is right and Tris never once gave me any reason not to trust her, but I guess I am jealous and I can't stop it. I love her and I want her all to myself, as selfish as that may be. Thankfully, she accepted to live with me and for the first time in my life I feel like I belong.

"What do you want to do?" she asks as I help her clean up the kitchen island and the kitchen after we finished our late breakfast and got ready for the day.

"I should go to my office and get some work done before we head to lunch and afterwards to the factionless sector," I say. "What about you?" I ask her.

"I don't know. Maybe hang around here, do some housework. I always found it relaxing and comforting doing simple, boring things like cleaning or reading," she tells me.

"Alright. Well, how about you do something for yourself while I go to work. We can see each other later at lunch and then we go to our meeting," I suggest as I wrap my arms around her middle. She smiles up at me, but her eyes look at me seriously. I want to ask her if something's wrong, but if she doesn't tell me means she wants to sort through it by herself before sharing. I kiss her lips and she holds me closer to her and it seems to me she doesn't want to let go. I pull away slightly, just to look at her and it worries me that she's so quiet. "What is it, baby?" I ask her in a whisper.

"Nothing. I just want to hold you for another minute before you go to work. I love you," she adds before connecting our lips again. The kiss quickly becomes heated and I have a hard time breathing. But just as I want to deepen it even more she pulls back and turns her head so that I can't attack her lips again. "We should stop," she says breathless, "before we end up in the bedroom again," she adds with a chuckle.

"Wouldn't mind that," I say and kiss her temple.

"Perv," she counters and I laugh. I hold her close to me before I reluctantly let go of her and leave to go to work. If I could I would spend my whole day with her, in bed preferably. I sit down in my desk chair and read through the files that have piled up. The goofy grin I have on my face however doesn't seem to leave its place any time soon.


	27. Chapter 27

Tris' POV

I watch Tobias leave for work. I know I should have told him that I plan on visiting Severus, but what I have to talk to the ancient vampire about is delicate and I don't want Tobias to freak out. I need to know if he has any new information about the sacrifices, the shadow or if he has any information regarding the Master's potential resurrection.

I get my keys and phone and walk to the train tracks. I can always tell Tobias I wanted to get some fresh air if it comes to it, until we are back home tonight and I can tell him the truth.

I wait for the train to arrive and as it slows down I sprint away and jump on. I leave the door open and the warm wind rushes in. I watch the city pass by as I near my destination and wonder what I could do to protect the people I love from danger.

The spellcaster knows of Tobias and it scares me. I have no idea who this person is and how to stop him. Ever since Severus told me that the magical shadow once attached to me would not leave until the sorcerer is dead I've been checking my shadow to see if there's only one. Thankfully, so far nothing changed. I know that there is magic surrounding me and that it is extremely difficult for evil magic to affect the Guardian, but it's not impossible. Whoever is trying to hurt me must know this and the shadow would only spy on me. But that itself is troublesome.

I jump off the train and make sure not to be picked up by any camera in the city as I enter the sewer system and head toward Severus' layer. Once there I knock on his door as he taught me and wait for him to open.

"Guardian," he says as usual and a chill runs down my spine.

"Severus," I reply. "Can I come in?" I ask politely and he nods his head slightly standing to the side allowing me to enter his humble abode.

"What brings you here, Guardian?" he asks as he ushers me to sit down before he himself sits in his armchair.

"Several things," I say and start telling him what I know so far. I tell him about the Amity sacrifice, despite him already knowing of it, but also about the final test and the shadow. I tell him about Tobias seeing the shadow and ask what he thinks of that.

"It is rare, but not impossible," he says.

"Do you know something?" I ask, desperate to know more.

"You say your mate," Severus starts saying but I interrupt him.

"Four, he's name is Four," I correct.

"Very well. Four. You say he saw the shadow as it descended upon you while you were weakened by this simulation the humans call fear landscape," he says to summarize what I just said. I nod my head. "A mere human can't see magical shadows, not like this. From what you have told me he isn't trained in the magical arts and you don't know of either of his parents being magical creatures," he says and I nod. "It is possible that someone in his family tree was a powerful witch or sorcerer, but I can't say for sure until I see records. I might not leave my layer often but I know the humans and their involvement with the magical arts."

"The shadow invaded my mind briefly and it saw Four. The sorcerer now knows of him. How can I protect him?" I ask, trying to keep my cool.

"You can't. He needs to learn to be strong, not just physical, but mental. Let him learn a few things about defensive spells and ask the witches to manufacture charms to protect him. But his situation is peculiar. I need to investigate. It is almost unheard of that a human can see a spy of a sorcerer."

"Almost."

"Yes, almost. There are a handful of people who could do that and they are said to be gone," Severus says.

"Who?" I ask curiously.

"The dragon order," he answers in a grave voice. The dragon order is a powerful enemy. If they are back we are in trouble, but it would also explain things.

"If they are back a lot of things make sense," I say out loud and Severus nods.

"That thought crossed my mind as well. The sacrifices are too complex to be the work of regular, low class demons. There is more behind it. But Guardian, if the boy is connected to the order that means he will want to destroy you," Severus says in a low voice, his eyes dark and cruel almost.

"Four would never hurt me," I say outraged as I stand up.

"Guardian, don't let your feelings cloud your mind. I am not stating it as a fact, but as a warning for you to look out. You know I don't mean you harm. If I wanted you to die or get hurt I would have done so a long time ago without the deception," he says. I stare at him and let his words sink in. He is right. I could have died a million times by his hand, but he never once showed any sign of betrayal. If anything he was a loyal ally. But he is wrong about Tobias, I just know it.

"You are wrong about Four."

"Perhaps. There is a way to find out, but you need to bring him to me and he must come willingly. I will explain more to you then, but it has to be during the New Moon," he says gravely and I wonder what he is up to. Vampires aren't connected to the moon. What could he have in mind. I nod my head and after we say goodbye I leave.

I walk back to the tracks but as I check my watch I notice that another train won't pass this sector any time soon. I decide to walk around when a voice catches my attention.

"Beatrice," I hear my name and instantly recognize the person it belongs to. I turn around and sure see my older brother Caleb in Erudite blue.

"Caleb," I say excited as I go to hug him. It is still unusual for us, since we grew up in Abnegation, but he returns my hug regardless.

"How have you been, sister?" he asks.

"Good. How about you? How do you like Erudite?" I ask, deflecting from myself and at the same time try to get a glimpse of Erudite from the inside.

"Wonderful. I've learned so much since I've joined the faction and Jeanine is a wonderful mentor," he says excited. Jeanine? Why would Jeanine mentor an initiate? She is a leader and surely has better things to do than babysit an Abnegation transfer. What is that bitch up to?

"That's great," I say and try to hide my disgust. Caleb continues to tell me how awesome Jeanine is and how much he learned and that he is so lucky that she allows him to observe her and even perform small tasks. That piques my interest. "What tasks?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing big. Just run blood tests and such," he says beaming. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asks and I try to think of something quickly before he gets suspicious.

"Have time off and decided to take a walk. There is no train passing this sector for a while and I thought I might as well just clear my head," I say only half lying.

"Oh," is all he says but I can see his gears turning behind his eyes as he analyzes if what I said is true. However, he doesn't comment on that.

"Caleb," I hear Jeanine's voice before I see her. I move to the side to see her approach, her nose still swollen and she is all black and blue where I hit her.

"Jeanine," Caleb says excited and turns around fully to greet his boss. "I don't know if you remember, but this is my sister, Beatrice," he says politely.

"It's just Tris now," I correct him and he turns around and gives me a questioning look.

"What are you doing here?" Jeanine asks me harshly.

"Taking a walk," I say. Caleb looks from me to Jeanine and I'm sure he sees and hears the hostility in both our voices.

"What is going on?" he asks, ever so curious.

"Your sister is the one who hit me," Jeanine says with venom dripping out of her voice.

"WHAT?" Caleb asks almost shouting. "Why would you hit a superior?" he asks angry. What's the matter with him? He never acted like this before.

"First of all, she is not my superior anything; secondly, I was under a simulation. It's not my fault she out of all people would approach a trained Dauntless while under a simulation. Next time, be more careful, Jeanine. Would be a pity to ruin your pretty face," I say with disgust and sass alike. They remain silent for a moment not knowing what to make of my disrespectful answer. Caleb is used to the Abnegation girl, although I never really fitted in, while Jeanine probably never experienced anyone disobeying her and treating her as less than a leader. Well, I've got news, bitch. A new queen is in town and she ain't you. "I gotta go. Talk to you later, brother," I say and walk away.

To my surprise no one is following me but I know Jeanine will try to get back at me for what just happened. But so be it. I hate it when I have to hide around a finger. Bring it on, Erudite bitch.

I pick up my pace and walk purposefully toward my home. Just as I near the compound my phone rings. Tobias. I pick up and answer.

"Hey, baby," I say and try to sound cheerful.

"Hey. Where are you? I came back to the apartment to get you so we can go to lunch together but you weren't here," he says.

"I went out for a walk. I'm on my way now. I'm at the south entrance," I tell him.

"I'm on my way," he replies and hangs up.

As I reach the entrance the door opens and Tobias steps outside, a serious look on his face. I wrap my arms around his middle and bury my face into his hard chest and wait for him to embrace me. He doesn't wait long and soon we just stand there in each other's arms enjoying a quite minute alone.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say and Severus' words come rushing back into my head. He is wrong. Tobias isn't part of the dragon order. He didn't even know what that is and I refuse to believe that he would act and pretend to love me only to kill me. "Let's get something to eat, I'm starving," I say as I look up into his eyes. He is serious but a small smile forms on his lips. He leans down and presses his plum lips to mine and we get lost in a loving kiss. I don't want to doubt him, but Severus' warning was serious. He never lied to me before and I can't see why he would now. But this is Tobias. I know him and he knows me. There is no chance in hell he is involved with the dragon order. There must be another explanation. There just must be.

We pull away from each other and make our way down to the cafeteria where our friends already wait for us. Unlike other times, when it was strictly just our friends, Hana, Harrison and Max join us. At first the others are reluctant talking but the presence of the two older leaders is soon seen as something natural and everyone goes about his own business.

We discuss the jobs and I learn that Will and Uriah want to work in the control room, Molly and Lynn want to join the guards, alongside Shauna who recently got promoted to lead her own squad. She promised the new additions to be on her team, which both girls accepted happily. Marlene decided to train to be a nurse and Hana was more than happy to help her anytime she needed, while Christina decided to train to be a manager. She hasn't decided yet which department, but the first six weeks are about learning the basics, then another six weeks to learn about the different departments and only then for another three weeks will she train for a specific job. A long way to go, but Christina is resilient and smart and I'm sure she'll master it. Edward decided to join Tori and her partner Bud in the tattoo parlor, while Myra told us she was still undecided. She was thinking between chef and daycare employee. Whichever she would choose I'm sure she would do just fine.

"What about you, Tris?" Molly asks, noticing I was unusually quiet.

"Ambassadorship," I say. A round of wows and awes go around our table and I see Max and Harrison from across from me smirk, while Tobias drapes his arm around my shoulder and then press a tender kiss to my temple.

"You'll be a great ambassador," Harrison praises.

"Yes, she will," Hana says with a proud smile. I look around the table and realize something. This feels good, this feels natural. When I left Abnegation and my parents I thought I'd never feel like this again, like I belonged, but all these people welcomed me and made this home. I'm so happy right now that it scares me. Every time I feel happy something terrible happens and all goes to shit. I hope I have the strength to fight the evil that is surely coming and I won't lose anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Is Tobias really part of the dragon order? Is all a trick to make the Guardian trust him only to be killed?
> 
> How is it possible that Tobias could see the shadow if he is not magical?
> 
> What is Severus up to? Why does he want to see Tobias? And why during a New Moon?
> 
> What will Jeanine do to get back at Tris for the humiliation she suffered because of the girl?
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

Tobias' POV

After we finish lunch and the new members enjoy their last free days, our special demon fighting group, as Uriah calls it, makes its way to the tracks. Max chats with Hana, Zeke and Uriah, while I watch Tris who stares out the open door and seems deep in thought. I want to ask her if something is wrong when I see that shadow again.

"Tris," I say and she turns to look at me. I tilt my head upwards and she sees it. But just as quickly as it appeared it vanishes into thin air.

"What happened?" Hana asks confused.

"The shadow. It tried to connect with me. I felt it this time. It tried to penetrate my mind, but couldn't," she explains.

"Did you see it again?" Max asks and I nod.

"See what?" Zeke asks curiously.

"The shadow that is following me around. But let us discuss this when we reach our destination," she says and looks toward the rest before her eyes find mine for a brief moment and I can see confusion and something else in them. I want to ask her again what is wrong with her but we reach the factionless sector and before the train even slows down she jumps out. We soon follow and I can't hold back anymore. I let the others walk ahead and stay behind with Tris.

"What is wrong? Ever since you went walking you act strangely," I say a little bit frustrated.

"I need to ask you something, but it needs to stay between you and me," she says gravely.

"Of course," comes my immediate answer.

"Trust me that I'll tell you all the details of my walk," she says the last word strangely and I get that she wasn't just out for a stroll. "There are things we better keep between us," she adds. I nod but I'm even more confused and frustrated. We walk toward Liam's house and upon entering I see Natalie Prior, Johanna Reyes and my mother chatting with Hana and Max, while Liam tells Zeke and Uriah some story.

"Alright everybody," Tris says loudly and with authority. I've never heard her talk like this. "Quit the chit-chat and gather round. We need to talk and we need to do it fast." They all look dumbfounded at her but do as she says.

"You're kind of bossy," Max jokes, but Tris doesn't smile. This is a bad sign. She always enjoys joking with Max.

"Cut the crap. We're here because of the shit that's going on. Now that initiation is over I can dedicate all my attention to our problems. Before we start here is some new information. During my final test the shadow partially invaded my mind and the sorcerer saw Four's face. I need the witches to prepare protective spells and charms, but not just for him but for everybody. And this is not up for debate," she says leaving no room for argument. "Something else happened. Four was able to see the shadow. Now, I know that only those with magic can see something like that, but Evelyn isn't and we don't know about Marcus. I will investigate further into their family history to see if there was someone with magical powers, even if it was a God damn fairy godmother. This is also a good thing," she says surprising us all. I didn't think me seeing that shadow was good. "Because he sees it he can help me watch my back, literally. And don't you dare make a stupid comment, Liam," she growls at her friend who tried to open his mouth but closes it quickly. "I want to know everything that is going on in this city. Evelyn, you have trusted people who know of the demons and the Guardian. I often helped them," she says and my mother nods. "We need patrols to check more areas. Max will provide you with necessary equipment so that they can perform better. Isn't that right, Max?" she asks our head leader of Dauntless as if he was some foot soldier, but he only nods. "Zeke and Uriah will check the city exclusively for demon activity. Max, I don't know how and I frankly don't care, but you make that happen," she orders. I look toward Max who is very serious and I wonder if the same thought crosses his mind. Tris would be a great leader, but not just of our faction, but a city wide leader. "Also, Liam and I will train Four, Zeke and Uriah to be prepared during any kind of supernatural attack. You wanted in this shit, well then, welcome gentleman to hell," she says with a devilish smirk.

"You want something else? Perhaps moon and sun?" Liam asks sarcastically.

"Shut up, you wet dog. Instead of sassing me, how about you report on Jeanine and the vampires?" Tris asks.

"I managed to enter a few times," he starts saying, his playfulness gone.

"And?" Tris asks.

"And she is still experimenting on them. Whenever they break out of the sim and she can't put them back under she kills them."

"Do you have more or is that it?" Tris asks harshly.

"Hey, I'm trying my best," Liam protests hurt and angered.

"You'll have to do better," Tris says giving him a death glare.

"Beatrice," her mother scolds.

"Any progress on your end, mom?" she asks, her glare hasn't left her eyes even for her mother.

"Your father had no idea what I was talking about, so I had to make up an excuse," Natalie says shyly.

"God damn it. We haven't made any progress. The more we learn the more confusing it is."

"Honey, everyone is doing their best," Hana says softly.

"It's not good enough," Tris practically yells. "There is an evil out there who keeps killing people and we have no idea who he or she is and how to stop all that is coming. We need information on our enemy to be able to fight and defeat it. I can't risk going to the Pillars. I might not be allowed back. I cheated death too many times," she says and suddenly I have a bad feeling about what she is implying.

"Tris, you're not talking about," I start saying and she turns to look at me. Her glare is there but her eyes reveal also desperation.

"I can't perform the ritual without offering my life. To go to the Pillars means you have to make a sacrifice. I can't and won't ask anyone to do it for me. And even if all of you would say you would, there is a chance the Pillars would still not let me come back to life once dead." She sits down on the wooden floor and every pair of eyes is on her. "I don't know how to protect you," she says her voice low and I can hear her frustration. I go to where she sits and gather her in my arms. She starts sobbing.

"Honey, we will figure this out. Like always," her mother softly says as she kneels down before us and reaches out to caress Tris' head.

"Mom, this danger, this evil is worse than all the others. I have been having this nightmare and you know that I don't take dreams lightly. All indications point toward a powerful sorcerer who not only creates Chimeras, but sacrifices innocent lives. He has the power to cast a powerful shadow to spy on me and he probably can or has already resurrected the Master. And the fact that we found the crow feathers is a sign of the dragon order. If they are back they might want to bring the Necromancer back," Tris says and the women at least gasp.

"But he's been dead for two hundred years," Evelyn says standing up.

"Actually, he was banished," Johanna corrects. "That doesn't mean he's dead. But to bring such a powerful creature back requires power, knowledge and followers."

"Exactly," Tris says. "I've been playing every fight I ever had over and over again in my mind. Last year, when I died, those monks," she starts saying, but then Liam takes over.

"What if they are followers of the dragon?" he asks.

"What?" Hana asks confused and probably scared. From all I know this order is very powerful and dangerous.

"That can't be," Max says shaking his head.

"Come on, people, we out of all should know that nothing is truly impossible. Tris died twice and yet here she is sobbing like a kitten on the floor," Liam says and gets a reaction out of her.

"Asshole."

"You know I'm right," he says smirking but then his seriousness returns. "Just because they haven't done the dragon order crap like in the past doesn't mean that's not them. We didn't really deal much with the monks anyway. We encountered them, but it was more a battle of magic than a battle between the Guardian and some demon. While Tris and I kicked demon ass you," he says pointing at the women, "came up with spells and charms to protect us and fight them. And then after Tris died they just disappeared. I'm sure the spell that stopped the Gate from opening was a setback for them and they probably went into hiding. If you guys knew they were still out there you would have looked for them. But because Tris was dead they felt safe. For the newbies, it's really hard to open the Gate and even the order needs time to prepare. I think they relaxed while Tris was dead but then they learned of her resurrection."

"Liam, these are just speculations," Evelyn says.

"So? Isn't everything we do based on speculations? It's not like we meet up with the bad guys and line up our schedules. Imagine that:

Bad guy: So we want to kill some virgins, tomorrow at midnight.

We: Cool. You do that and then we come and kick your asses.

Bad guy: Splendid. We should do this more often.

We: Absolutely. We can save so much time if we just know each other's plans.

Bad guy: I couldn't agree more. Want some tea? La deeda," Liam mocks.

"That's not funny," Evelyn says frustrated.

"But he's right. I thought of it too," Tris says and looks up. "No the la deeda crap, but the rest," she adds when everyone looks at her curiously.

"Let's assume the dragon order is behind all this. Why?" Max asks.

"Simple. They want to open the Gate. They tried it before," Tris says.

"Yes, but I never heard of the twelve virgin sacrifices before," Hana says confused.

"Twenty four," Johanna corrects and Natalie and Evelyn nod in agreement.

"The sacrifices are part of a large summon," Tris says.

"Why a large one?" Johanna asks.

"Think about it. So much time passed since the first sacrifice and even after the second. If the order or whoever did this to summon a demon, where's the fucker?" Tris asks swearing and her mother immediately scolds her.

"I think Tris is right," I weigh in and all eyes are on me. "I'm not just saying that to agree with her," I say a little defensive. "I kept thinking of all the new things I've learned and heard from all of you. You said the dragon order followed a powerful sorcerer," I say and almost everyone says "The Necromancer". I nod. "What if the order is back or better yet never left, just regrouped. If we look at this strategically and from what you told me, the more followers the order has the more powerful they become. Let's say, since the last time this Necromancer tried to rule the world the dragon order lost many followers and therefore its power weakened. It takes time to gather new followers and to train them, right?" I ask and they nod. "Evelyn told me that she is an apprentice for over two years now, because the magical arts are complex and you can only be powerful if you are dedicated and practice. Which means over the years the order had time to rebuild itself and teach new apprentices. And maybe up until now they didn't have the numbers to attack you," I offer. Everyone looks at me curiously. They remain quiet for a while. Tris stands up and I follow her example.

"And I thought Tris picked you for your pretty face," Liam jokes and I frown. "That's actually a very good assessment. I'm with Four. From all the crap we can come up with at this point his makes the most sense," Liam says and I smile involuntarily.

"Here's the thing," Tris starts saying. "We need more information, legit information. We need to think of how to fight what is coming and," she abruptly stops when someone knocks on Liam's door. "Do you expect someone?" Tris asks him and the werewolf shakes his head no. He walks to the front door and opens it. A large demon with bluish skin stands there. His eyes large and black and some dark shaded fluid runs down his chin and falls in large drops onto the floor. Before Liam or anyone can react the figure falls down with a loud thud and as we look up to see a tall young woman, with reddish curls and a wide smirk on her face.

"I heard it is polite to bring a gift when visiting someone," she says and steps over the, what I can assume, dead demon body and enters Liam's house. She looks around ignoring the rest of us before she plops down on the couch and stares at our group.

"Who are you?" Hana asks. The mysterious woman looks at my surrogate mother and smiles.

"My name's Nita. I'm the Guardian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bam-bam-bam. Nita is in the mix. And what did she say? She's the Guardian?
> 
> How can that be?
> 
> Does any of you have a clue?
> 
> Waiting for your opinions.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My dear readers. I'm sorry for the delay, but for the past couple of weeks I've been planning this next part of the story. Writing and re-writing this chapter I decided on certain plots and twists, that I hope you will both enjoy and find entertaining.

Tris' POV

What? What did she just say? Guardian?

"There must be a mistake," Hana says incredulous.

"You can't be the Guardian," Johanna says staring at the woman.

"But I am," she says smirking.

"No, you're not. We know that for a fact," Max says a little angry.

"Then you'll have to get your facts straight, because I'm the Guardian and from what I was told you are my entourage," she says, that stupid smirk still on her face.

"You're a liar," Liam says coming to where she sits and grabs her by the arm. She lets him lift her up but then grabs his wrists, twists it and throws him over her shoulder. Liam instinctively turns into a werewolf and I watch as the newcomer charges at my friend. I step in and stop her.

"Get away, little girl. Let me handle the beast," she says overconfident. I had about enough of her. I take hold of her arm, twist it behind her back. She tries to escape, but I kick her feet from under her. I roll so that I am underneath her and hold her down using my arms and legs. "Let me go," she yells.

"Liam," is all I say and he comes over and punches her in the face, knocking her out. The moment I feel her body go limp I loosen my grip. She is out. Liam picks her up and together with Zeke and Uriah ties her to a chair.

"How is this possible?" Evelyn asks.

"I don't know," Hana says, "I never heard of two Guardians at the same time," she says and looks from our group to the mysterious woman tied to one of Liam's old chairs.

"Do you think she's lying?" Tobias asks.

"I don't know about lying, but she's strong," Liam comments. I nod my head in agreement.

"You dumb bastard. I am the Guardian," the mystery woman yells. We turn around to look at her. I step closer and look her over. She seems older than me and she is trained, I can tell by both technique and body build.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"I told you, I'm the Guardian," she snarls.

"That can't be."

"And why's that?" she asks snotty.

"Because I'm the Guardian, have been for the past four years," I say and my answer leaves her speechless.

"That can't be right," she says more to herself.

"Why's that?" Hana asks coming next to me.

"I was called in front of a council and they told me I'm the Guardian because the previous one died," she says and looks from Hana to me. Then her expression changes. "You're a liar," she accuses.

"No, I'm not," I say and turn around. "What do you think happened? Why would the Pillars choose another Guardian? I'm still alive," I say to Hana. In the background the mystery woman keeps talking, shouting really.

"I don't understand either," Hana says honestly.

"Oh my God," Uriah says exasperated. "What is so hard to get, you guys? This chick is the new Guardian," he states matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but the old one is still here, you dimwit," Zeke scolds his brother.

"Boys," Hana says to both of them.

"If you would let me explain," Uriah says. He steps closer to where the woman is tied to the chair. "Hey you. What's your name again?" he asks. She looks at him and measures him.

"Nita," she answers.

"How long have you been a Guardian?" Uriah asks.

"It's THE GUARDIAN," she corrects loudly.

"Whatever. Just answer."

"Over a year now," she answers.

"Ha, thought so," Uriah says with a grin.

"Then could you share it with us," Liam says as anxious as we all feel.

"If she is the new Guardian and became the Guardian a year ago, this means she was chosen because the old one died," Uriah says and it clicks in my head. Of course.

"But she's not dead," Zeke says.

"Uri, I take back every shitty thing I ever said about you not paying attention. This is brilliant. Nita is the new Guardian because she was chosen after the old Guardian died. Guys, last year I died and I was dead for three months," I say turning to look at them.

"What?" Nita asks from behind me. "How is this possible?" she asks dumbfounded.

"Nita, what did the Pillars say to you?" I ask.

"Pillars?" she asks confused.

"The council who gave you your power and told you about your mission," I explain seeing her confused expression.

"Uh, they said that I'm the Chosen One, the one to fight all evil in the world and that I need to come here to protect the Gate, whatever that means," she says with a huff.

"Nita, my name is Tris and I'm the Guardian, the one who died," I say seriously.

"How is this possible?" she asks confused.

"We'll explain. But first, do you promise not to run or punch someone if we untie you?" I ask. She nods. I can see that she is reluctant, but she's probably curious to understand this situation just as much as we are. Max cuts the ropes and Nita stands up rubbing her wrists.

"Explain," she demands a little harsh. She is taller than me, her skin is tan, her hair is reddish and in curls, her eyes are a soft brown and by the way she stands and looks I can tell she had her fair share of fights. I'd guess she is around my age, but I could be mistaken. Maybe a year or two older.

"My name is Tris Prior and I'm the Guardian. I was chosen four years ago and have protected this city ever since. Two years ago I defeated the Master of the Vampires. Does that ring a bell?" I ask and she nods.

"The council, I mean the Pillars, told me about what you did, but last year you died and that's why they chose me. I don't understand. How can you be alive?" she asks confused.

"Last year we had some trouble with a group we called the Monks. I spare you the details for now, but during the last battle I died. My family," I say and gesture around, "tried everything to bring me back to life and three months after I died they succeeded."

"But if you're alive, how come they chose me? Does this mean your mission is over?" Nita asks.

"I don't think so. I mean, the Pillars didn't contact me and I'm sure they know that I'm alive," I say.

"Perhaps they called her before we managed to resurrect you, Tris," Hana weighs in.

"Perhaps," I say.

"What does this mean now? Is she the Guardian or am I the Guardian?" Nita asks.

"What do you know about Guardians and their mission?" Johanna asks.

Nita starts telling us what she knows, which isn't much. She goes on and tells us about how she comes from Milwaukee and that she fought vampires there, but no other creatures. It seems the Pillars didn't exactly prepare her for what it means to be the Guardian.

Hana and Johanna sit her down and start explaining what exactly awaits her, while I and the guys go outside. Mom and Evelyn sat down on the loveseat and just observe everything.

"What do you think?" Max asks me.

"I think she is legit. There is a force around her that tells me she has magic in her but she doesn't know how to use it. If she was given her power a year ago she learned a few things, but without the guidance of a witch and the Chronicles to give her insight as to what we're facing she is as unexperienced as I was when I started," I say.

"But does this mean she takes your place now?" Zeke asks.

"No. I think the Pillars chose her to be the Guardian because I was dead. I don't think they could take her power back once I got resurrected. But this might not be a bad thing," I say.

"How come?" Liam asks curiously.

"If she's a guardian like me she has the same power as I have, she just needs more training. But it also means whoever the sorcerer is who wants to hurt me might not know about her."

"What if a shadow is following her around?" Zeke asks.

"No shadow, I checked," I say. The moment she said she is the Guardian I checked her shadow. She only had one.

"We still don't know much about her and I don't know if we should trust her that easily," Tobias says skeptical.

"There might be a way to find out the truth," Max says.

"Really? How?" I ask.

"Truth serum," he states matter-of-factly.

"What's that?" Uriah asks curiously.

"It's Candor's serum to find out the truth. I will have to convince my old buddy, Jack Kang, one of Candor's leaders to give me a vial. We can interrogate her and know for sure," Max explains.

"I don't know. I don't want to scare her," I say. Just then the door opens and Hana and Nita walk out. Hana is telling us that she thinks Nita would benefit if Liam and I would take her for a walk and explain things to her. But my attention is somewhere else. Nita is staring at Tobias with a seductive look.

"Can't he come too?" she asks approaching my boyfriend. He furrows his eyebrows and takes a step back. "You don't have to be afraid. I won't bite," she says licking her lips. I hear Liam growl next to me but ignore him.

"But I will," I say and she turns to look at me, her smirk still there.

"Why's that?" she asks smugly.

"Because Four is my boyfriend and I don't want to kill you," I say in a threatening tone.

"He's your boyfriend?" she asks incredulous. To reinforce my statement Tobias steps closer to me and wraps one arm around my waist.

"Yeah," Tobias answers dryly. Nita looks a little taken aback, probably thinking the same many think when they see me, especially next to this gorgeous man.

"Oh, okay," she says a little embarrassed. She looks away, but then turns around abruptly. "You can't kill me. Guardians aren't allowed to kill humans," she says smugly again. What's the matter with her? Does she really want her ass kicked?

"It's not a rule. As a matter of fact, I killed a human," I tell her and her eyes widen. She looks from me to Hana and then back to me.

"You didn't," she says, trying to chase the thought away, but I nod.

"It had to be done," Liam says and steps closer to her. His eyes flash for a moment and I think his wolf will come out, but then he leans in slightly to sniff her. Nita turns around to look at him, her eyes furrowed in confusion. "He was possessed and almost killed the Guardian. He was beyond saving and she had to kill him," he explains.

"I thought we aren't allowed to kill humans," she says, her voice low.

"We're not supposed to kill them, unless we have no other choice. A monster is not defined by his skin color or appearance," I say and gesture toward Liam, who she knows is a werewolf, "but by their actions. Liam and I have been friends and allies for years and we fought together many times. I even have allies among the demons. As long as they stay put and don't attack humans I will leave them alone."

"Why?" she asks clearly confused.

"There's much you need to learn about the Guardian and our mission. But first, my family and I have a question for you," I say and she nods unsure. I'm sure she is overwhelmed with all this information but we need to get her up to speed. Her life may depend on it. I wait for her to nod before I continue. "As you can understand your arrival is very unexpected and strange. It was issued that we need to ask you more thorough questions to believe your statement and claims," I say and watch her carefully. As I spoke she shifted from uncomfortable to angry.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you planning on torturing me?" she asks defiantly.

"No," Liam says and places his right hand softly on the small of her back. She turns around but doesn't move away. That's odd. I've never seen Liam get so cozy with any girl. To be honest, I know he has a crush on me, but we would never happen. But seeing him with her is just odd. I'll need to check this out. Nita turns around to look at him. "There is a way that doesn't involve hurting you. It is not our intention to hurt you or anyone. We are here to protect. What we had in mind is an interrogation under truth serum," he says and smiles a little. Okay. Now I'm freaking out. I've never seen him smile like that and be so lovey-dovey before.

"Truth serum?" she asks confused.

"Truth serum is a liquid that will be injected in your blood stream," Max starts explaining and Nita turns to look at him.

"What does it do?" she asks.

"Well, it will persuade you to tell the truth. We will ask questions and you will feel like you can't lie. If you resist it'll hurt of course. It's like a burning sensation. I know because I was put under it once. As long as you remain truthful it'll be okay," he tells her smiling. Nita remains quiet. It seems she is pondering on the implications of such an interrogation.

"You can choose not to do this, but it'll take a lot longer to earn our trust," I say trying to reassure her. I can see from the corner of my eye that Tobias isn't pleased and even Max frowns.

"I'll do it," she finally states.

Max nods and leaves us to walk a little down the path to talk on his phone. I watch as Hana walks Nita back inside to talk some more to her. Liam tries to follow, but I stop him. He looks at me both angry and curious.

"We need to talk," I say and he nods. I ask the others to enter the house and learn as much as they can from Nita, while I get a signal from Max indicating that he will go and retrieve some truth serum for us. Liam and I walk for a moment before he speaks up.

"She's mine," he states. I turn to look at him, confusion clearly all over my face. "She's my mate," he says and I feel my mouth hanging open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello initiates! I've decided to write this chapter from Liam's POV because it would make more sense that way. I will probably use his POV again when the story requires it or maybe another character's as well. It won't happen often though. The main POV's will be Tris' and Tobias'.
> 
> Enjoy!

Liam's POV

The moment I saw her I smelled something, but the stench of the demon she had killed masked it. But when I got into the fight with her I could clearly smell it. Her scent. The scent of my mate. She was mine and I knew that I loved her.

Tris doesn't really understand this. She is human, while extraordinary, she is still human. But my wolf recognized her. It knew that she is our mate. But she won't know this, because she isn't a were. I walk with Tris for about ten minutes, mostly in silence.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she asks directly. That's what I love about Tris so much. There's no bullshit with her.

"Yes. Her scent came to me in a dream when I hit puberty. You know just as much as I do about werewolves and their mates," I say, the stupid smile I had since I recognized her never leaving my face.

"I do. But she's human. She won't recognize you. You need to be careful. You can't go and mate her and turn her if she doesn't want to. You have to dominate your wolf and explain to him that she doesn't understand this. If you go and mate her you will rape her, not make love to her. And if you turn her and she rejects it she will turn into a rabid wolf and we will need to put her down. I'm sure you don't want that," she says seriously.

"Of course not," I say appalled.

"We need to treat this carefully. First, Max will bring back the vial with truth serum and then we'll interrogate her. To be honest, while she is a bit flirty with my man, she doesn't seem a bad person. I know how it feels like to be thrown into this world, unprepared and thinking you're alone. Thankfully, I had all of you and slowly our group grew and got stronger. If she wants, she can join us."

"You'll be okay with sharing the Guardianship?" I ask with a smirk.

"Liam, this isn't something I wanted. But perhaps being two of us this will be easier," she says pensive.

We return to my house and enter it. Nita sits on my couch between Hana and Johanna, Evelyn and Natalie on the loveseat. The guys stand to the side, talking in hushed tones. Tris and I join them. I see how Four immediately wraps his arms around Tris' small frame and I feel a pang of jealousy. But unlike before it's not because I have feelings for her, but because I want what they have: love. I had a crush on her, but after she announced that she and Four are a couple and I came to accept that I was happy for her. She deserves happiness and I'm glad that Four can make her happy.

I hear how Hana and the other women explain certain things to Nita, among are many stories of me and Tris fighting the evil in this city. My back is turned to them, but I can feel eyes on me. I look at Tris who stands in front of me and she grins before she mouths "Nita". I guess she is the one watching me.

"Tris?" I hear Nita from behind me.

"Yes."

"Can I talk to you?" she asks, her voice a little shaken. I tried to listen to what was said on the couch, but knowing that she was looking at me and the fact that she is my mate made my wolf go crazy. I had a hard time keeping him calm and now that she is standing so close to me he is howling in my head, demanding that I take her and make her mine. Shut up, you stupid animal, I scold him and he growls at me angrily.

"Sure, but can Liam come with us?" Tris asks and my head snaps up.

"I would have liked that we talk alone," Nita says.

"Alright. If you will excuse us, gentlemen," Tris says and leaves us. I can hear Nita follow and I fight hard to stay put and not run after her.

"Seems like the new Guardian wants to make friends with Tris after she hit on Four," Zeke says jokingly. I growl and Four groans in frustration.

"Zeke, stop. She wasn't hitting on me and even if she were I'm with Tris. I love Tris and I would never cheat on her," Four says exasperated but I am glad he feels that way. Both because I would have probably killed him if he went after my mate, but also because I care for Tris and don't want her hurt.

"Just saying," Zeke defends.

"Stop saying," Four glares.

I wish I were outside to hear what the girls are talking about. As I keep wondering Hana calls us all to sit down and we talk. Why do the women always want to talk? They bring us up to speed on what Nita was doing this past year. As she talks I realize that Nita had it rough. Being alone and fighting against feinds without any help or backup must have been tough. But from now on I will be by her side. I'll just have to find a way to show her how I feel. And more importantly I need to make her understand what it means to be my mate. Tris is right; I need to go about this carefully. I don't want to scare her, but I want to be close to her. But how? I need someone to talk to.

Tris; no. she has a lot on her plate.

Evelyn; maybe. But she is more focused on Four at the moment. I can't blame her. She had suffered so much and I don't want to bother her.

Johanna. She'll be the right choice. Her husband was a werewolf and they tried to figure things out before she let him turn her. She never speaks about him, but I know that before he died he attacked her and that's why she is scarred.

The door opens and I half expect Nita and Tris to come back inside, but instead Max comes in. He informs us that he has the truth serum ready for whenever we want to start. The wolf in me wants to stop this, wanting to protect my mate, but I understand why everyone wants this. Nita appeared out of the blue and announced that she is the new Guardian. The fact that she brought a dead demon with her and attacked me afterwards wasn't exactly a way to make herself liked.

The door opens again and Tris and Nita enter, both laughing loudly.

"I take it you two are getting along," Natalie says as she steps closer.

"Yeah. Hey, Max," Tris says as she comes closer. Max shows her the vial and Tris turns to look at Nita. "You ready?" she asks her. Nita nods and Max puts a chair in the middle of the room. Nita sits down while Natalie swaps her neck. Max steps closer and injects the serum into her blood stream. I've never seen anyone being interrogated this way; Tris and I usually beat the shit out of whoever we need answers from.

"Nita, I'll start with a few basic questions and then go into harder ones. Don't try to resist the serum. The more you do, the more pain you'll feel," Max explains and she nods. "What is your name?"

"Juanita Alvarez, but everyone calls me Nita," she says and I see sweat forming on her forehead.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Are your parents alive?" Max asks.

"No. My father was killed when I was ten years old by a drunk and my mom died three years ago. She was killed by a vampire," she says through gritted teeth.

"When did you first become a Guardian?" Max asks.

"About a year ago. I was sleeping in my shelter, when a bright light came to me. At first I thought someone was trying to scare me or the militia tried to make us use the shelters owned by the government in order to keep us in check, but I soon realized I wasn't in my shelter anymore."

"Where were you?"

"I was in a bright room with a tall ceiling. At least I think it had a ceiling. I couldn't see it. In front of me where three figures. I didn't really see their faces; it was all too bright."

"What did they want with you?" Max asks.

"They told me I'm the Guardian and explained what that meant. That I was the chosen one and it was my mission to fight against all evil. I was chosen because the last guardian died."

"Did you have help during your time as a Guardian?"

"No. I tried to avoid making friends ever since I became homeless. You can have allies, but not friends. You will always have to watch your back and sometimes have to betray others to survive. I couldn't afford the attachments."

"Nita," Tris says and stands up. Max takes a step back, realizing that she will take over. "Will you do the same here? Will you betray us?"

"If it means my survival, yes," she answers honestly and I hear gasps and sharp intakes of air.

"If it comes to it, to sacrifice your own life, will you do it?" Tris asks.

"I don't understand," Nita says confused and starts sweating even more. Her cheeks are flushed and her chest is rising and falling rapidly. She is nervous.

"As the Guardian, your first priority and duty is the safety of the world. That means sometimes you will have to make sacrifices, such as give up friends, family, your children and even your own life. Will you do that in order to protect the world from chaos?" Tris asks sternly.

"I don't know if I can," Nita says and looks away ashamed.

"Why are you avoiding looking at me?"

"Because I know this is not what I'm supposed to say," she says still looking away.

"You're right. It's not. But it is your honest thought. You aren't ready and neither was I. But it is our duty to do so. I didn't choose this and neither did you. But it occurs to me we can survive," Tris says and surprises us all. Ever since I met her and all the times we fought together she was always so sure that it was the right thing to do, to lay down her life to save others. Nita looks up confused and a little scared.

"I don't understand," she says, her voice shaking.

"It never happened, to the best of my knowledge, that two Guardians lived and fought at the same time. Perhaps the Pillars know that a great enemy is coming and we need all the help we can get to fight and defeat him. Until today I tried to prepare myself for the ultimate sacrifice and I knew that by doing so I would hurt so many people. My parents, my friends, the man I love. But it is my first duty to protect the world. And it is your duty as well. Today I was desperate and frustrated and the Pillars granted me mercy. They send you. Not just another ally, but another Guardian. Nita, if we accept you among us and swear to protect you and care for you and let you be part of our family, will you join our fight against all evil? Will you promise to protect the world against the demons and feinds and won't betray us to save your own skin?"

Nita remained silent.

"I don't know if I can," she answers.

"Will you try?"

"Yes," Nita answers and looks at Tris. The latter smiles.

"Nita, I'm not asking you to just go down without a fight. Hell, none of us does. But we need to stick together and fight and defeat these fuckers. You were chosen because you have what it takes. The strength is just a little bonus. The Pillars wouldn't have chosen you if you were weak and a coward. You have it in you. No one is asking you to roll over and let the bad guys beat the shit out of you. We will be there and fight with you. You see them," she says pointing at Max and the other guys. "They are only human and they are willing to fight as best as they can. The women in our group fight also, but on a different level. Hana is my shaman, a witch doctor if you like. Johanna is also a witch and Evelyn is an apprentice. My mom, Natalie, she is very smart and is one of the best organizers I know. She keeps everything neatly in place and coordinates. We all have jobs and we work together. We won't force you to stay or fight with us. If you choose to stay you are welcome. If you choose to leave we will let you. But you need to leave the city. It'll become dangerous."

Tris paused and I can see how Nita thinks of all her options. I don't want my mate to leave. If she leaves, I'll leave. I can't be without her, my wolf won't allow it. And I need to keep her safe. But is she really safe here? Tris said that a big evil is coming. Maybe I should just pick her up and run far away from here.

I shake my head.

I can't do that. Tris is my friend. And all of them are family. They took me in when no one would. Tris trusted me when I almost killed her. I can't leave her. Not after everything we've been through. And even if I leave and take Nita with me we will never be safe. If this evil defeats Tris there's nothing to stand up against it. No one will be safe, including Nita. No. I have to stay and fight. Even if Nita chooses to leave, I will have to let her. I can't abandon my post here at the Gate. I need to fight. If we can't be together in this life, maybe in the next.

"I've decided," Nita speaks up.

"And?" Tris asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've created a Pinterest board for this fan fiction. Check it out. https://ro.pinterest.com/ChristiWind/divergent-guardian-divergent-fanfiction/

Tris' POV

"I'm staying," Nita answers and I smile.

"Good. Evelyn, would you be so kind to take her in?" I ask and she nods. I know Liam would have wanted her here with him, but I don't want to overwhelm her. "Evelyn will offer you a room to stay. Mom, could you please explain Nita how the city works? Tell her about the factions and all the rest so that she knows," I say and mom nods. "Johanna, can I have a word with you and Liam outside?" I ask and they both nod. We walk outside and leave the rest in the house.

"How can I help you?" Johanna asks friendly.

"I know this is unusual and I would usually ask Hana to help me, but you have more experience with this," I say and she looks at me confused.

"I found my mate," Liam says, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You did?" Johanna asks smiling, but then realizes what he meant. "Her?" she asks and Liam nods. "You have to be careful; you can't just go and tell her this. You need to be patient and you need to tell your wolf to be patient as well."

"I know. Tris already gave me the talk," he says with an eye roll and Johanna chuckles.

"Well, she's right."

"I was hoping you could help me, if this is okay with you," he says. We all know about Trevor and try to avoid talking too much about him or werewolves and what they can do. But maybe Johanna can help him.

"It'll be my pleasure," Johanna says and rubs his arm.

"Thank you, Johanna," Liam says and hugs her. "This means so much to me."

"I know, sweetheart. I will help you with your mate," she promises.

"Great. But that wasn't really why I asked you out," I say and they both turn to look at me. "Wolves can communicate through a link, but I'm no wolf. We need to find a way to talk to each other without using phones or other electronics."

"Why?" Johanna asks.

"The closer we get to Jeanine Matthews the more dangerous it gets. She is a technological genius who was able to pick up vampires and turn them into brainless zombies who do her bidding. Eric is unto us. He might not know much, but he is trying to gather information on us. Who knows if there aren't other spies?"

"What do you have in mind?" Johanna asks.

"If I remember right, I once read in the Witch's Grimoire that by casting a spell and drinking a potion you can create mind links between those who are in the circle," I say.

"Yes, that is correct. Do you want to create mind links between us?" Johanna asks.

"Yes. We will communicate through our minds. It'll be safer and quicker," I say.

"But we don't know how to control it," Liam argues.

"We will practice. We need to do this. This will help us a lot, especially when we can't use phones. Imagine how easy it'll be to ask for backup in sticky situations. Can you do this, Johanna?" I ask and she nods.

"I'll have to research it a little bit and I will definitely need Hana's and even Evelyn's help brewing the potion and checking the spell," she informs us.

"How long will it last?" Liam asks.

"I don't know. I suggest we try it out every day. Especially long distance. It'll be easier for those of you who live near each other, like you," she says to me, "and the Dauntless or Liam and Evelyn. But we need to test how good it works and for how long. So we will practice communicating at least once a day every day," Johanna says and we both nod.

"Good. Do your research and we will inform the others as well. And please help this lovey-dovey idiot," I say slapping his shoulder and he coughs. I leave Liam with Johanna so that they can speak in private while I go back inside.

I walk to where Tobias sits on the armchair and sit down on his lap. He immediately wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my neck.

"Where's Liam and Johanna?" Max asks from the chair next to us.

"He has something to talk to Johanna about. They'll be in shortly. How are things here?" I ask.

"Natalie and Hana explained the faction system to Nita and Evelyn spewed venom," Tobias says with a low chuckle.

"So, as expected," I say. "How did she react to all this?"

"She was surprised about the government and all the rules, but she seems to take it in well," Zeke explains. I nod.

"When are we going home? I'm hungry," Uriah whines.

"You're always hungry," Tobias snorts.

"So? As if you don't eat just as much or even more, Mr. Scary Boyfriend," he says and Zeke, Max and I laugh. Tobias looks at him confused.

"Scary boyfriend? Am I scary, babe?" he asks me seriously, but the glint in his eyes tells me he is joking.

"Terrifying," I answer and they all laugh even harder.

We quietly listen to all the things my mom, Hana and Evelyn tell Nita about our city and how things are run here. I look at my watch and see that we've already been here for three hours. I could use a snack too. No wonder Uriah complained.

I listen as Hana explains about Liam, how he became a werewolf and that he is my ally, so therefore hers as well. She is surprised to learn how many demons respect me and play along nicely, but she is also eager to fight some of them. She is a lot better than any of the guys, so I will let Liam train her properly. He won't hurt her, but he won't go too soft about it either. At least I hope. She needs to be prepared and sugar coating things won't help any of us. I will train the guys and give them pointers and then when I deem them ready they will fight against the two Guardians and Liam. Two guardians. It still sounds crazy.

"Hana, tell her about what we're facing now," I say and Hana nods. Nita looks at me with curiosity, trying to figure out what I mean.

As Hana explains the events of the past three months I watch how Nita's face goes from shocked to angry. Good. She seems to be motivated to find the culprit of all these crimes, just as much as I am.

Johanna and Liam join us shortly and sit down. Johanna sits on a stool that Liam brought her, while he sits on the floor next to me and Tobias. When Hana finishes I stand up.

"Nita, I am glad you decided to join. On behalf of everyone here, welcome," I say and the guys start cheering and stomping in typical Dauntless fashion. Nita blushes a little, embarrassed by the attention, which surprises me. She is a beautiful girl who is probably very popular with the boys.

"Thank you," she says smiling.

"Now back to business. I asked Johanna to prepare a mind link," I say and the women look from one to the other and then back to me. I can tell Uriah wants to ask what that is, but Nita beats him to that.

"What's that?" she asks.

"In simple terms, a way of communicating through our minds. It requires a magic circle, a powerful spell, three witches and a potion. Once we all are in the circle, drink the potion and chant the spell a connection between our minds will be created. Afterwards we will practice. What I know about is that it isn't like reading minds. I can't enter any of your minds without your permission. Johanna and the witches will explain more once everything is ready," I say and let it sink in.

"Why do we need a mind link?" Zeke asks.

"With all that is going on it occurred to me that phones might not be safe for secret communications. Besides, if we encounter danger and can't use a phone or don't have one with us it might come in handy contacting the crime fighting squad telepathically," I explain.

"The link won't last forever," Johanna says. "The spell will have to be renewed but we need to train and check the strength of it every day. I will need your help," she says to Hana and Evelyn who nod.

"Does this mean you can see into my mind?" Nita asks uncertain.

"Yes and no," Johanna answers.

"We won't be able to see memories or dreams or anything you don't want us to. It's like a phone call without a phone. For instance, I will think of you, visualize your face and a link is created and opened. I can contact you and ask you or tell you things and you can answer. You will be able to do the same in return. But to make it work we will have to practice."

"When do we start?" Max asks.

"As soon as possible. Once I get home I will look for it in my Grimoire and call you when everything is ready. Perhaps Hana and Evelyn can join me tomorrow," she says looking at them and they nod once again.

"Can I come too?" Nita asks.

"Sure," Johanna answers with a smile on her face.

"Alright. I think this is enough for today. We will meet again once the potion and spell is ready. Evelyn, call me or Four if you need something for Nita. We can look for some clothes in Dauntless. Johanna, you know what to do. Mom, I'm sorry for being bitchy earlier. I know you do all you can to find out what we need. But people, it is important we do better. We need to stop this maniac and kill him once and for all. Liam, be a good boy and don't bite anyone," I say with a smirk and he scowls while others look at us curiously. "Alright. We'll be heading home. Uriah is starving and complained already," I say and everyone starts laughing.

"Oh, Uri. You're eating too much, sweetie. You are going to get a tummy ache," Hana says pinching his cheek which causes everyone to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ugh, mom," he protests.

After we say our final goodbye we head towards the tracks, while Johanna and mom walk behind us toward the nearest bus station. We soon hop onto the train that was slowing down slightly and head home. The ride is filled with chatter, mainly about Nita, but I stand to the side, watching the city stretch as I think of what is going to happen next. I need to talk to Tobias about Severus' suggestion. I know he isn't fooling me. I know it. He loves me and I love him. He would never be part of the dragon order. He just can't be. Severus is wrong. Tobias is innocent.

I jump when someone touches my shoulder. I look behind and see Tobias' concerned face as his gaze seemingly bores into my soul. I mouth "home" and he nods. It is overwhelming to me sometimes how we can understand each other with so few words.

The compound appears and the train slows down for us to jump out. We say goodbye and each of us head to our respective homes or offices. Once Tobias and I are in our apartment he locks the door and joins me on the couch.

"What is going on with you?" he asks directly.

"I need to tell you something and I need you to listen carefully. Don't interrupt and don't judge anything until I'm done. Can you do that?" I ask, hoping he will allow me to lay out all that happened this morning. He nods. "This morning I went to see Severus," I start saying and he frowns, but I ignore it. "I had to know if he found out anything of value. And I had to know what he knows of spy shadows and people who can see them. It appears only those with magic can, regular people don't. I know Evelyn told you that she doesn't know of anyone magical person in her family and we can't just go and ask your father, but even someone with magic in them are not necessarily able to see such a sneaky shadow. The only ones Severus knows about to spot such a creature is the target and the followers of the dragon, also known as the dragon order. He suggested that you might be connected to them, in one way or another," I say and let it sink in, but I can already see him open his mouth to protest. I can see the hurt in his eyes and it breaks my heart that I put it there, but this is necessary. "I told him I don't believe for a second that you are involved with them, that he is mistaken, but he suggested a test. You have to agree, otherwise it can't be performed," I add.

"What test?" he asks, his voice grave and pained.

"I don't know. But even if he thinks you are my enemy, Tobias, I know you are not. He is mistaken about this."

"Do you want me to take his test?" he asks unsure.

"Yes, but not for the reasons you might think," I say quickly knowing he might think I am not sure of his loyalty.

"Then why?" he asks, unable to mask his hurt any longer.

"Whatever the test is it might reveal us how it is that you saw the shadow. There must be an explanation. Maybe the order targeted you as well. I need to know. I need to know to be able to protect you."

"I can take care of myself," he says harshly and stands up. I knew he would think I'm not trusting him. He walks toward the balcony but doesn't step outside. Damn it. I can't let him think that I don't trust him. I stand up and remove my clothes. I walk completely naked toward him and stand behind him.

"I know you are strong and a skilled fighter, but this is different. I want and need you to be safe from all this supernatural crap. I never once thought you are my enemy, even when you were a jerk to me. I love you and trust you with my life. When I gave myself to you I did it completely: body, mind and soul. You own them because I choose to give them to you. Trust me that I know you. But Severus is the only one who could help us figure some things out. Maybe someone in your family, a generation or two or more back had a connection to the order and this is how it was passed on. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe it's because of your love for me. I thought of every scenario, believe me. I only want some answers. I can't and won't force you. I will only ask you. If you decline I won't ask again and I won't stop loving or trusting you. You earned it and a mere suggestion from a vampire won't change that," I say and feel tears gather in my eyes. I hate it that I hurt him. He is always so strong, so confident that sometimes I forget how hurt he was.

"Tris," he starts saying and turns around. He stops and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Tobias, I love you. I wouldn't be here like this, vulnerable and exposed if I didn't trust you completely. I know that we are young and a lot could happen, but you are my true reason to live. I told you, I could die happy in a fight knowing that despite my family suffering and mourning me they will go on. But leaving you is unfathomable. It is because of you I think twice before I engage in a fight. It is because of you I'm cautious and make sure I don't get hurt or even die. It is because of you that I find myself smiling during the day or wake up in the morning or just keep on fighting when all I want is to just give up and let someone else take over."

"Tris," he says again and steps closer. My tears have long started running down my cheeks. He reaches out his hands and cups my face as he uses his thumbs to wipe the streaks of salty liquid away from my face. "I love you. I swear I'm not your enemy. I could never hurt you. I would die if anything would happen to you. I've never felt like this before, I never loved anyone like this before. You know me, all of me. The good and the bad and the very damaged. You never once looked at me with pity, but with pride. You believe in me, you trust me, you love me for me. I don't have to mask my true feelings or nature with you. You know everything there is about my life and I ask myself every day how come you chose me?"

"Because you were so approachable," I joke and he actually laughs.

"Like a bed of nails," he adds and closes the gap between us, pressing his body to mine and his lips search mine in a tender, loved-filled kiss. I wrap my arms around him and melt against the man I love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My dear initiates! Thank you for sticking around. Here is a new chapter of Divergent Guardian. I hope things will get back to normal now, but I won't make any promises.
> 
> Two things before the chapter:
> 
> 1\. Two of my stories were nominated for BetterInTexas Fiction Awards 2016, "Covert Operative" for favorite Crossover and "SHIELD 2" for favorite Marvel. As soon as the voting link is activated I'll let you know. I hope you guys vote for me.
> 
> 2\. I have Kik now. If you want to talk to me look for my username cloakseeker and message me, but use your username from this or any other fanfiction site you know me from so that I know who you are. For example, BartSimpson2 from or AO3 or Wattpad or Tumblr.

Tobias' POV

I look at Tris as she stands before me completely naked. The moment she said those words to me, that I might be her enemy something inside me broke. I couldn't believe it. The fact that there was no other explanation to me seeing that god forsaken shadow than me being part of the dragon order didn't help. And as usual I started doubting myself, us. I'm such a moron.

Here she is, standing in our living room, naked and exposed. She trusts me, shows me that she doesn't need anything other than me and I don't need anything other than her.

"Tris, I swear I'm not your enemy," I repeat.

"I know. I never doubted you for a second," she says with a small smile.

"Let's go to the vampire and let him test me. I will prove to anyone who doubts this that I'm loyal to you," I say and want to leave, but she keeps me there.

"We can't. Severus said that it has to happen during the New Moon, which thankfully is tonight. We still have some time," she says and a glint of excitement is in her eyes. I pick her up and she immediately wraps her arms and legs around me.

"I love you, Tris, so much," I tell her and gently kiss her soft lips. She immediately responds and a wave of relief washes over me. She trusts me, thank God. I couldn't have handled it if she didn't or worse left me.

"I love you too. Let's go upstairs and we show each other just how much," she says with a mischievous grin. I grin back and sprint upstairs, Tris still securely in my arms. She giggles the whole time and when we reach our bed I gently lay her down and cover her with my body.

I don't know if I started it or she did but in mere moments I'm just as naked, just as exposed, just as vulnerable as she is and for the first time I don't mind at all. She saw me at my best and my worst and if heaven allows us we will see plenty more of each other in the future. I want that, the good and the bad, as long as I'm with Tris.

Her giggles die down but her smile never fades. I capture her lips in a loving, tender kiss. We might have made love many times by now, but I want to make her feel just how special she is to me.

I take my time exploring her mouth. Our tongues tangle in a dance of love and lust and even though I know she wants more I keep her pinned down under me continuing my slow torture. I hold myself up on my left arm, bend at the elbow and caress her side with my right hand. I let it travel from where it was resting on her cheek guiding it down along her throat to her collarbone. My fingertips lightly touch the inked skin and trace the birds heading toward her heart.

"Tobias, please," she whimpers when my fingertips brush her erect nipple and she arches her back trying to get closer to me.

"What do you need, love?" I ask her, my voice husky.

"You, I need you, she says, her voice husky and her breath hitching.

I lower my mouth to her breast when we suddenly hear a loud banging downstairs. We both sit up immediately and groan in frustration. God damn it. Whoever this is, I will kill him.

We try to ignore it, hoping the person will go away, but the banging continues. What the fuck? Can't a guy be with his girl without any interruptions?

"Maybe it's important. We should go check," Tris says but I can tell she is as angry about this as I am.

"Whatever it is it can wait," I say trying to convince her to continue our activity, but she gives me a look that says mood is gone. I'm definitely killing whoever interrupted us.

We quickly put some clothes on and I hurry downstairs. I open the door in anger wanting to give the person on the other side a piece of my mind when I freeze in place. Hana. She was the last person I suspected.

"Uh, hi, Hana," I say almost stuttering.

"Can we come in?" she asks and I see both her sons and Max standing behind her.

"Mom, what the fuck? I almost got laid," Tris says coming next to me and I feel myself blush. She did not just say that. I hear Zeke and Uriah stifle laughs, while Max chuckles. Hana looks surprised and a little bit angry. I look at Tris who has a nonchalant look on her face and smirks.

"This is no time for jokes," Hana scolds and enters our apartment, walking past Tris and me, followed by the others.

"Wasn't," Tris answers shortly. "So, to what do we owe this unwanted attention?" she asks.

"Cut the crap, Tris," Hana says and sits down on the loveseat. Every one of our guests finds somewhere to sit and we all wait for Hana to say something.

"What is it?" Tris asks annoyed.

"I could ask you the same thing," Hana says.

"Nothing," comes from Tris.

"Nothing?" Hana asks, her eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." We watch the two women exchange short sentences and I for one wonder what the hell is going on.

"Could any of the ladies enlighten us why we're here?" Max asks.

"You should ask Hana. I didn't invite any of you," Tris says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Child, what is wrong with you?" Hana asks again, her tone much softer than before.

"Nothing's wrong," Tris says exasperated.

"Yes, something is wrong. I can tell. I might not be your biological mother but I'm just as much your mom as Natalie is."

"Alright, mom, I'm fine," Tris says condescendingly.

"Don't take that tone with me," Hana warns.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" I ask, trying to figure out what the problem is by listening and watching my girlfriend and our surrogate mother.

"Not a clue," Max says.

"Fuck if I know," Zeke says whispering, being right next to me.

"Hey, Ma, when are we going to eat?" Uriah asks and we all turn to look at him. "What? I'm hungry. You didn't let me go to the cafeteria because you wanted to talk to Tris," he says pouting.

"We have some leftovers in the fridge," I say and Uriah jumps up and runs toward the kitchen. I turn my attention back to Tris and Hana.

"So, what is wrong with you?" Hana asks again.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine?" Tris asks angry and starts pacing.

"If you're fine, why are you pacing and act like a caged animal?"

"Maybe because I feel trapped?" she replies and somehow her comment stings. Does she really feel trapped?

"Tris," Hana starts but Tris just shakes her head and runs out the front door. "Damn that girl. She always does that," Hana mutters.

"Should I go after her?" I ask unsure of how to proceed. I've never been in a situation like this before.

"No, sweetie. She'll come back soon," Hana says softly to me.

"Hana, could you please explain the meaning of all this?" Max requests.

"I was hoping she would talk, but I should have known better."

"Talk about what, Ma?" Zeke asks curious.

"About what is bothering her. Her outburst earlier and the way she so easily accepted the new girl. It's just odd. Four, sweetie, do you know what is going on? Surely she must have told you something," Hana says with hope in her eyes. Tris did say, a lot actually, but I can't tell Hana or the others about the vampire and his suspicions about me.

"Uh, no. Not really," I lie.

"You sure?" Hana insists.

"Hana, you know Four wouldn't lie," Max jumps in. I'm thankful he did because I really don't want to lie to her.

"Max, the girl is acting irrational," Hana says.

"And can you blame her?" Max asks and Hana gives him a surprised look, as if she doesn't quite understand what he is talking about. "Think about it. She is the Guardian. Until recently she was an initiate, all the problems with the shadow and the sacrifices, Jeanine and the vampires and now this new Guardian. She might be powerful and a supernatural badass, but she's also just a girl. She needs our help," Max says and I'm a little taken aback by his sensitive and insightful side.

"Wow," Zeke says astonished.

"What?"

"Who knew you get chicks," Zeke says still staring in awe.

"Ezekiel, what kind of language is that?" his mother scolds.

"Sorry, Ma. But dude, I need to take some classes."

"Oh, please. What's so wondrous about what he said?" Hana asks. "I know all that, Max, thank you very much. But there is more to it, I can feel it."

"Ma, just let her be. She needs some time to process stuff. You always tell me to calm down when I'm overwhelmed or at least you used to when I was in school. Maybe that's what she needs, to relax and let us handle some stuff," Uriah suggests.

"I'm with the boy," Max agrees.

"Me too," I say. I know how stressful these past months were for Tris. She desperately needs a vacation. But can the Guardian take a vacation? Maybe with the new one she can.

"It's not that simple. Do you really think we haven't tried this before? The girls and Liam, we all tried to convince Tris to take it easy, but she was just so stubborn. I know there is something she doesn't share. And I'm afraid," Hana says leaning back, her tone defeated, her eyes filling with tears. Max gets up and walks over to where she sits and hugs her to his chest. Hana starts crying bitterly and suddenly we all remain silent and watch them. What isn't she telling us?

"Ma, what's going on?" Uriah asks.

"It's nothing, it's just a bad feeling. It's the same bad feeling I had when Tris had to fight the Master and then the monks. I'm scared to death that Tris might die and we won't be able to bring her back. And I'm not sure she wants that. Not after last time. But I can't let her die, I just can't Max," she says and looks up at the man. I stare at them and can see from the corner of my eye that Zeke and Uriah are just as shocked and speechless as I am.

"What the hell is going on now?" Tris asks from the front door.

"Tris," Hana says in a whisper.

"Are you two a thing?" Tris says coming closer.

"A thing?" Hana asks and suddenly she gets angry. "A thing? How dare you, missy? You leave like you don't care and then come back and ask something like that?" Hana asks outraged and gets up and steps closer to my girlfriend.

"Uh, huh," Tris says. "So, you and Max the new dream couple?" Tris asks with a grin. Slap. Hana slapped Tris hard over the face, making her move her head to the side. "I guess I deserved that," Tris says rubbing her cheek, which has a handprint on it.

"How dare you?" Hana asks and storms out the apartment.

"You should go after her before she starts baking again. Last time she baked like fifteen cakes," Tris says with a chuckle.

"Last time?" I ask confused.

"Last time I pissed her off so much. It was, I think, a year and a half ago. Don't ask what the reason was but we got into a fight and before we made up she slapped me hard just like now and then disappeared for two days. When she came back she had about ten cakes to share with us," Tris says chuckling. I get up and walk to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"You okay?" I ask in a whisper, so that only she can hear me.

"I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She untangles herself from my embrace and walks to Max who stares confused at our front door. "I'm fine Max. I really am. I just need to get a few things straight in my head and then I'll share with everyone. You can tell Hana that I'm not going after anyone alone," she says and Max gives her a strange look. "She'll understand." Max nods and walks toward the door. "Oh and by the way, she likes daffodils." Max stares at her and then smirks. What is going on? Who likes daffodils? Max leaves and only Uriah and Zeke stay behind.

"What was that all about?" Zeke asks.

"And who likes daffodils?" I ask.

"Hana. Couldn't you guys tell?" Tris asks smiling.

"Tell what?" Uriah asks confused, not that either Zeke or I know what she means.

"Max likes Hana and she likes him back," Tris says with a wide grin.

"Of course they like each other. They've known each other since they were kids," Zeke starts saying when it suddenly dawns on him. "Oh. My. God. They like each other," he states, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open.

"What's so…" I start asking but then I get it. They like each other. "Oh."

"Could somebody please explain it to me?" Uriah whines.

"Dude, Hana and Max like each other," Tris says.

"So? We all like each other. Otherwise we wouldn't talk to each other," Uriah counters while eating cake. I didn't even know we had cake.

"Uri, that cake is almost a week old. I've forgotten we had it," Tris says and Uriah shrugs, continuing eating the slice of cake. "Don't say I didn't warn you. And about Hana and Max, they like each other like you like Marlene," Tris says wiggling her eyebrows. Crash. The plate with the week old cake shatters on the floor.

"WHAT?" Uriah yells in disbelief. "My mommy?"

"Dude, your mom is also a woman and we both sons out of the house she has every right to think of herself. She didn't date anyone because she was busy raising you two," Tris says walking toward the kitchen to grab a broom and dustpan.

"But she can't date Max," Zeke says.

"Why not? He is a good guy. And if they like each other," I say toward my best friend. Zeke turns his head and glares at me.

"How about we talk about this after your mom tells you she is dating a new guy who isn't your dad," Zeke says before he can think. By now Zeke and Uriah know about Marcus and some of the things that happened to me in that house. They don't know everything and I doubt I'll ever tell them the whole truth.

"That's different. And I don't care!" I say angry and Zeke seems to understand his mistake. He sheepishly looks away, muttering an apology.

"Besides Evelyn is already in a relationship," Tris says while cleaning up the mess.

"What?" I ask not truly believing what I'm hearing.

"Evelyn has a boyfriend?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah."

"When were you going to tell me?" I ask my girlfriend a little hurt and angry.

"I thought you don't care," she counters glaring at me.

"I don't. But you could have told me," I reply.

"Well, I thought she told you when you last talked privately. How am I supposed to know that she has a big mouth during meetings and shuts up when it's one-on-one with her own son?" Tris asks and shoves both dustpan and broom into my hands. "Now, you two should keep quiet. If Hana and Max want to be together you should be happy for them. At least let them see if they even want a relationship before you go around raining on their parade. If you have real concerns about why Max isn't good enough for Hana you can tell them to your mother at an appropriate moment. Keep in mind that if you upset her I'm gonna bit the crap out of you. Your adults now, act accordingly."

"You're one to talk, sis," Uriah counters. "Didn't you just storm out the apartment when Ma confronted you?"

"That's different."

"How so?" Zeke asks. The more time these three spend together the more alike they get. If Tris wouldn't have a milky skin, blonde hair and grayish-blue eyes you could easily think these three are flesh and blood.

"Well, I left before I lost my temper. I'm much stronger than any of you and I didn't want to break anyone's legs or arms!" she yells at them.

"Oh yeah?" Uriah yells.

"Yeah!" Tris yells back.

"Guys, stop," I say and get between them.

"She started it," Uriah defends. Oh boy. What is this? Kindergarten?

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!" They both yell at each other. They are worse than toddlers fighting over a toy.

"Shut up, both of you!" I yell, my voice roaring and silencing them for good. I know Tris could easily overpower me with her Guardian strength, but I also know she wouldn't. "For God sake's. You are acting like preschoolers. Uriah, Zeke, I think Tris is right about Hana. She did a lot for all of us. The least she deserves is that we give her time to see if she even wants something with Max. And we know Max a lot better than we used to. We know he is a good guy. We should give him a chance. You should think about all that before you confront Hana," I say and Zeke nods, understanding the point I'm trying to make. He starts walking out, dragging Uriah with him. The moment they're gone I'm turning to Tris. "You need to calm down. You are on edge lately. A lot."

"I know. I'm sorry," she says, her head hanging. She sits down on the couch as I put the shards away in the trash bin and deposit dustpan and broom where they belong. I walk back into the living room and sit down next to Tris. "I'm sorry I haven't told you about Evelyn. But in my defense I really thought she told you or will soon. Besides, you never want to talk about her." I look at her carefully. I'm not really mad at her. Or mad at all, as a matter of fact. I was just surprised.

I pull her in my arms and hold her close. This was a weird and stressful day. And to think the worst is still ahead.

But I was a little upset about Tris not telling me about my mom dating a guy. She hasn't told me much and insisted that if I wanted to know more I should talk to Evelyn directly. I don't want to talk to my mother. Especially not about her love life. Instead, I want to resume our activity from before we got interrupted.

I pick Tris up, surprising her, and she starts giggling as I run upstairs with her securely pressed to my chest. We reach our bedroom and I throw her unceremoniously on the bed where she bounces a few times, laughing out loud. No matter what happens tonight, I want to show her how much I love her. And I'll be damned if she won't scream my name coming.

"I think we got interrupted," I say with a grin.

"I think so too," she says smiling widely. "What are you going to do about it?" she asks challenging.

"Oh, you'll like it. But first, do you trust me?" I ask her, needing to hear her say it. She props her upper body on her elbows and looks at me seriously.

"With my life, Tobias. Never doubt that," she says reassuringly. I nod my head.

I crawl on the bed toward her and watch her eyes darken as I get closer. The anticipation of what we're about to do is sending a remarkable amount of blood into my cock. I feel it press painfully against the fabric of my pants, trying to spring free from its restraints.

I reach the hem to pull them down but Tris sits up and pushes my hands away, grinning mischievously. I let her, giving her a crooked smile. She slowly pushes them down smirking as she realizes I wasn't wearing underwear. She looks up through her thick lashes and the sight alone makes my rod harden even more. She winks at me and then leans toward the tip of my cock which is throbbing anxiously to feel her touch. Her sweet cherry lips touch the cum-oozing cock head and I shiver. Her tongue licks the white liquid off and she opens her mouth. I watch as just the tip disappears inside her warm mouth and I already feel my release build up. No, Tobias. Hold on. If you want your woman to scream your name you'll fucking man up. But she is so good at this…

Tris opens her mouth wider, accommodating more of my shaft inside her. I watch her bob her head up and down my length and wonder what I did to deserve her. She increases her pace and I feel how she reaches for my ball sack. She slowly massages my nuts squeezing now and then to give me more pleasure. Oh God! If there's any more of this I will come down her throat.

"It's okay, baby," she says after she releases me from her mouth with a loud popping sound. She looks up at me smiling. "I love drinking your juices. Please let me have some." Fuck. I was never a religious man, but this creature is proof that God exists. I nod without thinking. I wanted to hold out and love her the way she deserves, but I can't deny her wish either, when she so seductively asks for it. She smiles even wider and resumes her suckling.

It is slow at first, her hand once again around my sack, playing with my balls. I put my hand on her head to steady myself, my knees weak and wobbly from the intense sensation Tris gives me with this amazing blowjob. I feel her speed up and brace myself for the high I will soon experience. I close my eyes. My breathing is erratic. My heart pounds against my chest, my member growing even larger and harder inside her welcoming mouth. My balls tighten, announcing an epic release of biblical proportions. I grab a fistful of her hair. I hope I'm not hurting her, but I can't find it in me to care much. I groan. I'm close. Oh God.

"I'm coming!" I say through pants.

Tris increases her speed squeezing me a little harder than before. Suddenly she remains still and I know what she is doing. I open my eyes. I need to see her. I grab her face in both my hands and start thrusting. She is tilting her head backwards, allowing me to reach further inside her throat. She is gagging a little but the grip on my thighs reassures me it's okay with her. I try to smile or give her a sign that I understood but I'm too far gone to think. I thrust harder, hitting a spot I've never reached before. My cock is deeply buried inside her. My balls are hitting her chin. The pressure is building… building… building… I'm coming. Oh God!

I spill my seed deep inside my girlfriend's throat, coating her insides with my cream. I am still convulsing from my orgasm when I feel a push against my thighs. I ignore it at first, but as the last ropes of cum leave my body my mind starts focusing again and I realize it's Tris. She can't breathe.

"Damn!" I curse. I pull out slowly, not wanting to trigger her gag reflex and make her vomit. Once I'm out my cock spurts one final load over her face. Great. Just great. "Sorry, baby." To my surprise Tris starts laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask confused.

"Nothing, really," she says between laughs.

I leave her sitting on the bed still laughing about something only she knows about and go into our bathroom to retrieve a wash cloth. I return to the bedroom where Tris seems to have calmed down. She is smiling though, which is a good sign.

"You okay?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I was a bit surprised by the depth you've reached but I tried to relax."

"Babe, I'm so sorry I choked you," I say remorseful.

"It's okay," she says while cleaning her face. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me. This is how much I trust you," she adds patting the place next to her for me to sit. I do as she wants and still look at her incredulous.

"You did all this to show me you trust me?" I ask her in disbelief.

"No, I mean not really. I didn't plan it. It just happened. But that's what I mean by I trust you. No matter the situation, I know I can trust you and count you. I love you, Tobias and I know you love me. And nothing, you hear me, nothing will ever make me doubt you or our love."

I am speechless. Once again this woman shows me how much she trusts me. I should stop being such a wuss and trust her too. I nod my head, not knowing what to say.

"Now, you owe me some loving, number boy," she says grinning and lets herself fall backwards on the bed. Oh, and loved she will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all. Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my dear initiates! I am sorry it took so long for me to update this story. Some of you probably read the note I left a few months ago. Long story short, I wasn’t feeling well, was down, was in a real dark place. I don’t know how I am going to update, but hopefully the time between chapters won’t be too long. I hope you like this new chapter.
> 
> Love you all, CloakSeeker

Tris’s POV

The afternoon was eventful. After everyone was gone and Tobias and I had a little talk about me not sharing about his mother’s relationship status we made up and then really made up, if you know what I mean.

We are currently on the train toward Erudite to see Severus. I know I’ve told Tobias not to worry and he seems calm, but he put his Four mask on and it’s a bit hard to tell what he feels at the moment. I’m also worried about what Severus has in store for us. He never betrayed me, but to be fair we never disagreed the way we do right now. I know he didn’t push earlier today about Tobias being part of the Order, but I can tell he thinks I’m letting my feelings come in the way. I’m not. I know Tobias probably better than anyone else and I know his heart. He doesn’t have one evil bone in his body. But the test worries me. Severus didn’t tell me what it implied and I don’t want to worry Tobias by talking about it, but I’m anxious to find out what the vampire plans. How can he test if Tobias is part of the Order or at least connected somehow?

As we near Erudite we get ready to jump off the train. We avoid the surveillance cameras and manage to enter the sewer system undetected. I grab Tobias’s hand in mine and he smiles warmly at me. I feel my heart flutter and a blush creep into my cheeks. I’m thankful it’s somewhat dark in here and that Tobias doesn’t say anything.

We walk in silence toward Severus’s lair. Once there, I knock on the door and wait for it to be opened. It doesn’t take him long and soon the door opens revealing the pale figure of the ancient vampire. He invites us inside and Tobias reluctantly follows me.

We sit down on two chairs and wait for Severus to explain what will happen next.

“The Guardian told me you can see the shadow that is following her around,” Severus starts and I glance toward Tobias who has his Four mask firmly in place, gone the sweet guy who made love to me just an hour ago. “I told her that I never heard of a non-magical creature see such a shadow and therefore I looked into your family history. I found something odd, but I will get back to that,” Severus says and I wonder what he means. He turns around and walks toward an ancient looking book and picks it up. He opens it and then turns his attention back to us. “The only people I have ever heard to see such entities were part of the Dragon Order.”

“I’m not part of the Dragon Order,” Tobias says firmly, his fists balled in anger.

“Perhaps. But even you have to admit it is peculiar that you could see the shadow,” Severus says staring at Tobias, his gaze penetrating and grave.

“Severus, I’ve told you. There is no chance in hell Four is part of the Dragon Order,” I say sternly.

“Maybe he’s not part per se. But he is connected to it,” Severus says surprising us. How’s that even possible?

“Would you care to explain?” I demand.

“As I have told you already, I checked many records. He is connected to the Dragon Order, because his ancestors were.”

“WHAT?” Tobias asks flabbergasted. I must say, I’m just as surprised as he is. Tobias stands up and steps closer to Severus. If this would have been anyone else I would stay out of it, but Severus could kill him in an instant. I stand up as well and position myself between both men.

“Severus, please, stop the melodrama and cut to the chase. What is this all about?” I say exasperated, a pleading look in my eyes. Severus looks at me and his eyes are softer than I ever would have imagined.

“Please, sit, children,” he says. I grab Tobias’s hand and pull him backwards to sit back down. We do as the vampire asks and wait for him to clarify all this. “I looked back into the city records and compared them with my own. Tobias Eaton is the descendant of a very powerful sorcerer,” he says looking straight at my boyfriend. I never told Severus Tobias’s real name, but I doubt it would have been hard for him to figure certain things out.

“A sorcerer?” Tobias asks, unfazed by the fact that his given name was used just now.

“Yes, and a powerful one at that. His name was Marcus, just like your father. He lived during the reign of the Necromancer, a powerful ally for the latter and dangerous foe to the Guardian. It was him who created the New Dragon Order. What many don’t understand is that the name isn’t random.”

“Name?” I ask. What name is he referring to?

“Dragon Order,” the vampire says vaguely. “The Marcus who lived over two centuries ago, your ancestor Tobias, was a dragon,” Severus says and my jaw drops. What the hell? Dragon? I knew they existed once, but like a gazillion years ago. And wait, did he just say Tobias, my Tobias, is related to a lizard?

“Excuse me?” Tobias asks and stands up again.

“Calm down, boy,” Severus says, his voice grave and a little threatening. I pull Tobias back a little trying to calm him. He turns to look at me with disbelief and hurt in his eyes. I try to send him my love just looking at him. He seems to calm a little. I turn my gaze to Severus.

“Please, for all that’s sacred to you, stop being so fucking cryptic and explain this shit,” I say angry. This time Tobias pulls me back, trying to calm me.

“I understand that you are both upset, but this explains more than you think,” he says. I almost open my mouth to say something but Severus continues. “An ancestor of yours was a dragon demon,” he says to Tobias and we both look at him shocked.

“Demon?” Tobias asks.

“Yes. They are ancient and powerful. In the beginning, long before even vampire existed, the dragons roamed the earth. In those times, a demon wasn’t what it is today. Daemons, spelled with an a, were benevolent spirits, half mortal, half deity, who protected this realm. But as mankind appeared they were corrupted, ironically, by these mere mortals, insignificant in strength or intelligence. For centuries, the Dragon Order was a protector of the humans and fought evil beings, mostly vampires who couldn’t control their thirst for blood and feasted on the weak. But at some point, the good leaders of the order were replaced by those who sought power and believed that the earth belonged to them and that humans were servants. Those who opposed the new Dragon Order were either killed or banished. There are many legends about what happened to the renegades. Some say they were all killed by those who turned evil, others however say they became hidden protectors.”

“Hidden protectors?” I ask. “Like the Guardian?”

“Not quite. They keep themselves away from the Gate, fearing it might corrupt them. They fight far away. The dragons who come close seek out the power of the Gate and want to open it.”

“Hold on. Rewind a little,” Tobias says. “Just so I get this right. I am the descendant of a dragon demon, a man who lived over two centuries ago, who was the enemy of Tris’s predecessor.” Tobias says and Severus nods. “Does this mean I am evil too?”

“I don’t know. This is why I need to test you,” he says gravely. I look at Tobias who frowns. I can see the gears turn in his head, asking himself if Severus is right and he is indeed evil. Nothing could be farther from the truth.

“Then do it. I am not evil and I would never hurt Tris,” Tobias says firmly. I look up at him and smile. But then I worry.

“Severus, what exactly is this test?”

“You need to follow me,” is all he says, picks up his book and walks to the door. He opens the door stepping outside, leaving us behind. Tobias is the first to follow but stops looking back at me. His face is serious, but his eyes are full of love and trust. I hope this is the right thing to do. Whatever Severus has planned must be dangerous. It has to be, otherwise he would have told me already. I reluctantly follow Tobias and grab his hand.

It takes us nearly an hour to climb an old, dilapidated building. I can only guess how Tobias must feel with his fear of heights, but as usual he doesn’t let it show. Severus is climbing in the front, then Tobias and me at the end. I watch as he carefully climbs higher, doing the impossible not to look down. I am so proud of him for facing his fear but at the same time I am worried. When we finally reach the top, I let out a breath I wasn’t even aware I was holding. Tobias and I are still recovering when I look over at the vampire and see he is tracing a summoning circle. What is he up to? I want to go ask him when Tobias pulls me to him, his lips crashing over mine in a scorching, love-filled kiss. I give into the emotions and kiss him back, pouring everything I feel for him into it. When we part, we are both breathless. Tobias leans his forehead on mine, his eyes closed, a troubled look on his handsome face.

“No matter what, I love you with all my heart,” he says seriously, his eyes remaining closed.

“I love you too and I trust you. Whatever this test will reveal, nothing will ever change that. Remember that.” He nods and opens his eyes. We both stand up and look over at Severus. The vampire stands inside the summoning circle and now that I look down at it I recognize blood.

“Don’t worry, Guardian, I haven’t killed anyone,” he assures me. “I stole a bag of blood from the hospital,” he explains further and I nod. “Tobias, please step into the circle.”

Tobias kisses my cheek and then steps inside. The moment he steps in front of Severus a barrier appears and I step closer trying to get in as well. But as I touch it I’m thrown backwards by an unknown energy and land unceremoniously on my butt. As I look up I see that neither Severus nor Tobias have noticed what had just happened to me. The barrier must block out everything. I see Severus’s lips move and he must read an incantation but I can’t figure out what he is saying. I stand up and step closer trying to be as near as possible to my boyfriend. I round them a few times trying to hear something but it is impossible. I notice that the light that is surrounding them becomes brighter and out of the blue Severus charges at Tobias who remains completely still. Before I can even think what is going on I watch Severus sink his teeth into Tobias’s neck.

“NO!” I scream and try to penetrate the barrier only to be thrown backwards. I topple over and barely hang on when I roll off the edge of the building. “Tobias!” I scream as I hang down the building and just a few feet away the man that I love falls down to his knees. What have I done?

I try my hardest to climb back up but it seems as if something is pulling me down. I look down but there’s nothing there. Everything is dark down below, so dark I can’t make out the street below.

“You will die, Guardian,” I hear a voice I’ve never heard before. I feel a chill run down my spine and know that whoever this was is powerful and dangerous. I try my hardest to pull myself up but the harder I try the stronger the hold on me becomes. I slip and feel invisible hands pulling at my legs. I try to fight it but I can’t. Whatever this is, it’s stronger than I am. I try to grab unto the edge but I can’t hold on and fall down into the darkness.

“Agh!” I scream as I feel my body rush toward the ground, toward my inevitable death. Tobias. I’ve failed him. I delivered him to a cruel death. But at least as I die I am certain I will see him again. I love you, Tobias. I close my eyes and let myself be enveloped by darkness. Whatever comes next is irrelevant. I don’t want to live in a world without the love of my life.

But as I surrender to the darkness I feel strong arms grabbing me and before I can even think of what is happening I feel myself hoisted toward the sky. Whoever this is, is very strong. The darkness that pulled me down was magical and I couldn’t fight it.

It’s strange though. I feel warmth spread through me and I feel… safe. Loved. I dare open my eyes and I think I’m dreaming. I look into dark-blue orbs who look at me with love and devotion. The same ones that are there in the morning when I wake and in the evening when I go to sleep. Tobias. How is this possible? I am so overwhelmed that I can’t even utter a word. I only stare at him and he stares back.

“Return to the circle,” I hear Severus’s voice. Severus. He bit him. That traitor. I feel myself getting angry. We land and suddenly all three of us are in the circle, surrounded by light.

“You bit him,” I yell as I try to charge toward Severus, but Tobias holds me back.

“Stop, love. It was necessary,” he says and I turn around looking at him stunned. But as I let my eyes travel from his eyes to the rest of his body I see something strange. There are wings on his back. What the hell?

“What did you do to him?” I ask incredulous and turn to look at Severus, my eyes most likely betraying my hatred.

“Tris, listen. I told him to do this,” Tobias says and I turn yet again, facing him.

“What? When exactly did you decide? I watched you. It all happened in mere moments,” I say and my head snaps back to look at Severus.

“What you perceived as minutes, Tobias experienced as hours.”

“What?”

“It’s true, honey. After I stepped inside the circle Severus explained that I am most likely a dragon demon, but my powers are dormant and could only be activated through magic. He read an ancient spell and told me that we would only know for sure if he bit me. Dragon demons aren’t affected by vampire bites. I had to know, Tris. Not just for your sake but mine. I need to know what I am and if I am a threat to you,” he says and my heart breaks.

“Tobias, you could never be a threat. I know your heart and you know mine. Nothing that could ever happen can change that. I love you,” I say forceful and with tears in my eyes.

“I love you too,” he reciprocates before leaning down to capture my lips. We don’t allow it to deepen, very much aware that Severus is still here watching us. We part and I lean against him. No, he isn’t my enemy. He will never be my enemy.

“Tobias isn’t a threat to you. In fact, I know understand his role,” Severus starts explaining. I turn to look at him. “He is a dragon demon but as I have told you, in the beginning they were benevolent protectors. He has the potential to become evil only if he chooses, but his heart is purer, even purer than yours, Guardian,” Severus says and I hear Tobias snort. It’s true. I always thought of Tobias having a pure heart. He could have become a monster after what his father put him through, cruel, merciless and unforgiving. But instead he is good, gentle, kind and loving. Despite the darkness in his own life he himself became a beacon of light.

“Are you sure?” Tobias asks unsure.

“I am. I know your fears, boy, but you were chosen to protect and you chose to protect her. It is your destiny.”

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“Not now. We need to return to my lair. We should split up,” he says and breaks through the barrier, destroying it in the process. I look around and the darkness that tried to get me is gone. I feel Tobias picking me up and before I can even say something he sprints toward the edge and jumps. I’m so startled that I scream.

“Don’t be afraid,” he whispers into my ear.

I nod and hold onto him for dear life, not because I’m afraid he might hurt me but I want to be close to him. Always.

I watch him fly over the city and momentarily wonder how it is he isn’t afraid anymore. He seems so confident and relaxed as if he had been doing this his whole life.

“Tobias, aren’t you afraid? Of the height?” I ask and look at him. He looks down at me, a smile grazing his features.

“No, not anymore. It is odd. After Severus finished with that incantation and bit me it was like my blood remembered thousands of years of dragon history. I got glimpses into the past when dragons existed as majestic beasts, tamed only by dragon demons, I saw the time when the order first split and became evil and I saw you.”

“Me?” I ask confused.

“Well, you in a previous life. You died young protecting a dragon. Your village wanted to kill it because it was different and dangerous, despite never once hurting the humans. But with the other dragon demons torturing and murdering humans they were reluctant to believe the girl. They killed both the girl and dragon.”

Before I can ask what else he saw we land in a dark alley near the entrance to Severus’s layer and Tobias puts me down. We hurry inside, trying to avoid detection, especially since we can’t explain how Tobias suddenly grew wings and make our way to the vampire.

As we enter we find Severus sitting in one of his chairs and beckons us to sit as well. We do so, although Tobias sits on a stool, since his wings make it difficult to sit in a chair.

“I hope you can forgive me, Guardian,” Severus says and I glare at him.

“You lied to me,” I accuse.

“I had to. If you would have known what needed to be done you wouldn’t have been willing. But before I proceeded with the ritual I asked young Tobias if he agreed to the test. I’ve told you, he had to be willing otherwise it could have killed him. The ritual was more than just his awakening. It was a glimpse into a distant past.”

“Still,” I mutter and look away.

“Tris, love, it was necessary. I understand so much more now. But I need to understand even more. Severus promised to help me.”

“He did?” I ask surprised.

“Guardian, your mate is a dragon. If properly trained he can even turn into a ferocious beast. But more importantly he is very powerful to fight very powerful enemies, such as the Necromancer,” Severus explains.

“What about the other dragon demons? The ones working with the Necromancer?” I ask.

“There is no real evidence that suggests more than one dragon demon,” he says and I frown.

“I don’t understand,” I say.

“I do,” Tobias says and surprises me. “Dragon demons are fewer in numbers than they used to be. The followers of the dragon are probably just that, followers. There is probably only one dragon demon and the rest are either human or low class demons,” he explains and I look at him befuddled. He seems to suddenly know a lot more than I do after four years of fighting evil.

“Severus,” I say but keep my gaze on Tobias, “I understand you turned my boyfriend in a dragon. But did you also have to turn him into a know-it-all?” I ask amused and Tobias chuckles.

“His knowledge comes from his blood. Dragons share a unique connection that transcends time and space. He will be able to access memories from past dragons and help you greatly, even more than I could,” Severus explains.

“What about his wings?” I ask and look at my ally.

“What wings?” Tobias asks and I turn to look at him. To my surprise, they are gone, having left no trace they were even there. I stand up and look closer, rounding the stool Tobias sits on. I want to ask how but Tobias is quicker. “I can make them appear and disappear at will. Don’t ask how I know, I just do.”

“If I may make a suggestion,” Severus starts saying and we both look at him. I nod my head for him to continue. “This development should remain between the three of us. The fewer people know about you having a dragon as ally the better. If we are lucky, your enemies aren’t aware of him yet, although I wouldn’t count on it. But right now he is still vulnerable. He will have flashbacks from previous lives and he will still have to learn to control his power. If you would allow me I would gladly help.”

“I think Severus is right, Tris.” I look at Tobias who smiles a little. I nod. Mainly because I don’t know what else to do. They are right, however. I am not entirely sure the fun circle knows about the Dragon Order from the past or about dragon demons. We need to figure this out before we tell anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.


	34. Chapter 34

Tobias’s POV

It’s been a week since Severus transformed me or as he calls it awakened me. I kept having dreams every night since. They are always visions of the past and as time passes I learn more.

If someone would have told me a year ago I am a dragon demon I would have first asked if that person is brain damaged and then punched them. I still can’t quite wrap my head around the fact that inside me is a beast. The vampire told me with proper training I could even turn into a ferocious animal just like in his books, but it will take some time.

There is still so much to learn and explore and part of me wants to stay put, slow down, not rush. Whilst another is excited, more alive than ever and only wishes to know everything at once.

I can now understand Tris. The knowledge that you are different from anybody else is overwhelming and you don’t know what to do. Be happy. Apprehensive. Excited. Cautious. All of the above.

But as terrifying as all this is I am glad for at least one thing. I can now protect my girlfriend. Within me lies a great power. Vampires can’t hurt me and if I train hard enough I can fight others of my kind.

My kind.

Sounds surreal to me. I am human but I am also a dragon.

Crazy.

Tris and I went every night outside the fence to spar. At first I didn’t want to, fearing I might hurt her. But she doesn’t concern herself with things like that. In fact, she started fighting me the moment we faced each other. She didn’t hold back and I understand why. While the power is within me I still need to learn to access it and fight with it. And Tris is right. If we hold back fighting each other we won’t ever really learn how to defend ourselves from supernatural opponents let alone defeat them. And that’s what we have to do in order to survive.

In between sparring sessions Severus teaches me more about dragons and helps me with the dreams or better said memories I have every night. As reluctant I was to trust him, I have to admit his help is invaluable. Tris was completely right. Having an ally like him his beneficial.

During the training sessions with Uriah and Zeke I have to hold back in order to not hurt them. It’s hard sometimes, but I manage. I often just punch the bags while Tris teaches them moves and gives them advice what kind of attacks they should use facing different opponents.

Tomorrow Johanna will have the potion ready for us to drink and hopefully we will be able to communicate telepathically. I hope it works, because it will come in handy during fights.

“What you thinking about?” Tris asks looking up from her book. We are lying in bed, me just staring at the ceiling and she reading about the Necromancer in the Guardian’s Chronicles.

“How helpful that telepathy thing will be.”

“Yeah. I hope it works. But there’s more, I can tell,” she says and puts the heavy book on her nightstand. She turns around and looks at me, a concerned expression taking over.

“It’s nothing, really,” I say but she gives me a look that says “I don’t buy it”. I sigh. “I kept thinking about all the things I’ve learned and still have to learn.” Tris smiles a little and snuggles close to me, resting her head on my left shoulder. We lace our fingers together and I smile to myself, happy I have her in my arms.

“It’s normal to feel overwhelmed and even scared. I’ve told you this before. I felt the same way when I first found out I was the Guardian. But if you need help or just a shoulder to cry on, I’m here for you.”

“I don’t cry,” I say with a chuckle and she laughs.

“I know. And you know what I mean.”

“Yeah.”

We remain silent for a long while until I think she might have fallen asleep. I don’t move or say anything in case she did. Her breathing is even and she is completely still. I tentatively stretch my right arm toward my nightstand and turn off the lights.

“You sleepy?” she suddenly asks.

“I thought you were asleep,” I say and kiss her head.

“No, just thinking. Tomorrow Harrison will take me to a council meeting to learn more about my duties as faction ambassador.”

“You nervous?” I ask her while I run my hand up and down her arm.

“A little bit. I never did anything like this before,” she confesses and I can hear her uncertainty.

“It’ll be okay, love. I have complete faith in you,” I encourage her.

“Thanks, babe, but you have to say that. You are my boyfriend and you love me and hope to get some,” she jokes, but it’s true.

“Aw, you saw right through me,” I say and earn a laugh. She relaxes some more.

“I love you,” she says and turns her head to face me.

“I love you, too,” I tell her and bend down to capture her lips. It is sweet and chaste at first but then turns more passionate and we deepen it.

I let my lips travel down her face to her neck and suck lightly at her pulse point. Tris moans and arches her body toward me, pressing us closer together. I feel myself getting hard and suddenly warmth spreads throughout my body, hotter than ever before.

I turn us so that Tris lies now completely beneath me and I settle between her parted legs. I can feel her own heat coming off her in waves and the smell of her arousal hits me hard and I let out a feral growl. I can hardly recognize myself, but I guess my mind is clouded with lust.

I make quick work of our clothes, practically ripping them off of us and throw them to the side. I have never felt this way before. The desire I usually feel when I’m around her is now ten folded and all I can focus on is being with her. Being one with her. Being inside her. Burying myself in her. Melting our bodies together. Leaving no space between us. All I want is to shove myself deep inside her and fill her with my seed, get her pregnant, make her mine, never let her go.

“Tris,” I pant as I slide inside her. She moans loudly and arches her back. I don’t even wait and start pounding her, my lust clouding my mind. I feel like this is what I’m supposed to do, what I always was supposed to do. To love her, to cherish her, to make her mine.

I increase my speed and chase my orgasm. Somewhere in the back of my mind is a little voice that tells me I need to take care of her too, I need to make her feel good too. But this burning feeling threatens to consume me and, somehow, I know that it will only subside once I fill her to the brim with my love.

I thrust hard and deep. I lick and kiss and nibble at her flesh wanting to taste her. I faintly feel her nails scratching my back but it isn’t pain. It’s the most delicious sensation in the world. It only spurs me on and I feel my balls tighten before I reach the summit of my own pleasure and explode inside her shooting scorching semen deep inside her belly.

When I start to come down from my high, the lust fading, my mind starting to focus again, I realize, with dread, that I bit her. And it isn’t a small bite. It’s huge. There’s blood running down her chest.

“Tris, oh God,” I say shocked and as I try to get up I feel a rush and I’m propelled against the ceiling.

“Tobias,” she gasps. I look to the side and realize that my wings are out. Just as I try to comprehend what just happened the wings disappear and I land unceremoniously on the bed. Thankfully, Tris got up in time before I smashed her underneath my weight. I shake myself and look up searching my girlfriend in the half-lit room.

“Tris, love, I’m so sorry,” I start saying, kneeling down on the bed.

“Tobias, I’m fine,” she says and I can see how her wound starts healing. I get out of bed to inspect her body, wanting to make sure that I didn’t hurt even more. I circle her several times, each time a bruise disappears. “Would you stop,” she says half angrily.

“Babe, I hurt you. I bit you and you bled,” I say and sit down on our bed, arms resting on my knees, my head resting in my hands. I can’t believe I just hurt the woman that I love. I’m just like Marcus, a dangerous monster. I don’t deserve her. I should be killed to make sure I…

Tris pulls me up and before I know it she punches me right in the jaw. I fall backwards on the mattress, but I don’t mind. She should kill me. I am dangerous. I hurt her.

“Would you stop with the self-loathing already?” she asks furious and glares at me, her hands on her hips and a murderous look in her eyes. “You didn’t hurt me. And don’t you dare say you are like Marcus. You are nothing like that motherfucking bastard!” she yells at me.

I look up at her, listening, not quite believing it. I hurt her and I could do it again. I let myself go and bit her so badly that she started bleeding.

“So what? I bit you too. And you know I heal,” she says. It’s not the same. “Why? Cause you can be bitten but I am forbidden?” she asks angry but then her expression changes. She looks shocked. What is going on?

“Tris?” I ask tentatively when she doesn’t say anything. I try to get up but before I can move she is on the bed, above me, straddling my hips. “Tris?” I ask again.

“Tobias, you just spoke telepathically with me,” she says, her eyes sparkling in awe and a small smile creeps unto her face.

“What?” I ask befuddled.

“I could hear you. In my mind,” she says.

“What?”

“Think of something, anything,” she tells me. I try to think of something.

“God, she looks so sexy right now. All I want is to pin her down and bury myself in her over and over again,” I think and a small blush creeps into her cheeks.

“We can do that later,” she says and my eyebrows shoot up. “I heard you loud and clear in my head,” she says smiling.

“You did?” I ask surprised and feel myself blush a little.

“Yeah. Let’s try something else.” I look at her and wait for what she wants to do next. “You were so rough tonight. I loved it!” she thinks.

“You did?” I ask thinking of what she said but then realize she didn’t actually say it. “I can hear you,” I think.

“I know, me too.” She starts laughing and I join her. This is amazing.

“Severus never said I could do that,” I say as we calm down.

“You’re right. We should pay him a visit. Come on,” she says and gets up.

“Now?” I start protesting.

“Yes, now,” she replies as she pulls her pants on. “We need to find out what is going on with you,” she says seriously looking at me. I know that something is wrong with me, but I don’t feel like sharing with the vampire. “I don’t care if you want that or not,” she suddenly says startling me.

“You heard me, huh?” I ask a little embarrassed. She first glares at me but then her gaze softens.

“Yes, I did. We need to find out more and learn how you can control it. I don’t want to hear your every thought. Your thoughts should be private,” she says and leans in to kiss me. I know she is right. Plus, there is that other matter. “What other matter?” she asks and I groan. “Tobias,” she scolds. I nod and give in.

“While we made love, I felt strange. Like I couldn’t control myself. All I wanted was to be inside you, to fuck you like a rutting animal and…”, I stop myself not sure how to continue.

“And?” she urges. Of course, she does. “Obviously,” she says with a mischievous grin. I sigh.

“And I wanted to get you pregnant,” I confess looking away ashamed.

“What?” she asks bewildered.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.”

“It’s okay, babe. But we need to go to see Severus. He is the only one who can help us figure this out,” she says and I nod.

Within the hour, we arrive at Severus lair and knock on his door. He opens it a little surprised but invites us in nevertheless. Without further ado Tris tells him what transpired, being less graphic than I would have, especially since I wouldn’t have known where to start and how to explain things. Severus listens to her intently and doesn’t move a muscle let alone say anything. Once she is done explaining he stands up and goes over to his books. He picks the one up he always carries around when he teaches me about dragons. He flips through the pages until he finds what he was looking for. His expression is unreadable and it starts annoying me. I want answers and I want them now.

“Calm down,” Tris says and gives me a stern look. I look at her surprised until I remember she can read my thoughts. Oh damn, what if the vampire can too. “Only one way to find out,” she says and turns her attention to the vampire. “Severus, could you hear anything Four just said?” she asks. Despite him knowing my true identity Tris never stopped calling me Four in front of him, making him understand that that’s the name I prefer. Severus only called me Tobias the night of my awakening, after that it was always Four or boy or dumb fool if I disregarded his teachings.

“No, I didn’t. Nor will anyone else,” he says and I listen to him carefully.

“If no one else can hear him, why can I?” she asks.

“Can’t you guess, Guardian?” he asks cryptical and I have a feeling I know what he means.

“If I’d know I wouldn’t ask, would I?” she retorts and the vampire rolls his eyes.

“What do you know about werewolves and their mates?” Severus asks her. Tris remains silent, thinking of the question.

“He is my mate?” she asks and then looks from him to me, a small smile playing at her lips.

“Yes. Dragons recognize their mates and make commitments even before they are united. I think I understand what happened tonight. Four, the dragon inside you recognizes the Guardian as his mate and can’t control the urge to be with her, love her and ultimately mate her. Tell me, is this the first time the two of you were intimate after the awakening?” he asks and I nod. We wanted to, but with training and so many other things we didn’t get a chance. “Dragons aren’t poisons, so even if Tris wasn’t the Guardian you couldn’t have turned her into a dragon. Dragons are born, not made, not like werewolves or vampires. Dragon blood is precious. It’s healing and empowering. A dragon can only be with his mate. Anyone else will be consumed by the energy within the dragon. The heat you felt is both your own dragon strength and the desire to procreate. Those thoughts of you impregnating her are instinctual and natural. If you would have been the son of two dragons, you would have impregnated her by now. But as it seems the dragon blood only runs in one side of your family. You are half human, so that means it isn’t that easy.”

Both Tris and I listen to him as if he were some priest delivering the gospel. Not so long ago, I would have left the room if anyone would have told me about vampires and dragons. And now… now I listen to an ancient vampire that every time I am with my girlfriend the dragon inside me wants to knock her up.

Before we leave, Severus gives us the book he teaches me from and tells me to practice to block my thoughts. He also tells us he won’t be able to meet us for a few weeks, since he needs to investigate a lead that might give us insight into the Necromancer. If he is really back from the grave, we better know everything there is about him.

Tris thanks him for his help and we say goodbye. I take the book under my arm and wrap the other around Tris’s waist and walk with her back to the tracks. It takes a while for the train to drive through Erudite but when it finally appears I am relieved. We can finally go back home.

We jump the train and stand in the corner, trying to stay warm. The nights are getting colder, preparing us for a long winter. As we stand close together, Tris in my arms, I inspect the place where I bit her. There is absolutely no trace of her ever being injured, but I know she was and it was my fault.

“Stop beating yourself up. It didn’t hurt and it is already healed. You heard Severus, I am your mate. We will figure things out,” she says with a reassuring smile plastered firmly on her face. “As long as you don’t make me have little dragons,” she says with a chuckle. “I mean, I’m too young to be a dragon mama.” I smile at her.

“I promise I’ll be better behaved,” I say and kiss her head.


	35. Chapter 35

Tris’s POV

“Nervous?” Harrison asks as we walk the path toward the Hub, where the council is meeting.

“A little bit,” I say and he laughs.

“Don’t be. Today you only sit in and listen to what people have to say, take notes and write down any questions you might have for me later,” he reassures me. I nod and we enter the lobby.

We wait for the elevator when I hear familiar voices. I turn around and see my dad, followed by two other Abnegation councilmen and Marcus Eaton. I frown when I see the latter. I almost forgot he will be here too. I need to remain calm and not cause a scene, mainly for Tobias’s sake. Marcus might not know that Tobias is Four and that he is my boyfriend, but I don’t want Tobias to hear I had an altercation with his father. Knowing my hot-headed boyfriend, he will probably march to Marcus and beat him up. And the fact that he has now the strength of a dragon isn’t making things easier.

“Good morning, Harrison,” one of the Abnegation greats the Dauntless leader.

“Good morning, Jonah, Andrew, Michael,” he says. “Marcus,” he acknowledges albeit more forced and cold.

“Harrison,” Marcus answers and walks past us to take the stairs, like an Abnegation would.

“Beatrice?” I hear my dad ask and look at him.

“Hi, dad,” I say smiling. I step closer and pull my dad in a hug. I don’t care that Abnegation frowns upon gestures like hugging or hand shaking. He is my dad and I didn’t even realize how much I missed him.

“Beatrice?” Jonah asks.

“It’s Tris, actually,” I say as I pull back and look at the councilman.

“You look so different,” dad says.

“Well, I’m Dauntless now. Dad, can we have a word?” I ask and he looks around, seemingly asking permission. I can only assume the others are okay with this because he nods and pulls me to the side. “Dad, I wanted to tell you I’m sorry,” I say and feel embarrassed. I know that I chose Dauntless because I didn’t fit into Abnegation, but leaving my parents was the hardest thing I could do. I love them, but my duty toward the innocent is more important.

“For what?” he asks bewildered.

“For leaving,” I say and search his eyes. They are as warm and caring as I remember them.

“Oh sweetheart, you chose for yourself. I know it was difficult for you. It was for me too when I left Erudite,” he confesses for the first time. I could pretend right now that I didn’t know that but decide to be honest with him.

“I figured. Don’t be mad, but mom told me that you both were transfers,” I say sheepishly.

“She did?” he asks but then smiles. “Well, that was a pretty Dauntless thing of her to do, but I guess that’s what I get for marrying a Dauntless transfer.” We both laugh and dad hugs me again, placing a kiss on my head. “Sweetheart, I am not mad at you and your brother. You both chose the life that was right for you. I won’t lie and tell you it didn’t hurt me, but frankly it would have surprised me to see you choose Abnegation. You were always such an adventurous girl, always curious, always taking risks. Your mom told me she kept an eye on you after you transferred. She has her best friend still living in Dauntless, Hana I think her name is.” Dad and I pull apart and I look at him surprised. I wonder what else mom told him. “Hana stopped by at our house right before your final test and told us how great you are doing. Your mother and I are so proud of you,” he says a little chocked up. I would have thought my dad would be angry or disappointed in me.

“Thanks, dad. You have no idea what that means to me.” Just as he wants to say something Harrison calls us to get into the elevator. We promise each other to talk some more during the breaks and give each other one final hug.

“So, Beatrice,” Michael says and I correct him.

“It’s Tris now.”

“Right. My apologies. Harrison here told us you ranked first. Congratulations,” he says kindly.

“Thanks,” I say. “But aren’t you considering me a faction traitor?” I ask bluntly.

“No,” Jonah answers and I look to both Michael and my dad. Both look surprised I would even ask such a thing.

“Really?”

“Tris, just because you chose differently doesn’t mean our faction hates you,” Jonah explains. “Sure, there are some who dislike dependents that defect but that doesn’t mean we consider you a traitor. I transferred from Amity and your father,” he starts saying but then stops realizing his mistake.

“Go on, she knows,” dad says smiling.

“Your father came from Erudite. You chose what was right for you and in the end, that’s all that matters. Each individual has his or her role in the city, regardless of faction.”

“Wow, I never thought I would hear any of you talk like that,” I say sincerely.

“Just because we follow the rules doesn’t mean we always agree,” Michael says but before I can inquire what he meant the elevator door opens and we all step outside. The Abnegation take their places and I follow Harrison to ours.

We sit down and shortly the session starts. From the corner of my eye I can see Jeanine glaring at me. The bruise I gave her is almost completely gone, but the cold stare in her eyes is as deadly as ever.

Marcus starts talking about this problem and that difficulty. At some point, he and Jeanine get into a verbal fight and are only calmed by Jack Kang, leader of Candor and Jonah, one of the Abnegation leaders.

I wonder how any sane person can sit through this crap every week. I would much rather fight an army of undead than sit here and listen to these boneheads argue about minuscule things like plumbing and street lightning.

By lunch we go to the cafeteria and to my surprise we are allowed to sit together. I sit next to my dad wanting to catch up. I’m glad I took this job. It didn’t even occur to me that I would be able to see my dad this way.

We just chat idly about small things and I tell dad about my new life and how much I like it in Dauntless. To my misfortune, Marcus sits down across from us and comments that I should sit with my leader. I want to say something, but then my dad replies.

“It’s not against any law for her to sit here with us,” he says and glares at his friend.

“She is Dauntless now, Andrew, there’s no more place for her in Abnegation,” Marcus bites back. “Please, leave this table, Beatrice or I’ll have to remove you myself.” He did not just say that.

“If you lay one finger on my girlfriend, I’m going to break it,” I hear Tobias growl. I don’t even have to turn around to know how angry he is.

“Tobias?” Marcus asks dumbfounded.

“My name is Four,” he says. I get up and stand in front of him, taking his hand in mine.

“Calm down, babe,” I think and he nods. This telepathy thing sure comes in handy.

“Did he touch you?” Tobias asks me in my mind.

“No. Besides you know what I could do to him. Don’t worry. He isn’t worth it,” I try to reassure him through my thoughts.

“Four, what are you doing here?” Harrison asks, coming to join us.

“Max send me with this file. He needs your signature,” Tobias says. That’s odd. Max could have send someone else.

“Oh, yes. Right. Thank you, Four.”

“Why are they calling you Four, Tobias?” Marcus asks and stands up. I turn around and see the angry look on Marcus’s face, the bewildered one on the rest of the Abnegation.

“Because that’s his name. He chose it, just like I chose Tris. This is the Dauntless way. I don’t expect you to understand it,” I say grabbing his hand in mine. “By the way, dad. This is Four, my boyfriend.” I don’t wait for anyone to acknowledge or say anything but grab Tobias’s hand in mine and drag him out.

We go up to the roof and for a moment I’m not sure I should do this. I mean, Tobias didn’t say anything during our flights but maybe being just human on a roof is too much for him. I don’t know for sure if he got over his fear of heights.

“I’m fine,” he says and I look surprised. “I heard you,” he clarifies. I nod.

“I still need to get used to this,” I say.

“We both need to practice and create a strong connection,” he says kissing my lips. “But right now, I’m glad you kept the connection open. I could feel your anger and somehow knew it was because of Marcus. That’s when I decided to come here,” he tells me and pulls me in his arms.

“Wait. You could feel all the way across the city?” I ask dumbfounded.

“Yes. I know you can protect yourself but I felt this urge to do it myself. I guess my dragon wants his mate safe and sound,” he says with a chuckle.

“I guess. What was that all about with the file?” I ask and pull away to look at him. He gives me a sheepish look and then turns his gaze away. “That was bogus, wasn’t it?” He only nods. “It’s okay. I’m glad you came. I’ve missed you,” I say and stand on my tip-toes to kiss him. He turns just in time and our lips meet in a sweet, loving kiss.

I don’t know how long we’ve been here, but I feel someone approaching. I pull back from Tobias’s lips and he immediately pouts. But as he looks over my head to the person who joined us I feel him tense up. I turn around and find my father standing there, an almost angry look on his face.

“Dad?” I ask.

“Beatrice, we need to talk,” he says using my old name.

“If it’s about Four, he will stay,” I say firmly. My dad looks surprised, but I’m not sure whether it is because I guessed what he wanted or that I defy him. Dad nods and steps closer.

“I think you are too young to have a boyfriend.” Here we go. “And I don’t know much about Tobias,” he says but I interrupt.

“He’s name is Four. And mine’s Tris,” I say and step in front of my father.

“Babe, calm down. That’s your dad,” Tobias thinks. I try to do as he says and take a deep breath.

“It’s hard to get used to the new name,” dad says. “I only want what’s best for you,” he says his eyes tearing up a little. I’ve never seen my dad so emotional.

“Dad,” I say almost in a whisper. “I know you love me and I love you too. And I know you want what’s best for me. But why do you think Four isn’t just that? Because of something Marcus might have said? Dad, I don’t know Marcus the way you do, but you don’t know him the way I do,” I say and my dad raises an eyebrow, obviously not understanding what I’m saying. I don’t want to reveal secrets that aren’t mine. “All I’m asking is to trust me. Trust my judgement. And trust the fact that you and mom raised a smart enough person to know what is right for her. Four isn’t perfect and neither am I. But, dad, we love each other. Very much,” I say the last part and grab Tobias’s hand. “He would do anything to protect me. If I’d be in danger, he would be there taking a bullet for me. And I would do the same for him. This isn’t just infatuation. We are past that,” I say.

“Beatrice… Tris,” dad says and looks from me to Tobias. “You are just so young,” he says sighing.

“Mom and you weren’t any older. Listen, we are not planning on getting married or start a family anytime soon. But we love each other. In the end, there is nothing you could do to stop us. We live in another faction and even if we were in Abnegation we would still find a way to be with each other. I don’t expect you to be happy about this or accept him right away or anything at all. The only thing I expect from you is that you trust me. If this is wrong, let it be my mistake. If you have concerns, talk about them with me. But don’t judge him based on rumors or hurt feelings. If anything, Four is a better person than I’ll ever be. And you should be happy he is so respectful and caring and protective.”

“Tris, please, I just,” dad starts saying but stops.

“Tris, could you please give me a moment with your father?” Tobias asks surprising me. I try to find out what he wants but, somehow, he blocks me out of his mind. I don’t know if I should be pissed for him keeping secrets from me or happy he could block me. I only nod and get inside. But I stay nearby trying to eavesdrop. Thankfully, there is no door to block the sound.

“Listen, boy. I don’t care about what Marcus is saying about you being a faction traitor and whatnot. I know he is hurt because you left him. But that’s my little girl. I love her more than anything and no matter how old she is or where she is I will always protect her.” I smile to myself.

“Mr. Prior, I love Tris. She is the love of my life,” Tobias says and my smile widens even more. “I know what you want to say, that we’re too young. But we are not. You were just as young when you fell in love with your wife and I know my parents where young too. This isn’t something out of the ordinary and I know that you want to protect Tris. Trust me, so do I. But she is her own person and she learned to protect herself. I am so proud of her. She ranked first and she is a true leader. She didn’t want to become one, but it was offered to her. I work every day to be worthy of her. Do we fight sometimes? Yes, but never once did it ever cross my mind to hurt her. I swear to you, I would rip my own arm out before hurting her in anyway. Will it be rough? Of course, it will. But that’s life. And I want to spend my life with her. All I can ask of you is a chance to prove to you that I love her more than anything in this world.”

Tears gather in my eyes. I can’t listen in anymore because I feel someone approaching. To my misfortune, it’s the one person I do want to kill, regardless of the fact that he is human. Marcus.

“What do you want, Marcus?” I ask not polite at all.

“Watch your tongue, girl,” he says glaring at me. “I am here to talk to my son about this nonsense of you two dating.” I feel Tobias’s anger. I know he must have sensed Marcus or maybe even heard him.

“Stay there. And keep my dad with you,” I say in my mind.

“What is it to you if Four and I are dating,” I say emphasizing Tobias’s Dauntless name.

“That’s not his name. I don’t want you to date my son. He might have chosen Dauntless, but he is still my son. He deserves better than a little, frail girl like you,” Marcus snarls.

“Yeah? And who are you to decide that?” I ask mockingly.

“I am his father!” Marcus almost yells.

“Marcus Eaton, you are a scumbag and you know it. I don’t give a furry rats ass about you being his father. A father is more than a sperm donor. And you, sir, are not a father. And if you ever get close to the man I love again I am going to end you,” I threaten, my voice louder and I am shaking violently.

“Is that a threat?” Marcus asks with a laugh.

“No, a promise. If you ever touch him again I am going to murder you, slowly and painfully and I’ll be watching as the last bits of life leave your pathetic body,” I tell him seriously hoping to cause a reaction. He doesn’t disappoint and immediately his right hand locks around my throat and he squeezes tightly as he lifts me off the ground.

“You will regret this!” Marcus growls.

“No, you will!” I hear Tobias and feel him yank Marcus away from me. I fall to the ground and draw in air. I watch as Tobias starts punching his father and I jump up.

“Tobias! Stop!” I yell. He stops punching his father and turns around to look at me. He inspects my neck and I see his eyes turn dark, his dragon probably trying to come out and end Marcus for hurting me. “I’m fine.”

“Beatrice,” I hear my father and realize I had forgotten all about him. I turn around and look at the horrified look on his face. Damn, now he’ll think Tobias is an aggressive brute that could hurt me any minute. My dad kneels down to where I am and inspects my neck. “I can’t believe Marcus did this,” he says in a whisper, incredulous.

“Tris, are you alright? Did he hurt you anywhere else?” Tobias asks frantic. I look back at him, he looks pained and tortured.

“I’m fine,” I say, my voice a little hoarse.

Just as I turn around to look at my dad I see Harrison, Jack Kang and a few other councilmen coming up, obviously wondering what all the ruckus was all about. As they see Marcus on the floor bloody and motionless one of them calls for an ambulance, while the others start asking questions. Tobias immediately takes responsibility for what happened and Harrison and Jack Kang go to cuff him to send him to Candor for questioning.

“That’s not necessary,” I say.

“Tris, he committed a crime,” Harrison says with empathy.

“No, he didn’t He saved me,” I say. From the corner of my eye I see Jeanine snickering, obviously enjoying this.

“Tris, Four just attacked the head of the council,” Jack says. Despite having known him for just this morning he seems an honest person. I guess that’s what you would expect from a Candor leader.

“Will you stop. All of you!” I yell over the chatter. “Marcus Eaton attacked me. We had an argument. He wasn’t happy about me dating Four,” I say and leave out that Four is actually Tobias Eaton.

“Why would he be upset about that?” Jack asks incredulous.

“Because my real name is Tobias Eaton,” Tobias says from behind me surprising me.

“I still don’t understand,” Michael says.

“Marcus wasn’t happy about his son dating a frail, little girl like me. We got into a verbal fight and when I threatened him he grabbed me and chocked me. Four rescued me. He isn’t to blame.”

“That’s a nice story. But we will get the facts once all of you are under truth serum,” Jeanine says triumphantly. Everyone looks at her. I guess not everyone was thinking that far ahead.

“You want facts?” I ask with a smirk, making sure she sees me. “Why don’t we look at the footage from the security camera?” I ask and point at the one above us that must have recorded everything.

“I didn’t even know there was one,” Jonah says surprise.

“Well, there is one,” I say.

“We should watch this first,” Harrison says. “Michael, can you make sure Marcus is been taken care of?” he asks and Michael nods.

The rest of us go back to the conference room and Jack Kang goes to retrieve the video footage from the control room of the Hub. Harrison, Tobias and I sit in the Dauntless seats while the rest of the council in their respective seats. My dad comes over to make sure I’m alright and I try to avoid looking at him.

“That was foolish!” he admonishes.

“Yeah?” I ask a little defiant.

“Beatrice, watch your tone,” he scolds.

“Sorry, dad.”

“Your dad is right. Marcus is dangerous. He could have hurt you even more,” Tobias says pulling me in his arms.

“Did you know there was a camera there?” Harrison asks and I nod.

“Hang on. You wanted to provoke him?” my dad asks.

“Yes. I wanted to see if he had the balls to attack me in public. And he did.”

“Tris, that was a stupid thing to do,” Tobias says disapprovingly.

“Tris, the threat you made,” my dad says and I look at him. “I heard what you said. How could you even say those things?” dad asks, his tone unbelieving, his eyes disapproving.

“Because she loves me just as much as I love her. I would do anything to keep her safe and she would do the same for me,” Tobias says.

“But,” dad says stuttering.

“Mr. Prior, the Erudite reports about me are true,” Tobias says leaving my dad speechless.


	36. Chapter 36

Tobias's POV

I can't believe Tris would put herself in such a danger. But then again, it's Tris. She acts before she thinks. But I would have never thought Marcus would attack her out in the open or at all. I know she has a gift in pissing people off. God knows how often she pissed me off. But this is different. Marcus is dangerous.

On the plus side, I'm glad Mr. Prior got to see the real Marcus Eaton. But I don't want him to think I'm like my father, though.

"Tobias," Mr. Prior says in a whisper. "Is that true? Is that really true?" he asks in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, it is. I will spare you the details, but Marcus Eaton isn't what he seems to be. He beat me and my mother every day, starved us, tortured us. He even abused," I start saying and don't know if I should say it. I look at Tris who gives me a supporting smile and I find the courage to continue. "He even abused my mother. I was too young to remember it, but she told me." I let that sink in. Mr. Prior leans back in his chair, his face pale, his eyes unfocused. I know this must be a shock. He and my father were friends for years.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. If I haven't have heard him talk the way he did to Beatrice and then attack her, I would have never believed it." He stands up and walks away. I hope he is alright.

"He'll be fine," Tris says and I look at her. I nod. I bend down and kiss her lips as Jack Kang reenters the meeting room. I see Mr. Prior take his seat next to the other Abnegation and we all wait for the footage to play on the large screen.

We all watch as the rooftop access appears on the screen and wait once again for Jack Kang to find what interests us all. I am worried about what they might hear and see, but there's no going back now. When Kang finally finds the footage with Marcus and Tris he turns the volume louder and we all watch the scene unfold.

"What do you want, Marcus?" Tris asks, contempt clear in her voice.

"Watch your tongue, girl," he responds glaring at her. "I am here to talk to my son about this nonsense of you two dating." I get angry once again listening to my father.

"What is it to you if Four and I are dating," she asks emphasizing my Dauntless name.

"That's not his name. I don't want you to date my son. He might have chosen Dauntless, but he is still my son. He deserves better than a little, frail girl like you," Marcus snarls.

"Yeah? And who are you to decide that?" she asks mockingly.

"I am his father!" Marcus almost yells.

"Marcus Eaton, you are a scumbag and you know it. I don't give a furry rats ass about you being his father. A father is more than a sperm donor. And you, sir, are not a father. And if you ever get close to the man I love again I am going to end you," she threatens, her voice loud and I can see her shaking violently.

"Is that a threat?" Marcus asks with a laugh.

"No, a promise. If you ever touch him again I am going to murder you, slowly and painfully and I'll be watching as the last bits of life leave your pathetic body," she tells him seriously. Why can't she keep her mouth shut and not provoke every breathing thing? I watch as Marcus's right hand locks around her throat and he squeezes tightly as he lifts her off the ground. I ball my fists and grit my teeth.

"You will regret this!" Marcus growls.

"No, you will!" I hear myself and watch as I yank Marcus away from Tris. She falls to the ground and draws in air. I watch myself punching my father and see Tris jump up.

"Tobias! Stop!" she yells. I stop punching and turn around to look at her.

The recording is stopped and I feel every pair of eyes landing on us. I feel Tris stand up next to me and walk to the center of the room.

"Four is innocent. He only came to protect me. If you want to punish anyone, punish Marcus Eaton," she says, her head held high.

"That's really mature, girl," Jeanine says and Tris looks at her in disgust.

"You got something on your mind, Nose?" Tris uses the derogatory term for the Erudite.

"I rest my case. Harrison, is this really someone you want as faction ambassador?" she asks looking past her and to the man next to me.

"No," Harrison says and gets up. He walks to the center where he stands next to Tris. He lifts his hand and places it on her shoulder. "This is someone I want as my leader." Everyone in the room remains quiet and Harrison continues. "I know the rest of you don't understand us Dauntless, but Tris is a true leader. She was offered leadership not because she ranked first, which is a feat in itself, but because of her leadership qualities." Jeanine scoffs. "You can scoff and insult as much as you want. But I am with Tris on this matter." For a brief moment, Harrison looks at me and gives me a look that says "I'm sorry". Before I can even begin to think what he is up to, he continues. "I think it's no secret to anyone anymore that Four is actually Tobias Eaton, Marcus's son. Whatever transpired in that household is neither my business or any of yours. What I have seen is a side to our city council leader I didn't know existed. What I saw was a young woman standing up for her man. What I saw was a man protecting his woman. What I saw was Tris and Four protecting each other from an enemy. Whether or not we see Marcus as dangerous or our enemy is irrelevant. They do and the circumstances should be judged as such. I have heard you, Jeanine, pushing the other council members to try both of them for treason, which I find laughable. They didn't betray the city or the council or anyone for that matter. And since when do you like Marcus so much to care for his wellbeing?" he asks glaring at that Erudite bitch.

"As a member of the..." she starts saying but gets interrupted by Harrison.

"Oh, shut up, you bitchy know-it-all! The evidence is clear. Yes, Tris and Marcus had a verbal dispute. Yes, Tris threatened Marcus and you can take disciplinary actions because of that if you like. But it was him who became physical with her, chocking her. And as far as all of us could see he had no intentions of letting go of her. It was only when Four stepped in. Could he have not punched his father? Maybe. I would have punched anyone who threatened my woman." The room becomes silent again.

"Ms. Prior, would you go through with your threat or was it just something you said to Marcus?" Kang asks.

"Hell, yeah!" she says. I slap my hand over my forehead. Why, for the love of God, don't you think before you talk, Tris?

"Because it's the truth," she responds in my mind. I shake my head and look up again.

"That's good to know," Jeanine says.

"You want me to punch you again? This time while I'm awake?" she asks. "Tris, please, shut up!"

"I don't understand," Kang says confused.

"During Tris's final test she was put under simulation. When Jeanine got to close to her Tris punched her, involuntarily of course," Harrison explains and most people nod their heads in understanding.

"Mr. Kang, you can put me under truth serum if you like and I tell you all you want to know. Here's the thing, though. Marcus is abusive. It is neither my place nor my duty to explain all of this to you. Fact: he is a bad person. Fact: I love his son, Tobias Eaton. Fact: I will protect him just as he will protect me. Fact: I did threaten Marcus and I would do it again. The main reason I even went as far as to phrase my threat the way I did was to make Marcus aware that I am not someone to mess around with and that I have every intention of fighting and protecting the people I love. Whether or not I will go through with this threat is uncertain. If he ever touches anyone I love ever again I will fight him."

"That is very serious," Kang says.

"You see? She's a criminal," Jeanine insists. I want to punch that woman so bad.

"Huh," Tris scoffs.

"That's enough!" Johanna suddenly says. I didn't even notice she was here. "We all saw the tape and heard what they said. Did the girl exaggerate by threatening Marcus? Of course, she did. But unless she actually acts on her threat this is all it is: just a threat. Marcus Eaton on the other hand laid his hands on her and showed no sign of letting go. I suggest, if anyone doubts their own eyes we can always put both of them under truth serum," she says and I see several heads nod.

"That girl is a menace!" Jeanine shouts. "There's no place for her on the council."

"Tris is a Dauntless member who didn't do anything wrong. It is up to Dauntless leadership to fire her or not. As for the council, she didn't attack the council, heck she didn't even attack Marcus. I am sick and tired of this useless conversation. To shorten this, who wants Tris permanently removed from the council? Please raise your hands," Harrison says furiously.

Other than Jeanine and a few other Erudite, who were rather reluctant at first, no one raises their hands.

"It's settled then," Jonah says. "Tris Prior remains on the council as faction ambassador. But Tris," he says and looks at her, "please don't threaten any other councilmen," he adds with a little smile.

"I haven't threatened a councilman. I have threatened Marcus Eaton who just happens to be a councilman. Let me be clear, all of you. I respect you for being my elders. I respect this council for the good job you are doing. I respect you individually for the human beings you are, with a few exceptions of course," she says coldly and pointedly glares at Jeanine. Why does she have to be so aggravating? "But I won't apologize or retract my threat. If Marcus Eaton lays one finger on someone I love with the purpose of hurting them or hurting me through them I will end him. He is not what he seems to be. I promise you, I will expose the monster he truly is. As for you Jeanine Matthews, tell your pathetic lapdog, Eric, he can go fuck himself. If he spies on me one more time I will castrate him and send you his balls and dick on a plate. Then you can find another idiot to fuck you," she says leaving everyone speechless.

She turns around to her seat, purposefully avoiding my gaze and grabs her jacket. She puts it on and turns back around.

"I am not here to cause trouble. In fact, I want to help this city and its citizens as best as I can. But as you may have noticed, I am young and I have still a lot to learn about politics and things like that. I sometimes speak and act before I think," she says with a chuckle and a few members laugh. When they settle, she continues. "I openly and for the record state I dislike Marcus Eaton profoundly and, yes, it is because of what transpired in his household. I am biased, I admit it. I also want it on record that I dislike Jeanine Matthews and think that she had been meddling too much. But I am willing to behave for the sake of this council," she says calmly and frankly surprises not just me. What is she up to? Tris?

Before anyone can even register she leaves the room, probably goes to gather her thoughts, which prompts the rest to heatedly discuss the events of the past hour.

I want to go after Tris and talk to her about all this when I see Mr. Prior approach. I look at Harrison who smiles kindly and gets up without a word. Mr. Prior sits down in front of me, turning his back to the rest of the room, looking at me with conflicted eyes.

"I can't believe Marcus would do such a thing," he says almost in a whisper. I knew it would be difficult for people, especially those close to Marcus, believing me. I look away. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying you are lying. I mean, I don't know," he says confused and ashamed and avoids looking at me. I got this look before. Each time I told someone about my so-called father. The only one who never looked at me with pity was Tris. For her, I was never a victim, but a survivor.

"It's okay, Mr. Prior."

"No, it's not. I should have seen it. I should have been more persistent whenever I asked about you," he says remorseful and I can see pain in his eyes. He asked about me? "At first I thought you were depressed because your mother passed and then Marcus told us you were sick. But you were absent for the most time. Even when Natalie insisted I should go over to your house for a surprise visit I refused. I thought your father was taking care of you. Never would I have imagined that he would..." he stops and looks me straight in the eyes. I only nod. He copies me and then looks away once again.

"Mr. Prior, it isn't your fault. Please, let us forget it," I say and then his head snaps back so quickly I'm sure it broke a speed record somehow. He reminds me so much of Tris right now. His eyes focused, trained on me. His nostrils flaring, a small vein on his head protruding as his breathing becomes erratic.

"Tobias, never say that again!" he says sternly but calm. I doubt anyone heard him use my given name, which I oddly enough don't mind that much. "You were a child and I was an adult who didn't see through Marcus's lies. Natalie pushed me over and over again to go and investigate, but I refused. I even had fights with her because of that. I didn't understand why she was so insistent but I guess she must have seen this side of Marcus I always denied. Even when you left two years ago, and joined another faction. I even went to Marcus to console him. I should have realized then when he spouted nonsense about you, his own son, that something must be wrong. But as usual I blamed it on other factors. Before, it was the death of his wife and now his son leaving to join Dauntless."

"Mr. Prior, Marcus Eaton is a very good actor. He fooled an entire city. The reason Erudite even started reporting about the abuse was because one of my initiation class mates acted as a spy for Jeanine. Almost immediately upon arriving at Dauntless I got the name Four. And no one used my real name since."

"Those reports... I went to comfort Marcus because I believed Jeanine was just out to hurt him for political reasons. But it seems for once she was telling the truth." I open my mouth to say something but then we get interrupted.

"People of our beloved city. My name is Tris Prior, I am Dauntless. I speak to all of you so you know who I am. I love this city more than you will ever know and as a Dauntless I choose every day to protect all of our city's citizens. I am done hiding and I want you to know me. Look up at the screens and look at me. I am Tris Prior. I am Dauntless. I am Divergent! And I am proud!"


	37. Chapter 37

Tobias’s POV

WHAT? Is she out of her mind? What is she doing? I am so stunned I just stare at her, jaw dropped, eyes bulging out, breathing inexistent. What the hell is she doing? Is she completely insane now?

“Relax,” she says in my mind.

“How the fuck do you want me to relax? You just admitted to be divergent,” I reply.

“I know. I was there,” she says sarcastically.

“Tris,” I plead but she remains quiet.

I watch Tris turn around and stare at the council who all look flabbergasted. Almost everyone heard of divergents and knows they live among regular people but everyone treated this as an urban legend. Well, anyone except Jeanine. Oh God, Jeanine! I turn to look at her and she looks stunned as well. I don’t know if she knew or even suspected that Tris is divergent, but I’m sure she would have never expected her to come out so publicly. I mean, the entire city heard her confess to that.

“Divergent?” Jonah asks.

“Yes,” Tris simply answers. Before anyone could say anything else Tris steps closer. “I know there are all kinds of rumors regarding divergents and I can’t state for a fact that they aren’t all true or all bogus.”

“She needs to be tested,” Jeanine immediately says.

“Why?” Tris asks sitting down on an empty chair, crossing her legs and leaning against the chair. “Haven’t you tested on enough subjects already?” Tris asks boldly staring straight at Jeanine. It is for a split second that confusion crosses Jeanine’s face before she returns to her arrogant self.

“What are you implying?” she asks.

“That I am not suicidal enough to offer myself to you for so-called testing. That usually means dying,” Tris states matter-of-factly.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jeanine says.

“Perhaps it would be a good idea to test you,” Jonah says.

“No!” I almost yell.

“Four, she just admitted to being divergent. We need to know more about this. This is extremely rare,” Michael says still trying to gather his own thoughts.

“That won’t be necessary. Jeanine here volunteered to test divergents for years now. She must have gathered so much information she could fill a whole library with it,” Tris says with a wicked grin.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Jeanine says a little taken aback by Tris’s direct approach.

“Aw, you already forgot? What? You suffering from amnesia or something?” Tris asks mockingly. “Well, in that case I have a large file on all your test subjects who unfortunately didn’t make it,” Tris says. Is she kidding me?

“What are you talking about?” Jack Kang asks.

“I am talking about dozens of people who were divergent and Jeanine killed,” Tris states.

“WHAT?” most people ask shocked.

“That’s outrageous!” Jeanine huffs in indignation. “First she attacks the city council head, now me. When will someone lock this crazy girl up?”

“She didn’t attack Marcus. Marcus attacked her,” Mr. Prior says loudly, standing up and confronting Jeanine.

“Of course, you take her side. She is your daughter.”

“That has nothing to do with that. We all saw what Marcus did.”

“Enough!” I shout when they start arguing.

“Jeanine, go sit over there. Andrew, you on the other side of the room,” Harrison commands. Jeanine argues with him but ultimately goes to sit down. Mr. Prior does the same thing, walking in the opposite direction.

“Ms. Prior, this is a serious accusation. I hope you have proof,” Jack says, his voice oscillating between accusing and admonishing.

“Sure. I had someone hack into the Erudite mainframe and extract the files. I already send them encoded to the other factions. The passcode to open the file is Jeanine is a bitch, no spaces,” she says with a shit-eating grin on her face.

“That’s a crime,” one Erudite yells.

“Maybe. But killing innocent people is worse. Just because someone is different doesn’t mean you should kill them or test them for so long until they die. That’s called torture. Also, I would like to know how you determined that they were divergents.”

“That is classified,” the same Erudite says. He is a short man, with thick glasses that make him look like a bug.

“Really? How about I would tell Frances and Edgar Stevenson that their son Jeff was classified divergent by you and shot in the head, two years ago, on August 12th? I wonder what your wife, Mary and your two children, Elisabeth who is fifteen and Jeremy who is ten years old would say about dear old dad committing murder?” she asks. How does she know that? We tried to figure things out for months and came up with nothing. “Or how about I tell your husband, what’s his name,” Tris starts asking and then looks at the ceiling pretending to think before she returns to look at the woman next to Jeanine, “Carter that you murdered his sister, because Jeanine told you she was divergent?”

“You can’t prove that!” the woman yells.

“I’m not Candor or a lawyer, but if you ask me an innocent would say I didn’t do it instead of you can’t prove it. And as a matter of fact, I can. Not to mention, this whole speech and the files I uncovered is enough probable cause to launch not only an investigation but also interrogate you all under truth serum,” Tris explains. I am baffled. How the fuck does she know all this? Did she investigate behind our backs? And how does she know all that legal mumbo jumbo?

“You are a stupid girl,” Jeanine says.

“Why please, enlighten me,” Tris replies mockingly.

“Divergents are a threat to our society. They don’t conform, they don’t fit in,” Jeanine starts explaining.

“So, naturally, you kill them.”

“That’s enough,” Jonah yells. “Tris, all these accusations are grave. If all this is true… I don’t even know what then. But if this is a lie,” he starts saying but doesn’t get to finish.

“Interrogate me. Under truth serum. In front of the whole city,” Tris says confidently and stands up.

I feel my whole world crumble. This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening. This is a nightmare. Tris didn’t just do this. She couldn’t have done something so insanely stupid.

“On behalf of the city, I place Jeanine Matthews and all Erudite in this room as well as Ms. Tris Prior under arrest,” Jack Kang says loudly causing the Erudite to protest.

I look toward Tris who has still that grin plastered on her face, completely unfazed by what just happened. I try to connect with her, but she’s blocking me. I can’t go to her, because some guards appeared and hold me back.

“I’m sorry Four. It is better if we let things go for now,” Harrison says with empathy. I want to argue but then Johanna comes to us.

“I’ll escort Tris to Candor headquarters,” she says and I nod.

“Tobias, calm down. Severus got me the information. He told me Jeanine was planning to inject the Dauntless with a simulation serum that would turn them against the Abnegation and murder everyone there. Everything is set in place. Tell Harrison to go to the men’s bathroom, enter the second stall and search for a USB drive I hid there. It contains all this information. Look at it in Max’s office with Max together. His laptop is secure. Hurry!” Tris communicates as she is escorted outside. I look after her, my heart breaking that the woman I love is being arrested.

“Be careful, love,” I say in my head and feel a heat rising inside me. My dragon is not pleased with what is going on.

I quickly tell Harrison about the drive and follow him to retrieve it. We find it where Tris told me it was and hurry back to Dauntless. Harrison called Max in the meantime asking him to meet us in his office, but left out what it was all about.

I try to figure out what Tris’s plan is but my heart is pounding so hard I can hardly breathe let alone think. If anything would happen to Tris I would die. The sole thought of losing her makes me angry. And I know that most of this rage is due to the beast within me. Severus told me that if I don’t learn to control the dragon he might come out one day and destroy everything.

As we jump off the train, I feel my phone vibrate in my pants and pull it out. Hana. What should I tell her? I let Harrison go ahead and answer my phone.

“What happened?” she demands.

“Tris got arrested.”

“I know, Johanna called. Is she out of her mind? She not only confessed being divergent she also confronted Jeanine. What is she up to?” Hana asks panicked. I can understand her. I feel just the same.

“According to Tris, Jeanine planned on using the Dauntless to kill the Abnegation. Harrison and I are on our way to Max’s office. Maybe you should come too,” I say.

“I’ll be there.”

We hang up and I catch up with my fellow leader as we enter the compound. Within minutes we are in Max’s office and he inserts the drive into his laptop. Just as he opens the first file a knock is heard on his door. I go to open it and find my surrogate mother on the other side. She launches herself in my arms and I hold her tightly. I’m so scared for Tris. Why does she have to be so proactive and pick fights with everyone?

I brief Hana and Max about what happened at the Hub while Harrison scans through the drive. We barely register what he is muttering when he suddenly yells out.

“Son of a bitch!”

“What?” Max asks. Harrison stands up and allows Max to sit in his place and Hana and I both follow to see what outraged the usually calm Dauntless.

Oh my God! Tris was right. All these vials Erudite brought in are simulation serum and as I understand from these files, Jeanine is planning to commit a mass murder using the unsuspecting Dauntless.

“Harrison, call the head of security, Dwayne Smith, I think his name is,” Max says still staring at the screen in front of him.

“Already on it,” Harrison says.

Within minutes Dwayne, a robust Dauntless, about ten years older than I am, intimidating as they come but fair and kind, arrives at the office. I had the pleasure of working with him a few times and even sparred. He is a good friend and I’m glad he lives and breathes for our faction. Harrison briefs him about what is going on and I can see many emotions cross his face: confusion, anger, despair, even revulsion.

“Wait! Erudite was behind the divergent killings?” he asks befuddled.

“Yes,” Max answers. “Why?”

“Ten years ago, I had a girlfriend. She was divergent. She died,” is all he says, his expression blank, his eyes unfocused.

“Do you think they killed her?” I ask him and he turns to look at me, his expression pained.

“I don’t know. One night we went out for a walk when we got attacked. The attackers were never caught. It almost looked like a robbery, except they took nothing, they didn’t even demand anything. They just struggled with us a bit and then I heard a gunshot. By the time I figured what happened they fled the scene and I found my girlfriend lying on the ground, eyes wide open and blood pouring out of her head. They killed her,” he says broken and slumps into the chair. I never saw him crying before, but right now he was wailing like an infant. Hana drapes her arms around him and tries to comfort him as best she can.

“Dwayne, maybe one doesn’t have to do with the other,” Hana says. It’s true. It could be completely unrelated.

“Her name was Sarah Paulson, right?” Harrison asks and we look at him.

“Yes,” Dwayne answers with a last sob.

“Jeanine killed her. Or at least gave the order. It’s all here in this file.” At that Dwayne gets up and walks to the laptop to check for himself. His eyes widen but then narrow into slits as anger builds up again. He marches toward the door but I effectively stand in his way.

“Four, move out of my way!” he growls.

“No!”

“Move!” he yells.

“No!”

“I want to kill that bitch!” he shouts and tries to push past me, but I am stronger. I push him backwards until he trips and falls down.

“I know you want to kill her and I know you want your revenge, but we need to prepare for that,” I say sternly, keeping my voice as calm as possible, despite the storm inside me.

“They killed my girlfriend,” he says, almost defeated.

“I know. And you will see them pay for that, I promise. But right now my girlfriend is arrested,” I say the pain of knowing she might be in danger comes back hitting me hard in my chest.

“Tris?” he asks while standing up.

“Tris made all this happen,” Harrison explains. “Didn’t you hear? She exposed herself as being divergent and confronted Jeanine. She and all Erudite from the council were arrested and taken to Candor for questioning.”

“Tris did that?” he asks stunned.

“Stupid girl! Never knows when to shut up,” Hana mutters.

“Four, I’m sorry. We’ll get your girl back,” Dwayne vows.

“Thanks. We need to make sure all of Erudite minions here in Dauntless are arrested. And we need to destroy that serum,” I say.

We divide responsibilities among us and start working. Dwayne and Harrison are in charge of arresting all Erudite spies. Thankfully, the files Tris provided us with held all the information we needed. Max and I, together with other Dauntless loyal to the faction go to the hiding place where all the serum is stored. It doesn’t take us long to reach it and we find two Dauntless guards standing watch. We approach them and Max orders them to step aside.

“We can’t do that,” one of them says.

“I am your leader and I order you,” Max says furiously.

“I’m sorry, Max. You leave me no choice,” the guard says and raises his gun. Before he can even shoot, one of our guards fires and kills him instantly. The second guard immediately drops his weapon and raises his hands in defeat. He gets cuffed and escorted to a holding cell. We enter, staying alert the whole time. We look around and see wires and tubes running toward the back of the room. We follow them and soon hear voices. I recognize one of them: Eric. Good, I was hoping to run into this bastard.

Max gives the order and we storm the room. To our surprise the room is filled with Erudite scientists and not so many Dauntless guards. I immediately look for Eric and when I spot him I charge at him. He doesn’t even flinch, the cocky son of a bitch, and engages into a fight. Even before I got my dragon power Eric was no match for me, let alone now.

“You stupid fucker. I’m gonna kill you once and for all,” Eric sneers.

“In your dreams, you coward,” I say and punch him in the face. I am so angry. I don’t know if I can keep my dragon under control. I can feel how he is fighting me, wanting to come out and rip this stupid bastard to shreds. I grab Eric and start punching him over and over again and don’t stop until I feel someone yanking me backwards. I fall to the ground and growl loudly but just as I want to retaliate I recognize Liam. What is he doing here?

“Four, stop. You are going to kill him,” he says to me and I look at the ground where Eric lies, a bloody mess. “Come on. You don’t want to be arrested for murdering this scumbag,” he says and helps me up. “Max, could you take care of this pathetic shit?” he asks looking at the older man. I only see Max nod and before I can say anything I am forced outside by Liam.

We hurry out of the room and then down some halls until I recognize the path toward the Pit and then find myself climbing the stairs to the floor where my apartment is. The moment I am inside my home I slide down the wall and start shaking. I barely register what Liam is doing when he suddenly crouches down and hands me a glass of water.

“Don’t get mad, but Tris told me to find you. She told me about you,” he says and I stare at him blankly. Tris told him about me? She told him I am a dragon?

“What did she say?” I ask, needing confirmation.

“She told me that Severus awakened you. She told me you are a dragon. Don’t get mad at her. She only meant well. If I hadn’t gotten here in time you might have killed Eric.”

I don’t say anything. I’m pissed that Tris told Liam my secret but I understand her concern. It was justified. I didn’t see what I did until Liam pulled me away. He is right. I could have killed Eric.

“Go take a shower and then we’ll go to Candor. I will text Max to keep us updated.”

Without a word, I do as Liam asks. I need to clear my head. Too much happened today. Too much in such short time.


	38. Chapter 38

Tris’s POV

I’m sitting in my cell thinking of my next move. God, Tobias must be so pissed at me for doing this. But I had to. I’m somewhat relieved that I have at least one secret off my chest. I know it’s dangerous but I still have some aces up my sleeve.

I stand up and pace around while waiting for something to happen. I don’t know how long I’ve been in here but it must have been a couple of hours already. My stomach is growling and I feel a little queasy. Just as I turn my back to the door again I hear it open and turn around to see who it is. To my surprise but also delight, Tobias enters, followed by Max and Harrison.

“Tris,” Tobias says, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

“Four,” I say remembering we are not alone, although at this point Harrison already knows who he really is. Nevertheless, I respect Tobias’s choice to use his Dauntless name.

“You are so stupid, you know that?” he asks pulling slightly back and before I get a chance to reply he starts kissing me all over my face, my forehead, both my cheeks, my nose and finally my lips, lingering there. When we part he rests his forehead on mine.

“I agree,” Max says, his expression stern, and I know he is pissed.

“What were you thinking, Tris?” Harrison asks.

“That I needed to act. There is no law out there that prohibits me to be whatever the fuck I want,” I say a little angry at the three men before me and push myself away from Tobias. He looks at me hurt and angry but I don’t let myself care at the moment. “Did you find that drive?” I ask, hoping they did.

“Yes, we did. How did you get it?” Harrison asks.

“Never mind that. Did you check the files?” I ask dismissively. They all look at me like I’ve lost my mind.

“Tris, I like you, but you are not a leader and I don’t like your tone,” Harrison says angry.

“I don’t care if you like my tone. This is serious. All this is time sensitive. If we don’t act soon all of Jeanine’s accomplices will escape,” I say frustrated.

“They won’t,” Max says, and I stare at him surprised.

“Right after we searched the drive and found out what Jeanine had planned, we went out to apprehend those involved,” Harrison explains.

“And I informed Johanna, Jack Kang, your father and a few others about the possibility of some Erudite spies within their factions,” Max adds.

They tell me in brief details what transpired in my new faction, but all I can think of is Tobias. He is so silent. I know he usually isn’t much of a talker but this is too quiet even for him. Harrison tells me that thanks to the information I had sent to all the factions, the faction leaders were able to arrest the alleged conspirators, but as I already suspected at this stage they are all innocent until proven guilty.

“However,” Harrison continues and I watch him intently, “given the gravity of the allegations the faction leaders together with the council saw it appropriate to be safe than sorry.” I guess, the prospect of the mass murder of an entire faction does persuade easier than a thousand words.

Soon, both Max and Harrison leave us and I turn my attention to my boyfriend. For a moment, I wonder if it would be safe to talk freely in this Candor holding cell, but I decide against it. I step forward and try to embrace him but he is quicker and wraps me in his arms.

“I was so scared for you,” he whispers into my ear.

“I know. But I had to do this,” I say out loud and then continue telepathically. “Severus called me outside when no one was paying attention and informed me of this development. He, together with Liam, captured one of the vampires. Apparently, if you deprive them long enough of that strange serum Jeanine gave them, they start to return to their normal selves. That vampire gave them some important information which made them act without my knowledge,” I explain.

“Liam didn’t tell me anything about that,” he says in my mind and I know I should also explain why Liam knows about him being a dragon.

“I know. I asked him to let me explain. I’m sorry I had to tell Liam about your second nature. Well, technically, Severus told him,” I say with a chuckle and look up at Tobias. “But he, more than anyone, knows or can relate to what you are going through. He might be a crazy wolf, but he is loyal and honest. And he is my friend,” I say sternly. It is true. Liam is my friend, my best friend even. But that’s all he is. I love Tobias.

“I know. It’s okay. I understand and I’m glad you send him to find me. To be honest, if it weren’t for him, I might be in a cell right next to you,” he tells me and I raise an eyebrow. What did he do? As if reading my mind or perhaps he really did, he answers. “I started beating up Eric. I didn’t care that he was human or that I was stronger. I wanted to hurt him, to kill him.”

“I understand the feeling. We’ll work on this rage when I get out,” I tell him in my head.

“What if you don’t?” he asks concerned.

“Four,” I say out loud, in case there is a microphone or camera. I haven’t seen any but you never know. “Don’t worry about me. Being divergent isn’t a crime. I checked the law. There is no law that says so.”

“What if Jeanine talks her way out?” he asks.

“She can’t. The evidence is overwhelming. The council will have to use truth serum to interrogate us both. After all the fuss I made, the whole city is aware of me being divergent. Everyone will want to know more about this, and they will pressure their leaders for answers. Do you really think I would just announce that I’m different without a solid reason?” I ask teasingly. I know he thinks I’m a bit of a hot-head, but I would never do something so stupid as to endanger myself pointlessly.

Tobias can’t say anything further because the door to my cell opens and two guards along with Max enter the small room. Max informs us that the interrogation room is ready and that everyone is waiting for me to give my statement under truth serum. I can feel Tobias tensing up next to me, but I squeeze his hand to reassure him I’m fine. I let the guard with the cuffs restrain me and follow them outside into the hall. Max pulls Tobias aside and whispers something to him, but I’m too far to hear anything. From the corner of my eyes I see them leave and guess they are entering the interrogation room through a different door.

I have to admit, this whole situation isn’t as peachy as I wanted it to be. My heart is beating faster as we approach the door, my palms are sweaty and my breathing comes in short.

As one of the guards opens the door for me to enter, I immediately spot Jack Kang standing in the middle of the room next to a metal chair. I can barely see beyond him. The room is lit by a bright light that is concentrated in the middle where the chair is, making the rest loom in the shadows. As I approach the center of the room I make out figures sitting on benches and recognize some of them. Tobias is the first I see and a grave expression is governing his handsome features. Next to him sit Max and Hana on the left and my parents on the right. I don’t have time to scan the room any further, because I am instructed to sit down on the metal chair facing the benches.

Jack Kang starts explaining the situation, how it happened that we are all here and what will happen next. He isn’t saying anything about the arrest of JeanineMatthews and her lackeys, and I guess it’s only natural that all the focus is on me. After all, I’m the divergent who just came out of the closet.

Another Candor comes over to me, holding a syringe with a white liquid inside. I already know that’s truth serum and brace myself for what is to come. The Candor man is swapping the side of my neck where he will inject me with the serum and immediately afterwards I feel a small prick. As the man steps backwards, and out of the line of my sight, I feel a burning sensation coursing through me. It isn’t too bad like fire or anything, just unpleasant, as if a million ants are crawling through my insides and causing such a friction it borders on fever.

“Please state your name,” Mr. Kang says and I look up. Without a second thought I answer him.

“Beatrice Prior, but I go by Tris.”

“What was your birth faction and what did you choose?” he inquires further.

“I was born Abnegation and chose Dauntless.”

“Who are your parents?”

“Andrew and Natalie Prior,” I answer truthfully.

“Do you have any siblings?”

“Yes, one older brother, Caleb.”

“Is he still in Abnegation?” Mr. Kang asks. What does this have to do with me being divergent?

“No, he chose Erudite.” I want to ask why this is relevant but bite my tongue.

“Earlier today, you announced to the entire city that you are divergent. Is that correct?” he asks, his expression unreadable.

“Yes, I did.”

“Is that a fact? Or was it a lie to capture everyone’s attention?”

“It is the truth.”

“How do you know?” he asks. I am conflicted. If I tell the truth, that Tori told me after I got an inconclusive result during my aptitude test, she might get in trouble. On the other hand, it’s public record and if they catch me lying I will lose all credibility. Talk about dilemma. I must have taken too long, because Mr. Kang approaches my chair eyeing me suspiciously. “How do you know?” he asks again, emphasizing each word.

“I got three results during my aptitude test,” I answer and hear some people gasp. I can’t tell who, but I don’t really care.

“What were they?” he inquires further.

“Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless,” I answer without hesitation. I hear people talk but don’t understand what they are saying.

“Silence,” someone shouts and the room falls silent again.

“Is anyone else in your family divergent?” he asks. Why would he ask that?

“My mother,” I answer and feel guilty. She told me this to help me. But I can’t lie. The truth serum burns me each time I try. I know I could withstand the pain, but this interrogation is pivotal to the cause. If I want Erudite to fall or at least those who want to harm innocent people, I need to be truthful. Well, as much as I have to be. I don’t want to share with the city that I’m the Guardian who keeps them save from fiends and demons and vampires. That would be an interesting conversation. I can tell the news of Natalie Prior being divergent caused a new outburst but the people are silenced once again. By the same person, I think.

“Anyone else?” he asks persistently. What is he after?

“Not that I know of,” I say honestly. He eyes me again and I had it with that. “What the fuck do you want to know? You do realize you injected truth serum? Just ask your god damn questions!” I yell. Some people gasp, others start talking, while others chuckle. What the fuck?

“Is your brother divergent?” Mr. Kang asks.

“I don’t know. Ask him,” I respond snippy.

“Calm down, Ms. Prior,” he says and now I get really pissed. I want to stand up but I’m held back. I look over my shoulder and see the same two guards. For a second, I think of fighting them but then just slump back into the chair. A grim thought crosses my mind.

“Where’s my brother?” I ask and Mr. Kang looks away to someone before he returns to look at me. He remains silent. I feel my blood boiling. “Where’s my fucking brother?” I yell.

“Calm down, Ms. Prior. Do I have to remind you that I am the one asking the questions?” he asks condescendingly.

“Where’s my brother?” I keep asking.

“Who told you about Jeanine Matthews’ plan?” Kang asks.

“I investigated it myself,” I say. It is a half lie. I did investigate through others.

“Isn’t it true that your brother helped you?” Kang asks and towers above me.

“No,” comes my response immediately.

“Who gave you this information?” he asks. I fight really hard to not shout Severus’s name. I can’t tell them a vampire gave it to me.

“Someone. I don’t want that person to be in trouble,” I say, and mean it.

“He won’t be,” Kang starts saying but I interrupt him.

“I’ve told you the truth. There might still be people here who want to help Jeanine. I can’t risk that person’s life,” I practically plead. “Jeanine wants not only to kill divergents, but all of the Abnegation to usurp the power of the city council,” I yell and stand up, pushing the guards away from me.

Kang takes a step back, his eyes filled with fear. From the corner of my eye I see people with guns entering the room, pointing them at me. I don’t move.

“Why would I lie?” I ask, my voice softer. I sit back down. “I’ve told you the truth. Why aren’t you doing something against Jeanine and those who want to kill innocent people?” I ask frustrated. I look down into my lap and feel hot tears run down my cheeks. It wasn’t my intention to cry, but I can’t help it.

“Be brave,” I hear Tobias’s voice in my head. I look up to find his eyes and he smiles at me.

“Ms. Prior, we need to understand. We can’t just go and arrest an entire faction, without evidence,” Kang says, his voice firm, yet softer than before. I look at him.

“You have proof. Interrogate all the people involved in this plot. They will shed more light on their own actions.”

“Ms. Prior, I am asking you again. Do you know if your brother is divergent?” Kang inquires, while crouching down to be at eye level.

“I don’t know.”

“Was he the one to help you with this information?” he insists.

“No.”

“The threat you made earlier today, the one you made against Marcus Eaton, would you go through with it?”

“No. I sometimes wish I could be that kind of person, to be so cold-hearted to not care about killing another human being, but I’m not.”

“Ms. Prior, do you have any regrets?” he asks and my first instinct is to say being alive again, but I bite my tongue. I force myself to look up at him.

“Yes,” is all I say and to my surprise he doesn’t inquire further. Instead I feel a poke in my neck and a chill run through my whole body.

The two guards help me stand up again, and escort me out of the interrogation room. I want to ask, what their decision is, but I feel weak. The guards, I now realize, are Dauntless. I don’t talk to them. I don’t want to provoke a fight. I let them take me to wherever they want. To my surprise, we don’t go far, just outside the interrogation room, and the three of us sit down on a bench.

“Tris,” says one of the guards, a tall, bulky man, that looks like he could break me in two if he wanted. I wait for him to continue, but he remains silent. I look to the one on my other side, he is tall, but not as tall as the first one. He has a brown-ish complexion, but not as deep as Uriah or Zeke. He just smiles at me. “My name is Dwayne,” the first one says and I return my gaze to him. “Thank you for exposing Jeanine and Erudite,” he says and gets down on one knee before me. I look at him surprised. That’s literally the last thing I’ve expected to hear.

“Huh?” I ask confused.

“A few years ago, I had a girlfriend. Her name was Sarah,” he says with a sad smile and a distant look. “She was divergent, like you.” Was? Does this mean she is dead? “She was murdered by some Erudite thugs,” he says bitter and looks away. I can see how hard this must be for him. He must have loved her very much. He starts shaking and I gently reach out to touch his shoulder. He looks back up, and I can see the hint of tears in his eyes, but he keeps them from falling. Typical Dauntless. Never letting their emotions show.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” I say and without even thinking about it hug him tightly. I don’t manage to embrace him fully, since he is so large, but I feel him relax in my hold and let go. I feel something warm on my shoulder and realize he started crying. I hear footsteps approaching and look up a little. I see Tobias and smile at him.

“Hey,” he says. At hearing Tobias’s voice, Dwayne let’s go of me and stands up, wiping away the tears.

“I’m sorry, Four,” Dwayne apologizes.

“What for?” Tobias asks genuinely surprised, and I have to admit so am I.

“Tris is your girl. I shouldn’t have,” he starts saying and I jump up.

“He’s not my boss,” I face Dwayne while pointing with my right thumb over my shoulder at Tobias. “You needed this and I’m glad I could give you a hug,” I say and step closer to him.

“Tris is right. I gather you told her about Sarah,” Tobias asks and I turn to look at him.

“Yes.”

We all sit on the bench, and Tobias tells me how it so happened that these two men were assigned to guard me. Sarah was Dwayne’s girlfriend and the other man’s, Trevor is his name, cousin. They both volunteered being grateful that someone had the guts to expose all the crimes Jeanine committed. Since I’m Dauntless it wasn’t hard to persuade Candor leadership to have Dauntless guards escorting me. After all, our guards are the best trained and can easily overpower any opponent.

“Any idea what will happen next?” I ask Tobias, as I lean my head on his shoulder.

“I don’t know. They are now deliberating your case, and after the verdict comes in you will be asked inside. But Max and the others are confident they will let you go. Not only is it against the law to hold you just because you are divergent, but they have more pressing matters to attend to then a young girl who used the city intercom to make an announcement.”

Before I can even ask another question, the door opens and Harrison steps into the hallway. He looks around, searching for someone and when he spots us, he beckons us to enter. They must have reached a verdict in my case.

Tobias stands up and holds out his hand for me to take. I do so, and follow one of our leaders into the interrogation room. Here goes nothing.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello initiates! I’m sorry for the delay, but I had some busy weeks at work and barely had time to unwind, let alone write much. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Let me know what you think. 

We all enter the now lit room, and Tobias guides me toward a seat next to Max. We sit down and wait for Jack Kang, one of Candor’s leaders, to announce the verdict. I grab Tobias’s hand in mine, but don’t look at him. I’m too nervous to even think, let alone speak.

“Be brave,” he whispers in my ear and a chill runs down my spine. I nod my head slightly, and feel his lips on my left temple.

Kang enters the room, followed by a group of Candor members, who take a seat on the opposite side of the room, behind him. When everyone is seated and silence falls over the room, Jack Kang speaks up.

“Today we’ve learned many things. The most relevant to this case in particular is the confession of Ms. Prior of being divergent. As she very astutely pointed out during the still-in-session council meeting earlier today, it isn’t a crime to be divergent. In regards of her using city property, in this case the city intercommunications system, we agreed that the council shall take a vote regarding proper punishment. Regarding the accusations brought against Erudite leader Jeanine Matthews, the matter still needs to be investigated. In the matter of Ms. Prior threatening Mr. Marcus Eaton, the court decided to verbally admonish her, and advise her to refrain from such language in the future. The reason behind our decision, is the surprising, and frightening reaction of the City Council leader in the matter. As you could see, it was indeed Ms. Prior’s intention to provoke him, but it is unacceptable that someone of his status and age lets himself prey to verbal provocations. Therefore, we must insist Ms. Prior apologizes to Mr. Eaton, and measures her own words in the future. We are a society based on laws and rules, and subordination won’t be tolerated.”

What a load of crap! But I guess I deserve it. Mom and the other hens will have a field day after this. They always insisted I should think before I speak. Guess they get what they wished for.

“Given the fact that Ms. Prior accused Erudite of serious crimes, it remains to be investigated to determine if maybe she received wrong information. While under truth serum she told us what she believes to be true, her informant, which she was reluctant to identify might have purposefully mislead her. But in regard of her own honesty, the court decides Ms. Prior hasn’t committed a crime, despite her lack of judgment when dealing with the situation as a whole,” he finishes.

“I know you don’t like this, but he just said they should go easy on you because you’re young,” Max explains.

“I know,” I whisper annoyed.

“Ms. Prior, please stand up,” Kang instructs, and I do so. “We find no evidence of malice in your actions, nor do we find it necessary to punish you for your behavior here today. However, it shall be noted on your permanent record that you were officially admonished, and that the Council will decide whether or not you shall be allowed back, resuming your ambassadorship,” he says. “Furthermore, it is up to Dauntless leadership to sanction you for your misconduct while representing your faction.”

“I understand,” I say, and Kang stretches out his hand for me to shake. I do so and wait for what comes next.

“This meeting is adjourned.”

Everyone starts to leave the room, but I turn around surprised. Aren’t they going to do something about Jeanine and her lackeys?

“What’s going on?” I ask.

“We go home,” Harrison says.

“What? What about Jeanine?” I ask dumbfounded.

“While we were here, faction leaders all over the city identified the people in the files you gave us,” Max starts saying. “Everyone is brought in, and one by one interrogated.”

To my surprise, Jeanine’s interrogation will take place tomorrow. Apparently, everyone was more preoccupied with catching the Erudite spies, than preparing for the interrogations. It seems, the only reason I was interrogated today was to get the formality of my release away. Max tells me that Jack, despite not showing it, was very eager to get me out of that holding cell.

While I was here, faction leaders in the city arrested and brought Erudite conspirators to Candor for questioning. The idea that one faction was planning to wipe out another surely made them act fast. I hope everything will go as planned and Jeanine gets what she deserves.

“Ms. Prior,” I hear a familiar voice. I turn around to find Jack Kang stand behind me. “I know you were reluctant to tell us the name of your informant, but once again I have to ask you,” he says, his eyes conflicted, darting from me to someone behind me.

“Mr. Kang, I can’t. That person risked everything to bring the truth out. The evidence I’ve emailed to all the factions and the one on that thumb drive should be enough probable cause to investigate Jeanine and the people mentioned in the files. I know you don’t know me, but trust me when I say it is genuine. Do you honestly think I would have risked my life exposing myself as divergent if it wasn’t for the threat hanging over Abnegation?” I ask and step closer to him. “You can say many things about me, but I would never gamble with someone’s life like that. I don’t like Jeanine, never did. But I would never go around tell lies about her, the way she did about Abnegation. I joined Dauntless because I want to protect the city. Jeanine claims she did what she did because we, the divergent, are a threat to society. But guess what? She is the one killing people.”

“I had to ask, Ms. Prior,” Kang says with a small smile.

“What happens next?” my dad asks from behind me.

“I’ve received a call that everyone in those files was arrested and brought to Candor. Max already offered to send his best men to guard, along with Candor guards, all the prisoners. But there is something else,” Kang says and I wonder what.

“Just spill it, Jack,” Harrison urges.

“It seems, your son, Caleb, was part of this whole plan,” he says, and I feel like someone just punched me.

I don’t register what is said or what is happening. Suddenly, I feel weak, and all I want is to shut my eyes and pretend I didn’t just hear that. My brother? Involved in all this? Can’t be. I didn’t have time to check the files, but surely there must be a mistake. Caleb couldn’t be part of this. I see Tobias look at me with concerned eyes, his mouth is moving but I can’t hear a thing. My body feels like lead, and I have trouble breathing. What is happening to me? Am I attacked by a monster? Am I going to die? I feel my eyelids close, and my body slump to the ground. I don’t feel the impact, though. My mind shut down.

I open my eyes, but it’s dark. I blink the slumber away, and try to sit up. I am in a bed. I try to look around, figure out what is happening. Where am I? I reach to the side where a lamp is and turn it on. The bright light makes me shut my eyes from the burning sensation. When I finally manage to open them, I see that I am in my bedroom. How did I get here? And what time is it? I look for my phone, but it isn’t here. Right! They took it from me when I got arrested. I need to get it back.

I get out of bed, slowly, I’m still dizzy. What was that? What happened?

I slip into my house shoes and make my way to the living room. There’s light on, and I hear voices. I stop abruptly. Is that my dad? What is he doing here? What is he saying?

“I am not saying you are a bad person, Tobias,” I hear dad saying. What the fuck?

“Mr. Prior, I know your concern,” Tobias starts saying, but gets interrupted by my father.

“Unless you have a daughter, I doubt you understand,” my dad says harshly. Whoa, I never heard my dad speak like that.

“Andrew, honey, I know Tobias. He is a good person,” comes mom’s gentle tone.

“You knew about this?” dad asks in disbelief, hurt clear in his voice.

“I learned about it recently,” she says, before I hear a chair move. Huh, they must be in the dining area. I decide to make my presence known and step closer to where they all are. Surprisingly, I don’t only find my parents and my boyfriend here, but also Max, Hana and her sons.

“Hey, Tris. You look like crap,” Uriah says with a grin. Upon seeing me, both my parents and Tobias get up. He is the first to reach me and pulls me into his arms. I’m glad he did. I’ve missed him.

“What’s going on?” I ask, and realize how hoarse my voice is. Tobias lets go, because my mom pushes herself in between us, wanting to hug me. I let her, but wonder what ever happened to her. She isn’t usually this pushy.

“I’m so glad you woke up,” she says and I can hear her voice quiver and a few tears hit my exposed skin.

“You fainted,” Tobias says, and I strain to look at him.

“What?” I ask confused.

We all sit back down at the dining table and they start telling me what happened. Apparently, I didn’t dream that Caleb is somehow involved in Jeanine’s plan. The news must have taken me by surprise, because I fainted. After the Candor infirmary assured everyone it was exhaustion, they brought me back home using a city ambulance. Tobias then carried me to our apartment and into our bedroom. I can see by dad’s expression that he isn’t very pleased with the news I live with my boyfriend and share his bed. I don’t even want to know what kind of conversation I will have with him.

Jack Kang couldn’t give my family many details regarding my brother. We all have to wait until tomorrow when the interrogations start. While mom and Hana go to make some food, the men remain with me sitting at the table. I can see dad glance at me, and glare at Tobias. I know he can see how Tobias is holding me close by my waist. And by what I’ve heard before I came in, he isn’t very pleased. The question is why. Is he displeased because I share an apartment with a boy? Or is it because it is Tobias Eaton? And is it because he actually thinks Tobias is to blame for what went down in the Eaton household? Or does he think Tobias is like Marcus and will hurt me?

“Are you okay?” Tobias asks softly, before kissing my temple.

“Yeah.”

“You were shivering,” he says.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I look up at Max and the Pedrad brothers. They are engaged in a conversation with my dad. “I need to talk to my dad,” I say and stand up. “Dad, would you join me on the balcony?” I ask and leave without allowing him to even acknowledge.

I step outside, and am hit by the cold air, but try to keep calm. I need to talk to dad, and not have anyone interrupting. I hear the balcony door open again and know it’s dad. He joins me, and for a few moments we are both silent. The door opens again and I turn around to see who it is. I look at Tobias surprised but he just smiles.

“It’s cold,” is all he says and puts my jacket over my shoulders, kisses my forehead and leaves me alone with my father. I stare at the door for one more moment before my attention is returned to dad.

“He is very thoughtful,” dad says.

“He is. Dad, what is it you have against him?” I ask directly and dad looks at me befuddled. I guess he isn’t quite used to this side of me. With him, I’ve always tried to be a good Abnegation girl. But now I need answers.

I watch dad as he turns his gaze from me to the city, sighing as he does so. I can tell it isn’t easy for him, but I won’t leave Tobias just because dad can’t fathom me being with a boy.

“It’s not that I have something against him,” dad starts saying and turns to look at me. He sighs again. “I now know what Marcus did, and to be honest I am shocked. I would have never thought my friend, whom I’ve known for so many years, would be capable of doing something so horrible. I now understand why your mother was so insistent I go check on the boy, when he still lived in our faction.” Dad hangs his head, and I think he is ashamed.

“Then what’s with the attitude?” I ask confused.

“Beatrice, even if you don’t live under my roof anymore or in Abnegation, you are still my little girl. I want what’s best for you.” He looks me straight in the eyes and when I want to protest he raises his hand for me to shut up. “That boy, no that’s not the right word,” dad says and smiles a little, “that young man loves you very much. After we got here and he was absolutely sure you were fine, he asked me to his office, where Max injected him with truth serum. I didn’t know what he wanted with that, but he practically offered me to interrogate him to make sure you are safe with him.” I watch dad as he speaks and can’t believe my ears. Tobias did that? Is he out of his mind? What if he would have let it slip he is a dragon? I feel myself getting angry with him. What a dumbass!

Dad continues to tell me what they talked about while Tobias had no choice but tell the truth, and apparently, dad is okay with me and Tobias dating. However, to no one’s surprise, he is a bit reluctant to accept that we live together.

“No matter how old you are and what will happen, you will always be my little Beatrice and all I want is for you to be happy. Learning so many things today, about people I thought I knew, and then be hit in the face by the reality that they are completely different from what I’ve believed, makes me second guess everything and everyone,” he says and he seems sad.

“Is this because of Marcus?” I ask.

“Yes. But mostly because of your brother.” He sighs again and hangs his head. “I know that it is fascinating to start a new life in a different faction, but I thought your mother and I instilled common sense, and a sense of justice in you and Caleb. At least, you tried your hardest to protect the people. I don’t know what I did wrong with your brother,” he says and for the first time I see my dad cry. I don’t know what to do. So, I do what feels right. I pull dad into my arms and let him cry.

All that happened today was overwhelming and frightening. I would lie if I’d say I wasn’t nervous. Sure, I could have escaped if I wanted to. But my actions would have caused a chain reaction that would have caused a lot of bad stuff for the people I love.

When dad finally calms down, he asks me to call Tobias outside. He has to tell us both something. I nod my head and enter the apartment, looking around for Tobias. He is on the phone and I wait for him to finish. Hana and mom are almost done with cooking and Max helps set the table, while Zeke and Uriah watch some old movie in the living room.

The moment Tobias is off the phone, I go to him and kiss his cheek. He smiles at me and pecks my lips, not allowing anything else to evolve from it. I tell him dad wants to talk to us and he nods. Hand in hand, we go outside, where my dad is staring into the night and wait for him to turn around and tell us what he has on his chest.

“Tobias, like I’ve told you in your office, I don’t believe you are like Marcus. I didn’t think Marcus was like Marcus, but here I was, wrong.” Dad turns around to face us. “I’ve seen how much you love Beatrice, even without Natalie and Hana vouching for you. Thank you for being so brave and letting me ask you all I needed to know,” he says referring to the truth serum and I frown. “Unless or until you want to share your secret with the rest of the city, you can be sure I won’t tell a soul.” What? What secret?

“That I’m also divergent,” Tobias says in my mind, probably after he guessed or maybe heard me.

“But as a father,” dad continues, “I will always be concerned for my children. No matter where they are, with whom they are with or what they do. Once you’ll have children, you will understand,” dad says with a sincere smile and I feel my cheeks burn.

“Thank you, Sir. You won’t regret the trust you put in me,” Tobias says extending his hand. The two men in my life shake hands and we all enter. That was literally the most awkward conversation I was ever part of.  
By the time the three of us join the others, mom and Hana are done with cooking and we all eat a delicious Abnegation-Dauntless combo for dinner. Zeke and Uriah ask many questions about Abnegation and especially about me growing up, and both mom and dad are nice to answer them. Hana chastises them a few times, making dad and Max laugh. Tobias just holds me and we eat in silence. Everything that has happened today will change everything. The way we lived, the way we thought about factions, the way we saw other people. Somehow, I feel relieved that at least one problem is about to be solved. But someone like Jeanine might be prepared even for worst case scenario. What truly bothers me, is my brother’s involvement in all this. Did he volunteer to help? Did Jeanine manipulate him? When I saw him on the street in Erudite he seemed mostly the way I remembered him, until she showed up and made a fuss. I can’t believe my brother would be just okay with the murder of innocent people, divergent and Abnegation alike. I refuse to believe that.


End file.
